


Euphoria: A State Of Intense Happiness

by ekneisler



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Classical Music, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BTS fluff, Baby Boy Jeon Jungkook, Baby Boy Kink, Ballet Dancer Park Jimin (BTS), Baritone Kim Taehyung | V, Blood, Cheating, Cheating Kim Namjoon | RM, College, Cum shot, Cute Jeon Jungkook, Dancer Jeon Jungkook, Dancer Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Dancer Park Jimin (BTS), Diabetes, Diabetic Reader, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom Min Yoongi | Suga, Drinking, Established Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin, Eventual Smut, Ex Kim Namjoon | RM, FWB Min Yoongi | Suga, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Fondling, Frottage, Graduate Assistant Reader, Grinding, Hair-pulling, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Jeon Jungkook & Kim Taehyung | V Are Best Friends, Jeon Jungkook & Park Jimin Are Best Friends, Jeon Jungkook birthday, Jeon Jungkook-centric, Kim Namjoon | Rm Birthday, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin Are Best Friends, Light Angst, Low Blood Sugar, Low Blood Sugar Episode, Masturbation, Mentioned Kim Seokjin | Jin, Minor Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin, Motorcycle Min Yoongi | Suga, Motorcycles, Multi, Needles, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Noona Kink, Opera Singer Reader, Opera Singers, Opera Students, Oral Sex, Park Jimin Birthday, Pianist Min Yoongi | Suga, Piercings, Producer Min Yoongi | Suga, Professor Kim Seokjin | Jin, Protected Sex, Punk Jeon Jungkook, Punk Min Yoongi | Suga, Reader birthday, Recreational Drug Use, Rutting, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shy Jeon Jungkook, Singer Jeon Jungkook, Singer Kim Taehyung | V, Singer Park Jimin, Singer Reader, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smitten Jeon Jungkook, Smoking, Smut, Stage Manager Reader, Stoner Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Sub Jeon Jungkook, Sub Park Jimin (BTS), Surprise Sex, Sweet Jeon Jungkook, Tattoo Artist Kim Namjoon | RM, Tattooed Kim Namjoon | RM, Tattooed Min Yoongi | Suga, Tattoos, Teacher Kim Seokjin | Jin, Top Min Yoongi | Suga, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wet Dream, bts angst, bts smut, counter tenor park jimin, cursing, getting tattoos, music school, music students, noona, pianist Kim Seokjin, tenor jeon jungkook, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2019-10-13 00:03:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 161,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17477504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ekneisler/pseuds/ekneisler
Summary: Jeon Jungkook is a freshman music major in college who has joined Opera. You're a masters student in Stage Management and you're working with the Opera Department on their show this semester, Dido & Aeneas. When Jungkook gets cast in the chorus, he is star struck by you, your piercings, tattoos, bright pink hair, and the way you seem to have it all together.Feat. OT7 | Reader+Jungkook | FWB Min Yoongi | Ex Namjoon | Curvy reader, Tattooed Reader, Diabetic Reader, Older reader





	1. Auditions

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Jungkook+Reader | FWBYoongi+Reader | Plot/Smut  
> Warnings: Cursing | Oral Sex/Female Receiving | Protected Sex | Dirty Talk | Masturbation  
> Word Count: 7k  
> A/N: I'm a music student so a lot of this story is based off of my personal experience in school. I’ve changed their ages to help better fit my story. Also Kookie as a music student is so cute to me ♡

When Jungkook got into music school, he never expected that he would be able to audition for one of the best opera departments in the country, let alone get cast in a show. Not only had he been accepted to his dream school, and gotten into their very prestigious music program, but Jungkook was accepted as a freshman vocal performance major. He absolutely loved to sing, and he was going to college to get a degree in something he was passionate about. His dream was to be a professional opera singer.

He’d moved into his dorm a few days earlier than most freshman, because as a music student he had auditions the week before classes started. On move-in day, his parents and his older brother all helped him move into his dorm. His father was a CEO for a telemarketing company, and his family was well off. Jungkook had grown up comfortably in a big house with his family, and had a very happy childhood. He was an extremely kind, dorky, and kind of innocent eighteen year old guy. He was friendly, and had been very social in high school, but he hadn’t been at college long enough to have made any new friends yet. And he could be a little shy around new people at first. He shared his dorm room with another roommate, but he’d yet to move in. Their room was connected to another by a small bathroom, but the adjoining room was empty as well. Therefore, Jungkook hadn’t really had the chance to make new friends. 

Despite this, Jungkook’s first week away at college was going well, and he’d had his choir audition yesterday. He’d met the two choral directors, and he was excited to either be in Men’s choir or the top group, Chorale. He was a good sight-reader and he felt like his audition had gone quite well. Today Jungkook was getting ready for his opera audition for this semester’s show, _Dido & Aeneas_ by Henry Purcell. He’d found out from an email earlier in the week that he’d need to prepare two arias or art songs to sing, and he planned to sing the songs he used to audition for the university. He had gone to the library yesterday after his choir audition to print out fresh copies of his music for himself and the pianist. 

Jungkook checked his tie once more in the small mirror of his shared bathroom before grabbing his messenger bag and his music binder and leaving his room. The walk from his dorm to the music building was a short one, only about five minutes. He’d chosen this dorm for that reason, and he had already noticed that a lot of other music majors lived there too. He’d heard some of them practicing on and off this week. Auditions weren’t just for vocalists, but all music majors, so everyone was already busy preparing for orchestra and band auditions as well. 

Jungkook walked up the steps of the music building and passed other students as he went in to find a practice room to warm up. The bottom floor of the building was all practice rooms, places for the students to go to warm up, practice, do their homework. Jungkook passed by several occupied rooms until he found an empty one with a piano. He slipped in, took off his bag, and had a seat at the piano. He checked his watch as he opened his music binder. _Okay, thirty minutes until my audition time_ , he thought. He took about twenty minutes to warm up his voice and run through his songs before he decided to make his way up to the choir room, which was shared by the vocal departments.

It took Jungkook a moment to find the stairs, and then he made his way up to the second floor. His opera audition was in the same room as yesterday, and as he turned down the hall he saw two guys sitting outside the door, waiting to go in. They were chatting comfortably, and Jungkook could tell they were a little older than him. He approached quietly and took a seat in the last empty chair. 

“Hi,” one of them said, turning in his chair towards Jungkook. “I’m Jimin, and this is Taehyung.”

“Hi.” Jungkook said a little nervously. “I’m Jungkook.”

“You’re a freshman?” Taehyung asked. Jungkook took in his wide rimmed glasses, beret, and brown hair. _This is what a music major should look like,_ he thought.

“Uh yeah… how did you know?” Jungkook asked, rubbing the back of his neck. Something about these upperclassmen seemed intimidating, although they were polite. 

“We can just tell.” Jimin said with a smile, though not unkindly. Just then the door opened and a female student came out and waved at the guys before walking away down the hall. She was followed by a tall man with glasses, dressed all in black. 

“Who’s next?” He asked, addressing the boys. 

“It’s me.” Answered Taehyung, standing up and handing his binder over. “How are you Jin? I can’t believe you’re a professor now, bro.”

“That’s right, I’m Professor Kim to you now!” Jin said, giving a stern look to Jimin and Taehyung for a moment before all three of them burst into laughter. 

“You had me for a second there!” Tae said, slapping Jin on the back.

“Alright, you ready to go in?” Jin asked him, closing the music binder and opening the door for Taehyung. 

Jungkook watched all of this unfold with wide eyes. “Is he a teacher?” He asked Jimin after a moment.

“Jin? Yeah, I guess he is now. God, I can’t believe it. He was a piano student last year… he was my accompanist actually. He just graduated last spring and now he’s getting his masters as he works for the school. He’s teaching Piano One this semester.” Jimin paused for a moment and smiled. “Damn, I don’t know how his students are supposed to concentrate with his fine ass teaching classes now…”

Jungkook chuckled at that, but then paused. “Wait… Professor Kim? I think he’s one of my teachers.”

“Well he’s the only freshman piano teacher, so if you’re taking that class you definitely have him.” Jimin said, leaning back in his chair and crossing his legs comfortably. Jungkook nodded but remained silent, suddenly realizing he could hear Taehyung singing through the closed door. Jungkook could tell he was a baritone, and he had an amazing voice. He was starting to get nervous. He definitely didn’t sound like _that._ He was fiddling with his tie and bouncing his leg, and Jimin took notice. “You nervous?”

“Uh, kinda…” Jungkook admitted, trying to still his hands. “How…how does it work?”

“The audition?” Jimin asked and Jungkook nodded. “Well, Jin and I will come out when we’re done to give the faculty a chance to talk before you go in. You’ll give Jin your music for him to look over for a moment, and then you’ll go in. They’ll ask your name and probably chat with you for a minute before asking what you’re gonna sing, so you need to be able to say the title and the composer.” 

“O-okay.” Jungkook said, opening up his binder to check if he actually knew all of that information. 

“What are you singing?” Jimin asked. 

Jungkook looked down at his music before replying. “Uh, ‘O del mio dolce ardor’ by Gluck…and ‘Maria’ from West Side Story.”

“So you’re a tenor then?” Jimin asked, as they heard a particularly loud note from Taehyung through the door.

“Yeah. At least I was a tenor in choir in high school.” Jungkook replied, feeling his leg start to jiggle again. “I had my choir audition yesterday.”

“ _And_ you’re doing opera? That sounds like me as a freshman.” Jimin chuckled. 

“Are you a tenor too?” Jungkook asked, starting to feel more comfortable around Jimin. 

“I’m a countertenor.” Jimin said with a little bit of a smug smile. Just then Taehyung came out of the room, followed by Jin. “How’d it go Tae Tae?” Jimin asked as he stood up.

“Pretty well.” Taehyung said with a small smile, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

“He was fantastic.” Jin said, patting the younger on the shoulder. Taehyung blushed slightly but his smile grew. Jin turned his attention back to Jimin and put his hand out for his binder. “What have we got today, Mr. Park?”

“Just your typical Handel and Purcell arias.” Jimin said, running a hand through his dirty blonde hair and straightening his bowtie. “I really want to get a principal role this semester.”

“Well with this kind of rep I don’t see why you wouldn’t.” Jin said, shutting the binder. “You ready to go?”

“You know it.” Jimin said, giving Jin a wink. The older rolled his eyes but smiled.

“I’ll see you at home then.” Tae said, grabbing his backpack from the floor and waving to Jimin. 

“Yeah, see ya!” Jimin waved back and was about to walk into the room when Jungkook squeaked out a “Good luck!” Jimin turned and smiled at him as he passed through the doorway. Jungkook sat there quietly and tried to listen to what was happening in the room. There was some muffled talking and then Jimin started to sing. _Holy shit…_ He was amazing! Jungkook had never heard a countertenor like this before. Hearing a man sing in a woman’s range like that was really powerful. _How am I supposed to compete with these people? They are clearly older and better then me…maybe this is a mistake,_ Jungkook thought. He was letting his nerves get the better of him, and all too soon Jimin was coming out and it was Jungkook’s turn. 

Jimin smiled at Jungkook as he passed him and patted him on the back. “You’ll be fine. Just smile and take some deep breaths.” And with that he grabbed his things and left. 

Jungkook quietly handed Jin his binder and tried to shake the nerves out of his body. “Are you ready?” Jin asked after a moment. 

“Uh yeah…wait!” Jungkook said suddenly as Jin reached for the door. “Who all is gonna be in there?”

“There’s a table where the main opera director Dr. Grimes, and her two assistant directors Dr. Asel and Dr. Lawrence are sitting, and then our department’s stage manager is working the camera in the back.” Jin answered him politely.

Jungkook’s eyes widened a little. “We’re being recorded?!” Jin inhaled to answer just as the door opened from the inside, and they both turned their heads. 

In the doorway stood a girl straight out of Jungkook’s dreams. Tall, maybe five foot seven, curvy, blue eyes, and deep magenta hair that cascaded in big curls down your back and shoulders. You were wearing a knee length, long sleeve black dress that hugged your figure, with tan heels, very professional. Jungkook thought you looked to be in your mid twenties. _Her hair is so beautiful… and is that a septum piercing? Oh my god…_ He blinked a few times as he felt his heartbeat in his ears. 

“Is everything okay?” You asked with a bright smile. Jungkook noticed your lipstick matched your hair perfectly. You also had big round framed glasses that complimented the shape of your face.

He stared at you with his big doe eyes for a moment, at a loss for words. It’s not everyday your dream girl walks right into your life before an audition. “Uh…”

“He’s fine.” Jin answered you, waving his hand dismissively. “Just a little nervous.”

You stepped out of the room and shut the door, much to Jungkook’s pleasure. “Hi,” you said, addressing Jungkook. “I’m (Y/n), I’ll be your stage manager if you get cast in our show this semester.”

Jungkook reached and took your outstretched hand, shaking it politely, praying to god his wasn’t sweaty. Your hands were soft but your handshake was firm, and Jungkook looked down and noticed your black almond tipped nails before replying, “I’m Jungkook.”

You smiled at him kindly before letting go of his hand. “Nice to meet you Jungkook. Do you need a minute before you go in?”

Jungkook hesitated, but as he looked into your eyes, he suddenly felt his nerves dissipate. _She has such a pretty smile…_ “Um, no, that’s okay. I’m ready.”

“Great! Follow me then.” And with that you turned and went into the room. Jungkook couldn’t help but let his eyes fall downward to your backside, but after a moment he snapped out of it and followed you into the room.

Jungkook looked around as he entered, remembering the space from yesterday. It was a big room with tall ceilings. The entire rear wall was made of windows, and showed a beautiful view of big oak trees lining the pathways from the music building towards the rest of campus. In front of this wall were wide choir risers covered in chairs. Jungkook walked to the center of the room towards the piano, followed by Jin, and turned to face the directors at the table. Jungkook watched as you walked behind the table towards a camera set up in the back, and pressed a button before giving him a thumbs up. Jungkook assumed this meant he was now being recorded. “Um…good afternoon. My name is Jeon Jungkook.”

The woman in the middle of the table, who he assumed was the head director Dr. Grimes, smiled at him and responded. “Hello Jungkook, thank you for coming in today. What will you be singing for us?” 

“I’ll be singing ‘O del mio dolce ardor’ by Gluck, and then ‘Maria’ from West Side Story.” Jungkook said, happy he remembered all his information.

“Great, whenever you’re ready.” Dr. Grimes said, pushing her glasses up her nose and looking down at her clipboard. Jungkook took a deep breath to steady himself, turned to nod at Jin, and then they began. 

There was no time in his life that made Jungkook happier then when he was singing. Whether it was in the car, in the shower, on a stage. He held nothing back. He left every single bit of emotion and hard work on the stage. He could describe the feeling with only one word: Euphoria. He lived for this moment. 

When the song was over, Jungkook came back to himself and looked up to see you by the camera, giving him a big smile. Jungkook felt himself blushing and almost jumped when one of the assistant directors addressed him in a polite voice. “Can we hear the Bernstein now?”

Jungkook nodded and proceeded to sing his second song. This time he paid attention to your reaction, and he gained more confidence when he saw you watching him with rapt attention, mouthing along with the words to his song as he sang. Jungkook couldn’t fight the big bunny grin that spread across his face when he was done. This time, all the directors were smiling at him. 

When Jungkook was done, they thanked him and Jin walked him out. “Good job kid. You have great musicality.”

“Thank you, Professor Kim.” Jungkook said, always polite. 

Jin smiled as he started to make his way down the hall. “I assume I’ll see you next week in one of my piano classes?”

“Uh, yes sir. Where are you going?” Jungkook asked.

“Home. You were the last one for today.” And with that Jin waved over his shoulder and turned to go upstairs to his office. 

Jungkook watched him go for a moment, a small smile on his face. _I think I’ll like Professor Kim,_ he thought as he made his way over to grab his bag from the chair where he’d left it. Jungkook turned to walk back down the hall when you came bursting out of the choir room and smacked right into him. “Oof!”

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry.” You said, grabbing Jungkook’s arm to steady yourself. Jungkook responded instinctively and gripped your elbows to hold you still. “Are you okay?”

“I should be asking you that.” Jungkook said, looking down to where one of your hands was wrapped around his bicep and the other was pressed against his chest. Your body was completely flush up against his, and he held you there for a moment before letting go of your arms. He looked back up at you as you regained your balance. “In a hurry?”

“Yeah, my parking expires in five.” You said, brushing your pink hair off your shoulder before giving Jungkook a pat on the arm. “Great job today!” And with that you smiled and walked down the hall.

“Thank you!” Jungkook called after you, smiling softly to himself as his eyes followed you to the stairs. He thanked the universe for your clumsiness that landed you in his arms. Jungkook may have been a sweetheart, kind, and generally a good boy, but he had always been attracted to ‘bad’ girls. Girls he knew his conservative parents wouldn’t necessarily approve of. _Ugh, she is so beautiful with her hair, her piercings…I wonder if she has any tattoos…_ A selfish part of him wished he would be cast in the opera just so he could spend more time with you.

_________

 

You finally made it home after a very long day of auditions. As soon as you walked into the apartment you shared with your best friend, you saw him on the couch watching anime with his cat in his lap. You immediately went over and collapsed next to him, swinging your legs onto his lap and scaring the cat away. 

Yoongi watched as you flopped down and let out a deep sigh. “Auditions were that bad huh?” He reached for your legs and started to take off your heels.

“Ah, Yoongi you’re a saint.” You sighed as he started to rub your sore feet. 

“Hey hey, none of that. You know I prefer the _un_ holy.” He said with a wink in your direction. 

You rolled your eyes before answering his previous question. “I wouldn’t say auditions were bad, necessarily.” You paused a moment as Yoongi worked his magic hands on your feet, working on the sore arches. “But it was just sooooo long. Every semester I forget how many people actually audition for opera.”

“It’s because the program is so well known, babe.” Yoongi said, making you groan a little as he worked on a particularly stiff spot in the middle of your foot. “What show are y’all doing again?”

“Dido and Aeneas.” You answered. You laid there quietly for a moment as Yoongi moved up your legs to your calf muscles. “Fuck Yoongs, why are you so good to me?”

“Because you give the best head out of everyone I know, girls and guys included.” Yoongi said with a smirk. “You deserve all the foot rubs.” You laughed and tried to whack his arm but you missed.

“What can I say, bisexuals do everything better.” You winked at him.

“I can confirm that statement, as a fellow bisexual.” Yoongi said with a nod. You both reached a hand out and fist bumped each other. 

You and Yoongi met when you were a junior and he was a freshman in college. He was a sound engineering major, and you were a vocal major in undergrad. You’d become fast friends after you’d found out that you were both bi and had been rejected by your families for being LGBT. You took Yoongi under your wing his first semester and the two of you have been inseparable ever since. Two years after you met, you graduated with your bachelor’s in music and made the decision to get your masters in stage management. You’d considered going to another school, but Yoongi ended up convincing you to stay, and the two of you moved in together as you started your graduate degree and Yoongi became a junior. 

Not long after you started living together, you’d ended up having sex. Both of you had always felt the sexual tension between you, and living together had made it much stronger. You’d tried to date for a short time, but the two of you realized you worked best as friends. However, that didn’t stop you from having sex, and you had been friends with benefits for over year now, but only while you were in-between significant others. 

And that is how you knew what Yoongi was up to as soon as his hands moved from your calves further up to your thighs. “Yoongi…I’m tired.”

Yoongi smirked but continued his movements. “Hey, you won’t have to do a thing babe. I’ll do all the work.” He suddenly pulled you closer to him by your legs and leaned down to kiss you. You responded immediately, your body already reacting to him. You were so susceptible to Yoongi’s touch, and he knew exactly how to drive you crazy. “And besides, you’re tense. I can help you relax.” 

You whimpered as he attached his mouth to your neck and slipped his hand under your skirt, playing with the edge of your thong. _Damn him, he knows how to make me cave!_ “Okay fine, but I have a condition!” You squeaked out, managing to push him back enough to sit up. 

“What do you want babe?” Yoongi asked, shaking his white bangs out of his face. “Anything you want.”

“Come.” You got up and motioned for him to follow you as you made your way to his bedroom. Yoongi quickly obeyed, following behind you eagerly. “I want a _real_ massage.”

You saw Yoongi smile as you entered his room and turned around to let him unzip your dress. “As you wish (Y/n).” You slipped out of the dress and Yoongi carefully laid it on his desk chair. He knew how much you loved this particular dress, and made sure to keep it from wrinkling. When Yoongi turned back to you, you were already naked and crawling onto his bed to lie down, your underwear and bra in a pile at the food of his bed. “God, I love you.” He said, letting out a sigh.

“Yeah yeah,” you said, putting your hair into a messy bun before laying out your arms and resting your head on a pillow. “Just get over here and work on my shoulders, my neck is killing me.”

You watched as Yoongi quickly pulled off his shirt, revealing his tattooed arms and chest. He dropped his sweats until he was in just his tight black underwear. You closed your eyes as you felt him crawl onto the bed and settle down on top of you, sitting on your butt. You could already feel his growing member and you smirked as he ran his hands up your back. “So, was there anyone particularly good that you heard today?” 

You let out a deep sigh as Yoongi started to work on your shoulders. “There were a few. One of the freshman guys really impressed me. And of course Jimin was fantastic as usual.”

“God, I swear I’m gonna dick him down someday.” Yoongi said, using his elbow to dig into your back while you moaned under him.

“Me too. Like dayum…he’s so fucking hot.” You said, letting out a grunt as Yoongi hit a knot in your shoulder. “I love sitting with him in Chorale, it’s like he’s serenading me every day.”

Yoongi chuckled as he moved further down your back. “You know he’s gay right? Like one hundred percent gay. I’ve shown you his Grindr profile multiple times.” 

“Hey, a girl can dream. I got lucky with you, you actually like girls.” You let out a particularly loud moan as Yoongi’s hands reached the small of your back and the top of your ass, his boner now digging into your thigh. “Fuck Yoongi…you’re really hard.”

“Yeah…I came across that video you took of me eating you out while I was scrolling through my camera roll this morning. You know the one you took a few weeks ago?” You nodded, remembering the day very clearly. “And I’ve been waiting for you to get home all day so I could eat you out again.” He admitted, and you heard the smirk in his voice. “Plus,” He added quietly as he let his hands travel down to just below your ass, “You know I love you like this.”

He massaged the muscles of your upper thigh before gripping your butt and gently pulling your cheeks apart. You started to whine and you felt Yoongi gently rutting against your leg, desperate for some friction. You clenched and started to press your legs together, eager for him to move his hands even lower. Yoongi felt this and in turn asked, “You ready babe?” You nodded and he adjusted his position, scooting farther down and gently pulling your legs apart, helping you bend your knees and exposing your core. You were putty in his hands and you relaxed into this position as you felt Yoongi’s hands on your ass again. “God, you really liked the massage huh? You’re so wet babe.”

“Mmmm.” You moaned. “We should do this more often.” That was all you could get out as you felt his hands slide down from your ass to grip your thighs. You gasped when you finally felt his tongue swipe up through your core. “Shit…” Yoongi got right down to business. He licked up all of your arousal, making sure to focus on your clit, just the way you liked. Long, slow licks through your core, ending with his lips sucking on your swollen bundle of nerves, gently at first, but after a few minutes getting firmer. You were a complete, whimpering mess underneath him. Yoongi was second on your list of ‘the best head of your life’, second only to one of our ex-girlfriends. You had your face shoved into the pillow and your hands stretched up before you gripping his sheets, like child’s pose in yoga. You were getting close to your climax, but you didn’t want it to be over so fast. You mumbled something into the pillow, too low for Yoongi to make out.

Yoongi pulled back suddenly, licking his lips. “What babe?”

You turned your head, pulling your face out of the pillow. “I said fuck me already.”

Yoongi chucked but wasted no time in hopping off the bed to grab a condom from his night stand. You were on the pill, but the two of you almost never went bare. Especially since you and Yoongi often had one night stands with other people. It wasn’t unusual for Yoongi to bring a guy home for a Grindr date, or for you to hook up with girls you met at the local gay bars. However, the two of you never seemed to hook up with people of the opposite sex. You had a very open FWB relationship, and you both kept up with your sexual health, often going to get testing together just to make sure you were still healthy. 

You flipped over on the bed and watched as Yoongi slipped on the condom. You never got tired of watching him do that, seeing his nimble fingers touching himself always drove you crazy. You smiled as he came back to the bed and you wrapped your legs around his waist as he got into position, like the two of you had done many times before. Yoongi lined himself up with your entrance and swiped the head of his cock through you folds before sliding into you slowly, groaning as he did so. “Fuck, (y/n).” He ran a hand up your stomach to your chest, tracing his fingers over your under-boob tattoo as he bottomed out. “I love seeing you under me.”

He leaned down over you as he began pumping in and out, kissing your neck as you threw your head back in ecstasy. “This was a great idea.” You said in between moans, running your hands up his tattooed arms to his neck, gripping the back of his bleached hair. 

“I’m full of great ideas.” He replied, reaching down to hike up one of your legs, finally hitting your g-spot.

“O-oh, god!” You exclaimed, “Fuck yes, babe, right there.”

Yoongi started to pick up the pace, and you felt your climax building again. You watched as he reached up to grab your breasts, his hands gliding over the cold metal of your nipple piercings. You had pink opal barbells, the stones matching your hair perfectly. Yoongi had been the one who convinced you to get them done, and you hadn’t regretted it. He teased your nipples, pulling on them and playing with the rods as he slammed into you.

Between Yoongi repeatedly hitting your g-spot and playing with your piercings, you were soon on the edge. “Fuck, I’m gonna come.”

“Do it (Y/n), come on my cock.” Yoongi grunted, letting go of your breast to reach down and rub your clit. This was the last push you needed, and soon you were yelling and gripping your legs around him as you reached your high. Yoongi followed quickly behind, stilling his hips after emptying his seed into the condom. When he was done he pulled out and pulled off the condom, tossing it into the trash by his desk before collapsing next to you on the bed. 

You both laid there for a moment, catching your breath, before you raised your hand for a high five. “Good job Yoongle.”

Yoongi slapped your hand, intertwining your fingers afterwards. “You too babe.” You held his hand for a moment, enjoying the feeling of your freshly relaxed muscles. “Do you feel better?”

“Definitely.” You said, sitting up and leaning over to kiss him on the cheek before getting off the bed. “Alright, I’m gonna shower.”

“Hey, what about dinner?” Yoongi called after you, sitting up on his elbows. “You said you were gonna cook tonight!”

“Just order Chinese!” You yelled back, making your way across the apartment to your room to jump in the shower. While you washed the smell of sweat and sex from your body, you thought about how grateful you were to have a friend like Yoongi. _I don’t know what I would do without him…and if this semester is anything like today, I’m going to need a_ lot _more help to de-stress._

__________

 

Jungkook woke up on his first day of school with a raging boner. He’d been having dreams about you every night since his audition over the weekend, and last night was no exception. He couldn’t help it, he just couldn’t get you out of his mind. He took in his surroundings: Roommate? Asleep; Bathroom? Empty; Pants? Tented. He quietly got out of bed and slipped into the bathroom, turned on the light and the shower. Jungkook stripped as his eyes adjusted to the light, leaving his pj’s in a pile on the floor as he stepped into the too-small dorm shower. Jungkook was almost too tall for the shower head to wet his hair. He turned the water cold at first, trying to get his erection to go away, but after ten minutes he still wasn’t having any luck. 

Even with the cold water, all he could think about was his dream… Jungkook had been backstage during an opera rehearsal, and you had been sucking him off secretly behind a curtain. Jungkook had his hands in your pink hair, and he watched as his member disappeared into your mouth, your tongue piercing running up the underside of his cock…. And then he had woken up. Jungkook looked down under the water and saw that unfortunately his problem was still standing. He switched the temperature back to hot and began to stroke himself. He felt like a pervert, picturing you doing him while he touched himself, but he just couldn’t help it. He was so intrigued by your bright hair, your piercings. He just knew deep down that you had tattoos, and although he hadn’t seen it, he felt like your tongue was pierced too.

Jungkook, although kindhearted and sweet, was also a male. He’d seen his fair share of porn, and as a teenager often spent his evenings alone in is room with his computer and a box of tissues like most adolescents. There was something about the aesthetic of piercings and tattoos that he just loved. He’d never dated a girl with anything more than a nose ring, but to be fair, most piercings and tattoos weren’t allowed at his high school. Now that he was in college, that meant no dress code, and lots of girls with piercings, colored hair, and tattoos. And he was already smitten with you in particular. Just those few minutes of interaction had him wanting to know more about you. You’d been kind to him, made sure he was okay before his audition. He’d expected exactly the opposite from a stage manager, especially one’s he’d had during high school.

Suddenly the bathroom door opened and Jungkook jumped, bumping his elbow hard on the wall as he let go if his erection. “I’m taking a shower in here!”

“Oh sorry bro, I really gotta take a shit.” It was Jungkook’s suite mate from the connecting room, Jake or Josh or something similar, he couldn’t remember. 

Jungkook let out a loud sigh as he quietly banged his head against the tile. _This is gonna be a long day…_

* * * * *

Despite the morning’s incident, Jungkook’s first day started out relatively well. It was pleasantly warm outside when he’d walked over to the cafeteria by his dorm early in his sweats to eat breakfast before returning to his dorm to get dressed. He’d chosen some black skinny jeans, a belt, and a black t-shirt, which he’d tucked into his pants. He paired all of this with with black converse high tops and a black leather jacket. Simple, but stylish. If Jungkook was being honest, he was a little of a closet punk, just minus the tats and piercings. He had never had the chance to dress the way he really wanted in high school. He’d gone to a catholic private school with a strict dress code, so his experience had been rather strict. He didn’t even have his ears pierced. College was freedom for him in more ways than one. 

Last night he had received and email from both the choir and opera departments with their class placement and casting. He’d made the Men’s choir, which he was fine with even though it wasn’t the top group. He’d been in a men’s choir when he was a freshman and sophomore in high school, and he was glad to be in one at the collegiate level. However, what he was really excited for was that he had been cast in the opera! Not only was he an official chorus member for _Dido & Aeneas_, but he was the understudy for the main tenor role of the show, The Sailor! When Jungkook had seen his name on the same cast list as Jimin (The Sorceress) and Taehyung (Aeneas), he couldn’t believe it. This is what he had dreamed about! This would be his first ever opera production, and to say he was ecstatic would be an understatement.

So it was with a bright smile and light heart that he went to all his classes on the first day of his college career. His schedule was busy, but not too much for him to handle. He had Music Theory Monday, Wednesday, and Friday at 9 o’clock, followed by Musicianship at 10. Then he had piano at 11, and his voice studio met at noon. He had Dr. Lawrence, one of the assistant opera directors, as his voice teacher, and he was excited to work with him. Studio went well, everyone went around and introduced themselves before singing one of their audition songs for the class. Dr. Lawrence explained to the freshman that studio class was when everyone with the same voice teacher met. It happened once a week, and different people would be assigned to sing every week. Before class was over, everyone scheduled their voice lessons with Dr. Lawrence for the rest of the semester. Lessons were typically the same time once a week, and Jungkook’s first one would be this Friday at noon.

After Studio class, Jungkook walked across campus to the cafeteria to have lunch. He saw a few people who were in one of his morning classes, and ended up sitting with them to eat. As he was walking back to the music building after lunch, his attention was caught by a bright mane of magenta hair. As soon as he saw it, he whipped his head around and immediately recognized you. You were sitting on a bench under a huge tree, and you were reading a book. You were wearing black leggings, white converse high tops, and a cream colored crop top under a jean jacket. 

Jungkook couldn’t help the smile that erupted on his face, and he changed his direction to walk over to you, but then he hesitated. _I can’t just walk right up to her…I need a reason._ The he remembered he needed copies of music for the opera. _Perfect! Now I have an excuse…_ When he got close, you looked up at him and he suddenly got nervous. “Uh, h-hi, I’m—”

“Jungkook.” You said, smiling kindly at him as you shut your book, holding your place with a finger. “I remember you.”

“Oh…” Jungkook said. Suddenly all the things he had wanted to say to you were gone from his mind.

“Do you want to sit down?” You asked him with a smirk. Jungkook nodded and slipped off his backpack, taking the empty spot next to you. 

“What are you reading?” Jungkook asked you, feeling his leg start to bounce. _Damn my stupid ADHD…_

“‘East of Eden’ by John Steinbeck. It’s for my Class, Gender and Race in Literature class. I’m really enjoying it.” You said, flipping through the pages absentmindedly. “I love to read.”

You looked up at Jungkook then, through your eyelashes, and he was awestruck. “You have beautiful eyes…” Jungkook said it without thinking, and immediately started blushing so hard he felt the heat on his cheeks.

You stifled a giggle but smiled at him. “You’re cute.” You said, patting his shoulder. “But I’m too old for you, sweetheart.”

“No—I didn’t mean… I’m sorry.” Jungkook said, rubbing the back of his neck. _Why the hell did you say that, you idiot?_

“Don’t worry about it.” You said. “I have that affect on people.” And then you winked at him. Jungkook broke out into a big bunny smile. “So did you just come over to say hi or…?”

“Oh yeah.” Jungkook said, remembering his reasoning. “I don’t have any music for opera, and I was wondering if I was supposed to get it from you or…?”

“You need a score?” You asked him, finally slipping a bookmark into your book and setting it down. Jungkook nodded, and watched as you reached for your backpack. “Well, today is your lucky day.” Jungkook watched as you rummaged around for a moment before pulling out a thick stack of paper. “I printed out an extra copy by accident earlier. Here.”

Jungkook took the music from you gratefully. “Thank you so much.” He opened his backpack and carefully slipped the music inside. “Also, I had another question.”

“What’s up?” You asked him, brushing some hair behind your ear. Jungkook froze for a moment as he thought he caught a glimpse of something behind your ear. _Wait, is that a music note tattoo?!_ He also noticed that you had three lobe piercings and an industrial on your left ear. You cleared your throat. “Jungkook?”

“Oh sorry.” He said, shaking himself. “I was cast as the understudy for The Sailor—” 

“Oh yeah, congrats by the way. It’s pretty rare to get a role as a freshman.” You said, giving him a thumbs up. “I have to say, I loved your audition. I think Dr. Grimes made a good decision.”

Jungkook recalled that Dr. Grimes was the head opera director, and he bowedhis head in thanks. “Thank you so much. I’m so excited to be in an opera.” You nodded in agreement with him. “Anyway, I was wondering how being the understudy, like,works.”

“Oh okay,” You said, crossing your legs. “Basically you learn everything for The Sailor just incase you end up having to sing the role. Learn the aria first, and when we get to it, the staging.”

“Okay. Thank you fo you help (Y/n).” Jungkook said. 

“Yeah, no prob—”

“Hey babe!” A man said, interrupting what you were saying as he walked up. Jungkook looked up at the guy as he approached. He was on the shorter side, probably only an inch or two taller than you, with bleached white hair, and both of his arms were covered in tattoo sleeves. Jungkook stared at him with wide eyes as he touched your shoulder in an intimate way. “You ready?” 

“Yeah!” You said, reaching for your bag and standing up. You turned to address Jungkook. “I’ll see you in opera later, okay?” And with that, you turned and followed the guy. Jungkook gave a faint wave as the two of you left. _Who is that guy?_ He wondered. As he watched them walk away, he saw the guy reach over and grab your hand, interlocking your fingers. Jungkook’s heart sank.

_________


	2. Pizza & Beer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Jungkook+Reader | FWBYoongi+Reader | Plot/Fluff  
> Warnings: Underage Drinking | Cursing  
> Word Count: 6.9k

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t play video games so sorry if that part is dumb.

After watching you walk away with who Jungkook was calling ‘gangly tattoo guy,’ he started to feel a little depressed. _He has to be her boyfriend, that’s the only explanation. The way he touched her, held her hand. I mean, he intertwined their fingers! Friends don’t do that…_ Jungkook slumped down on the bench for a little while. He hadn't even thought about the fact that you might be taken, but it made complete sense. You were beautiful, playful, kind. Of course you had a boyfriend. _Well…even if she_ is _taken, that doesn’t mean I can’t be her friend._

This small hope rejuvenated Jungkook, and he got up off the bench and headed back to the music building for his next class, men’s choir. He arrived to find a lot of other freshman guys in the choir room, along with some upperclassmen too, and he even spotted Taehyung sitting on the risers. Jungkook waved at the baritone and Taehyung waved back, giving him a nice smile. After a few minutes, the director walked in and they got down to business. 

It was a good class. They all got their music for the semester and looked at a couple of pieces until it was time to go. Jungkook was especially excited when class was over, because that meant he had opera next.

When Jungkook finally found the room where they were supposed to meet, a big theater in the Performing Arts Center next to the music building, he walked in to see Jimin sitting in the second row of seats. 

Jimin looked up from his phone, saw Jungkook, and gave him a big smile. “Hey, it’s Jitter Bug! Come sit next to me.”

Jungkook hesitated, confused by the nickname. “Jitter Bug?”

“Cause you wouldn’t stop jiggling your leg, remember? You have the jitters.” Jimin said, uncrossing his legs and patting the seat next to him. 

“Oh.” Jungkook said with a smirk. _Jitter Bug. Okay, I get it._ “Yeah, I always have a bouncy leg.” Jungkook moved over and took the seat next to Jimin, setting his backpack down in the next chair. “Hey, congratulations on getting cast as The Sorceress.”

“Thanks!” Jimin said, his whole face lighting up. “I’m so excited to have a real lead this semester.” He ran a hand through his hair. Jungkook watched as more students filed into the room. “Congrats to you too.”

“Thank you.” Jungkook replied, returning Jimin’s kind smile.

Just then, Taehyung walked in and made a b-line for Jimin. “Dude, this semester is going to be the death of me.”

“Tae, it’s literally the first day of class!” Jimin said, letting out a squeaky laugh. 

“I know, but I’m taking nineteen hours and I wanna die.” Taehyung said, letting his messenger bag fall to the floor as he laid back in his chair dramatically. 

“And whose fault is that?” Jimin asked, patting Tae on the leg. “You’re the one who decided to do men’s choir on top of Chorale AND opera.” Taehyung just let out a groan.

Just then, you walked into the room with a large stack of papers, your bag, and a laptop in your hand. Jungkook perked up immediately, happy to see you again so soon. _Now that I’m in the show, I’ll get to see her everyday…_

Jimin noticed Jungkook’s reaction and leaned over to him. “(Y/n)’s pretty hot, huh?”

“She’s the girl of my dreams…” Jungkook sighed, the statement slipping out before he could stop himself. “Uh…I mean…”

“Don’t worry, your secret is safe with us.” Taehyung said, sitting up in his chair as you came around to address the cast sitting in the room. “You wouldn’t be the first freshman guy smitten with (Y/n).”

“Or girl.” Jimin added with a chuckle.

“Wait, what do you—” But Jungkook was cut off as you started speaking.

“Okay everyone,” You said, addressing the cast. You were standing on the stage of the theater, while all the cast members were sitting in the first couple rows of seats, everyone looking up at you. “Today is just Opera Syllabus day, so you’re stuck with me. For those of you who’ve worked with me before, this is old news. But for those of you that are new, please pay close attention.” You looked at Jungkook specifically and he started blushing. “Does anyone want to pass these out for me?” You asked, holding up a stack of syllabi. 

Jungkook’s hand shot up immediately and you swung your head around to look at him. “I’ll do it.” He said eagerly.

You smiled fondly at him as you held out the papers. He got up quickly and made his way down the row and around to the front of the stage, grabbing the stack and making his way back to pass them out. “I’ll start reading while he passes those around.” You said, addressing the cast again. There were a total of about thirty students in the cast, nine principal roles, and the rest in the chorus, some understudies like Jungkook. 

“Okay, first thing’s first. ‘Make sure you are aware of exactly when you are called for rehearsal. I will post a detailed breakdown on the Opera Board on Fridays after class for the following week, along with the full production schedule.’” You paused, brushing some hair out of your face. “If you don’t know where the opera board is, it’s outside this auditorium to the right on my office door, and there's a big sign that says ‘Opera’.” You looked back down at the paper, finding the next item on the list. Jungkook returned to his seat next to Jimin, who gave him a wink as he sat down. “‘Arrive at least 10 minutes before your scheduled call.’ We always want to start on time, which means you need to be early. ‘Call or text the Stage Manager’—that’s me— ‘if you are going to be late for any reason at all. That means even if you are walking in two minutes late.’ You’ll see my phone number and email address on your syllabus. I also have office hours every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday at eleven.”

Jungkook looked down to see your name, your phone number, your email address, and the room number for your office listed at the top of the page. _I have her phone number?…_ He was pleased with the idea of being able to text you whenever, even if it was just questions about the show. _Ooo, I can add her on social media too!_

“Okay, moving on. ‘If you have any new or potential conflicts that I am not already aware of, please see me ASAP.’ Oh wait, let me pass out the schedule.” You walked to the lip of the stage and grabbed another stack of papers. Jungkook quickly hopped up again, and when you looked up he was ready and waiting to help you. Your face lit up again when you saw him standing there. “Wow, I didn’t even have to ask this time.” Jungkook’s heart swelled with pride, and he loved that he could make you smile like that. 

He took the next stack of papers from you and passed them out quickly. When he sat back down next to Jimin this time, the older leaned in to whisper, “Eager, are we?”

Jungkook started blushing again and gave Jimin a sheepish look, which caused him to chuckle at Jungkook as you continued reading the syllabus. “Alrighty, moving on…” The rest of the class consisted of you explaining the rules of rehearsal, the schedule, and just the opera program in general. Jungkook gave you his undivided attention, hanging on your every move and word. He was just enamored. When you were finished going over everything, you came up to the lip of the stage and sat down, your legs swinging over the side. “Okay, does anyone have any questions? Comments? Concerns?”

Jungkook looked around at the rest of the cast, and when no one immediately raised their hands, he did. “I’m in the chorus but I’m also the understudy for the sailor,so do I need to go rehearsals where the sailor is called?”

“Great question Jungkook. Yes, you should go to both rehearsals.” You turned to address everyone else. “The same goes for everyone else who is double cast.”

A freshman girl that Jungkook recognized from his theory cast raised her hand next. “So we aren’t going to be at every rehearsal?”

“No.” You said, brushing some of your pink hair out of your face. “So the way I built the schedule, we will only need certain people each class. For example,” you said, looking down at the sheet. “Tomorrow, only Dido and Aeneas are called. So for tomorrow’s class time only those people need to be there.”

The freshman girl nodded at you, understanding. Next Jimin raised his hand. “Who is our music director for this show?”

“Professor Kim will be playing piano for us in rehearsals, as well as leading the orchestra during the performance.” You answered. Jimin nodded, leaning back in his chair again. It was quiet again for a moment, and you checked your watch. “Well, look’s like y’all get out a little early today.” You got up from your seat on the edge of the stage as everyone started to grab their bags and stuff. When you stood up you stretched, and Jungkook was looking at you as you kept talking. “Remember, you can always let me know if you have questions, or need help with something. And please read over the schedule carefully for conflicts.” When you reached up, your crop top rode up on your chest, and Jungkook’s eyes nearly popped out of his skull when he saw the bottom of an underboob tattoo on your skin. “Thank you guys! See you tomorrow.”

Jungkook sat there for a moment, frozen. _Holy shit, holy shit! She has a tattoo under her breasts… Oh my god, was it roses? Ugh, I didn’t get a good enough look. Fuck… So that’s one behind her ear, one on her chest…and she’s got a septum piercing, an industrial, a double helix, three earrings on each earlobe…_ Jungkook felt like he was gonna lose his shit, but he realized everyone around him was leaving so he stood up and pulled on his backpack, but realized he had a situation his pants. _Alright Jungkook, just make it out of here and then you can freak out at home…God I want to see her whole tattoo, her whole body…No! Keep it together man…_

He was about to make his way out of the auditorium when Jimin called for him. “Hey Jitter Bug, what are you doing right now?”

Jungkook turned around and saw Jimin and Taehyung looking at him. “Uh, I was just gonna head back to my dorm, I’m done with classes for the day.” _And I need to get to a private place fast…_

“Well Tae Tae and I are gonna go eat and then head home to hang out, do you wanna come with us?” Jimin asked, raising his eyebrow in question.

Jungkook hesitated for a moment. He couldn’t miss this opportunity to make some new friends, but he was uncomfortably tight in his pants at the moment. “Uhh…” Then Jungkook remembered a trick he learned in high school to get rid of an impending erection. _Dead puppy, dead puppy, dead puppy… Aaaaand I’m good._ He looked back at Jimin with a smile, happy that they thought to invite him to hang out with them. “Sure, I’ll come.”

“Cool.” Taehyung said, turning to leave the hall. Jungkook followed him and Jimin down the aisle. “We can play Xbox too if you want.”

Jungkook got really excited at that. “Dude, hell yeah.” 

They were about to leave through the door when Jungkook heard you make a loud “eep” behind him, and he turned around to see you standing onstage with 'gangly tattoo guy.’ He had come up behind you and scared you, causing you to make the surprised sound. Jungkook watched with dismay as the guy snaked his arms around your waist and played with the hem of your shirt as you laughed, revealing a little of your tattoo again. He could just make out what you were saying. 

“Shit babe, you scared me.” You said, reaching down and holding his hands. “What are you doing here?”

You turned around to face him and he dropped his hands from your waist. “I was just working on some stuff in the booth and I knew you’d be in here, giving your spiel.”

You bent over to pick up your laptop and bag, and he took this opportunity to pinch one of your butt cheeks. “Yoongi!” You called, slapping his hand away. Jungkook felt himself getting jealous of ‘Yoongi’s’ callous behavior. _So that’s the bastards name._ Jungkook really didn’t like seeing him touch you.

Jimin, having noticed Jungkook was no longer following them, turned around and came back to stand at Jungkook’s side. “Jungkook, what are you…” But then he followed Jungkook’s gaze and saw what he was seeing. “Ah.”

“Jimin, who is that guy with (Y/n)?” Jungkook asked, his voice low.

“That’s her roommate, Min Yoongi.” Jimin said, gripping Jungkook’s shoulder and turning him around to finally leave the hall. “He’s a sound engineer, he does tech in this building.”

“Are they dating?” Jungkook asked, craning his neck around to try and see what was happening onstage, but Jimin finally got him outside of the auditorium.

“They’re best friends.” Taehyung answered, turning down the hall and heading for the exit, Jungkook and Jimin following behind.

“Oh.” Jungkook said, cheering up significantly. “So they’re not together? Cause I saw them earlier and I thought… well they looked close.”

“Oh, I’d say they’re pretty close.” Jimin said with a chuckle.

Jungkook frowned as he followed Taehyung and Jimin outside into the fresh air. “What do you mean?”

“They’re like friends with benefits or whatever.” Tae said. “Causal.”

Jungkook’s shoulders dropped again in disappointment. “Oh.”

“That doesn’t really mean anything man.” Taehyung said, patting Jungkook on the shoulder reassuringly. “It’s not a big deal.”

“Damn, you really like her huh?” Jimin said, taking in the younger’s sad expression.

“She’s…I can’t explain it. I just really want to get to know her.” Jungkook said.

“Well, Jimin and I are good friends with (Y/n).” Tae said as they all made their way to his car, which was parked outside of the music building. 

“Really?” Jungkook asked eagerly. “You’re friends?”

“Yeah, we knew her in undergrad.” Taehyung explained as they reached the car. “She was in opera with us when we were freshman, back before she started stage managing.”

“Yeah, and she sits next to me in Chorale.” Jimin added. _So she’s a singer too…_ Jungkook thought. Somehow, that made you even more appealing to him. They all piled into Taehyung’s car, and Jimin turned around from the passenger side to address Jungkook again as he got into the back seat. “Maybe we can ask her to come hang with us later.” Jimin said with a raised eyebrow, watching for Jungkook’s reaction. 

“Really?” He asked, perking up immediately. “You’d do that for me?”

“You know what Jungkook,” Jimin continued, turning back to the front and buckling his seatbelt. “Tae Tae and I have decided to take you under our wing this year. Be your mentor’s so to speak.” 

“Um, okay?” Jungkook replied, a little unsure. “What exactly does that entail?”

“Pizza and beer.” Taehyung replied, and with that he pulled out and drove off, leaving Jungkook slightly confused, but excited for what lay ahead.

_______

 

After you’d dismissed your cast, you were watching them file out fondly and you noticed Jungkook leaving with Jimin and Taehyung. You smiled, happy that the freshman was making friends. _He’s in for a wild ride with Tae and Jiminie,_ you thought. _Some of my drunkest nights of undergrad were with those two and Yoongi, playing video games._ You were reminiscing about some of these nights when suddenly you felt arms snake around your waist and you let out an ‘eep!’ 

“Surprise.” Yoongi said, leaning down to whisper in your ear from behind. You laughed as you realized it was him, shivering slightly when you felt his nimble fingers playing with the hem of your shirt and sneaking across your skin.

“Shit babe, you scared me.” You said, reaching down and holding his hands still. “What are you doing here?”

You turned around to face him and he dropped his hands from your waist. “I was just working on some stuff in the booth and I knew you’d be in here, giving your spiel.”

You bent over to pick up your laptop and bag, and Yoongi took the opportunity to pinch one of your butt cheeks. “Yoongi!” You called, slapping his hand away. 

He laughed as your face got red. “What? I touch your ass all the time.”

“Yeah, at home! What if one of my cast members saw you? They’d lose respect for me.” You said, straightening your jean jacket and trying to collect yourself. 

“Look at you, all flustered!” Yoongi laughed, reaching out to pinch a cheek on your face this time. “I bet your nipples are hard.” He whispered, and you slapped this hand away.

“Oh shut up.” You said, brushing pass him to make your way out of the auditorium. Yoongi chuckled but followed behind you. You turned your head as you made your way into the hall, looking back at him. “Why are you following me? Go back to the booth and do your thing.”

“Actually, I can’t go back yet…” Yoongi admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. “I kinda need a favor…”

You turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow. “You pinch my ass in front of my students and now you want a favor?” You shook your head and kept walking back in the direction of your office. _I don’t care if it turned me on Min Yoongi, you’re not winning this one._

Being a graduate student in production, you had a small office on the first floor of the Performing Arts Center. And although it was small, you’d decorated it well and it was a great place to get your work done. You came up on the door and pulled out your keys while Yoongi tried to get back on your good side.

“I’m sorry. I should wait until we’re in private to touch your ass.” Yoongi said, leaning against the door frame of your office as you unlocked the door and flipped on the lights. You gave him a deadly glare as you made your way around your desk to sit down. “Okay okay, really I’m sorry.”

You sighed as you looked up at his cute pout. “Say I do you a favor…what’s in it for me?” You asked with a smirk.

Yoongi sighed, finally coming into your office, shutting the door, and sitting in the chair across from you. “Let me think…” He sat there quietly for a moment as you gathered some things off your desk and slipped them into your bag. “I got it! I know one of your kink’s that we haven’t tried yet. I promise to deliver this week if you help me out babe.”

This piqued your interest. “Which kink are we talking about?”

Yoongi smiled, knowing he’d got you already. “I’m not going to tell you. That’s part of the surprise.”

You thought about it for a moment before letting out a sigh. “Alright, deal. What’s the favor?”

“Okay, so I don’t remember if I told you, but part of my degree requirement is to make a mixtape of sorts.” Yoongi said, shaking some of his hair out of his face as he spoke. “And I was wondering…if you’d feature on some tracks for me this semester.”

You perked up immediately, loving the idea. Yoongi was kind of an underground rapper in the area, and the main reason he was getting a degree in sound engineering was so that he could become a producer, and hopefully get to work for a record label. “Yoongi, of course. I’d be honored to be featured on your album, even if it is just for a grade.”

He beamed at you, showing off his gummy smile. “This is why I love you. You didn’t even hesitate.” 

You grabbed your bag and stood up, Yoongi following suit. When you came around the desk he pulled you in for a hug and kissed the top of your head sweetly. “I love you too.” You returned his hug happily.

The two of you left your office and you locked it up before turning and heading towards the exit at the front of the building. “So, what do you wanna do for dinner tonight?” Yoongi asked you as you made your way outside. “I’m thinking a nice night in would really be great.”

Right as you were about to answer him, your phone chimed. “Hang on.” You fished it out of your bag and saw a text from Jimin. “Actually, it looks like I’ve been invited for pizza and beer.” You said, looking up at Yoongi.

“By who?” He asked, walking beside you towards the student parking lot outside of the PAC.

“Jimin. And I assume Taehyung.” You answered. “Actually…I wonder if Jungkook will be there.”

“Who’s that?” Yoongi asked.

“He’s a freshman in opera this semester. He had a great audition last week. I saw him leaving with Tae and Jimin earlier.” You said. “Hey, I bet you could come over too if you wanted. I could ask Jimin.”

Yoongi shook his head. “Nah that’s okay. As tempting as it is to spend the evening admiring Jimin’s beauty, I think I’m just gonna eat some ramen and watch anime.”

You chuckled as you came up to your car and the two of you paused by your trunk. “Why don’t you just ask him out already?” 

“Eh, I don’t know.” Yoongi sighed. “Maybe. You know I don’t usually go for younger guys.”

You shook your head as you pulled out your keys. “Where are you parked? Want me to drive you?”

“Nah, my Kawasaki’s around the corner.” Yoongi said, referring to his motorcycle. “I’ll see you later, babe.”He stepped forward to kiss your cheek. “Text me if you drink too much and need a ride.”

You chuckled as Yoongi stepped back and started to walk away. “Hey, I’m an adult, I can handle myself!” You called after him. But in the back of your mind you wondered if you’d be calling Yoongi to pick your drunk ass up later.

_________

 

“Wait, she’s really coming?” Jungkook asked. He was sitting on Jimin and Taehyung’s couch playing Overwatch, his jacket and backpack on the floor next to him. The pizza was on it’s way, and Jungkook had just finished his second-ever beer. He was surprised that he quite liked it. 

“Yeah she just texted me back, said she’d be here in like twenty minutes.” Jimin said, coming back to sit next to Tae and Jungkook. He was more watching them play than playing himself, more interested in whatever dating app Jungkook could see him on on his phone.

“Did you tell her I was here?” Jungkook asked, pausing the game. 

“No I just asked if she wanted pizza and beer.” Jimin said, not looking up from his phone. Jungkook didn’t know how he felt about that. What if you got here and didn’t want to see him? That would break Jungkook’s heart.

Tae saw the worry on Jungkook’s face and patted his back. “Dude, you really need to chill out. Here, have another beer.” 

Jungkook accepted the can from Tae and opened it. He took a swig and set it back down on the table. “I like beer.”

“I can’t believe you’ve never drunk before.” Jimin said, setting his phone down and taking the remote from Jungkook’s hand. 

Jungkook just shrugged and picked up his beer again. “Conservative family. I went to a catholic school.” He said, taking another sip. He was starting to feel warm, and his arms were getting a little heavier. _Is this what being drunk feels like?_ “I never got to do anything bad when I lived at home.”

“Wait, catholic school? As in girls in pleated skirts and knee high socks?” Tae asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Well yeah.” Jungkook said. 

“Holy shit dude, how did you survive high school?” Taehyung asked as he and Jimin resumed playing the game. 

Jimin chuckled at Tae’s enthusiasm. “Yeah, even I have to admit that’s hot. And I’m gay as fuck.”

Jungkook shrugged. “Eh, I was never really into the whole ‘school girl’ thing. It gets kinda boring when you see them like that everyday.”

“So what are you into then?” Tae asked, his eyes never moving from the TV screen.

Jungkook wasn’t sure if it was from the beer or from the topic at hand, but he felt his cheeks getting even warmer. “Uhm…I don’t know.”

“Clearly he likes bad girls. Look at how obsessed he is with (Y/n).” Jimin said nonchalantly. 

“I’m not obsessed with her!” Jungkook interjected. “She’s just…”

“‘The girl of your dreams’?” Jimin prompted. Jungkook only grumbled. Jimin looked back over at him and felt a little bad for teasing the freshman. “Okay, I’m sorry for teasing.”

They were all quiet for a moment, then Jungkook spoke up. “Do you really think I don’t have a chance with her?”

“I wouldn’t say there’s no chance,” Jimin said, “but you _are_ a little young for her. And I think if you come on too strong you’ll definitely ruin your chances.”

Jungkook nodded. He could work with that. “I mean honestly? I just really want to get to know her, and be her friend.”

“Well (Y/n) always seems to be befriending underclassmen. Just look at us, we’re three years below her. And Yoongi, he’s two years younger than her.” Taehyung said. “I guess what I’m saying is, just cause she’s a grad assistant doesn’t mean she’s not still a student.”

“Yeah, Tae’s right.” Jimin agreed. “And as far as dating goes, I’m pretty sure her last ex-girlfriend was younger then her—”

“Girlfriend?” Jungkook asked, finishing his third beer and setting down the empty can. “Wait, wait, I thought she was straight, Tae said she was sleeping with Yoongle or whatever his name is—”

“Yoongi.” Jimin corrected, laughing. “And she is. (Y/n) is bisexual. So is Yoongi. That’s how they became best friends in the first place.”

“How do you know that?” Tae scoffed, pausing the game to look at Jimin.

“Because we talked about it, don’t come for me!” He said playfully to Taehyung.

“Wait, she likes guys _and_ girls?” Jungkook asked, trying to wrap his tipsy mind around the concept. _Bisexual…oh yeah, okay._

“Yeah dude.” Tae said. “Do you live under a rock or something?”

“No, I mean, I know people can like both.” Jungkook said quickly, catching the side looks from both of the guys. “I may come from a conservative family but I support human rights. I’ve just never had any bisexual friends before. And catholic school isn’t exactly the safest place for people to come out.” 

Jimin smirked at Jungkook’s quick explanation. “Don’t worry, I don’t think you’re a homophobe.” 

“Okay, because I definitely consider myself an ally. One of my good friends in high school was gay, and I never—” 

“Jungkook, chill. You’re good bro.” Taehyung said. “Jimin, I think we’re scaring him.” 

“Am I really that intimidating?” Jimin asked, raising an eyebrow at Jungkook. He nodded and Jimin let out a chuckle. “Good.”

“Can I have another beer?” Jungkook asked, crushing his empty can in his fist.

“Sure dude. There’s more in the fridge.” Taehyung said, focused on the game again.

Jungkook made to stand up and stumbled a little. “You sure you need another one?” Jimin asked him.

Jungkook, never one to be defeated, straightened himself and walked to the refrigerator in perfectly straight steps. “I’m totally fine.” Jungkook was raiding the fridge for more beer when there was a knock on the apartment door. “I got it!” Jungkook called with enthusiasm. He made his way over to the door with the unopened can of beer in his hand. 

He opened the door to find you standing there, your beautiful magenta hair billowing down your shoulders and your face bright with a smile. Jungkook broke out into a huge bunny smile when he saw you. “Hi (Y/n)!” 

“Hey Kookie!” You said, walking into the apartment, taking the can of beer from his hand, cracking it open and taking a swig all in one fluid motion. “I thought I’d find you here.” And with that you passed him to go sit on the couch.

________

 

You were sitting on the couch, nestled between Jimin and Jungkook’s thick thighs. This was a fact you had become painfully aware of by accident. You’d always known Jimin was blessed in the leg department, he was a dance minor after all, but only having met Jungkook last week, you hadn’t really given him the once over yet. At least until tonight. You shook yourself mentally as you continued to eat your third slice of pizza while Jimin and Tae played on the Xbox. “Hey, I’m on next.” 

“You guys really need more than two controllers.” Jungkook said from beside you. He’d been pretty much glued to your side since you got to the apartment an hour ago, but to be honest you didn’t mind. The attention was nice, although you could tell he was definitely tipsy. You let one of your arms fall into your lap, and Jungkook suddenly reached for your wrist. “A tattoo…” He said, gently tracing a finger over the inside of your wrist.

“Yeah, it’s a lavender.” You said, watching him closely. He had such an intense look on his face as he continued to touch your skin. “Do you like it?”

Jungkook nodded. He pulled his hand back suddenly, realizing he’d been touching you. “Sorry.”

“No, you’re okay.” You realized he was blushing and you smiled a little. “So you like tattoos?”

Jungkook looked up at you again, a sheepish grin on his face that you found endearing. “Yeah.”

“Do you have any?” You asked him, going back to eating your pizza.

“Oh no. I don’t even have my ears pierced.” Jungkook said, holding his hands in his lap again. He paused for a moment before leaning in to ask you another question. “How many tattoos do you have?”

You thought for a moment, counting them out on you fingers. “Let’s see, the one on my wrist, I have a music note behind my ear.” You moved your hair aside to show him. “I have a pink peony on my ankle.” You pulled your foot onto the couch and rolled up your pant leg, showing him. “Uh, I have yellow roses here.” You said, gesturing to your chest, under your breasts. “And a big one on my thigh here, blue hydrangeas.”

“Wow…that’s a lot.” Jungkook said, his eyes lingering momentarily on your chest before quickly looking away again.

“Oh, you think that’s a lot? You should see my best friend Yoongi, he’s got sleeves full, on his hands, his chest, his back—”

Suddenly Jungkook made to stand up, heading to the kitchen. “Do you want another beer?”

You were a little surprised by his change in subject but you smiled at him from your spot on the couch as you put the last bite of pizza in your mouth. “Yes please.” You watched him as he moved around the kitchen. He was dressed all in black: black t-shirt tucked into black jeans with a black belt, paired with black converse. You had to admit you appreciated the look on him. You hadn’t realized how attractive Jungkook actually was. To be fair, this was also the longest amount of time you’d spent with him so far. He came back from the kitchen with two beers. He stumbled as he got closer to the couch and he plopped next to you, falling into your side. His face got dangerously close to your boobs, and you watched as his cheeks flushed even more. “Are you sure you need another beer? How many is that?”

Jungkook straightened up on the couch and handed you your beer. “Hey, you took my last one when you walked in the door.” You watched him as he cracked open another can. You shook your head, silently wondering whether he would be able to handle another one. _He seems relatively okay, but I’m still a little worried…_

“Okay, I’m gonna take a break, (Y/n) you’re up.” Jimin said, passing over his controller. 

“Lit.” You said, sliding off the couch to sit on the floor, leaning your back against the couch. You were adjusting your position when you felt someone shift on the couch behind you, and you turned around to see Jungkook settling behind you, slipping his legs on either side of you. “Um, whatcha doin there buddy?” You asked him with a raised eyebrow.

Jungkook leaned forward and to your surprise started running his fingers through your hair. “Can I braid your hair (Y/n)?”

You were surprised at his forwardness. Was this the same kid who approached you on the bench this morning, so shy he was stuttering? He seemed much more confident when he was touching your wrist. _Alcohol, the ultimate inhibition suppressor._ “You know how to braid hair?” You finally asked him. 

“Yeah, I have a lot of girl cousins, I learned to braid their hair when I was younger.” Jungkook said. He was still playing with your hair. Little did he know that this was a weakness of yours.

“Uhm, okay… sure.” You finally said, turning around to play the game again. You actively had to concentrate on not making noise as you felt his long fingers on your scalp. Jungkook may have been a little more than tipsy, but his fingers were steady as they parted your hair. Jungkook had no way of knowing this, but you turned into putty anytime anyone played with your hair. You last girlfriend had always used this to her advantage, she could get you to cave to anything if she had her hands in your hair. And now Jungkook was unknowingly making your nipples hard under your top.

“(Y/n), what are you doing?” Taehyung suddenly exclaimed, causing you to jump slightly. “You’re shooting for shit.”

“Sorry…” You mumbled. _Shit, get it together girl! He’s just playing with your hair, calm the fuck down._ You spent the next few minutes quietly reasoning with yourself not to reach up and grab Jungkook’s hands in your own.

“Done!” Jungkook exclaimed suddenly, still holding the bottom of your braid. “Do you have a ponytail?”

“Uh, yeah.” You pulled the band off of your wrist and handed it to him so he could tie off your hair. Jungkook tugged on your hair lightly as he tied the pony tail, and you made the smallest of moans, which you quickly covered up with a cough. “Uh, someone take over for me, I have to go to the bathroom.”

You tossed the controller on the couch and hopped up, heading for the bathroom. When you got in you locked the door and looked at your hair. _Wow, Jungkook did a really good job…_ You turned, looking at your hair over your shoulder. He’d done a perfect Dutch braid all the way down your back. You paused a moment, looking at yourself in the mirror. Something had happened just now. You’d felt something stir when Jungkook touched you. It was faint, but you knew this feeling well. It was obvious that he had a crush on you, and until just now you’d written it off, but you weren’t sure if it was the beer or just you being lonely, but you’d felt a deep warmth in your chest just now. _(Y/n), you can’t let yourself get caught up with him. He’s only a freshman, and technically you’re his graduate assistant. Sure, he’s cute, funny, good with his hands…. No, stop it!_ You shook yourself, washing your hands and patting some cold water on your face. _Just go home and fuck Yoongi, this kid is way too innocent for you._ You adjusted your shirt and jacket before leaving the bathroom and heading back into the living room. When you walked in, you saw Taehyung, Jimin, and Jungkook all chugging beers. “Really guys? I leave for two minutes and this place turns into a frat house?”

As you said this, Jungkook choked on his beer and sputtered. You watch as he starts to sway a little, and you make it over to him just in time to grip his waist before he can fall over. Jimin and Taehyung start laughing. “Aww, Jitter Bug finally hit his limit!” Jimin said.

“No, I’m f-fine…” Jungkook mumbled, but he was leaning on you pretty hard. You noticed how slim his waist was, your arm easily fitting around it. Definitely smaller then your own.

“Guys, I’m gonna take him home before you drink him to death.” You said, grabbing your bag off the couch and leading Jungkook towards the door.

“Aw (Y/n) you’re such a buzz kill!” Tae said, plopping back down on the couch. 

“Yeah yeah, I’ll see y’all in Chorale tomorrow.” You said, waving as you got to the door.

“W-wait, my stuff.” Jungkook said, resting his head onto your shoulder.

“Jimin, backpack.” You said from the doorway, holding out your arm. Jimin brought it over with Jungkook’s jacket and slung it up onto your free shoulder. “Thank you.”

“Thanks for takin him home (Y/n).” Jimin said, waving as you and Jungkook made it outside. 

“Yeah, yeah.” You called over your shoulder, making your way down the hall with Jungkook.

The door closed behind you and you felt Jungkook’s arms sneak around your waist. “You’re warm.” He said, nuzzling further into your neck.

“Come on, let’s get you home kid.” You carefully got Jungkook into your car and rolled the windows down immediately. “Now if you have to puke, tell me and I’ll stop the car okay?” Jungkook nodded faintly as you helped him buckle his seatbelt. “Where do you live?” You asked him, pulling out of your parking spot and heading for the exit. 

“The d-dorm by the mu-sic building.” He said, hiccuping in the middle of the word ‘music.’ 

You nodded, making your way in that direction. The car ride was short, and Jungkook was already dozing off. He looked so innocent, his cheeks flushed and his eyelashes fluttering against his skin. You had to admit, he was beautiful. When you got to the building, you parked in a handicap spot up front and put your hazards on. “Okay Kookie, let’s get you inside.”

You got him out of the car and started making your way inside. “I like when you call me Kookie, Noona.”

“Noona? What does that mean?” You asked him, passing through the lobby of the dorm.

“It’s Korean. 'Cause you’re older than me.” Jungkook said, stumbling a little next to you.

You got the elevators and paused. “What’s your room number?”

“Two ten.” Jungkook said, reaching out to press the ‘up’ button on the elevator. You rode up with him and helped him get to the room, fishing his keys out of his backpack to open the door. When the two of you got inside it was empty, and you helped Jungkook over to his bed. 

Jungkook started pulling off his clothes, you helping him with his shoes and socks. However, he didn’t stop there, and much to your surprise he pulled his shirt over his head, revealing perfectly toned abs and a chiseled chest. _Damn kind…_ However, when he reached for his pants you stopped him, grabbing his hands. “Whoa there, let’s keep your pants on.”

“Mmmkay.” He said, slurring the word. You got Jungkook into his bed and tucked in the covers. You were about to leave when he reached out and grabbed your wrist. “Noona?”

“Yes Kookie?” You asked, leaning down closer to him.

“Thank you for taking me home. You’re so nice. And beautiful…”

“Okay Jungkook, get some sleep.” You said, patting his cheek before standing back up. 

“Noona is so pretty and pink…” Jungkook mumbled, letting go of your wrist. “And she has such nice tattoos…”

You chuckled, making your way back over to his door. “Goodnight Jungkook.”

“‘Night Noona…” He finally closed his eyes and you slipped out, shutting the door behind you. You shook you head as you made your way back out of the building and to your car. You sad down in the drivers seat and paused, gripping the steering wheel. Jungkook really snuck up on you today, with his voice, his looks, and especially his hands. If you weren’t careful, you might let yourself fall for this kid. 

_________


	3. Sweeter Than Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Jungkook+Reader | FWBYoongi+Reader | Plot/Fluff/Smut  
> Warnings: Unprotected Sex | Surprise Sex | Cursing | Hair Pulling | Dirty Talk | Cum Shot | Noona Kink | Masturbation  
> Word Count: 7.1k

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk what Jungkook's dad does in real life but I made something up for my story. Also don’t come for me cause of the cat’s name. ALSO Jungkook isn’t a creep, he’s just a horny teenager, cut him some slack, we’ve all been there lmao

Jungkook woke up the next morning to a blaring alarm and a splitting headache at 8 am. “Uhhhhhhhh.” He moaned as he rolled over, searching for his phone, which was making that incessant noise. 

“Dude, turn it off already.” That would be Jungkook’s roommate. “I’m trying to sleep.”

“I’m trying.” Jungkook mumbled, finally finding his backpack. He fished around for his phone and pulled it out, hitting snooze and laying back down on the bed. _Ugh, my head. The beer has betrayed me._ Jungkook laid there, trying to remember how he got home. _I was at Jimin and Taehyung’s playing overwatch…I had a lot of beer._ He burped then, and gagged at the taste of the beer, and quickly moved on. _Then (Y/n) came over…_ Jungkook’s eyes popped open suddenly. _(Y/n)!_ It all came flooding back to him quickly. Drinking with you, eating pizza. Asking you about your tattoos. Touching your skin, your hair… _Oh my god…Did I really braid her hair?_ He vaguely remembered getting into your car, but after that it was a blank. His hands suddenly flew to his chest. He was shirtless. _Holy shit…Did I strip in front of her?_ He reached down and let out a sigh of relief when he felt his pants. _Oh thank god._

Jungkook rolled over and sat up. He waited a minute for his head to stop spinning so he could walk to the bathroom, setting his phone on the counter while he peed. He was washing his hands when his alarm went off again, and after he turned it off he saw a text message from an unsaved number. 

 

Unknown- (10:16 pm) Hey Jungkook, this is (Y/n). I got your number off of your audition form, I just wanted to check to make sure you were okay. Text me back when you wake up?

 

Jungkook’s face broke out into a huge smile. _She’s checking on me. She cares if I’m okay._ He unlocked his phone to type out a reply.

 

JK- (8:12 am) Hi (Y/n), I’m okay. Thank you for taking me home last night. I’m sorry I got so drunk, last night was my first time drinking… I really appreciate you looking out for me. 

 

He was satisfied with the text, and before putting his phone down, he decided to save your contact in his phone as ‘Noona.’ Jungkook remembered calling you that last night, and although it was a little embarrassing, he liked it, and you hadn’t told him not to. “Noona…” He liked the way it sounded. If you called him Kookie, he could call you Noona. He’d have to try it again when he saw you. 

Jungkook stripped off his pants and underwear and got in the shower, hoping the hot water would wash away the smell of beer. He stood under the stream, letting the water pelt his skin. _I hope (Y/n) texts me back. I feel like we really hit it off last night… Ugh, I wish I hadn’t drank so much, I’m sure we could’ve spent more time together._ If the shower had been any bigger, Jungkook would’ve sat on the floor he was so dizzy. But after about twenty minutes, he decided to get out, shutting off the water and roughly drying his hair off with a towel before wrapping it around his waist. He reached for his phone again before leaving the bathroom, tossing it on his bed as he flipped on a lamp so he could start to get dressed. 

Jungkook’s roommate grumbled and rolled over but he ignored him. Jungkook walked over to the mini fridge, grabbing a bottle of water and chugging it immediately. He groaned as he got a brain freeze and sat back down on the bed just as his phone went off. You texted him back!

 

Y/N- (8:30 am) Of course Kookie. How hungover are you? Lmao

 

Jungkook smiled as he read the text. You were calling him Kookie again. He really loved that. How cute was it that you’d given him a nickname already? _Now I definitely have to call her Noona._

 

JK- (8:31 am) Um, pretty hungover actually. I thought about beer and almost puked. I didn’t throw up on you or anything did I? I don’t really remember anything after getting in your car…

Y/N- (8:31 am) No, you’re good, no puking. Although, you definitely tried to strip in front of me when I got you home lmao. Don’t worry, I convinced you to keep your pants on ;)

JK- (8:31 am) Oh my god, I’m so embarrassed. 

Y/N- (8:32 am) Don’t worry, your secret’s safe with me.

Y/N- (8:32 am) When’s your first class? I wanna take you for a hungover cure.

 

Jungkook frowned. He was supposed to have a Biology lab at 9:30 until 11, one of his required core classes. And it was technically the first day of his Tuesday Thursday classes, so he couldn’t skip. But he definitely wanted to spend more time with you. He sighed and finally texted you back.

 

JK- (8:34 am) I can’t, I have a science lab at 9:30 :/

Y/N- (8:34 am) Dude, labs don’t start until week three of classes. Check your email. 

 

Jungkook did as you said and closed the messenger app and pulled up his school email. Sure enough, there it was, an email from his lab instructor telling the class that they wouldn’t meet for another two weeks. It must’ve come in last night while he was asleep. _Well would you look at that._

 

JK- (8:34 am) Look’s like I’m free until 11

Y/N- (8:34 am) Great. I’ll pick you up in half an hour. I have something I want to ask you, and I figured I’d do it over breakfast. 

 

He sat there for a moment, staring at his phone, his heart suddenly in his throat. You wanted to ask him a question? A question about what? _Did I say something really stupid last night that I can’t remember?_ Was this some kind of date? That thought got him really stressed out. 

Jungkook made his way over to the small closet and rummaged through his clothes. _What to wear? What to wear?_ _And I still need to blow dry my hair!_ Jungkook bounced nervously as he pulled out some ripped skinny jeans, a black Linkin Park concert tee, a long sleeve red and black plaid button up, a back beanie and his converse. He quickly pulled everything on, tucking in his shirt, buckling his belt, and tying the long sleeve around his small waist before heading to the bathroom to speed dry his hair. Just as he was finishing fluffing it, you texted, saying you were out front. 

Jungkook quickly pulled on his beanie and gave himself a once over in the mirror. He had a pimple coming in on his chin and he cursed himself for falling asleep without doing his skincare routine last night. He grabbed his backpack and made his way out of the room, locking the door behind him on his sleeping roommate. He made his way down the hall and to the elevator, pulling out his phone to text you back.

 

JK- (9:08 am) I’m coming down :)

Y/N- (9:08 am) Thank god! I’m starving. I thought they were gonna find my emaciated body in the car in front of your building.

 

Jungkook laughed out loud as he read your message. _She’s so dumb._ He continued to chuckle all the way to your car, which he saw parked on the street in front of his dorm when he walked outside. He walked up to the passenger door and knocked on your window. You smiled at him and unlocked the doors so Jungkook could get inside.

“What are you smiling about? I thought you were hungover.” You said, smirking at Jungkook as he got into the car and shut the door. 

“You’re so dumb. ‘I thought they were gonna find my emaciated body.’” He said, mimicking your voice in a high pitched and nasal way.

You reached over and smacked his arm. “Hey, I don’t sound like that!” 

Jungkook just giggled as he fastened his seatbelt and you pulled away from the curb. He took in what you were wearing: black skinny jeans with holes in the knees, a mint colored crop top sweater with white cuffs, a black choker necklace, white converse high tops. Your makeup looked beautiful. You had on nude matte lipstick, which went nicely with your slightly maroon smokey eye, winged eyeliner, and peach tinted highlighter. And Jungkook noticed your hair in a braid. “Hey, your hair…”

“Oh yeah,” you said, reaching to pull the end of the pink braid over your shoulder. “I left it in last night after I got home. You really did a great job.”

Jungkook grinned, his hands tucked neatly in his lap. “Thanks.” Something about knowing that you slept with his braid in your hair made Jungkook a little smug. The two of you were quiet for a moment, then Jungkook spoke up. “And again, thanks for taking me home last night.”

“Hey, don’t worry about it. I figured Jimin and Taehyung were gonna get you into trouble at some point, I just didn’t realize it would be on the first day of school.” You turned left down the main drag of campus, and Jungkook watched out the window as they passed students on their way to class. Soon you were downtown, or as downtown as you could be in your little college town. Jungkook watched as you carefully parallel parked in front of a small diner in the square. He waited for you to turn off the car before hopping out of the passenger side, leaving his backpack in the backseat but making sure to grab his wallet. 

“You like pancakes?” You asked Jungkook as you made your way around the car to the sidewalk. 

“Yes. But to be fair, I like literally all food.” Jungkook answered, causing you to giggle. He liked the sound, and hoped to cause you to make it more often. The two of you approached the front of the diner, and Jungkook stepped forward to hold the door for you.

“Thanks Kookie.” You said with a big smile, stepping through the door with Jungkook following close behind. He looked around, taking in the little shop. One wall was all windows, booths running the length of the store front, and there was an old fashioned diner bar along another wall. The rest fo the restaurant had small two and four seater tables. The place was about two thirds full of college students and locals.

“How many?” A hostess asked you as the door jingled shut behind Jungkook.

“Two please.” You answered politely.

“Booth or table?” The girl asked, noticing Jungkook and smiling at him kindly.

“Booth.” You said, moving to follow the hostess as she led you to a booth near the kitchen. You took the far side of the booth and Jungkook slid into the seat opposite you as your menus were placed on the table.

“Your waitress will be by shortly to take your order.”

“Thank you.” Jungkook replied, returning the girls smile before she walked away. He looked down at the menu and contemplated what to eat. “What do you usually get?” Jungkook asked you.

“There’s a pancake breakfast I really like. Four pancakes, eggs, bacon, and hash browns.” You replied, pushing up the sleeves of your sweater to the elbow. Jungkook caught sight of your lavender tattoo again.

“That’s a lot of food…” Jungkook said, raising an eyebrow at you. “Can you really eat all of that?” 

You chuckled, brushing a stray strand of hair behind your ear. “Hey, I come here all the time, I know how much I can eat.”

Jungkook raised his hands in defeat as a middle aged African American woman came up to their table in a simple yellow dress and apron. She smiled at Jungkook before addressing you. “Hey, how you doin' baby?”

Your face lit up when you saw her. “I’m doin' good Miss Donna, it’s good to see you.”

“Who’s this handsome young man?” She asked with a wink at you. “Where’s Yoongi?”

You laughed with her as Jungkook blushed. “This is Jungkook, he’s one of my cast members this semester.” You answered, gesturing to Jungkook as he waved at Miss Donna politely. “And I couldn’t get Yoongi out of bed this morning. He doesn’t have class until two today, and you know how grumpy he can be in the morning.”

Miss Donna laughed with you as she shook her head. “Ain’t that the truth. Well it’s nice to meet you Jungkook.”

“You too.” He replied with a smile.

“Alrighty, what can I get for you sweetheart?” She asked Jungkook, pulling a small notepad out of her apron pocket.

Jungkook looked down at his menu quickly. _Crap, I haven’t even decided yet…_ “Uhm, I think I’ll go with the pancake combo?”

She nodded, writing it down on her pad. “How would you like your eggs?”

“Scrambled.” He replied, closing his menu. “And can I please have some orange juice?”

“Of course sugar.” She said, making a note. “And the usual for you Miss (Y/N)?”

“Yes ma’am.” You said, handing her your menu, Jungkook doing the same.

“I’ll have your drinks right out.” Miss Donna said, giving them a big smile as she made her way back to the kitchen.

“Do you come here a lot?” Jungkook asked, noting your familiarity with the waitress.

“At least once a week.” You answered with a smile, your right hand absently tracing over the tattoo on your left wrist. Jungkook watched you, remembering doing the same thing himself last night. Your skin felt so soft under his fingertips… “So what classes do you have today?” You asked him, breaking Jungkook out of his thoughts.

“Oh uh…well I have a bio lab at nine thirty. Then at eleven I have English and Italian diction with Dr. Grimes.” Jungkook said, scratching under his chin as he tried to remember his schedule. “Oh and then I have Music History at twelve thirty, then my bio class at two, then opera.” He said, watching as Miss Donna appeared out of the kitchen with their drinks. “But I’m not called today.”

Their waitress approached the table, setting down a glass of orange juice in front of Jungkook and a steaming mug of coffee in front of you, along with a small thing of cream. “Y’all’s food should be out soon.”

“Thanks Miss Donna.” You said, smiling at her as she left. Jungkook sipped his OJ as he watched you fix your coffee: A fair amount of cream and three Splenda’s. “So about you not being called today…” You said, stirring your coffee and taking a sip.

“Is this what you wanted to talk to me about?” Jungkook asked, his hands suddenly feeling clammy. _Did something happen? Did they make a mistake in casting me? Oh god…_

“Yes actually.” You leaned forward, resting your elbows on the table and holding your mug in both hands. “So, I was talking with the directors after auditions about how this show is going to have a huge cast and crew.” You took a sip of coffee before continuing. “We haven’t told the cast this yet, but we’re going to be putting on Dido in collaboration with the dance department.” Jungkook was surprised but nodded, encouraging you to continue. “Anyway, so we were talking about how much work it was gonna be, and Dr. Grimes suggested that… maybe I should take on an assistant.” You took another sip of coffee and looked up at him tentatively through your eyelashes.

“Wait, you want me?” Jungkook asked in surprise, finally catching on.

“Well, after yesterday, when you were so eager to help me—”

“Yes!” Jungkook said without hesitation.

“Hold on, I haven’t even told you what you have to do yet!” You said, laughing at his enthusiasm.

“Okay, what would I have to do?” He asked, trying to hold back his bunny smile. Not that it mattered to Jungkook. You could tell him he’d have to dig a ditch and he’d say yes without hesitation. 

“Well, first off I’d need you to come to every rehearsal even if you’re not called, like I do. That’s a big time commitment on your end.” You waited for Jungkook to protest, but he just nodded and smiled. “You’d do little tasks for me, taking notes, copying music, passing out papers, things like that.”

“That doesn’t sound too hard.” Jungkook said with a grin. He liked the idea of being your assistant, probably too much. 

“Well, the hard part comes later, when we start going to dance rehearsals. Since their class meets at the same time as opera, I need someone to sit in on those rehearsals while I’m in the vocal ones. Basically I need another me.” You explained.

“I’m in. I’ll do it.” Jungkook said eagerly.

“This means you’ll be spending a lot of time with me, I hope that’s okay.” You said, causing Jungkook to choke on his orange juice. _Okay? More like it’s my dream come true!_

Jungkook was coughing, but nodded his ascent. You smiled at him rather knowingly, but Jungkook decided not to think about that too much. A moment later, after Jungkook had finally gotten his coughing under control, their waitress appeared with the food. “Here you go baby.” Jungkook felt his stomach rumble as his pancake platter was set down in front of him. He looked across as Miss Donna set an identical plate in front of you, and a pitcher of warm syrup between the two of you. _Ha, (Y/n) got the same thing as me. Guess we have the same ‘usual’ now._ “Can I get y’all anything else?”

“Can I get some sugar free syrup?” You asked politely.

“Oh my goodness, of course (Y/n), I completely forgot.” 

“Oh no worries.” You replied with a smile as Miss Donna walked away back to the kitchen. 

Jungkook paused for a moment after pouring syrup all over his pancakes. _Hmm… Splenda and sugar free syrup?_ “You don’t like sugar (Y/n)?”

“Oh I like it.” You said with a chuckle, eating your eggs. “But I can’t have too much. I’m diabetic.” You explained. 

“Oh, I’m sorry for asking.” Jungkook said, feeling a little ashamed. 

“No worries Kookie.” You smiled at him. “I’m pretty open about it. It’s just another part of my life.” Jungkook nodded, shoveling pancakes into his mouth. _She called me Kookie again…_ He really loved your nickname for him, and now he wanted to call you by yours.

Just then Miss Donna came back, setting your syrup down with a smile and another apology before moving onto another table. You were pouring syrup when Jungkook took his chance. “Noona?”

Your head came up to look at him with a slight blush and cute smile. “Yes?”

Jungkook was thrilled with his triumph, and continued with his question as you took a bite of pancakes. “How many piercings do you have?”

He noticed your blush increase before you swallowed to answer him. “Uh… like twelve.”

Jungkook nodded, counting them off in his head. _So her nose, four on her left ear, five on her right…_ But that left two more. He was confused for a moment. “Wait…”

You looked away from him and crossed your arms over your chest, now obviously blushing. Suddenly it clicked in Jungkook’s mind. _FUCK! FUCK FUCK FUCK! SHE HAS HER NIPPLES PIERCED! DEAR GOD!_ Jungkook sat there for a moment while his brain malfunctioned, his eyes wide and his face red. “Uh, anyway…” You said, still avoiding his gaze, but uncrossing your arms to continue eating. “So…what kind of music do you like?”

Jungkook cleared his throat, one of his hands slipping under the table to adjust himself in his jeans. He suddenly had a very hard situation in his pants and he needed it to calm down soon. At least before it was time to leave. “I like all kinds. Pop, indie, rock, hip hop.” 

“Linkin Park?” You asked, pointing to his shirt.

“Oh yeah. I listened to them a lot when I was younger, but my mom never approved. I finally got to see them last year, only like a month before he died…” Jungkook said, his voice lowering at the end. 

“Yeah, I’m still not over it. Chester was one of my favorite singers..” You agreed. “I saw them perform once when I was in high school. One of the best concerts of my life.” 

Both of you ate quietly for a little while before Jungkook spoke up again. “What about you? What music do you like?”

“Everything but country.” You answered him with a giggle. “Which is ironic because that’s all I really got to listen to growing up. My family was pretty southern. And conservative.”

“Mine too.” Jungkook agreed, picking up a piece of bacon and shoving the whole thing in his mouth. “Hence my lack of piercings and my love for tattoos. I went toCatholic school. I was suppressed.” He laughed at that and you looked at him with sympathy.

“Oh yeah, I didn’t let out my inner punk until college. But that was mainly because my family basically disowned me after I told them I was bisexual.” You said. 

“Wow, I’m sorry.” Jungkook said. His family may not have approved of his taste in music or his love of tattoos, but they certainly hadn’t disowned him. 

“Yeah, the ironic part is my younger sister is a lesbian. So joke’s on my parents.” Jungkook watched as you laughed, but he saw the hint of sadness in your eyes. He decided to let it go however.

The rest of breakfast was wonderful. Jungkook got to sit across from you and look at you as much as he wanted while he learned about your life. The two of you further discussed your music tastes, your hobbies, likes and dislikes. It was a wonderful way to start to get to know each other. When it came time to pay, Jungkook made sure to address the waitress before you could say anything. “One check please.”

He gave her a look when you tried to object, and Miss Donna winked at Jungkook before walking away to get the ticket. “Jungkook, you don’t need to pay for my breakfast.” You protested.

“Hey, it’s the least I can do for you, after taking care of me last night.” He said, finishing off his second glass of orange juice. 

“Kookie, all I did was take you home.” You said, folding your arms over your chest. 

“Still, I wanna pay Noona.” He said. Jungkook loved calling you that. Especially since you smiled whenever he said it. “Besides, I have plenty of money.”

You raised an eyebrow at him as the waitress came back with the check. “Really?”

Jungkook handed her a platinum card and she left to run it. “Yeah. My dad is a CEO for a telecommunications company, so he’s pretty loaded. And I have a trust fund.”

“Wow, must be nice.” You said. “I wish I had a trust fund. I barely make enough to pay my bills.”

Jungkook frowned, concerned by your tone. You were laughing but something told him you didn’t really find your situation funny. Just then the waitress returned with Jungkook’s card and receipt. “Here you go honey. Y’all have a good day.”

“Thank you Miss Donna.” You said, smiling at her kindly. Once she left you started to get up and Jungkook followed you outside to the car. “Do you need anything from your dorm before school?”

“No, I have everything in my backpack.” He replied, getting into the car after you unlocked the doors. 

“Perf.” You said, shortening the word. Jungkook chuckled at how cute you sounded. “Oh hey, I know what we can listen to on the way to school…” Jungkook fastened his seatbelt as you plugged your phone into the aux chord. You pressed play as you pulled out of the parking space, and _Given Up_ by Linking Park began blaring through your car speakers. Jungkook looked over at you with a big bunny grin, and the two of you jammed out hard all the way back to campus.

_______

 

You came home after a long day exhausted and hungry. On top of being stage manager for the opera department, you were also taking a basic sound engineering class and a lighting design class, something that could help you with your chosen career. You were taking Chorale as one of your music electives, and also a Literature class, because you loved to read and you needed the hours. You walked into your apartment around 5:30, dropping your purse and bag on the floor by the couch before walking to your room and collapsing on your bed. You laid there for a few minutes, too tired to move. Suddenly Yoongi’s cat jumped up on your bed, landing on your chest. 

“Hey Lil’ Meow Meow.” He was purring loudly, and you scratched behind his ears for a minute before sitting up and setting him down on the floor. You started to make your way into the bathroom, but Lil' M started weaving between your legs, meowing loudly. “What’s up buddy?” Meow. “Are you hungry?” Louder meow. “Where’s your daddy?” You walked back out of your room, followed closely by the cat. You went to check his bowl in the kitchen, and it was indeed empty. _Huh, where’s Yoongi? He doesn’t usually leave Lil’ M hungry…_ You walked over to the pantry and took out a can of cat food as the cat practically started yelling at you. “I know, I’m comin’.” You picked up his bowl and poured the food into it, setting his bowl down and getting out of the way as he started eating hungrily. 

You turned and walked over to Yoongi’s room, finding his door closed. You looked at his ‘Do Not Enter’ sign and sighed, pressing your ear against the door. You could just make out the sound of him snoring. You chuckled and opened his door quietly, peaking your head in. “Yoongi?” You heard a grunt and slowly opened his door all the way, spotting him in bed. He was sprawled out on his stomach, one arm under his pillow, the other at his side. His hair was a mess and his mouth was open slightly, snoring softly. You smiled as you came closer and gently sat on the edge of the bed. “Yoongi~” You said in a sing song voice. 

“Hmm.” He hummed, snuggling further into his pillows. He was shirtless, his back exposed, and you reached over and gently started tracking your fingers over his octopus tattoo. “Feels good.” He mumbled.

“I fed Lil’ Meow Meow for you.” You said, moving your hand up to play with his hair.

“Thanks.” He said, nuzzling his head into your hard as you scratched his scalp. “What time’sit?” He asked you in his deep sleepy voice.

“Almost six. I came to see if you wanted me to fix you something for dinner.” You said.

“Nah it’s ‘kay.” He grumbled, reaching for the blanket to cover up his back. “I need to get up.” But he made no effort to move. In fact, he snuggled up further under the covers.

You shook your head good-naturedly and leaned down to place a soft kiss on his forehead. “Okay, I’m gonna go now. I’ll leave your door cracked.”

“Mmmkay.” Yoongi said, rolling over as you got up. You left his room quietly and almost immediately heard him snoring again. _God, I swear sometimes all he does is sleep._

You headed back to your room, eager to shower before eating. You turned on the hot water and stripped off your clothes. You admired your underboob tattoo for a moment as the water heated up, and finally reached around to undo the braid Jungkook had woven last night. _It really held up well,_ you thought, putting the ponytail back around your wrist. You shook your hair out, noticing how perfectly waved the dutch braid had left it. You smiled, pulling your long, wavy, pink hair over your shoulders and letting it cover your breasts. _I look just like a mermaid._ You smiled to yourself, and reached for your phone, snapping a few pictures. You couldn’t see anything important, but they were still on the scandalous side. _I’ll save these for my Tumblr._ You put your phone back down and stepped into the shower, sighing as the hot water connected with your skin. You let the heat and pressure of the shower relax your tense neck and shoulders as you went about your shower routine.

When you were done, you hopped out, turning off the water before wrapping your hair up in a small towel. You dried yourself off and pulled on a soft cotton thong and long comfy t-shirt as pajamas. After putting in some product, brushing your hair, and applying some moisturizer, you returned to the kitchen to heat up some cup ramen, noticing Yoongi’s door exactly how you’d left it. You shook your head, getting your small dinner together before heading to the living room to get some much needed work done. 

After finishing your food, you turned on the TV before laying on your stomach on a bean bag chair on the floor of the living room and spreading out different pieces of music for _Dido & Aeneas_. During opera class today Jungkook had performed his first task as your assistant, photocopying the entire vocal score of Dido, along with separated parts for the orchestra. It had taken him all of class time, but he’d done a good job. You were separating all the music by parts when Yoongi finally walked out of his room in just his boxers, holding the cat. “Whatcha doin?”

“I’m getting music together for the orchestra.” You replied, looking back at him over your shoulder. Yoongi dropped Lil’ M and came over to you, sitting on your back. You let out an ‘oof’ and started to whine. “Yoongi, what are you doing? You’re crushing me.” 

“Shh, just keep doing what you’re doing.” He said, scooting down to sit below your butt. “Don’t mind me.”

You rolled your eyes, turning back to the task at hand. Suddenly you felt his hands on your back, gently scratching your shoulders, and your annoyance quickly fled. “Ugh, yes babe.” 

“Just returning the favor.” He said, his soft hands causing goosebumps to explode all over your skin.

You tried to keep working on your music, but suddenly Yoongi’s hands were wandering down, taking advantage of your change of clothes by letting his hands push up under your shirt, stroking the bare skin of your back. “Yoongi…I really need to get this done.” Your voice may have been protesting him, but your body certainly wasn’t. You felt yourself growing wet quickly, and soon you were lifting your butt, desperate for some attention.

“This is me paying you back for your favor.” Yoongi said in his deep baritone, lowering his hands to kneed your ass. You groaned in response, pressing back into him. “You’re finally getting your kinks fulfilled.” 

“Okay, but I still don’t understand which kink you’re—” Suddenly Yoongi pushed aside your thong and slid his length into you full hilt, “doing!” You gripped the bean bag, burying your face into the material. “Yoongi!” _When did he even pull his dick out?_

“You said once you wanted to have surprise sex.” Yoongi said as he grunted, slowly pulling out just to slam back into you again. 

“Oh fuuuuuuck.” You whined. Yoongi had his hands on your waist, holding you down as he fucked you good and slow. “Yes, just like that…” 

“I didn’t think,” He took a breath, already sweating. “You’d be wet enough for this to work.” He started to pick up his pace, adjusting his angle and hitting your g-spot repeatedly. “But boy was I wrong. You feel so good around my naked cock.”

You suddenly realized that Yoongi was hitting it raw, and you clenched around him at the thought. “Yoongi, are you going bare?” You asked in a low voice.

“Yeah babe. Is that okay? I know you said you wanted to try it at least once.” He asked, slowing his pace momentarily and leaning down by your ear. “And we both just got checked last week, so we’re good yeah?” You thanked god when you realized he was right. You quickly nodded and he picked up the pace again.

Suddenly he grabbed a fist full of your hair and pulled your head back, attaching his mouth to your neck. “Holy shit.” You gasped as your neck stretched backwards, and you felt him sucking a hickey onto your skin. This was some of the hottest sex you’d had with Yoongi ever. “Harder!”

“I also know you like getting your hair pulled.” He growled. “You dirty little slut.”

“Oh my god, I’m already close.” You whined, trying to meet his thrusts even though he was holding down your hips. You felt like you were going to explode, he felt so good and deep inside you.

“Me too.” Yoongi said, his thrusts becoming more erratic. “Where do you want my cum baby?”

“On my back.” You said, just as you started to lose control. You shook as your orgasm wreaked havoc on your body, shaking under Yoongi. Just as you were coming down from your high, Yoongi pulled out and emptied his seed onto your ass and bare back. “Fuck.” You sighed, collapsing there like a limp noodle and breathing heavily.

Yoongi wiped the last of his cum off on your ass before tucking himself back into his boxers and moving off of your legs. “So, did I deliver?” You could only groan, your eyes closed, still completely blissed out. “Do you need help getting up?”

“Maybe.” You said after a moment, still not attempting to move.

“Okay hold on, I’ll get something to clean you up first.” Yoongi said, walking to the kitchen and wetting some paper towels. He came back and wiped the cum off your back, pulling your shirt back down and fixing your underwear when he was done. He tossed the paper towels and leaned down to help you sit back up, holding you in his lap. “You good babe?”

“Wooooo. Yeah, I’m good.” You were still catching your breath, but you were definitely more than good. “Consider your debt paid, Yoongs. Damn.”

Yoongi chuckled, leaning forward to kiss your forehead before helping you up. “Good, cause it’s the last time we’re gonna fuck for a while.”

“Why?” You asked him, suddenly confused.

“Because, I took your advice.” Yoongi said, making his way back to the kitchen. “Jimin and I are finally going out on a date.”

_______

 

Jungkook was laying on his bed shirtless, having just gotten back from eating dinner at the campus dining hall. Most of the food there was buffet style, and he had definitely eaten too much. He propped himself up on his elbow and pulled his phone out of his pocket, unlocking it and opening Snapchat. As he was scrolling through people’s stories, he saw the ‘suggested’ users. He looked through them, adding Jimin and Taehyung before seeing your name was there, with a cute pink haired bitmoji. Jungkook smiled, clicking on your icon to see your username. He sat there for a moment, his finger hovering over the ‘Add’ icon… _Fuck it_ , he thought, adding you as a friend. _Well, I might as well find her on my other social media_. 

Jungkook closed Snapchat and opened Facebook. He typed your name into the search bar and found you, your profile picture one of you and Yoongi. Jungkook frowned, clicking on the picture. Yoongi had his hands around you, and you were kissing him on the cheek in the picture. Jungkook would’ve found it cute if he hadn’t felt insanely jealous. He tapped out of the picture and clicked the ‘Add Friend’ icon before closing the app again. Next he opened Instagram. It took him a little while to find your profile on there, but after scrolling through his suggested friends for a few minutes, he found you. To his excitement, your insta was public, which meant he could already look at all of your pictures. However, as he started to scroll, almost all of your pictures were ones of you and Yoongi. Jungkook let out a frustrated sigh, and he was about to close the app when something caught his eye. He scrolled back up and saw a picture of one of your tattoos. He quickly tapped it, enlarging the photo. It was of your ankle tat, the peony. Jungkook admired it for a moment, before going back and looking more carefully through your pictures. He saw your music note tattoo behind your ear and the lavender on your wrist, and stopped dead when he finally found what he’d been looking for: your underboob tattoo. 

“Sweet Jesus…” He tapped on the picture, looking at the intricacy of the yellow roses on your chest. It was a beautiful piece, but he couldn’t keep himself from noticing your breasts as well. You were holding them out of the picture, and nothing important could be seen, but Jungkook couldn’t help but picture the parts you were covering up. Like your nipples. And the piercings he basically had confirmation on being there. Jungkook felt himself growing hard, and he paused for a moment. _Am I really about to jerk off to a picture of (Y/n)’s underboobs?_ But as he continued to look at the picture, he knew the answer was yes. He stood up and pushed his pants and underwear down to his knees before sitting back down. He let out a sigh as he gripped his length, pumping the skin gently. He was already leaking pre-cum, and he quickly swiped his thumb up over the tip, spreading the liquid over his length. Jungkook started to pump himself, looking down at the picture of you on his phone. He closed his eyes for a moment, picturing what he thought your breasts would look like. _Soft, pale skin, with beautiful pink nipples… And the piercings, oh god the piercings…_ Jungkook whined quietly, picking up the pace as he felt his climax building. He tossed his phone down beside him, using his free hand instead to grip the mattress as he started to thrust up into his other hand. “N-noona…” He moaned, gasping as he felt himself about to release. He opened his eyes, giving two more pumps until he was cumming in long streams on his stomach. He was panting, and his chest was covered in a thin sheen of sweat as he worked the last bit of cum out of his cock. Jungkook sat there for a moment, trying to catch his breath, when his phone started ringing. He nearly jumped out of his skin, and he quickly reached over to pick it up. He almost died when he saw ‘Noona’ flashing across his screen. _Fuck! What do I do?_ Jungkook sat there for a moment before doing something stupid: answering his phone.

“H-hello?” He squeaked out, his voice cracking slightly. Jungkook cleared his throat, trying to calm down. 

“Hey Kookie, whatcha doin?” You asked him innocently. 

_Oh you know, just jerking off to your instagram._ “Uh, nothing.” Jungkook lied. _Fuck, I need to clean up!_ “What’s up?”

“Are you stalking me?” You asked him.

“What? No! What are you—” Jungkook exclaimed, trying to pull off his pants as quietly as possible.

“I’m just kidding. I saw you followed me on Instagram and Snapchat and stuff.” You said, giggling at his reaction.

Jungkook made his way to the bathroom, locking the door behind him. “Oh. Yeah. Well, you came up on my suggested so…” He looked around for something to clean himself up with, picking up a dirty towel off the floor and wiping the cum off of his stomach and chest. “Is that okay?”

“Oh totally.” You said, a smile clear in your voice. “I already followed you back on everything.”

“Cool…” Jungkook said, standing there naked in his bathroom while on the phone with you, wondering what the hell he was supposed to do now.

“You okay? You sound distracted. Is it weird that I called you? I shouldn’t have called you.” You said, Jungkook catching the change in your tone.

“What? No, you’re totally fine. I was just, uh, about to take a shower.” Jungkook said, trying to come up with an excuse. 

“Oh okay, I’ll let you go then—”

“No, I can talk for a little while, Noona.” Jungkook said, sitting on the edge of the toilet. “Did you want to tell me something?”

“Well,” You said. “I just wanted to tell you how helpful you were to me today. I just finished organizing all the music you copied for me and I wanted to tell you how well you did. Having you as my assistant has already been great and it’s only been one day, and I wanted to saw thank you again. You’re gonna save me so much stress this semester, I can already feel it.”

Jungkook was smiling like an idiot the whole time you were talking. He loved that he could be helpful to you. “I’m glad Noona. I want to be able to help you however I can.”

“You’re doing a great job already.” You said again, reassuring him. “I guess…that’s all I really wanted to say.”

“Okay.” Jungkook said, unable to keep the happiness out of his voice.

“Okay… I’ll go then.” You said, but before you could hang up Jungkook called for you.

“Noona?” He asked.

“Yeah?” 

“I’m glad you called. I like hearing your voice.” Jungkook said, feeling a little bold.

You chuckled over the line, and Jungkook could just picture you rolling your eyes at him. “Goodnight Kookie.”

Jungkook sighed, closing his eyes and picturing your cute expression. “Goodnight Noona.”

________


	4. Jungkook, The Eager Beaver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Jungkook+Reader | Plot/Fluff  
> Warnings: Cursing |  
> Word Count: 7.1k

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “What was I gonna do, say no?” Pretty much sums up this chapter. Also the tattoo shop mentioned is a real place where I’ve gotten all my piercings and tattoos done :)

Compared to a rather crazy first two days, the rest of Jungkook’s first week of college went really well. He’d been able to find all of his classes across campus without much difficulty, and he was really starting to like the freedom college gave him. No one was telling him what to do, where to go, what to eat. He could come home at whatever time he liked, no curfew. He’d already spent a few late nights at Jimin and Taehyung’s playing video games. And when the weekend finally rolled around, he was free to sleep as late as he wanted, not having to worry about his mom pestering him about breakfast or vacuuming at 8 in the morning. 

Jungkook spent his Saturday relaxing and recuperating from his busy week, enjoying a run across campus and checking out the college’s free weight room as well, getting in a good workout. Sunday he had saved for practicing and doing homework, of which he had a LOT. He had been assigned four songs to print out and start learning in his first voice lesson on Friday. He had work due on Monday for Musicianship and Music Theory, and he had to practice his C scale for piano. He needed to read two chapters of his textbook for his Bio class, three chapters of his book for Music History, and he had to make IPA flashcards for his diction class. And on top of everything, he had to learn all of his music for opera. Jungkook started out with a positive attitude and determination to get everything done. But by Sunday evening, he was stressed out of his mind. He’d been working on his homework since 10 am, and he’d only made it through half of everything by 6. 

Jungkook was at the School of Music, sitting on the couches outside of the practice rooms and struggling with his Theory homework when he heard someone coming down the stairs. He looked up from his paper and to his surprise, saw you and Yoongi. 

You looked up when you got to the bottom of the stairs and saw Jungkook. “Hey!” You said, giving him a big smile.

Jungkook returned your smile only half heartedly before returning to his homework. “Hey.” 

You immediately noticed Jungkook’s demeanor and turned to Yoongi. “I’ll see you at home.” You said to him before going over and taking a seat on the couch next to Jungkook. He looked up as you approached him, and watched as Yoongi left the building. “What’s wrong Kookie?”

Jungkook sighed, leaning back on the couch next to you. “I’m kinda freaking out about the amount of crap I have due this week.”

You chuckled knowingly. “Yeah, being a music major isn’t easy. It can be really overwhelming at first.”

“How did you do this?” He asked you, throwing his hands up in the air. “I mean, I’ve been working all day and I’m like only halfway done.”

“Well, I had help. I used to get together with friends and do homework.” You said, giving him a reassuring smile. “What are you working on now?”

“Theory. But I don’t really understand any of it.” Jungkook said, reaching for his worksheet.

“You know Kookie, I’m quite good at music theory.” You said, giving him a look. “I really like it actually…”

“Noona…” Jungkook looked at you with pleading eyes. “Would you please help me with my homework?”

Jungkook continued to pout as you squinted at him, pretending to think. “Hmmmm, I don’t know…”

“Please, please, please!” He whined, batting his doe eyes at you. “I’m drowning in work Noona…”

You sighed before getting up off the couch. “Fine.”

“Thank you!” Jungkook exclaimed, picking up his pencil again, but you were walking away towards the door. “Wait, where are you going?”

“If I’m gonna tutor you, it’s gonna be from home. Come on.”

Jungkook quickly hopped up, grabbing his backpack and homework and following you outside. “What were you and Yoongi doing here?”

“He asked me to come to the sound booth. He’s working on a mixtape for his major and I’m singing on some tracks for him.” You said, tucking a pink ringlet behind your ear. 

“I’ve never heard you sing.” Jungkook said, pulling on the other strap of his backpack. 

“Yeah-huh, when we listened to Linkin Park last week.” You contradicted.

“We were both just yelling, I don’t think that really counts.” Jungkook said with a chuckle as the two of you reached your car. As he was getting into the passenger side Jungkook finally noticed your outfit: some simple black yoga pants and a white sweatshirt with white Jesus sandals. Jungkook looked down at his own black Adidas sweats, long sleeve graphic tee, and white Jesus sandals. “Hey, we’re wearing the same shoes.” Jungkook commented with a smile. 

You looked down at your feet and his. “L. M. A. O. that’s funny.” You said, shutting your door and turning on the car. “I love them, they’re super comfortable.”

“I know right?” He agreed, buckling his seatbelt. You started backing out of the parking spot when Jungkook’s stomach started growling loudly.

“You hungry?” You asked him, shifting into drive and pulling off down the street.

“Yeah,” Jungkook said, rubbing his stomach and trying to remember when the last time he ate was. “Shit, I think I forgot to eat lunch today.”

“Ah yes, the classic tale of the music major.” You said, shaking your head at him. “Did you get too busy?”

“I guess. I was at school trying to do my homework all day.” Jungkook sighed as his stomach growled again.

“You know I literally would’ve passed out if I’d forgotten to eat.” You said with a laugh. _Wait, what does she— Oh yeah, diabetic._ Jungkook suddenly felt bad about complaining. “Yoongi was gonna cook dinner when we got home, you can eat with us.”

“Oh no, you guys don’t need to—”

“Dude, we’re gonna be doin’ homework anyway. And I’m not gonna let you starve.” You said, waving away his concern. Jungkook sighed but didn’t protest further. 

If he was being honest, he was really excited to go to your apartment. Although the prospect of having to spend the evening with Yoongi was less favorable. Jungkook had been spending a lot of time with you this week, every afternoon with you since you’d asked him to be your assistant on Tuesday. And he’d loved every minute of it, but there was only one downside: You were always talking about Yoongi. Jungkook found it really frustrating. Of course, you had no way of knowing that it upset Jungkook to hear you speak of your best friend so fondly. And if he was being honest with himself, he knew he had no right to get upset about it. But damn, hearing about how amazing he was, how funny, how talented, it was all a little much. And although you never alluded to it, Jungkook knew that you were sleeping with Yoongi from Taehyung and Jimin. _And_ he’d noticed a hickey on your neck last week. It was gone now, but he suddenly found himself staring at the spot where it’d been earlier in the week.

“Is there something on my neck?” You asked, making him jump. 

Jungkook blanched, having been caught staring at you. “What? No, I just spaced out.” He turned his head back towards the window, silently cursing himself. _Way to be obvious, you idiot._ Jungkook was quiet the rest of the ride to your apartment. 

When you finally parked in front of your building, you turned to Jungkook. “We have a cat. Are you allergic?”

“No, I’m good.” Jungkook answered as you turned off the car. He hopped out, closing his door and following you up the sidewalk. “Did you tell Yoongi I was coming over?”

“Huh?” You asked, fishing your keys out of your bag. “Nah, but it’s cool, he won’t care.” Jungkook felt apprehension about that, but followed you to your apartment none the less. He watched as you unlocked the door and went inside, dropping your purse and keys on a table. “We’re back!” You called, turning the corner to the kitchen. Jungkook saw Yoongi standing at the stove, his back to both of you. “What’s for dinner?”

“This dick!” Yoongi said loudly. He turning around quickly to point at his crotch, but instead saw Jungkook standing behind you, his mouth hanging open at the comment. “Oh shit.”

“Really Yoongs?” You asked, shaking your head and walking around the counter to enter the kitchen.

“My bad! I though you were alone.” He said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. 

Jungkook stood there awkwardly for a moment until you introduced him to Yoongi. “Oh, this is Jungkook.”

“Ah yes, I’ve heard a lot about you.” Yoongi said, reaching out to shake Jungkook’s hand.

He returned the handshake with a frown. “You have?”

“Yeah. You’re (Y/n)’s assistant right?” Yoongi asked, giving Jungkook a warm smile. 

Jungkook nodded, suddenly suspicious. _Why is he being so nice to me?_ “Uh, yeah.” He answered. 

“Come on Kookie.” You said, grabbing a diet soda out of the fridge before leaving the kitchen.

“Where are you going? You were supposed to help me cook!” Yoongi called after you. 

You paused next to Jungkook before addressing Yoongi. “Yeah well, I’m helping the kid with his theory homework so you’re on your own.” And with that you turned and headed for the living room. Jungkook watched Yoongi shake his head before turning to follow you. You plopped down on the couch and Jungkook finally took off his backpack to sit next to you. “Alright, let’s get it.”

Jungkook chuckled at you as he pulled out his homework, setting his theory workbook on the table. “So I have the chapter one homework due tomorrow.”

“Mkay, let’s take a look…” You said, pulling the assignment towards you. Jungkook paid close attention as you went over his homework with him. You asked him a lot of questions, and when he didn’t understand something you took the time to explain it to him. _She’s so nice to me. Taking me home, helping me with my homework, feeding me dinner…_ The two of you got through the assignment, and Jungkook let out a sigh of relief when you were finished. “Any questions?”

“No, I think I get it now. Thank you so much Noona.” Jungkook said with a smile.

“Do you need help with anything else? What other homework do you have?” You asked him.

“I still need to do my reading for Music History, and I have to make some IPA flashcards for diction.” Jungkook said, putting his notebook away in his backpack.

“But you have until Tuesday right?” You asked him, reaching for the TV remote.

“Oh yeah, I guess you’re right.” Jungkook said. _Huh, I hadn’t thought about that. So I guess I have more time to do my homework for my Tuesday Thursday classes._ He zipped up his stuff and set his backpack down next to the couch as you clicked on Hulu. “Hey, can I use your restroom?”

“Sure. My room is down that hallway. When you walk in the bathroom is on the right.” You said, pointing down the hall towards a door. 

Jungkook nodded and made his way down the hall, opening your door and flicking on the light. He turned right and found another doorway, and went through it into the bathroom. He shut the door behind him and went over to the toilet to pee. When he was done, he washed his hands and looked around your bathroom while he dried off with a hand towel. It was a big bathroom, with a long vanity and sink next to the toilet, a cabinet attached above. You had a paisley shower curtain: pink, orange, blue, and purple, and the towels hanging on the wall were the same shade of purple. Your counter was covered in a lot of makeup, hair products, nail polish, and lipstick, although it was all well organized. Jungkook set the towel down and left the bathroom, finally taking a look around your room. 

Your walls were covered in all kinds of things: band posters, family pictures, colorful tapestries, and small 8 by 11 paintings, the size of a piece of paper. It was the latter that caught Jungkook’s attention. He stepped closer to your desk to get a better look. There were eight of them, all different kinds of flowers. A red tulip, an orange daisy, yellow plumerias, a green and white peace lily, a turquoise succulent, blue hydrangeas, purple lavenders, and pink cherry blossoms. He was reaching out to touch the lavender when you came up behind him. “Do you like them?”

Jungkook jumped, snatching his hand back quickly like a kid caught with the cookie jar. “They’re beautiful. Where did you get them?”

“I made them.” You said with a smile, stepping to stand beside him. “The hydrangea is my favorite one.”

“You painted these!?” He exclaimed, looking at you with surprise. “They’re amazing.”

You blushed as you smiled at your feet. “Yeah. I love to paint. If I hadn’t gone into music in middle school I would’ve taken art. Now I just do it for fun.” 

You watched as Jungkook continued to admire the paintings. “You really like flowers huh? Between this and your tattoos…”

You giggled but didn’t address his comment. “Come on, Yoongi said dinner was ready.” And with that you left your room. 

Jungkook took one last look around your room, trying to commit it to memory, before leaving and turning off the light on his way out. He made his way back down the hallway to the living room, but you weren’t there. He heard laughing from the kitchen so he walked that way instead, and when he came around the corner he saw you and Yoongi in the kitchen, with Yoongi’s hands on your ass. “Oh god.”

You looked up and saw Jungkook, slapping Yoongi’s hands away. “Sorry.” You said, blushing profusely. Jungkook clenched his fists but stood still. _I swear to god if I see him touch her ass one more time…_ “Come make a plate Kookie.” You said, stepping around Yoongi to get dishes. Jungkook let out a breath but did as you asked, coming forward and taking a plate from you.

“I made chicken with mashed potatoes, corn, and green beans.” Yoongi said, crossing his arms over his chest and watching as Jungkook took healthy portions of everything for his plate. You followed behind Jungkook, doing the same. 

Jungkook stepped out of the kitchen and waited for you in the hallway. “Where should we eat?”

“Let’s go to the living room.” You said, passing him and leading the way. 

He followed behind you, his eyes still trained on your ass, where Yoongi’s hands had been moments ago. _Calm down dude. This guy just invited you into his home and made you dinner, don’t be a dick._ Jungkook sat his food next to yours on the table before straightening back up. “What do you want to drink?”

“Uh, Coke Zero please. They’re in the fridge.” You said, giving him your best smile.

Jungkook nodded and headed back to the kitchen, finding Yoongi fixing his plate. He slipped behind him, opening up the refrigerator and looking for drinks. He was reaching for a soda when Yoongi spoke in a low voice. “So you like (Y/n) huh?”

“What?” Jungkook asked, spinning around and shutting the fridge, drinks forgotten. “No, why would you…” But he gave up when he saw Yoongi’s expression. “Is it that obvious?”

“To me, yeah. Probably not to (Y/n), she can be pretty oblivious sometimes.” Yoongi said, leaning back against the counter and crossing his arms, eyeing the freshman.

Jungkook didn’t really appreciate getting the once over from Yoongi. “What?”

“Are you a fuckboy?” Yoongi asked, squinting at Jungkook.

“No.” Jungkook said, crossing his own arms. “Are you?”

Yoongi smirked at that. “Sometimes.” He finally uncrossed his arms. “You want some help with (Y/n)?”

That took Jungkook by surprise, and he quickly dropped his ‘cool’ demeanor. “You’d do that?”

“Sure.” Yoongi said with a smirk. “Why not? She’s been single for a little while. And she talks about you all the time anyway.”

“What does she say?” Jungkook asked, unable to hide his eagerness.

“Just that you’re a good assistant. Eager to please.” Yoongi said, picking up his plate of food. “Did you come in here for a reason?”

“Oh yeah.” Jungkook said, opening the fridge and pulling out a Coke Zero for you, and a regular one for himself. “Uh, you want a soda?” 

“Yeah, a Coke please.” Yoongi said taking the soda from the younger. Jungkook looked down at Yoongi’s arms as he passed him the drink. He had to admit, he appreciated Yoongi’s look. Jungkook wished he was covered in ink like that. Yoongi noticed his gaze. “You have any tats?”

“Hmm?” Jungkook said, closing the refrigerator and looking up at the hyung. “Oh, no. Not yet at least.”

Yoongi made his way out of the kitchen, Jungkook following behind. “I know a great shop about half an hour from here, I’ve gotten most of my work down there.”

Jungkook and Yoongi came around the corner and found you on the couch, Family Guy playing on the TV. “What are y’all talking about?” You asked them as they entered the room.

“I was just telling Jungkook about ‘You Pick It, We Stick It.’” Yoongi said, sitting down next to you on the opposite side of the couch. 

“Wait, that’s the name of a tattoo shop?” Jungkook asked with a quizzical look, handing you your drink. 

“Yeah, that’s were I’ve gotten all mine done. My piercings too.” You said, cracking open your drink before taking a sip. Jungkook nodded, taking a bite of his chicken. _Hmm…This is really good._ “Were you telling him about our appointment tomorrow?” You asked Yoongi.

“Wait, what?” Yoongi asked around a mouthful of his dinner.

“I’m getting my back piece done tomorrow night remember? You were supposed to drive me?” You remind him, raising your eyebrows in question.

“Aw shit babe, I forgot.” Yoongi said, setting down his fork and opening his soda. “I…I can’t. My date with Jimin is tomorrow.”

Jungkook’s head snapped to the side with a surprised look. _Wait….he has a date with Jimin? I thought he had a thing with (Y/n)…_ Then Jungkook remembered Jimin saying something about Yoongi being bisexual. _That’s right, he said that's why (Y/n) and Yoongi became friends…_ “You’re going out with Jimin?” Jungkook asked.

“Well, we’re going to see a movie. Something gay I’m sure.” Yoongi said. “So I can’t go with you (Y/n).”

Jungkook watched as your face fell and your demeanor changed. “I guess I can call to reschedule…I was just really excited to finally get it done tomorrow.” You said with a sigh.

“Why can’t you go without him?” Jungkook asked. He didn’t like seeing you upset, and he didn’t like Yoongi for making you feel this way. 

“Well, we always go together, and I need someone to hold my hand while I’m in the chair.” You said, setting your fork down next to your untouched food.

“Why don’t you take Jungkook with you?” Yoongi suggested, rubbing your back gently and giving Jungkook a quick wink. “I know you’d prefer me, but…”

You looked over at Jungkook with a hopeful expression, not noticing Yoongi. “Would you want to come with me Kookie?”

“Of course.” Jungkook said, giving you a huge smile. _Nice suggestion Yoongi…_ Jungkook was definitely starting to warm up to him. “I’d love to, Noona.”

“‘Noona’?” Yoongi said, looking between the two fo you. “You let him call you that?” Yoongi asked you.

“Yeah…why not?” You asked him in confusion. Jungkook gave Yoongi a pleading look. _Don’t ruin this for me man…_

“I just never thought…” Yoongi said, trailing off. “You know technically you’re my Noona too.” He said with a smirk.

“Ew…It’s weird when you say it.” You admitted, shrugging him off. “Only Kookie can call me Noona.” You said, sweeping your hair off your shoulders and picking up your fork again, finally taking a bite of dinner. 

Jungkook smiled quietly to himself, feeling quite smug. _Only_ I _can call her Noona. She’s_ my _Noona._ He couldn’t hide his bunny smile any longer, and as the three of you ate dinner he found that all of his previous stress from the day had finally gone.

_______

 

You were walking up the stairs to the second floor of the music building when you caught up to Jimin. “Hey there, Sorceress.”

He turned at the sound of your voice and smiled at you. “Oh hey (Y/n). How was your weekend?”

“Pretty tame. Although I did hear a _particularly_ good piece fo gossip.” You said, walking along beside him on your way to choir. 

“Spill the tea girl.” Jimin said, leaning in closer.

“Apparently, my best friend has a date with some guy tonight.” You said, giving him a knowing look. 

“Oh really? Is he cute?” Jimin asked, playing along.

“You know what, I saw his Grindr profile and I have to say, yes; Also, what an _ass_.” You said with a wink. This made the two of you burst out with laughter, Jimin holding onto your arm to keep himself from falling over. He always did laugh with his whole body.

“Oh (Y/n), you’re too much.” Jimin said, wiping a tear from the corner of his eye.

The two of you walked into Chorale together and set your things down before heading to your spot on the risers. “No but seriously Jimin, you’re going out with Yoongi?”

He smiled, running his hand through his hair before answering. “Yeah. We’re just going to the movies, but it’s a date.”

“The two of you have been flirting with each other for years now, it’s about time you did something about it.” You said, opening up your music as Dr. Bronfman walked into the room to start rehearsal. “I’m happy for you.” 

“Thanks (Y/n).” Jimin said with a smile, bumping you playfully with his hip.

Chorale went well as usual; You were having a particularly good voice day, and the choir was preparing well for their first concert in a few weeks. 

You were feeling well during choir, but about halfway through your lighting design class you started to get a headache and after it was over, you were looking forward to a few minutes of quiet before another hour and a half of opera. However, as you turned the corner in the PAC towards your office, you saw Jungkook waiting outside your door, his eyes trained on you as you came closer. _God, I swear this kid is everywhere,_ you thought, _is it too much to ask for a few minutes of peace and quiet?_ You sighed as you made your way down the hall. _Well, I only have myself to blame for that. I’m the one who asked him to be my assistant. And come over to my house to help him with his homework…and ask him to come with me to my get my tattoo. Jesus Christ, why do I keep encouraging him? It’s not like I have feelings for him right?… Why am I so irritated all of a sudden?_ You finally reached your office and smiled politely at Jungkook. “Hey.”

“Hi, Noona.” Jungkook chimed. Your annoyance dissipated slightly at the nickname. You didn’t know why, but you really loved this name he gave you. “Ready for Opera? What do you need me to do today?”

“Well,” You sighed, opening your office and going in, Jungkook following behind. “I’ll need you to pass out some chorus music, but that’s it.” You said, reaching for a stack of papers as you made your way behind the desk. “Today’s rehearsal is all chorus stuff, so you’ll be working with the rest of the class while I take notes and what not.”

“Sounds good.” Jungkook replied cheerfully, taking the papers from you, but still standing in the doorway. 

You looked up at him from your seat behind the desk. “Did you need something else?”

“Oh…uh no.” Jungkook said, his face falling slightly.

“Okay. I’ll see you in a few minutes then.” You said, massaging your temples. “And please close my door.” You watched as Jungkook frowned but did as you asked. You felt kind of bad for being short with him, but your head was killing you. _When was the last time I ate?_ You tried to remember. You’d had a bagel and some coffee around eleven. _Hmmm…._ You knew you needed to have a proper meal soon, or your blood sugar would get too low. You checked your watch, about 5 minutes left until you needed to be in the theater for rehearsal. _Aish, not enough time to eat…this is the longest Monday of my life…_ You’d have to wait until after rehearsal. You sighed heavily, opening your desk drawer and pulling out a hand mirror and your lipstick. You checked yourself in the mirror, touching up your red matte lip and admiring your maroon smokey eye. _Well, at least I look good._ You put away the mirror and lipstick and slowly stood up from your desk, adjusting your black high waisted shorts, plain white tee, and embroidered jean jacket. As you made to leave the office, you grabbed your notebook, laptop, and score before stepping out and locking the door behind you. 

When you walked into the opera theater you found your cast sitting in the seats, chatting and waiting for you and the other directors. As you walked onstage, you saw Seokjin attempting to push the grand piano center stage alone. You quickly stepped forward to help. “Can we get some help with the piano?” You called to your cast, coming to push besides Jin. Only a moment after you’d said something, Jungkook was there, helping the two of you move the piano. 

Once it was in position, Jungkook walked over to get the bench and sat it down for Jin. “Thank you Jungkook.”

“No problem, Mr. Kim.” Jungkook replied, giving you a passing glance as he returned to his seat. _I must have hurt his feelings earlier…_

You made your way over to the table on the side of the stage that was set up for staff as the head director, Dr. Grimes, entered the theater. “Alright everyone,” she said, making her way onstage towards Jin. “Onstage so we can get started.”

You set up your things as they filed onstage. Opening the cast contact list on your computer, you took roll, making sure every cast member was accounted for. Full chorus days like today, everyone was called. You flipped to the page in the music that Jin had just said, clicking your pen to get ready to take notes on the notepad. Anyone who looked over at you would find your setup very professional. This is typically how rehearsals went for you in the first few weeks, more relaxed and less demanding. However, once the dance and staging rehearsals started, you’d be twice as busy. 

Today you tried your best to pay close attention to everything that Dr. Grimes and Professor Kim said, but you found your attention being diverted. At first you weren’t sure why you were having a hard time concentrating, but when your hands started to get cold and clammy, you realized your blood sugar really was getting low. As soon as the rehearsal ended, you gathered your things and quickly made your way back into the hallway towards your office. _I have snacks, if I can just get in there and eat something…_ But when you got to your door, your hands were shaking too much for you to find the right key. 

To your great fortune, Jungkook suddenly appeared like an angel. _Dear god, I swear I’ll never complain about him always being around ever again._ “Hey, so about tonight—”

You quickly cut him off, shoving your keys into his hands. “Jungkook, please open my door—It’s the big gold key.” You instructed, your vision starting to blur slightly.

Hearing your tone and suddenly noticing your pale face, he complied immediately, opening the door on his first try. “What’s wrong (Y/n)?”

He opened the door and you burst inside, collapsing into a chair as Jungkook took your things from your hands and set them on the desk. “Juice.” You managed to get out, pointing towards a mini fridge in the corner of your office. 

Jungkook immediately flew over to it and ripped the door open, grabbing a small bottle of orange juice and opening it before handing it to you. “Here.”

You took the drink without a word and immediately started to chug it down, only stopping when the coldness started to hurt your throat. You took a moment to breathe, looking down on Jungkook who was kneeling at your feet. He was looking up at you with concern clear in his doe eyes, showing no intention of leaving. His hands were on your knee and arm, trying to comfort you, and you were grateful for his steadiness. You finished off the rest of the orange juice before addressing him. “Thanks.”

“Of course (Y/n)” He said, his tone serious, dropping your nickname. “Are you okay?”

“I am now, yes.” You paused, holding your hands up in front of you to check if they were still shaking. They were steady.

“What happened? Was it your blood sugar?” He asked, reaching up tentatively to push some hair out of your face, tucking it behind your ear.

You nodded. “Yeah. I ate a little at eleven, but I didn’t have a snack before opera today.” You sighed again, feeling the sugar from the juice hitting your blood stream. “I thought I could make it until after class.”

“You should eat something now, Noona.” Jungkook said, standing up and going over to pick up your things.

“I should be okay with the juice for a little while.” You said, finally feeling some of your strength return. “What are you doing?”

“I’m taking you to get food.” He said. You watched as he started to put your things in your backpack, slinging it over his shoulder.

“Do I have a choice?” You asked him, walking over to try to take your bag, but he wouldn’t let you.

“No. And I’m carrying this too.” He said, walking around you to the door. “Come on.”

You huffed but went along with him, knowing that you weren’t strong enough to object right now, and that you really did need to eat. “Hold on a minute!” You walked over to your desk and pulled out a drawer, removing your purse. You shut the drawer and pulled out your lipstick as well, before coming back around the desk and following him into the hall. 

Jungkook still had your keys, and he locked the door for you. “Where did you park?”

“In the lot outside the PAC.” You said, turning in that direction. “You can give me my keys now.”

“Nope, I’m driving.” Jungkook said, holding the keys out of your reach. You let out a deep sigh but followed him outside none the less, too tired to protest further.

________

 

After going through the drive through of a burger place and picking up an early dinner, Jungkook drove the two of you back to your apartment. You tried to insist on waiting to eat until you were both back at your apartment together, but Jungkook wasn’t having it.He insisted that you at least start to eat your fries in the car. You begrudgingly ate a few fries, and after a few minutes you downed them all. Jungkook found you really cute, sitting in the passenger seat, munching fries and humming along happily to the radio. He pulled up to a stoplight and you caught him staring. “What?”

Jungkook just shook his head, trying to hide his smile. “Nothing.”

“Eyes on the road then.” You said, squinting at him playfully.

“Yes Noona.” Jungkook said obediently. He smirked as he got to your apartment complex, parking in a similar spot to where you had last night. He got out of the car and came around to open your door, grabbing your backpack and purse before you could stop him. You eyed him but didn’t say anything, getting out of the car with the bags of food and shutting the door with your butt.

He watched as you walked up the sidewalk to him and held out your free hand. “Can I have my keys back _now_?”

Jungkook chuckled, smiling down on you but handing over the keys anyway. “Here you go.” He followed you to your door and inside, setting down both of your backpacks in the living room before sitting on the couch. You sat next to him, pulling the rest of the food out of the bag. “Hey wait a minute…” Jungkook said, picking up his fries. “Half of these are gone!”

You tried to suppress a smile, biting your bottom lip. “Sorry…” You admitted.

Jungkook chuckled but patted your knee. “It’s okay.” The two of you were quiet as you turned on the TV, and Jungkook got busy eating his food. He’d been really worried when he’d walked up to you after opera. You were struggling with your keys, and when you looked up at him with that panicked expression, some switch inside him flipped. The need to help you, to make sure you were safe was so strong that he remained calm in the situation until you were okay again. 

“Jungkook…” You called softly, pulling him out of his thoughts. He looked up at you. “Thank you for earlier. Helping me out.”

“Of course Noona.” Jungkook said, patting your knee softly. “Don’t worry about it.” 

“No really.” You said. “I hate when that happens to me in front of people. Yoongi’s the only one who’s really seen me like that.” You sighed heavily, looking down at you hands in your lap. “It’s embarrassing.”

“Hey,” Jungkook said, his brows furrowed. “It’s okay (Y/n). You don’t need to be embarrassed.” He watched as you looked up at him with a small smile. “Besides, I forgot to eat yesterday. It happens.”

“Well, I also feel bad for being short with you earlier…” You apologized. “That’s one of the first signs that I’m having a low blood sugar episode. I get a little mean.”

Jungkook chuckled at that. _Well that explains why she seemed upset with me._ “You’re fine Noona.” You smiled back at Jungkook, relaxing back into the couch. He reached for his drink and took a sip as the two of you heard the front door open.

“Yoongi?” You called, Jungkook following your gaze towards the entryway.

Yoongi came around the corner and smiled at the both of you. “Hey guys.” He walked into the living room and shrugged off his jacket, plopping down on the couch next to Jungkook. 

“When are you meeting Jimin?” You asked Yoongi, bringing your feet up next to you on the couch and leaning in closer to Jungkook. He was painfully aware of just _how_ close you were.

“Uh, we’re meeting soon.” Yoongi answered, crossing his legs and resting his hands on his knee. “So, when are you supposed to get your tattoo? I thought you’d be gone by now.”

“Oh shit!” You exclaimed, hopping up from the couch. “What time is it?”

“Uh,” Yoongi said, checking is watch. “Like six.”

“Shit shit shit shit shit.” You muttered, quickly making your way down the hallway towards your room. “We were supposed to leave like now!” Jungkook got up and followed you, leaving Yoongi chuckling on the couch. “It’s like a half hour drive, and my appointment is at six thirty.” You flipped on the light to your room, going to the closet while Jungkook took a tentative seat on the edge of your bed. _Here I am, in Noona’s room again…_

Jungkook looked up as you came out of the closet, holding a small shirt in your hand. “You’re changing?” He asked.

“I’m getting my back done, so I need a backless shirt.” You pulled off your outer jean jacket and tossed it at Jungkook with a smirk. “Unless you want me to lay on the table topless?” Jungkook stared at you with wide eyes and red cheeks as you slipped into your bathroom, laughing jovially at his expression.

After a moment he shook himself, clearing his throat and shaking off his embarrassment. He laid back on your bed with a huff. _She is torturing me…_ He rolled over, picking up a teddy bear that was next to your pillows. He smiled, hugging the teddy close to his chest. _She still sleeps with a plushie…Noona is so cute._ He liked being in your room, laying on your bed. The only thing missing from this picture was you, laying beside him…

“Come on Kookie.” You said, bursting out of the bathroom and making Jungkook shoot up, still holding the teddy bear.

He saw you standing there in the new top and his jaw dropped. It was a skin tight crop top that tied behind your neck; light blue with black edges and small red roses printed on it in a pattern. But the part that had him staring at you so intently was that you clearly weren’t wearing a bra, and he could definitely see your nipple piercings through the thin fabric of your shirt. “Uhhh…”

“Put Mr. T down and let’s go!” You said, oblivious to his current state of shock. You came over and took your jacket from beside him on the bed and pulled it on, subsequently covering yourself. Jungkook was still sitting there, so you waved your hand in front of his face. “Dude, you there?” 

Jungkook finally snapped out of it, setting down the teddy bear. “Mr. T?”

“I was seven when I named him, give me a break.” You said, walking out of the room and flicking off the light. Jungkook quickly followed behind, immediately picking up his backpack when they got to the living room, and conveniently holding it in front of his crotch until the both of you were out of the apartment and safely in the car.

_______

 

As you pulled out of the apartment complex, you watched as Jungkook buckled his seatbelt and held his backpack in his lap. “How long does it take to get a tattoo?”

“It depends on the size.” You smiled as you turned onto the small town’s main drag, heading for the highway. “But to answer your question…my tattoo is probably gonna take a few hours. I guess I should’ve warned you beforehand.”

“Oh…well that’s okay.” Jungkook said, leaning his elbow on your center console and resting his chin on his hand. “I don’t mind being out late.”

“Have I shown you what I’m getting done tonight?” You asked him, and he shook his head. “Here, it’s in my camera roll.” You handed him your phone from your pocket while you kept your eyes on the road.

“What’s your password?” Jungkook asked, the light from your phone illuminating his face. 

“Ten, twenty four, ninety four.” You answered.

“Is that your birthday, Noona?” He asked as he typed in the numbers.

“Mmhmm.” You nodded, turning at a light to get onto the highway. “I’ll be twenty four in about two months.” You sighed. _God, I feel old. Being a masters student and being friends with freshman…_ You shook your head. “What about you?”

“Me? Oh, I’m eighteen.” Jungkook said, pausing in his search for the picture.

“Jesus Christ…” You muttered. _God, he’s a fuckin’ baby._

“But I’ll be nineteen on Saturday!” He said, clearly trying to prove to you he wasn’t too young, your phone forgotten in his hand.

“Wait, your birthday is this weekend? Why didn’t you tell me?” You asked him as you merged onto the highway.

“I don’t know… I haven’t told anyone yet.” He admitted.

“Do you wanna have a party?” You asked him.

“I mean, that’d be nice, but I don’t think I could fit anyone in my dorm.” He said, furrowing his brow.

“I don’t mean at your dorm silly.” You said with a chuckle. “How about having it at my place?”

“Really? You’d do that?” He asked you, his face full of hope.

“Of course Kookie. We’re friends.” You said. “Now pull up the picture, it’s like the third to last one in my camera roll.” Jungkook obeyed and reentered your passcode, opening up the photo app. He gasped quietly and you turned to look at him. “What?”

“Oh, uh, it’s really pretty.” He said quickly, turning the phone to show you he was on the right picture. But something told you he’d seen something he wasn’t supposed to in your photos before he clicked on the right picture. _Way to go (Y/n), like the kid wasn’t infatuated enough with you already._ “Are those carnations?”

“Yeah. I drew that myself.” You admitted, merging over into the fast lane and stepping on the gas. You weren’t going to be late for your appointment. “Actually, I’ve drawn all my flower tattoo’s beforehand.”

“You’re really talented.” Jungkook said, looking at you with admiration. 

“Eh, it’s nothing.” You said, brushing him off, but still appreciating the praise. Jungkook reached for the radio after putting your phone down, turning on the alternative station. Breaking Benjamin was playing, and he started to softly sing along. 

You remained quiet for a little while listening to Jungkook’s sweet voice. _He really has talent,_ you thought. After a moment Jungkook spoke up suddenly. “Noona, are you going to be okay to drive after getting your tattoo? Won’t it hurt?”

“Uh, well I was just gonna lean forward on the wheel…” You admitted.

“You should let me drive you home.” He said, sitting up in his seat. “I already got used to your car this afternoon.”

“Oh no, it’s fine. You’ve done too much for me already today.” You protested.

“Noona, I don’t want you to be in pain.” He said with affection. “Let me drive us home, it’s not that long anyway.” He paused. “I want to do it.”

You contemplated for a moment, but you couldn’t deny it was the best option. “Alright…But I think you should take a nap then, before we get there. Just so you’re not sleepy later.”

Jungkook yawned while you were talking, proving your point. “Okay, Noona, if you say so.” And with that, he leaned his chair back and was asleep almost immediately. You snuck a glance at him, and couldn’t help the smile that spread across your face at his soft cheeks and innocent expression.

_________

 


	5. You Pick It, We Stick It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Jungkook+Reader | Plot/FLUFF/Angst  
> Warnings: Wet Dreams | Dirty Talk | Blood | Needles | Getting Tattoo & Piercing | Cursing |  
> Word Count: 7.3k

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ex Boyfriend Namjoon making his appearance! This story does not reflect my personal feelings for Joonie, I really love him and know he’s an amazing dude in real life. Like he’s a literal Joonbug in real life, but I need an antagonist for plot purposes okay? Also tatted Joon is hot as fuck so you’re welcome.

_He ran his big hands up your torso, pushing your shirt up over your bra, excruciatingly slow. He groaned at the see-through lace, cupping your breasts in his hands, squeezing ever so gently. You were moaning under him already, squirming, wiggling your hips in search of some friction, and all he had done was rub his thumbs over your pierced nipples. Once, twice. They were so sensitive, so hard. You ran your hands up his bare arms, gripping his biceps. “Please…”_

_Needy, so needy. “What do you want?” He asked, his voice low. He leaned down close, letting his lips brush along your jaw, making you shiver and whine. “Tell me what to do Noona…”_

_“Fuck me.”…_

 

_…“_ Jungkook.” He stirred slightly. “Kookie,” You called a little louder, snapping him awake, making him jump. “We’re almost there.” Jungkook froze, suddenly painfully aware of where he was, and the situation in his pants. _Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit…Was I really having a fucking wet dream about (Y/n) right next to her in her own car?!_ He sat up slowly, careful to cover his crotch. “Were you dreaming about me? You kept saying ‘Noona’ in your sleep.”

Jungkook’s eyes, which had still been half closed, snapped wide open. “Uh, I don’t remember.” _Jesus Christ! Curse my fuckin’ brain dude! Fuck!_ He should’ve expected this after seeing that picture in your camera roll of you in a black lace bra…

“Well we’re almost to the shop.” You said, turning the radio down. 

“Oh, okay.” Jungkook replied, shaking himself and slapping his cheek lightly. _Get it together JK._

“But before we get there, I wanted to tell you something…” You added tentatively.

You now had his full attention, and he looked over at you with curiosity. “What is it?”

“So the tattoo artist, Namjoon… well, he’s kind of my ex-boyfriend.” You said. 

“O-oh.” Jungkook muttered. He wasn't sure what to say, but his boner was definitely gone now. _Jesus, do I have to be subjected to every guy that’s gotten to sleep with her?_ Jungkook really couldn’t believe his bad luck. All he wanted was to spend some quality alone time with you, and the Universe was being a real dick about it.

“And a big reason why I wanted to have someone with me, besides holding my hand, was to help… run interference.” You let out a sigh. “He’s not a bad guy, in fact he’s an incredible tattoo artist, I just can’t seem to stay away from him. And we just don’t… work well together.”

“Okay…” Jungkook said. “So, what do you want me to do?”

“I mean, nothing extra. Just talk to me…don’t let me go to the back and make out with him.” You said, laughing heartily, but Jungkook didn’t think it was that funny.

“Don’t worry Noona, I’ll protect you.” Jungkook said, squaring his shoulders.

“Well you don’t need to beat him up or anything…” You trailed off, shaking your head. “Men.” You muttered the last word under your breath.

“But why go back to him then?” Jungkook asked. “You could go to a different place.”

You shook your head. “It’s not like that. Once you find an artist who does work you really like, you stick with ‘em.” Jungkook watched as you exited the highway, coming up on the big city just south of your college town. “When I decided to get tatted, Yoongi recommended Namjoon, and the both of us have been getting our work done by him for a few years.”

“Why did you…split up?” Jungkook asked quietly. He wasn’t sure if he really wanted to know the answer, but he’d already asked.

“He broke it off after about a year. We were kinda long distance, it didn’t really work.” You said with a sigh, coming up to a stoplight. “It was two years ago, I was a senior, he was out of college already. I don’t know. We started to fight a lot at the end.”

Jungkook could hear the sadness in your voice and he felt bad for asking you about it. “I’m sorry Noona.”

You shook yourself slightly and put on a smile. “I’m okay.” But Jungkook knew you were lying. “It was just hard to get over him…” The both of you were quiet for the rest of the five minutes it took to get to the shop, and when you pulled up, Jungkook saw the big neon sign that said ‘You Pick It, We Stick It.’ You parked and turned off the car. “Right on time.”

Jungkook checked his watch, 6:30 on the dot. “Damn Noona, how fast were you going while I was asleep?”

You smirked and raised your eyebrows but didn’t tell him. “Fast enough.” You said with a giggle, walking up to the glass front of the store and opening the door. 

Jungkook followed you inside, looking around with wide eyes. It was a little crowded, with people and artists hanging around, and there was heavy metal playing on the overhead speakers. There were a few leather couches in the front with patrons waiting to be seen. Jungkook followed you up to a counter with a woman sitting behind it, covered from head to toe in tattoos, her face covered in piercings. Jungkook loved the environment, but felt a little out of place in his grey puma sweats and hoodie. He’d planned to go home and change into something more…punk, but when you’d had your low blood sugar episode earlier, his plans had changed. 

“Can I help you?” Asked the woman as the two of you came up to the counter.

“Yeah, I have an appointment with Namjoon at six thirty.” You answered her. 

She checked her computer before addressing you again. “(Y/n Y/l/n)?”

“That’s me.” You said, giving her a small smile.

“Alright, have a seat and I’ll go get him.” She said, stepping back from the counter and disappearing to the back. Jungkook watched her go before looking around and seeing you across the room, taking a spare place on the couch.

He walked over to you quickly, feeling a little like a lost puppy. He sat down next to you on the couch, looking over your shoulder as you flipped through a photo album of work done by the tattoo artists of the shop. “Kookie, didn’t you tell me you wanted to get your ears pierced?”

“Yeah.” He answered, admiring a particular piece of a koi fish on someones back. “Why?”

“Why don’t you get it done tonight?” You asked him, setting aside the photo album. “My treat. Think of it as an early birthday present.”

“Noona, I don’t—”

“(Y/n)?” You both looked up as a tall man approached the couch. Jungkook guessed he was over six foot, wearing a cut off black tank that showed off his tan arms and neck, all covered in tattoos, paired with black jeans and a black beanie. 

“Joonbug!” You called excitedly, jumping up from your seat on the couch and making your way around to give him a big hug. _For someone that’s her ex she sure seems happy to see him…_

“Hey, I told you not to call me that here.” He said with a chuckle and a wink. “The guys’ll think I’ve gone soft.”

“Sorry.” You giggled, letting go of him and stepping back. Jungkook got up and made his way over to stand behind you. 

“Who’s this? Where’s Yoongi?” Namjoon asked, taking in Jungkook with a scrutinizing eye. 

“Yoongi had a date tonight.” You said, stepping aside as Jungkook stepped forward to shake Namjoon’s hand.

“I’m Jungkook.” He said, making sure his voice was strong and his grip firm. “I go to school with (Y/n).”

“He’s a freshman.” You interjected, following beside Namjoon as he started to make his way to a hallway in the back. “One of my opera students.” _Why did she have to say it like that? She’s making it sound like I’m just some kid._

“You’re taking your students to tattoo appointments now?” Namjoon asked, giving you a flirtatious wink that Jungkook did not approve of.

“Hey, I was gonna bring Yoongi but he bailed last minute.” You explained, following Namjoon into a side room, Jungkook close behind. 

Namjoon chuckled but didn’t say anything further on the subject, moving on instead. “How long’s it been since I’ve seen you baby? Four or five months?” Namjoon asked, taking a seat in his work chair, you sitting across from him on the customer chair. Jungkook stood there awkwardly, already feeling like a third wheel. He was also quickly getting irritated with your ex, who had the nerve to call you ‘baby’ right in front of him.

“Four and a half.” You said, shrugging off your jean jacket. “When you did my chest piece.”

“Ah yea, the roses.” He said, leaning back in his chair, his legs spread wide. “Maybe you should show me again, just to make sure it still looks okay.” He said with another wink. Jungkook was practically fuming at this point.

“Namjoon!” You chastised, smacking his knee, but laughing with him anyway. “I guarantee it still looks the same.”

Namjoon shook his head but let it go, looking over at Jungkook instead. “You gonna get somethin’ done kid?”

“Oh yeah, I was wondering if you could get Avril to pierce Jungkook’s ears?” You said, looking over at Jungkook for confirmation. “You still wanna do it right?”

Jungkook could hardly back down now, with Namjoon here exuding testosterone. “Definitely.”

“Alright, you can do it now. Go to the front and tell her I sent you.” Namjoon said, finally sitting up in his chair and turning to his desk, reaching for some paper.

Jungkook turned to you with concern. “But I wanna be here while you get your tattoo…”

“It’s okay Kookie, Joon’s still gotta sketch out my piece and outline it on my skin before we start. Your ears won’t take that long.” You reassured him with a smile.

“Okay. I’ll be back soon Noona…” Jungkook said, giving you a small smile before reluctantly leaving the room and heading back to the front. _I hope this really doesn’t take too long, I don’t like leaving that guy with (Y/n)…_ He came back to the counter again, approaching the same girl. “Hi…Namjoon said I could get Avril to pierce my ears?”

“That’s me.” She said, setting down a magazine she had been reading and getting up off the stool. “Follow me.” Jungkook obeyed, following her over to a glass counter that had lots of piercing jewelry inside. “What part of your ear do you want done?”

“Oh, uh, just the lobes.” Jungkook answered, his hands in his pockets. 

“Alright, I’m gonna need to see some I.D.” She said, pulling a sheet of paper out from behind the counter. Jungkook pulled out his wallet and removed his drivers license, handing it to Avril. “Fill out this form.”

Jungkook looked down at the paper, reading it quickly. It was just a liability statement, letting him know the risks of piercings, how to take care of them, confirming he was 18 or older, stuff like that. He quickly filled out the form. “Here you go.” 

“Alright, I gotta scan this, in the meantime you can pick what jewelry you want from this section.” She said, pulling a small box out of the display and setting it down in front of Jungkook. 

He looked through the selection, picking up each piece of jewelry and examining them carefully before deciding on two simple sterling silver hoops with small silver balls. When Avril came back he pointed at them. “I want these.” 

“Okay, come on back. Oh here’s your license.” She said, handing it back to him. He slid it back into his wallet as he followed her to another small room, with an instrument tray set up with paper towels, vaseline, gloves, a pen, a mirror, and to Jungkook’s displeasure, some big needles. “Have a seat.” Avril said, going over to a cabinet and pulling out a sterile set of earrings. “Are you a bleeder?”

“Uh, I don’t know.” He said, giving her a panicked look.

“Okay, well let’s get some paper towels ready anyway.” She said, reaching for the roll and handing it to him. “Pull off a few.” Jungkook did as she said, watching as she walked over to a sink and washed her hands before coming back over and pulling on the latex gloves. “I’m gonna mark where the piercings will be, and then you can look to check that you like the placement.”

Jungkook nodded, watching her every move. Avril picked up the pen and gently marked both of Jungkook’s ears before handing him the mirror. He checked both lobes, nodding when he was satisfied with the placement. “Looks good.” He said.

“Great. Get your paper towels ready.” She said, reaching for a needle and setting one end in the vaseline before opening the package for the hoops. Jungkook’s stomach dropped, and he was getting anxious. He wasn’t a wimp by any means, but he had no idea how much this was gonna hurt. He paid close attention as she picked up the needle, hooking a hoop earring on one end before coming over to Jungkook’s right ear. He scrunched his nose in anticipation for the pain, but barely felt anything as she pushed the needle through his skin and attached the piercing. “Alright, there’s a little blood, hold the paper towel over it and apply a little pressure.” 

“That’s it?” Jungkook asked, shocked by how easy the first ear was.

“That’s it. You just got one more.” She said kindly, giving him a small smile. Jungkook sat there calmly as she repeated the same sequence for his other ear, and in a moment he was done. “Alright, you’re all good.”

“Thank you!” Jungkook said cheerfully, picking up the mirror to take in his new jewelry. _Wow…these look great! I’m so glad I finally have my ears pierced._

“Do you wanna wait to pay until your friend is done?” Avril asked, pulling off her gloves and tossing them in a trash can.

“Um, yeah, I think it’ll be together.” He told her, getting up from the chair. “Thanks again.”

“No problem kid. I’ll have an aftercare pamphlet for you when she’s done, okay?” Jungkook nodded and left the room, still holding his slightly bloody paper towels, even though his ears has already stopped bleeding. 

He made his way back to the other hallway, finding you already laying on your stomach on the table with your hair up in a bun, an outline of your tattoo being pressed onto your back by Namjoon. “Ooo, lemme see Kookie!” You called when he waked in.

A chair had been placed by the end of your bench and Jungkook came forward and sat down, finally at your eye level. “I love it. Thank you Noona.” He said, beaming.

“You look great.” You agreed, reaching forward and patting his cheek sweetly. “I’m glad I could corrupt you a little.” You sent him a wink that melted his heart.

“Alright, you ready to get started?” Namjoon said, rolling over to your side with his tattoo gun and turning it on. The buzzing sound was a little unsettling for Jungkook, but he shook it off. It wasn’t like he was the one going under the needle, and he needed to be strong for you.

“Yep. Let’s do this.” You said, looking over at Jungkook with apprehension. “I hope you don’t mind a little blood.”

“Not at all.” Jungkook said with a reassuring smile, which only grew when you reached for his hand. “Squeeze as much as you want.” You nodded, shutting your eyes and scrunching your face slightly as Namjoon connected the needle with your skin and began outlining in black. “I’m right here Noona.”

“It’s okay. This isn’t the hard part.” You explained, laying your head on the arm that was laid in front of you. 

Jungkook saw you’d untied your top from behind your neck, and he couldn’t help but notice your breasts squished between you and the table, barely covered by your top. _Dude, stop staring at her._ “There’s a needle being repeatedly stabbed into your skin and this isn’t the hard part?” Jungkook asked with raised eyebrows, watching as Namjoon wiped some blood away before continuing to mark your skin.

“Well lines aren’t that bad. And it helps that Joon is quick and accurate about it.” You said, getting a smirk from Namjoon but nothing else. Jungkook noticed he was deep in concentration, his brow furrowed. _Well, that’s the least you could ask of a person permanently tattooing your skin._ “But shading, that’s gonna be a bitch.”

“What makes it worse?” Jungkook asked, rubbing his thumb along the back of your hand soothingly.

“You have to go over the same spot repeatedly, especially with colors, to make sure it’s vibrant and lasts. Lighter colors can fade over time.” You looked up at him with your long lashes, making Jungkook’s heart flutter. “But it hurts the most.”

“That doesn’t sound fun…” He said, eyeing the tattoo gun as it continued to move across your back. Namjoon had finished outlining one of the the three big carnations, and had moved on to the next one. 

“What about your ears? Did it hurt?” You asked him, scrunching your nose as Namjoon moved to a lower spot on your back.

Jungkook winced for you, bringing his other hand up to hold yours too. “Uh, no actually. I barely felt anything.”

“They really look good.” You said, lifting your head and letting go of Jungkook’s hand to reach for his head, turning him to look at the earrings again. “This look suits you, Jungkook.”

Jungkook couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face at your words. Plus he liked the feeling of your hands on his jaw. You chuckled at his bunny smile, and Jungkook reached up to hold your hand again. He liked that he was allowed to touch you, even in this innocent way. It gave him confidence, and he was blatantly tracing patterns on the back of your hand now. Jungkook continued to have light conversation with you while Namjoon worked, and it ended up taking about a half hour to get all the outlines done. He turned off his gun and leaned back, still gently wiping blood off of your back. “Alright, outlines are all done. Do you want a break before I start filling it in?”

You turned to look over your shoulder at Namjoon, letting go of Jungkook’s hand and nodding. “Yeah, let me run to the restroom real quick.” Jungkook watched you prop yourself up on your elbow and bring your legs around until you were sitting up. It took you a moment to realize your top was still untied, and it had slipped down a little while you sat up, revealing some of your cleavage to Jungkook. He stared with wide eyes for a moment before looking away, a blush creeping up his cheeks as you finally brought a hand up to hold your shirt. “I’ll be right back.” 

Jungkook watched you walk away quickly, his eyes lingering on the doorway for a moment before turning back to see Namjoon starring at him. “What?”

Namjoon chuckled as he sat back in his chair, turning to his desk to change out the colors on the tattoo gun. “Are y’all dating? I can see why she wouldn’t wanna tell me, you seem a little young for (Y/n).”

This angered Jungkook, and he clenched his fists as he eyed the older man. _Who the hell does he think he is?_ “No. We’re just friends.”

“You like her though right? I mean who wouldn’t, she’s a _fiiiiiine_ piece of ass.” Namjoon said with vulgarity, shaking his head.

“Don’t talk about her like that!” Jungkook exclaimed, giving Namjoon a look that could kill. “She’s not a piece of meat.” He added, his voice low with anger. 

Namjoon held his hands up in surrender. “Woah bro, calm down. I was just shootin’ the shit.” He turned in his chair back to the desk, and they both remained quiet until you came back a few moments later. Namjoon finally turned around when you walked in, watching as you climbed back onto the table. “Alright, I’m gonna do the middle flower first.”

“The pink one?” You asked, getting into position. 

“Yes.” He said, turning the gun on and wiping your back clean again. “And the other two you want red correct?”

“Yeah.” You said, laying back down. “Alright Kookie,” You said, looking up at him with apprehension. “I’m gonna need your hand now.” 

Jungkook nodded, taking your hand and interlocking your fingers. “Squeeze as hard as you want Noona.” And you took him up on that offer. 

The next two hours seem to fly by for Jungkook, though he knew it was the opposite for you. He watched as you lay there, eyes closed most of the time and nose scrunched up in pain. He couldn’t understand why you would sit through the pain, although he himself loved the way tattoos looked on you. It just seems like a lot of pain. He stayed by your side the whole time. When the color shading started, he was just holding your hand, letting you take comfort in his touch. But as the time progressed, he became increasingly worried that you were okay, and the more worried he was, the more he touched you. It started with rubbing the back of your hand with his thumb. Then gently stroking the soft skin on your wrist with his free hand. And when you didn’t protest at his contact, he gently rubbed your arm, you shoulder, and eventually gently held your face, rubbing his thumb across your cheek, catching a silent tear or two as the pain became a little two much. 

When Namjoon sat up at the end and declared you finished, Jungkook thought he was more relived than you. He watched as Namjoon wiped away whatever blood and plasma was pooling on your skin, rubbed on some vaseline, and then sealed the whole area with special adhesive plastic wrap. “Alight, you can sit up now (Y/n).” Namjoon said.

Jungkook helped you right yourself, and tied your top back around your neck at your request. “How does it look?” You asked, trying to look back over your shoulder.

“See for yourself.” Namjoon said, getting up and handing you a mirror. You hopped up off the chair and came around to the full length mirror on the wall, turning around and admiring your back through the hand mirror.

“Namjoon…it’s beautiful.” You said with a big smile, turning to see every angle. “Thank you so much!”

“Of course, only the best for you, baby.” He said with a wink. 

Jungkook rolled this eyes and picked up your jacket and purse. “Ready to go Noona? It’s getting late.”

“Hmm?” You said, finally handing Namjoon the mirror back and turning to Jungkook. “Oh yeah, of course Kookie, you must be tired.”

Namjoon came around and made his way into the hallway first. “I’ll ring you up (Y/n).”

Jungkook let you go out first, admiring your back as you walked to the front counter. _Wow…it really is beautiful. Who knew red and pink carnations could make such a great tattoo._ “Make sure to add his ear piercing to my total.” You said, hugging your arms and rubbing your hands up and down. _She must be cold._

“Do you want your jacket Noona?” Jungkook asked, holding it out to you.

“Oh, thank you Kookie.” You took it from him, turning it around backwards and putting your arms in, so your chest was covered and your back free. _Why is she…oh the tattoo. Her skin must be so sensitive._

Namjoon told you the total, and you turned back to Jungkook to get your purse from him. “Here you go.” You said, pulling a card out of your wallet and handing it to Namjoon. 

He ran it, and when he was done he handed back the card, your receipt, and some paperwork. “Information on your aftercare, although I know you know what you’re doing at this point.” 

“Thanks again.” You said, giving him a smile before turning away.

“See you soon.” Namjoon said, winking again. Jungkook couldn’t wait to be out of the place.

He followed you outside, walking along to the car and watching as you pulled out the keys, heading for the drivers door. “Aren’t I driving?”

“Oh yeah. Sorry, habit.” You stepped back around, handing the keys to Jungkook and going to the passenger door. Jungkook opened it for you and helped you get in the car, leaning back the seat and getting you to lay on your side, facing the driver’s side. You got yourself buckled and he shut your door, going around and getting in behind the wheel. “Thanks again for offering to drive.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Jungkook said, turning on the car and backing out of the spot. He turned on the navigation on his phone, put it up on the dashboard, and started making his way home. “Now, the most important question of the night: what music do you wanna listen to on the way home?”

_______

 

You laid on the passenger seat, admiring Jungkook as he sang along to the music. You’d told him a few songs that you really liked, and he got excited when he shared the same tastes as you. Right now he was singing Purpose by Justin Bieber, and you hadn’t realized how good he was at singing in a pop style. His voice was smooth and sweet, and his runs were effortless. Listening to him was a good distraction from the burning that was happening on your back, and you tried your best to just focus on Jungkook to keep your mind busy. This is how you ended up staring at all his features with intensity, and realizing how gorgeous he really was. His jaw line was so sharp, it made you sweat a little. His hair was so fluffy and looked so soft, and a part of you longed to touch it. And his arms…You’d first noticed those when he was holding your hand earlier. He was tanned and muscled, with thick veins running the length of his forearms. And you knew it was wrong, but when he’d been stroking your skin, trying to comfort you, you’d felt…something stir in your chest. You knew this was not good. You couldn’t let yourself develop feelings for Jungkook, no matter how talented, kind, adorable, attractive, muscular…. _Aish (Y/n) stop this! He is a kid! And your student! You can be his friend but that’s it._ You knew that falling for Jungkook could be messy, and you really didn’t need that in your life at the moment. _I will not let this kid get the better of me_ , you vowed. _I will be strong._

You sighed out loud, drawing Jungkook’s attention. “What’s wrong Noona? Are you in pain?”

_Damn it, (Y/n), way to go._ “A little.” You admitted, trying to adjust to your uncomfortable position.

“Don’t worry, the directions say we’ll be home in seven minutes.” He said, reaching over to gently stroke your arm. _There he goes again, getting me worked up,_ you thought. But you didn’t have the heart to protest, because you truly enjoyed the contact. You remained quiet for those seven minutes, suddenly fighting to keep your eyes open. All you wanted right now was to fall into bed. When Jungkook finally got you back to your apartment, he brought up something you hadn’t even thought about. “So, should I try and find a ride home or…?”

“Shit.” You sighed, unbuckling your seatbelt and sitting up as he parked your car. “Can you just stay the night and sleep on my couch? I’m just too tired to drive you back to your dorm right now. I’ll drive you to school tomorrow.”

“Of course Noona, whatever is easier for you.” Jungkook agreed immediately, turning off the car and coming around to help you out. He shut the door behind you and passed you on the way to your apartment, unlocking it and holding the door open for you. 

“Thank you Kookie.” You said, coming inside and taking off your jacket. Jungkook followed you to the living room, setting his things down next to the couch. “There are blankets here.” You said, walking over to a basket full of different blankets next to a side table. “And you can have some pillows from my room.” Jungkook nodded, following you to your room and over to the bed. You handed him two of your four pillows. “Do you need something to sleep in? I’m sure Yoongi has something you can wear.”

“No, I’ll be okay Noona. These sweats are really comfy.” He said, holding the pillows to his chest.

“Alright. Feel free to help yourself to anything in the kitchen, and if you need to use the restroom you can just come in, I’ll leave my door unlocked.” You said, walking over towards the door, Jungkook following you and stepping out into the hallway.

“Goodnight Noona.” He said, giving you a sweet smile. 

“Goodnight Jungkook.” You replied, returning his smile. You shut your door as he made his way back down the hall. You walked into the bathroom, washing your face and admiring your tattoo once more. It really did look beautiful. You reached up and untied your top, letting the strings fall down. But as you went to take off your top you stopped. _Shit. I’m gonna need help to get this off without touching my back._ You sighed. _Well, so much for not encouraging the kid._ You left the bathroom and walked back to your door, opening it wide. “Jungkook, I need your help.” 

He was back at your door in three seconds. “What is it?”

“Now don’t freak out.” You warned, stepping back into your room. “But I need help getting my top off without touching my back.”

“O-okay.” He stuttered, not moving from his spot in your doorway.

You stood there for a moment, and when he still hadn’t come over, you looked back over your shoulder. “Jungkook?”

“Right, sorry.” He said, finally coming over to you. 

“Now, just help me lift it off, then toss it on the bed and you can leave, okay?” You said, raising your arms.

“Okay.” He said, his voice cracking a little. You couldn’t help but chuckle at that. You felt Jungkook’s hands reach for the hem of your shirt, but as he gathered the fabric, he grazed your side boob, making you shiver involuntarily. “Oh god, I’m sorry.” He said.

“It’s okay, just get this off.” You said, shaking your head slightly as he carefully pulled the fabric up and off of you. You covered your chest with your arms and stayed facing the wall as he dropped the shirt on your bed and bolted from the room like a spooked dear. Now _that_ you had to laugh at. You shed your shoes, socks, and shorts. Changing into some pajama shorts but remaining topless. Any fabric that touched your back would bother you or could potential hurt your back, and when you laid down it had to be on your stomach. You reached for your lamp, finally turning off the light and sighing as you settled down into your warm bed.

________

 

Jungkook was laying on your couch, about to finally drift off to sleep, when all of a sudden your front door banged open and he practically fell off the couch. “What the—”

“Shhh!” He heard from the doorway, and then a lot of giggling, and the unmistakable sounds of kissing. _Oh god, it’s Yoongi and Jimin._

“(Y/n)’s probably fast asleep, I’m sure we’re fine.” Jungkook recognized Jimin’s voice. _Oh, please don’t do it in the entryway, please don’t do it in the entryway._ Jungkook heard more kissing sounds, and then some stumbling, and the unmistakable sound of someone being pushed up against the wall. “Shit Yoongi…” 

_Okay, that’s it._ Jungkook got up and quickly grabbed his phone and pillows, running down the hallway to your room just as he started to hear faint moaning. He burst into your room and shut the door behind him quietly. He let out a sigh of relief, and then jumped when he heard your voice. “Jungkook?”

“Jesus Christ!” Jungkook whispered, clutching his heart. “You scared me.”

“What are you doing?” You asked him, your voice groggy from sleep. 

“Well, there was a situation…” Jungkook said, his eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness of your room. “Yoongi’s home. With Jimin.”

“Ah.” You said. Jungkook watched as you propped yourself up a little, making sure to keep the blankets high on your chest. “Let me guess, they didn’t make it to Yoongi’s room?”

“Uh, I heard some things from the hallway and I wasn’t about to stick around to find out if they were gonna make it to his room or not.” Jungkook admitted.

“Well I’m not gonna make you go back out there.” You said with a chuckle. “You can stay here.”

“Alright, I’ll just make a palate on the floor or something…” Jungkook said, finally stepping away from the door and over to the middle of you room, dropping his pillows.

“Jungkook, I’m not gonna make you sleep on the floor.” You said, laying back down and adjusting your head, your face facing the edge of the bed. “Just sleep next to me.”

“I—No, it's—uh…” Jungkook was rambling, too flustered to make a coherent sentence. _Sleep in her bed? Next to her? Oh god, it's my dream come true…NO Jungkook! Do not be gross._ “I don’t know Noona…”

“’s fine.” You mumbled, clearly already falling back asleep. “Jus’ don' wake me up…”

Jungkook stood there for a moment, torn between his need to be respectful and his want to lay next to you. To be in your bed, to be close to you… He sighed, finally picking up his pillows and walking around to the other side of your bed and setting down his phone on the night stand. He dropped his pillows down next to yours before gently pulling back the covers and slipping in next to you. As he lifted the comforter, he looked over and saw the soft slope of your bare back and hips, ending at a the waist of your pajama bottoms. _Shit, I forgot she wasn’t wearing a shirt…_ He quickly covered you back up, careful to only pull the blanket up to below your fresh tattoo. He couldn’t help but blush as he laid back on the bed, smiling softly to himself as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * * * *

When Jungkook woke up the next morning, it took him a moment to remember where he was. He had one arm hanging off the bed and his face buried in a pillow that was much fluffier then his crappy dorm ones. He kept his eyes closed but slowly took in his surroundings. He fidgeted a little, freezing when his knee came unto contact with something warm. Then he turned his body and inhaled the smell of the pillow, he immediately recognizing your scent. It was always distinct, but he hadn’t pinpointed what perfume it was yet. _(Y/n)…_ He finally turned his head, cracked open an eye, and was greeted by your sleeping face. _Awwww, look at her._ Your brow was slightly furrowed, and your lips formed a cute pout. Some of your hair had come out of your bun during the night, and Jungkook slowly reached over and pushed it out of your face, his hand lingering on your cheek. You murmured in your sleep, reaching out and taking Jungkook’s hand from your face and holding it tight. He smiled, his heart completely melted by the gesture. Sure, it was an unconscious one, but Jungkook was officially head over heels for you none the less. The past twenty four hours had definitely cemented his feelings for you. He wanted more than anything to tell you how he felt, but the logical part of him told him he should hold out just a little longer. _Maybe on my birthday…_ Jungkook sighed quietly and settled back down into the sheets, determined to get a little more sleep before the two of you had to get up for your 11 o’clock classes. He closed his eyes and was just on the cusp of falling back asleep…

“(Y/n)~” Jimin came bursting into the room, singing your name and wielding a spatula in his hand. He was wearing a big sweater that came down to his mid thigh and gave him sweater paws, paired with socks, but no pants.

“Holy shit!” You exclaimed, both you and Jungkook jumping awake at the intrusion. “You scared the crap out of me.” You breathed as Jungkook sat up halfway, his hair splayed around his head and only one eye open.

“Woah…didn’t realize I was interrupting anything.” Jimin said, showing his teeth and raising this hands. “My bad!” He giggled.

You rolled your eyes at him as you sat up too, now fully awake. “Dude, it’s not what you think, we just slept.”

“Oh yeah, sure, then why are you both topless?” Jimin asked, leaning against the door frame and raising an eyebrow.

“Because I just got my fucking back tattooed.” You explained, hiking the blanket higher on your chest. But then you looked over at Jungkook with a quizzical eye. “But why are you shirtless Jungkook?”

Jungkook rubbed his face as he looked down at his naked torso. “Uh…well I _was_ supposed to sleep on the couch, but I guess I forgot to grab my hoodie when I ran in here last night.” He ruffled his hair before letting his arms fall into his lap. “You know, when you and Yoongi started getting busy in the hallway?”

“Oh.” Jimin said, smirking as his face flushed. “Sorry about that…”

“So I’m guessing the date went well?” You asked, raising your eyebrow at Jimin’s lack of trousers.

“One of the best nights of my life actually.” Jimin said with a big smile, flipping his bangs out of his eyes. “I’m making pancakes, but Yoongi refused to get out of bed so I came to get (Y/n).” He stood back up off the wall and unfolded his arms. “I’ll make some more batter for you Jitter Bug.” He said to Jungkook before turning around and leaving the room.

“Jitter Bug?” You asked him, raising an eyebrow.

Jungkook shrugged. “I have a bouncy leg.”

“Ah yes, I’ve noticed that.” You said, patting his back and giving him a smile. 

Jungkook just shook his head, stretching as he got out of bed, stepping into your bathroom and gently shutting the door. He walked over to the toilet and peed before going over and washing his hands. He looked at himself in the mirror, his hair a mess. _I really need to wash up._ He dried off his hands and came back into your room, finding you dressed in a robe that was hanging off your shoulders below your tattoo, and sitting on the edge of your bed. “Would you mind if I used your shower?”

“Not at all.” You said, getting up off the bed. “I have stuff you can use.” You walked past him back into the bathroom, opening your cupboard and pulling out a fresh towel. “You can use my shampoo and soap in the shower. Oh wait,” You said, opening a drawer by your sink and pulling out a brand new toothbrush, still in its package. “Here. I knew I had a spare.”

“Thanks Noona.” Jungkook said, taking everything from you and holding it against his bare chest.

“No thank you Jungkook. For coming with me to my appointment, for driving me home.” You patted his cheek affectionately. “And for not making me take you home last night, I was so tired.”

“No worries.” Jungkook’s heart fluttered as you dropped your hand from his face. “I had a great night.”

You turned and headed for the door, pausing in the doorframe. “Me too.” And with that you shut the door gently behind you.

Jungkook dropped the towel and toothbrush on the counter and did a little celebratory dance. _Ahhhhh! She’s being so touchy! Aish, my heart. (Y/n) is so perfect. I can’t believe she let me stay the night._ He continued to beam like an idiot as he turned on your shower and stripped off his sweats and briefs, stepping in once it had warmed up. He stood under the rushing water, letting his hair and body get completely soaked through before looking around your shower for shampoo. He spotted the red bottles on a shelf and when he read the label he was a little taken aback. _Old Spice? I thought that was for men…_ Jungkook himself used Old Spice, the Swagger scent. He read the label. _Wolfthorn. Hmm._ He popped open the cap and took a sniff. _Oh, so_ this _is what (Y/n) smells like._ Jungkook squirted a small amount into his palm and set the bottle back down before massaging the soap into his scalp. Immediately the scent began wafting around the shower and Jungkook hummed in satisfaction. After a minute or two he rinsed out his hair, then applied the matching conditioner. Jungkook snooped around your shower a little, looking at your various products: shaving cream, face washes, different scented body soaps, until he found a body wash that was the same scent as your shampoo and conditioner. He squirted some onto his hands and began to rub it into his skin, up and down his arms, his armpits, his chest, moving down to his stomach, thighs, calves. Jungkook gently lathered his length, realizing he was half hard from all the excitement of the morning. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Jungkook jumped what felt like five feet.

“Jungkook?” You called, cracking the door enough to stick your head in. “I have clothes for you, from Yoongi.”

Jungkook let out a shaky breath as he braced his hands against the shower wall. “Okay.”

“I’m just gonna leave them on the counter.” You said, and a moment later he heard the door shut again. 

_Jesus Christ Jungkook, you are the most hormonal asshole I’ve ever met. I will NOT jerk off in her shower, I swear to god._ He reached for the shower knob and turned the water colder, letting out a sigh of relief as he calmed down. Jungkook rinsed out his hair and the rest of his body before shutting off the water and stepping out of the shower. He toweled off, drying his hair roughly in the towel before tying it around his waist. He picked up the new toothbrush, opening it and applying toothpaste before brushing his teeth. As he scrubbed, he looked at the clothes you had brought him: An oversized white t-shirt, black Nike soccer pants with white stripes running down each leg, and grey briefs. _Nice choice, (Y/n)._ Jungkook finished brushing his teeth, washed his face with some of your special soaps, and got dressed into Yoongi’s clothes. He sighed, ruffling his hair, still half wet, and smiling at his reflection, checking himself out in the mirror. _What a wonderful way to start the day._

________


	6. What Kookie Wants, Kookie Gets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Jungkook+Reader | Plot/Fluff/Angst  
> Warnings: Cursing | Jimin’s Butt |  
> Word Count: 7.3k

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This gets a little angsty at the end :/ This whole slow burn fic thing is killing me, I just wanna get to the good part!!!!! I have no patience! Ahhhhhh!

You were sitting at the bar attached to the kitchen in your robe, watching Jimin make pancakes. He’d already made you a cup of coffee, and was currently dancing around your kitchen to EDM music playing from his phone. You smiled at him fondly as he did a little turn, his sweater flaring out and you getting a quick look at his butt, eyes growing wide. “Jimin, are you wearing a pink jockstrap?!” 

Jimin stopped dead, reaching down to hold the hem of his sweater. “You weren’t supposed to see that.” 

“Well then maybe you should put some pants on?” You suggested, raising an eyebrow. 

“Aw (Y/n), that’s no fun.” He said with a pout, pouring some pancake batter into a pan. “I hate pants.”

You rolled your eyes but didn’t comment further. “So tell me about last night with Yoongi.”

You saw the smile that crept across Jimin’s face before answering. “He picked me up around seven and we grabbed dinner at that diner you guys are always going to.” You nodded in encouragement. “And then we went to see that new rom-com at the theater downtown, you know the retro one?” He turned back to the stove, flipping the pancake. “Anyway, the movie was great, we ended up holding hands about halfway through.”

You chuckled. “Typical Yoongi. He’s a slut for hand holding.”

“So I’ve discovered.” Jimin agreed. “Well after the movie, neither of us really wanted to go home, so we sat in the car and talked for a while.” Jimin let out a sigh. “I never knew now hard of a time Yoongi had growing up.”

“Yeah. It’s one of the things we bonded over originally.” You explained, taking a drink of coffee. “So how did the two of you go from taking about childhood trauma to having sex in my entryway?”

“Mmmhmm,” He shrugged. “And hey, we didn’t do it in the entryway.” Jimin corrected, removing the pancake from the pan and pouring batter for a new one. “We made it to the couch…”

You laughed at that, Jimin joining you jovially. “Thank god Jungkook made it to my room in time.”

“Yeah, poor kid would’ve been traumatized.” Jimin chuckled. The two of you were quiet for a moment while he continued to prepare breakfast. “So did you sleep with him?” Jimin asked casually.

“Dude, I told you no.” You said in exasperation, tapping your phone to see the time. You still had a while before you needed to leave for class.

“I know, but I thought I’d ask again while he wasn’t around.” Jimin admitted. “Not even a kiss?”

“Jimin!” You warned, giving him the evil eye. 

“Alright alright!” He backed off, raising his hands in surrender. “Sorry I asked. I just thought there was some chemistry there. And Jungkook is clearly into you.”

You sighed, swirling your coffee around your cup. “Oh there’s chemistry alright…” Jimin raised an eyebrow and you elaborated. “Yesterday I…felt something.” You admitted, looking down at your hands. “I guess you could categorize them as ‘feelings’.” You said using air quotes.

“Okay, and that’s bad because?” Jimin asked, sliding the finished pancake onto the plate and pouring the batter for another.

“The kid is barely nineteen Jimin. And I’m almost twenty four. I’m five years his senior.” You explained, frustrated. “And besides, you know how I am with relationships. As soon as feelings get involved I ruin it.”

“Okay, two things.” Jimin said, setting down his spatula. “First of all, age is just a number. You’re both adults, and five years may seem like a big difference now, but in twenty years it won’t matter.” He picked this spatula back up and flipped the pancake on the stove. “And second, you don’t ruin your relationships. Just look at you and Yoongi.”

“But we’re not together, we just have— _had_ sex.” You said, correcting yourself. “And when we _did_ try to really date, it didn’t work. Kaitlyn and I lasted about three months before that ended. And when I finally thought I’d found the one with Namjoon, he broke it off.”

Jimin let out a sigh. “Look, that’s only two examples. And I remember how much you were into Namjoon, but he wasn’t some knight in shining armor. He was kind of a douche, (Y/n).”

You guffawed, shaking your head at his comments. “You’re way off. He was just a little macho.” 

“Well either way, I think you should give Jungkook a chance. He’s a hell of a guy.” Jimin took the last pancake off the stove and shut off the gas.

“I just…” You shook your head. “He actually makes a good assistant for me, and I don’t want to compromise that. Besides, we work well as friends. I didn’t intend to but I think I’ve been leading him on. He’s getting more comfortable around me and I’m encouraging him. I need to stop.” You could tell Jimin disapproved but he didn’t comment further. You were quiet for a moment and then let out a sigh. “But sometimes he smiles at me and I just— I can’t help it.” You let out a sigh. “But I kinda already promised him he could have his birthday party here on Saturday…”

Just then Jungkook made his way around the corner and into the kitchen. “What about my party?”

“Dude, you didn’t tell me your birthday was this weekend?” Jimin addressed Jungkook as he came over and sat down next to you at the bar. You took in his appearance: Tousled hair, toned arms, and damn did he look good in Yoongi’s clothes…

“I’m… gonna go shower now.” You said, hopping up and leaving them in the kitchen before anyone could say anything else. You sighed as you closed the door to your room and leaned against it. _Why can’t I shake these feelings? What do I need to do to get over this crush on Jungkook?_ You made your way to the bathroom and stripped off your robe, being careful of your back. You looked around the bathroom, noticing how Jungkook had carefully hung up his towel and placed his toothbrush in the holder by your sink. _Goddamn, why does he have to be so considerate? What am I going to do?_ You wanted nothing more than to become close with Jungkook; spend a lot of time together at school, go on cute dates to the diner, take him to get his first tattoo… but you knew it couldn’t work out like your dreams. You should just be happy with being friends. You didn’t want to ruin what you knew could be a lasting platonic relationship with your stupid feelings. _Oh god…Maybe I should just let whatever happens, happen…_ Just as you were ready to give up hope, your phone buzzed. You picked it up from the counter and saw a text from none other then: Namjoon.

 

NJ- (10:02 am) Hey beautiful. How’s my latest piece of art doin? 

Y/N- (10:02 am) See for yourself [image attached]

NJ- (10:03 am) Damn, lookin just as good as ever. 

NJ- (10:03 am) Hey so, I was wondering, would you want to get dinner sometime this week? I know things didn’t end well between us, but seeing you with that piece of arm candy last night had me kinda jealous…

 

You smirked down at your phone and contemplated for a moment. True, things had ended badly with Namjoon, but you were two years older now, and practically a different person. Maybe this is exactly what you needed, to get in a little flirtation with Namjoon so you could maintain your friendship with Jungkook…

 

Y/N- (10:04 am) Count me in ;)

_______

 

The week leading up to Jungkook’s birthday was a busy one. It was only the second week of school, but he felt like he had been there for a month already, the way he was immersed in everything. He was practicing, getting his homework done, working on his vocal music, and completely loving every minute of it. Being a music major was a lot of time and effort, but singing every day, working on piano, being in opera, it was all he could ask for. 

Jungkook had seen you every day in opera, but after Tuesday morning he’d been too busy to try to hang out with you outside of school, and he hadn’t really hung out with Jimin or Taehyung either, everyone being busy learning their roles for opera. So when Friday finally arrived, Jungkook woke up excited for his birthday tomorrow and the idea of a party with all his friends. 

His day was going well. He’d woken up refreshed and ready for class, and he had all his homework done and ready to turn in for Theory and Musicianship, as well as having practiced for Piano. He heard two of his classmates sing beautifully in studio, and when he got to Men’s choir he was surprised by Taehyung informing everyone that tomorrow was his birthday, and the whole class sang Happy Birthday to him. By the time he got to the theater for opera, he didn’t think his weekend could be kicking off any better. Oh boy was he wrong. 

It was another chorus day on Friday, and Jungkook strolled into the theater to find it full of cast members, you onstage setting up your things at the staff table. _Ah Noona, so beautiful as always._ You were wearing a red and black plaid long sleeve, buttoned up all the way to the collar, over black skinny jeans paired with white converse high tops and your hair up in a messy bun. Jungkook paused as he dropped his backpack in a seat, taking in how good you looked in this simple outfit before hopping up onstage and coming over to the table. “Need help moving the piano?”

You looked up and when you saw him you broke into a warm smile. “Ah Kookie, my knight in shining armor.” Jungkook felt like flying every time you smiled at him that way. You came around the table and threw an arm around his tiny waist. “I can always count on you.” Jungkook felt close to bursting with joy at your words and gesture, and was smiling ear to ear as you released him and walked over to the side of the stage to get the mini grand. You both pushed the instrument center stage, and he was about to head back down to his seat when you called for him. “Kookie!”

He turned around to find you leaning on your elbows on the piano. “Hmm?”

“What are you doing tonight?” You asked him, a mischievous smile playing on the corner of your mouth. 

“Uh, I was just gonna play some video games, maybe practice piano…” He replied, coming back over to you. “Why?”

“I have a proposition for you.” You explained. “So, I have to make like a hundred Jell-O shots for your party tomorrow, and I usually make Yoongi help me. _But_ , he and Jimin have another date tonight, so I’m short-staffed…”

“I’ll help you Noona.” Jungkook proposed with enthusiasm, bouncing a little with excitement.

“I haven’t even told you what you were going to get in return!” You said with a chuckle, shaking your head at his enthusiasm.

“Okay I’m sorry, do go on.” Jungkook was now openly teasing, and you reached out to hit his arm playfully before continuing.

“I was going to _say_ , in exchange for coming shopping with me for party supplies, helping make Jell-O shots, and setting up, I will cook you whatever you want for dinner, AND we can do whatever you want tomorrow for your birthday. Go to the movies, go to the park, bake cookies, stay on the couch all day watching Netflix, go shopping.” You offered. “Anything.”

Jungkook felt overwhelmed by your generosity. “Why are you doing this Noona? Throwing me a party, cooking for me, paying for my earrings…”

“Because.” You said, pushing off the piano as the cast started making their way onstage for class, Seokjin showing up and sitting at the piano. “My friends’ birthdays are important to me.” You came over to him and gave him a quick pinch on the cheek. “Think about what you want to do and we can talk about it after class okay?” Jungkook nodded as you retreated to the table, watching you make your way around and sit down. He was still staring when you looked up, and you smiled at him again before turning to your computer. 

_Ahhhhhhh!_ Jungkook was screaming internally. But, it was a good scream. A great scream. He was elated! You wanted his birthday to be special. You cared about him enough to want to cook him dinner, to take him shopping or to the movies, to offer to do whatever he wanted for his birthday. Jungkook had never had anyone else in his life who cared this much about his birthday, not even himself. He’d always thought of it as just another day, nothing too special. A day for family and blessings, but not much else. But the way you were treating it, treating him, made him so excited.

Jungkook spent a very distracted opera class trying to think of something. _What do I even want to do? Everything she said sounded perfect…Cookies, Netflix, shopping…I wish I could just stay all night and do everything—That’s it!_ Jungkook knew exactly what he wanted. All of it. He had a plan to get everything he wanted, and when rehearsal ended, he grabbed his things and practically hopped over to you. “Noona, I know what I want~” He sang.

You smirked as you packed up your things, slipping your laptop into your bag. “Alright, let’s hear it.”

“I want to go shopping.” Jungkook said.

“Okay, we can do that—”

“And make cookies.” He added, earning a chuckle from you. “AND watch Netflix.”

“I guess we can do that too.” You replied fondly. “Anything else?” You asked jokingly. 

Jungkook smiled mischievously as you picked up your things and started making your way out of the theater, following close behind. “Let’s have a sleepover tonight.”

You stopped where you were, just outside of the doors, and looked up at him skeptically. “I don’t know…”

“Come on, Noona, it’ll be fun.” Jungkook promised. “We can make cookies tonight after dinner, and watch Netflix until we fall asleep! Then tomorrow we can go shopping before the party.” You started walking to your office, still silent, and he followed behind, his pout clear in his voice as he begged you. “Please Noona? It will be so fun.”

You got to your door and finally looked at him, Jungkook making sure to keep his pout and give you big puppy eyes. You sighed dramatically as you opened the office and flipped on the light. “I guess… BUT you’re sleeping on the couch, okay?”

Jungkook scrunched his nose up momentarily. _On the couch…_ But he quickly broke out into a smile. “Yay! Thank you so much Noona, it’s going to be my best birthday ever.”

Jungkook smiled fondly as he watched you shake your head, organizing your things and slipping them into your bag before pulling on a leather jacket. “What have I gotten myself into…” Jungkook giggled, knowing he’d won you over, but when you looked up at him suddenly he froze. “If I’m making Jell-O shots AND cookies tonight, I’m not cooking dinner too.”

Jungkook smiled, backing out of the office as you walked towards him, keys in hand. “That’s fine Noona. We can order pizza, my treat.”

You returned his smile finally, locking your door and turning to him. “Okay, deal.”

“ _And_ I’ll pay for party supplies.” Jungkook added, following you down the hallway. “I’ve got a credit card burning a hole in my pocket, and you’re already hosting for me.”

“Double deal.” The two of you made it outside and you turned to Jungkook as you got to the sidewalk. “Why are you still following me?”

“I— we were…shopping?” Jungkook stuttered, confused.

You laughed at his expression before continuing to walk down the street. “Don’t you need to go home to get stuff for our ‘sleepover’?” You asked, using air quotes. 

“Oh yeah, I forgot—”

“I’ll pick you up in half an hour.” You said, crossing the street and leaving Jungkook standing on the sidewalk staring after you, his heart full to the brim with excitement and anticipation. 

_______

 

You pulled up to Jungkook’s dorm thirty minutes later and parked on the curb. You texted him that you were there and turned up the music as you waited, one of Drake’s latest singles playing on the radio. You’d been excited about Jungkook’s birthday all week, but now you were having mixed feelings. Him asking to spend the night again… You knew you’d made a mistake letting him stay the night on Monday. It would’ve been fine if he’d stayed on the couch, but Yoongi and Jimin getting busy in the hallway put you in a position you weren’t ready for. You weren’t about to make Jungkook sleep on the floor, but you couldn’t sleep in a shirt after getting your back tatted. You knew Jungkook would never touch you without your permission, that wasn’t the issue. You weren’t uncomfortable with sharing a bed either. To you it was an innocent thing as long as you both stayed mostly clothed, so you told him he could stay. In your sleepy brain it wasn’t a big deal, but the way he’d been acting since then told you it had been a mistake. Jungkook seemed very innocent to you, the way he acted, how his cheeks flushed whenever you touched him. Hell, he’d probably never shared a bed with a women before, you could see why it would have changed his feelings for you. He was taken with you, and you couldn’t blame him. You’d been encouraging his feelings since the night at Jimin and Tae’s. Something about Jungkook had you acting different. You felt the need to…take care of him. You had a lot of affection towards him, and like you’d told Jimin Tuesday morning, having him there while you got your tattoo had been special for you. You’d been trying to nip your feelings in the bud for him ever since. In fact, you’d gone out with Namjoon to dinner on Wednesday, just to try and help distract yourself. 

So far it had been working. You’d met at a bar you used to frequent when you’d been dating, and you had a fun night reminiscing over some good times. Namjoon saidhe’d been single for about six months, and you explained how you’d broken up with your last girlfriend, Kaitlyn, over the summer. It ended up being a really nice night. You’d been texting Joonie all week, and he was also coming to the party tomorrow. You really had missed him, and you hoped that spending time together again would help you get over your feelings for Jungkook before you did something stupid, like sleep with the kid. This whole not-getting-any-from-Yoongi thing was starting to make you extra horny, and the last thing you wanted was to take advantage of Jungkook’s feelings for you, when you pretty much knew he was a virgin. At least with Namjoon you knew it was a mutually beneficial fuck. Or would be, when he stayed over tomorrow after the party. It had been 10 days since you’d gotten any, and for you that was too long, considering you and Yoongi had sex almost every day when he was single. But Jimin had stolen your fuck buddy, and now it was just you and your vibrator. Definitely not as satisfying as having someone to share your bed with. 

You were so deep in thought that you didn’t see Jungkook come out of the dorm, or walk in front of your car. So when he smacked the passenger side window you jumped in your seat and yelled “Fuck!” _That little shit!_

Jungkook immediately burst into roaring laughter, opening the door and tossing his duffle bag in the back seat as you clutched our heart and gave him a look that could kill. “Oh my god, that was fuckin’ hilarious.”

He shut the door and you pulled away as he was buckling his seat belt. “Yeah, you won’t find it so hilarious when I kick your ass, Jeon.” You shook your head.

“‘Jeon’? What happened to Kookie?” He asked, blinking up at you innocently from where his head was resting on the seat. 

“Yeah well, you’re pissing me off.” You replied. “I don’t appreciate jump scares.”

“Awwwww, Noona I’m sorry.” Jungkook said in a whiney voice that you couldn’t help but find cute.

“Yeah yeah.” He pinched your cheek when he saw you try to hide your smile, and you swatted at him, but the damage was done. You couldn’t stay mad at Jungkook when he was so damn… cute. _Why is he always attacking my heart like this?! Aish, this kid…_

“So where are we going first, liquor store or grocery store?” Jungkook asked, sitting back in his seat with a smug smile.

“Liquor store.” You pulled up to a stoplight around the corner from Spec’s, waiting to turn into the parking lot. “Go ahead and Venmo me like thirty bucks, you have to wait in the car while I go inside cause you’re under twenty-one.” You explained. “Also for the party, I usually make Jell-o shots with vodka and punch with coconut rum and ever-clear, is that okay with you?”

“Uh, sure.” Jungkook replied, “I haven’t had any of that before so…”

You raised your eyebrows as you turned into the parking lot. “Geez kid, you really are innocent huh?”

Jungkook didn’t seem to like that, crossing his arms over his chest. “I’m not _that_ innocent…”

“Oh come on. You had your first beer last week, you just got your ears pierced,” You pulled into a spot and put the car in park. “Hell, I bet you’re a virgin too.” You chuckled, but when you looked over at Jungkook he was blushing furiously and looked upset and maybe a little uncomfortable. “Oh…” So your suspicion was correct. “I was just making a joke, I didn’t mean to…”

“It’s embarrassing.” Jungkook folded his arms over his chest and still wouldn’t look at you. “You’re so…And I’m not…”

“It’s not embarrassing.” You assured him. _Shit, that was a bitch move (Y/n). Why did you go there?_ “Hell, I was a virgin until I was twenty.”

“R-really?”

“Yeah man. No big deal, it’ll happen eventually.” You said, unbuckling your seatbelt and turning to him. “You’ll find the right person.” Jungkook finally looked up at you with the biggest sparkle in his eyes, and you knew he thought you meant yourself. _Fuck, that was the wrong thing to say._ “Uh, you know, a nice girl your _own_ age…” _Wow, smooth._ “Okay, well, I’m... gonna go inside now.”

“Okay Noona.” Jungkook said in the most innocent voice you’d ever heard. You looked over at him as you reached for the door, and got his big doe eyes again, accompanied by his signature bunny smile. You exited the car and shut the door, shaking your head as you walked inside. _What the fuck did I just do?_

_______

 

Jungkook followed you inside the apartment, carrying his bag and all the groceries by himself. You’d definitely offered to help him, but he refused to let you carry anything. He was going to prove he was a man to you, not just some _kid_. “Jungkook, would you please let me carry something?” You asked him, holding the door open.

“Nope, I’m good.” He replied, passing you in the doorway and going directly to the kitchen. Jungkook careful set everything down, and you were there a moment later to help him unpack. “Where would you like these?” He asked, holding the bottles of vodka and rum.

You came around him and took the liquor bottles out of his hands. “Actually, what I’d like you to do is order us some pizza. I’m fucking starving.”

Jungkook chuckled, pulling out his phone. “Okay Noona.” He stood to the side and dialed the number of a local pizza place, watching you put up groceries as the phone rang. “What do you want?”

“Just pepperoni’s fine.” You said, opening the fridge and bending over to put up the cookie dough you’d just bought. 

Jungkook was distracted momentarily by the curve of your ass, but quickly snapped back to reality when the pizza place answered the phone. Jungkook ordered as you pulled out boxes of jell-o, along with small cups for the shots, a case of red solo cups and bottles of fruit juice as well for the punch. He held his hand over the speaker as he asked you for your address and then relayed it to the guy on the phone. He finished by telling them his card information and then hung up. “Should be here in less than thirty minutes.” He told you.

You nodded, your brow furrowed. Jungkook suddenly noticed you looked rather pale. “God I’m st-starving.” You said, shivering a little and running your hands up your arms.

“Hey, are you okay?” Jungkook asked quickly, stepping up to you and taking your hands. “When’s the last time you ate?”

“I don’t know, noonish.” You replied, your brow furrowed.

Jungkook held out your hand and saw it was shaking. “You need to eat something (Y/n), your blood sugar is low.”

You nodded at him, leaning back against the counter taking a deep breath. “Just grab me a Coke.”

Jungkook pulled a can out of the fridge, coming back over to you and opening it. You took a long swig, letting out a sigh after you swallowed. Jungkook stood in front of you as you did so, setting his hands on your shoulders and holding you steady. “Do you want to snack on something while we wait for pizza?”

You shook your head, taking another long swallow of the sugary soda. “No, this will hold me over until the pizza comes.” You set the drink down and looked up at Jungkook with admiration. “Thank you Jungkook.” He smiled back at you, letting go of your shoulders and pulling you into a hug. 

You hesitated for a moment before returning the hug, wrapping your arms around him for the first time. Jungkook held you tight for a long moment, burying his face in your hair. “Please stop doing this, Noona. I don’t like it.”

You let go and Jungkook finally pulled back, reaching up to touch your cheek. You reached for his hand, pulling it away from your face and giving it a squeeze before letting go. “How did you know? I hadn’t even realized I was low yet.”

Jungkook shrugged as you walked around the counter to take a seat at the bar, your Coke in hand again. “I saw the look on your face. It was the same as last time, and you were shivering.”

Jungkook watched as you set down your drink and crossed your arms, suddenly dropping your head onto the counter. He quickly came around to your side, his had going to rub your lower back. “Noona, what’s wrong? Are you okay?”

You peaked up at him with one eye. “I’m fine. Just really tired.” 

Jungkook continued to rub your back and you let out a little involuntary moan, making him blush, but he was intrigued by the sound and traced a figure eight lightly over your skin as he spoke. “Do you wanna take a nap? I’ll save you food, and if you have instructions I can make the jell-o shots.”

You kept your eyes shut but hummed as Jungkook started to rub your shoulders. “I’m gonna fall asleep right here if you don’t stop.”

He smiled to himself, moving from your side to stand behind you and working his hands from your shoulders further down your back. With the small noises you were making, Jungkook was getting more confident. “I could carry you to bed…” Suddenly your phone went off and you and Jungkook both jumped. You sat up immediately, clearing your throat and puling out your phone as Jungkook dropped his hands. “Who’s texting?” He asked casually as you hopped down from the bar, walking back around to the kitchen.

“Uh, Namjoon.” You replied, pulling a pot out of a cupboard along with a measuring cup and setting them next to the jell-o and vodka. 

“Oh, is he checking on your tattoo?” Jungkook asked, taking the seat you left on the bar. “How’s it doing?”

“Fine.” When you didn’t explain further Jungkook furrowed his brow. _Why is she so quiet? Maybe it’s just the low blood sugar…_ He decided to let it go.

“Are you gonna teach me how to make these things?” Jungkook gestured to your set up.

“Sure, come in here.” You said, opening the bottle of vodka and pouring some into the measuring cup. “Let your corruption begin.”

* * * * * 

Jungkook was seated on the couch with you curled up next to him, both of you munching on freshly made chocolate chip cookies. On Jungkook’s insistence, the two of you were having an Iron Man marathon, and he had even brought the movies along with him. You’d spent the earlier part of the evening making four flavors of jell-o shots for the party tomorrow (cherry, green apple, orange, and blue raspberry) while you’d munched on pizza and soda. Jungkook had helped you fill all the little cups and capped them before carefully stacking them in your refrigerator to harden. After he’d helped you finish with that, Jungkook brought the remaining slices of pizza into the living room and you both watched the first two movies, quietly enjoying each others company. After the second one was over you both changed into PJ’s and now you were halfway through the third movie, wrapped up in warm blankets, with Yoongi’s cat purring softly in Jungkook’s lap as he scratched behind his ears.

You yawned, stretching cutely, and the cat suddenly jumped off Jungkook’s lap. “Aw, you scared Lil’ Meow Meow.” Jungkook sighed, watching the black and white cat stalk off in the direction of Yoongi’s bedroom. 

“He’s fine.” You shrugged, your blanket falling off your shoulders, revealing your newest tattoo to Jungkook. 

“But I was petting him.” He pouted, letting his head fall back on the couch. Jungkook turned a soft gaze on you as you watched the movie. You were wearing a baby blue pajama set; simple cotton tank top and shorts, and Jungkook couldn’t help but admire your beauty in the color. Your hair was down, flowing softly over one shoulder, and Jungkook studied your carnation tattoo. _Wow, it looks amazing! The colors are so vibrant…_ Your skin was glistening subtly from lotion you’d applied earlier, and Jungkook’s curiosity got the better of him and he reached out to gently trace the edge of one of the flowers. “It looks so good Noona.” He said softly, watching as your eyes fluttered shut and your skin erupted in goosebumps. 

You were unconsciously leaning into his touch, and Jungkook let his hand move up your shoulder, gently tugging a strand of hair loose, running his fingers through it. “J-jungkook…”

“Hmm?” He asked, twirling your hair around his fingers. 

“I’m gonna fall asleep if you don’t stop.” You mumbled, your eyes still closed, leaning closer to him.

“That’s okay, Noona.” He replied. “Do you wanna lay down?”

You opened your eyes suddenly, as if remembering where you were. “What? No it’s okay, you wanted to watch the movie.” But your body betrayed you, yawning loudly again.

“I can still watch it if you’re asleep.” He said, letting go of your hair and earning a soft sigh of protest. Jungkook smirked as he grabbed a pillow off the couch, setting it in his lap. “Lay down Noona, I’ll play with your hair until you fall asleep.”

You looked like you wanted to object, but Jungkook reached for your hair again and after a moment you caved, scooting down the couch so you were laying on your side, your head in Jungkook’s lap and your body facing the TV. “I won’t fall asleep on you tomorrow, I promise…” You let the sentence trail off as you yawned again, settling down as Jungkook continued to run his fingers over your scalp and through your hair.

He loved how soft your hair was, how vibrant the color was against your skin. But even more than that, he loved the soft little sounds you made as he tugged on your locks. _God, I can barely stand this anymore. I want to be with her, to be able to touch her whenever I want. To kiss her goodnight…_ Jungkook sighed as he gently brushed your shoulder, reaching for the blanket and pulling it up to cover you. In minutes, you were asleep, snoring ever so lightly. Jungkook kept his hands in your hair, now playing with it more for himself since you were asleep. He quietly finished watching Iron Man 3, and started yawning himself during the last ten minutes. As the credits rolled he looked down on your sleeping form, sad that he had to wake you and let you go. You’d been clear on wanting Jungkook to sleep on the couch tonight, and he didn’t plan to try to change your mind. He could be satisfied with this moment here, just being with you in such a peaceful way. The credits ended and the movie went back to the title screen, telling Jungkook it was time for bed. “(Y/n), wake up. You should go sleep in your bed.” You stirred, groaning but not opening your eyes, mumbling something Jungkook couldn’t make out. “What was that Noona?”

“Too tired. Carry me?” You mumbled again, your eyes still closed.

Jungkook chuckled but was happy to oblige. He turned off the TV before gently lifting your head and slipping out from under you. He leaned over and picked you up bridal style, you wrapping your arms around his neck and resting your head in the crook of his neck. Jungkook felt the blush creep up his cheeks as your warm breath caressed his neck. When he got to your room he leaned over to lay you on the bed, but as he made to stand up straight again, you wouldn’t let go of him. “Noona, you gotta let go.”

“Mmmmm, no.” You said in a soft voice, and Jungkook suspected you might still be asleep. “Wanna cuddle.”

“No that’s okay, you said you wanted me on the couch.” Jungkook said, reaching up for your arms and pulling them from around his neck. 

But when he looked back down at you, your eyes were open slightly and your face soft. “Please stay?” 

Jungkook caved immediately, reaching to turn off the lamp before crawling into bed beside you. How could he say no when you were looking at him like that? “Okay, I’ll stay.” As he laid down, you reached for him in the dark, finding his hand and bringing it around to hold in front of you. Jungkook was surprised at your gesture, but thrilled as he scooted closer to you, getting comfortable and settling down to be the big spoon. He slipped his free arm up under his pillow and brought his head closer to the back of yours, his nose brushing your hair.

You suddenly let go of his hand, then laced your fingers with his, pressing his hand close to your chest. “Goodnight babe…”

You said it so quietly Jungkook wasn’t sure if he’d heard you right, but he squeezed you closer anyway and placed a feather light kiss to the back of your head. “Goodnight Noona.”

________

 

You woke up the next morning with strong arms wrapped around your waist, and a head snuggled into your neck. You smiled softly because you’d missed waking up like this with Yoongi. You hadn’t cuddled with him since he’d starting seeing Jimin, his bed busy being filled by the blonde boy. You finally opened an eye, and frowned when you saw the familiar walls of your own room. _Huh, that’s weird…Yoongi and I always slept in his room._ You adjusted your head, looking down at the hand that was resting on your chest… _No tattoos…Oh my god!_ You eyes flew wide open in a moment of realization. You weren’t cuddling with Yoongi! Jungkook was the one who had his muscular arms wrapped around your body. _H-how the hell…I specifically told him to sleep on the couch!_ You scrunched your eyes shut, trying to remember how you’d gotten into this situation. You’d agreed, against your better judgment, to lay down on the couch with Jungkook. You were so tired and he was playing with your hair, and you didn’t want him to stop. You fell asleep, and you vaguely remembered dreaming about Yoongi, playing with your hair, carrying you to your room, you pulling him down to sleep with you… _But it wasn’t Yoongi! Oh god, I fucked up…_ In your half asleep brain, it had been Yoongi who’d carried you to bed, not Jungkook! Oh, how you could kick yourself right now. You’d been actively trying to _avoid_ leading Jungkook on, but it seemed you’d done the opposite. _Maybe if I can just sneak out of here, it’ll be even worse if he wakes up next to me…_

But as you tried to lift his arm off of you, he stirred, pulling you closer to him and nuzzling his nose into your hair. “Mmmm.” _Fuck!_ You yelled internally as he slowly woke up behind you. “Good morning Noona.”

You froze as his hand moved from your chest up to your neck, moving your hair off your shoulder so he could gently stroke your skin. You shivered, enjoying the feeling. He softly ran his hand down your arm, and you started to feel desperate for his touch… _No! Get out of that bed right now (Y/n), you will not use this boy for sex!_ With his arm gone from around your waist you could move, and you scrambled out of bed. “Jungkook, stop.”

He looked up at you with a bewildered expression. “What’s wrong?”

You stood there for a moment and took a deep breath. You didn’t want to do this on his birthday, but Jungkook was leaving you no choice. “I thought I said you had to sleep on the couch last night.”

He sat up, looking worried. “You did, but when I tired to leave you asked me to stay with you.”

You covered your face, letting out a deep sigh and feeling defeated. “That was a mistake. I was still half asleep and I thought you were Yoongi.”

“O-oh.” Jungkook said, looking down at his lap. “I’m sorry.”

You removed your hands and looked down at him. He looked so defeated and you didn’t have the heart to hurt him, but you needed to make things clear. “It’s not your fault, it’s mine. I shouldn’t have let you stay the night.”

“But…” He trailed off, looking up at you with confusion.

“Just let me talk for a second okay?” He nodded and you sat back down on the bed next to him, careful to leave space between you. “I’m seeing Namjoon again.” His eyes widened before looking at his lap, and you kept going. “And as much as I want you and I to be close, I don’t want to lead you on Jungkook.” 

He looked up at you after a moment and you were surprised to see a soft smile on his face. “Thank you for being honest with me Noona.” 

You returned his smile, patting his arm softly. “And hey, cuddling can be an innocent thing, I mean even I’m the kind of person who loves to cuddle with friends. But I know for some people it might mean more, so I just want to make sure I’m not giving you the wrong impression.”

He shook his head, now looking concerned. “No, you didn’t do anything wrong. I’m happy to be your friend.” 

“But this doesn’t change the fact that I love spending time with you, and I want to keep hanging out. _And_ I want you to have a great birthday, okay?”

“Okay.” He nodded, finally showing you a smile. 

“Good.” You said, moving to get up, but Jungkook took your wrist in his hand. “What?”

“Can we still cuddle?” He asked, looking at you innocently. “A-as friends. It’s just…I slept so well last night, better then I’ve ever slept alone in my crappy dorm bed.”

You hesitated, not sure you quite believed he could handle it, but how could you say no to him when he was looking at you like that? “Alright.” You made to get up again but he pulled your wrist. “Wait, now?”

Jungkook responded by pulling you towards him, laying back down on the pillows. “It’s still early.” You settled down next to him, resting you head on his chest and hugging his body with your arm. 

You sighed as you settled down next to him, already feeling your eyes drooping. You were ready to sleep for another couple hours, but you remembered something important right before you drifted off. “Happy Birthday Kookie.”

_______

 

Jungkook was laying in your bed with you asleep soundly on his chest, but he couldn’t bring himself to join you. It’d taken everything he had to remain calm while you were talking. This had been what he’d been dreading, being rejected by you, and he hadn’t even had the chance to confess his feelings first. _Maybe that’s for the best_ , he thought. _If I had confessed to (Y/n) and been turned down outright, I probably would’ve burst into tears._ And now he _was_ crying, but silently, feeling the tears fall down the side of his face as he stared up at your ceiling. All he wanted was to be with you. To spend your evenings together, doing homework, going grocery shopping and cooking dinner, watching TV until you fell asleep. Last night had been the epitome of everything he’d dreamt about. And when you’d asked him to stay and cuddle he felt his feelings for you solidify completely, there was no going back. He’d planned to tell you in bed this morning, how much you meant to him, that he wanted to be your boyfriend. But that was all over now. He was barely holding himself together, and the only reason he hadn’t completely fallen apart was because you were laying across his chest. He’d been slowly sinking into despair as you told him about Namjoon, and when you mentioned cuddling as friends he clung to that last shred of hope with everything he could. He hadn’t lied when he said that sleeping with you last night was the best sleep he’d had in weeks. 

Jungkook lifted his head slightly, looking down at your sleeping form and stroking your hair gently. He took a few calming breaths, wiping away his tears with his other hand as he pushed away his depressive thoughts. _If I can’t be with her, then I will be by her side as long as she will let me. If Namjoon hurts her, I’ll be there to make sure she is okay, and if she is truly happy, I will support her._ Jungkook held you close, his grip as firm as his resolve to keep you safe.

_______


	7. It’s My Party And I’ll Cry If I Want To

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Jungkook+Reader | Namjoon+Reader | Plot/Fluff/Angst/Smut  
> Warnings: Partying | Smoking | Illegal Drugs | Underage Drinking | Cursing | Oral Sex | Dirty Talk | Masturbation  
> Word Count: 7.8k

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally introducing Hoseok in this chapter! Also the idea of Stoner!Hobi always makes me laugh, so here he is lmao. Also I don’t know why my Namjoon is such a dick y’all, I swear I don’t hate him! I had so many emotions writing this shit, get ready

Despite his rough start to the morning, Jungkook was having a good birthday. He’d spent three more hours in bed with you after your conversation, one awake and two sleeping peacefully with your weight on his chest. When Jungkook woke again, it was to the smell of bacon. As he became aware, he realized he was laying on his stomach, his arms up under his pillow. He picked up his head slightly, reaching out to where you’d been earlier, finding the bed empty. Just as he was rolling over, one eye still closed and his hair a mess, you came into the room with a tray. “Noona?” He asked in a gravely morning voice.

But instead of answering him, you began to sing. “Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you~” Jungkook smiled, sitting up as you came closer to the bed and set the tray in his lap. “Happy birthday dear Kookie, happy birthday to you~”

Jungkook clapped happily over his tray, giving you a big smile. “Your voice is so pretty, Noona.”

You scoffed, carefully sitting across from him on the bed. “Oh please, it was just happy birthday. Blow out your candle.”

Jungkook smirked as he looked down over his breakfast. You’d made eggs, bacon, toast, and put a bowl of strawberries on his tray, along with a muffin with a small yellow birthday candle lit on top. Jungkook folded his hands to make a wish. _Please let (Y/n) stay healthy and happy, and let us become closer friends this semester. Help me to show her how much I care._ He opened his eyes and blew out the candle. “Thank you Noona.”

“Of course Kookie. This is how I was _planning_ to wake you up this morning.” You said, crossing your legs and taking a strawberry from his bowl.

Jungkook picked up some bacon and stuffed it hungrily into his mouth. “Where’s your food? Please tell me you made yourself breakfast too.”

You chuckled but nodded. “I ate already. I woke up because my blood sugar was getting low, it’d been too long since I’d eaten. I cooked for you afterwards.”

Jungkook frowned as he ate his eggs. “Why does it keep happening to you? I don’t like seeing you like that.”

“It’s just something I deal with. I have to eat pretty regularly, but my schedule is always kind of hectic.” You shrugged. “I guess I’m just used to it.”

Jungkook reached for a strawberry and offered it to you, smiling when you leaned forward and ate it from his hands. “Well when you’re with me I will make sure you don’t get too busy to eat.”

You laughed, covering your mouth while you swallowed. “You know they train dogs for that.” 

Jungkook grumbled as you ruffled his shaggy hair. “I’m not a dog.”

“Well you give me puppy eyes often enough.” You snickered, but smiled at him none the less. “I’m gonna shower while you finish eating. Think about where you wanna go today.” Jungkook watched as you hopped of the bed and retreated to the bathroom. He continued to munch on his breakfast, feeling very content and at home laying tucked into thewarm blue sheets of your bed. 

He heard you turn on the shower as he finished his eggs and pushed the try aside. As he was moving to get up, Lil’ Meow Meow jumped up on the bed and meowed loudly at Jungkook. “Hey buddy.” Jungkook reached a hand out towards the cat and he came forward, rubbing his head up Jungkook’s arm. He then approached Jungkook’s tray, sniffing the empty plate before finding the half empty glass of milk. Jungkook smiled fondly as the cat lapped up some of the drink before coming back over and settling down in his lap, purring loudly. _Well…looks like I’ll be staying in bed a little longer._

_______

 

“Jungkook, don’t take this the wrong way, but holy shit.” You said as he stood in front of the mirror outside the dressing room.

Jungkook wore a conflicted expression as he looked at himself. “Noona, I don’t know…”

“If you don’t buy those pants we can’t be friends anymore.” You said from your seat on the couch. Jungkook was trying on clothes at a rather expensive store at the mall, one you could never afford to shop at. Currently, he was in a pair of skin tight leather pants, and you were openly staring at his ass. _God damn, he looks so goooood._ You could see every strain of muscle that ran down his thick thighs… _Shit (Y/n), stop staring at him!_ You shook your head, tearing your eyes of off him. _Jesus, I need to get laid_.

“You really think I can pull these off?” Jungkook asked, turning around to face you and gesturing down at his legs. 

You regained your cool and nodded at him, crossing your legs. “Jungkook, if you wore those to school you’d have all the girls drooling over you.”

He smirked at that, quirking an eyebrow at you. “Even you?”

You eyed him and shook your head. “Don’t tease me Jeon, I’ll leave you here.”

“I was just kidding.” He laughed but raised his hands, dropping the act. “I’m gonna go change.” 

You watched him walk back to his dressing room and shut the door. You leaned your head back on the couch and let out a sigh. _Oh, the Lord is testing me._ Jungkook had been cheeky with you all afternoon, but you knew it was just because he was in such a good mood. The two of you had made the thirty minute drive to a big fancy mall around midday, and you’d been here for several hours, shopping all around. Jungkook had confessed to you earlier that he hadn’t ever really bought much for himself, so you made sure to take him to every store he looked interested in. He’d bought shoes, shirts, some jackets, and now you were going to make sure he bought those pants. The kid deserved to treat himself, and you were the kind of friend who always encouraged someone to buy something if they really wanted it. Your opinion was, if you had the money, what’s wrong with getting something nice for yourself? Hell, if you could afford it, you would have bought all those things for Jungkook yourself. He came back out of the dressing room in his usual ripped jeans and black t-shirt, the leather pants slung over his arm. “So are you gonna get them?”

He stood next to you for a moment, pursing his lips and tapping a converse clad toe. “I mean…when would I even wear them?”

“Wear them tonight. You can chat up some cute girls.” You said with a wink, standing up and grabbing most of Jungkook’s shopping bags. “Come on, let’s go pay.”

You watched him pick up his other bags before following you to the front of the store and setting his pants on the counter. You stood back as he paid, and as the two of you left the store you turned to ask him a question. “So, where to next?”

Jungkook turned left and you followed him. “It’s time to eat.” He said.

You nodded, feeling your stomach growl at the mention of food. “Good, I’m starving.” The food court wasn’t far from where you were, one floor up. When you got to the escalator you got on first, turning to look down at Jungkook as you both rode up. “So I know you told me you wanted to invite some of your friends to the party, which I did on Facebook.” You said as Jungkook smiled up at you. “But I also went ahead and invited the opera cast, and some of the dancers who are gonna be working on the show with us, is that okay?”

Jungkook nodded happily. “Yeah, that’s fine Noona. I haven’t been here long enough to have a lot of friends.”

“Well I’m sure you’ll make plenty tonight.” You replied, stepping off the escalator on the second floor. “The dance majors are _so_ much fun Kookie.”

He followed you around the balcony towards the food court. “So how many dancers are going to be in the show?”

You thought for a moment. “Uh…like six?” Jungkook nodded as you both entered the food court, smells wafting around the room and making your stomach growl. “Oh Kookie, there’s this one dancer Hoseok, he’s coming tonight and you’re gonna love him.” You said with a smile, finding an empty table and setting Jungkook’s bags down.

“Why?” He asked, following your lead.

“He’s just wild man, I don’t know.” You said, shaking your head at the thought of Hobi. He’d table danced at your last party. “You’ll see what I mean later.”

He nodded as you took a seat, letting out a sigh. You were getting tired from all the shopping, and Jungkook seemed to notice. “Are you okay Noona?”

You nodded, taking your purse off your shoulder. “I’m just getting a little tired and I need to eat.”

At your words Jungkook went into protective mode, coming over and placing a hand on your shoulder. “What do you want to eat? You can stay here while I go get it for you.”

You may have teased him about it earlier, but you really appreciated how much he wanted to take care of you. It was very endearing, and you couldn’t help the way your heart swelled at his soft gaze. “Chinese?”

Jungkook nodded as he squeezed your shoulder. “Okay Noona, I’ll be back in a minute.” You watched him as he walked away towards the Chinese food place, moving at quick pace. 

Jimin had been right when he said Jungkook was a great guy. You were seeing it more and more. If the situation was different, you’d be happy to be with him. If you were both older, if he wasn’t quite so innocent. If you were being honest, it was selfish of you to continue being his friend like this. But god help you, you didn’t want to let Jungkook go. The more time you spent together, the more you were realizing you cared for him deeply. He’d taken up residence in your heart. But that did not mean you would take advantage of him, or his feelings for you. 

There was still one thing you needed to tell Jungkook before tonight, and that was that Namjoon would be coming. As your boyfriend.

* * * * *

You were in the kitchen adding rum to a tub full of fruit punch when you heard Jungkook call for you. “Noona?”

“I’m in the kitchen!” You called back, finishing with the bottle of rum and reaching for the everclear, unscrewing the top and slowly adding it to the punch mixture. _Gotta make sure I don’t overdo it…_ You stopped pouring and set the bottle down, reaching for your spoon and stirring the alcohol in. You scooped some into the ladle and were taking a sip when Jungkook walked into the kitchen.

“How do I look?” He asked, gesturing to his outfit. 

You started choking on your mouthful of alcohol. Jungkook was wearing a black sweater with fucking _mesh sleeves_. You coughed as he raised his eyebrows in amusement. “Wh-when did you get that shirt?”

“When you were trying on that backless dress you didn’t buy.” Jungkook said, doing a little turn. He was also wearing his new leather pants and solid black timberlands. “And can I just add, you definitely should’ve bought it.”

You regained your breathing and swallowed thickly, shaking your head. “That dress was like six hundred dollars.” _And not all of us have a credit card that Daddy pays for,_ you thought, surprising yourself. _Wow, that was mean (Y/n)._ “That’s a month’s rent my dude.”

Jungkook came over to you and reached for the ladle, taking it from your hand. You watched his arm muscles move through his sleeve as he took a sip of the punch. “Wow, this is good. This has alcohol in it?”

You nodded, taking the ladle from him. “Lots. So don’t get carried away.” 

Jungkook crossed his strong arms over his chest, flexing, and you had to actively stop yourself from staring at his muscles. “It’s my birthday, I’ll do what I want.”

You narrowed your eyes at him as you started to clean up the kitchen, getting ready for guests to arrive. “Look, you do you, but I have a zero tolerance puking policy in this apartment.”

Jungkook nodded, holding up his right hand. “I promise not to puke in your apartment tonight.”

“Good.” You said, picking up the package of red solo cups. “Now carry the punch over to the table for me.” You followed behind him, setting the cups down next to the punch with the ladle. “I’m gonna go chance, if anyone knocks, let them in.” And with that you retreated to your room, grateful to be away from Jungkook in his insanely hot outfit. You needed Joon here to distract you, and fast.

_______

 

A couple hours later the party was at full capacity and Jungkook was making his way around, talking confidently and making new friends fueled by his cup of liquid courage. He was currently talking to some dancers who were going to be in the opera, two girls who’s names he’d forgotten as soon as they’d said them, and the guy you had mentioned, Hoseok. 

“So what’s your role in the show?” Hoseok asked Jungkook, taking a sip of the beer can in his hand. He’d shown up with a big ass case of Bud Lite as a donation for Jungkook’s birthday. 

“Oh, uh, I’m just in the chorus.” Jungkook said, leaning against the wall between the two girls, feeling slightly uncomfortable at how close they were getting to him, but trying to shake it off. _This is a college party Jungkook, don’t be a baby. Plus (Y/n) said these pants would attract attention._

“Hey, there’s nothing wrong with that.” The blonde girl said, stroking his arm.

“Yeah, chorus members are really important.” The other one said as she batted her eyelashes, the brunette. Both of the girls were clearly more then tipsy, and Jungkook was still nursing his first cup of punch. You had been right, it was strong, and he didn’t want to over do it like that night at Jimin and Tae’s.

Despite his pep-talk, Jungkook was feeling a little claustrophobic between the two girls, still not used to so much attention. The only person he really wanted this kind of attention from was you anyway. “Uh, yeah I guess.” He pushed off the wall, taking a step away from the girls. “I’m…gonna go get more punch.”

“I’ll come with you.” Hoseok said, clapping a hand on Jungkook’s shoulder as they shuffled through the full apartment. Jungkook only really knew about six people here because lots of upperclassmen had shown up. Apparently you and Yoongi were famous for your parties, and tonight was no exception. Once they’d gotten out of earshot of the girls Hoseok said, “Those two too much for ya?”

Jungkook pulled a face and Hoseok chuckled. “Yeah, you could say that. I’m not really looking for… _that_ right now.” Jungkook looked around as they approached the punch, zoning in on you on the other side of the room talking with a few girls he didn’t know.

Hoseok followed Jungkook’s gaze as he leaned against the table. “Or maybe you’re interested in someone else?”

Jungkook finally looked up at the older boy, filling his cup a little more as his face flushed. “Uh, maybe…”

“(Y/n)’s pretty great.” Hoseok said, sipping his beer. “She’s always been popular with the guys…and girls.” He chuckled at that. “She dated one of my best friends over the summer, broke the poor girl's heart.”

“Really?” Jungkook asked, sipping his punch as he looked at the older guy. “She doesn’t seem like the type…”

“Yeah, they dated over the summer but (Y/n) broke it off before school started.” Hoseok replied, running a hand through his hair before replacing his cap. “But Kaitlyn didn’t really say why, she just seemed really upset about it.”

“Huh…” Jungkook’s eyes found you again, talking and touching one of the girl’s hair you were with, and it looked a lot like flirting to him. You definitely seemed tipsy, maybe even more drunk than Jungkook. “Who’s that she’s talking to now?” He asked Hoseok.

Hoseok followed his gaze. “Uh, that’s Emma. She’s a senior dance major. She’s dancing the part of the Sorceress.”

“Oh shit, that’s Jimin’s role.” Jungkook nodded, watching as you laughed at something Emma said, your hand running up her arm to hold her cheek, brushing some hair out of her face. It looked like you were about to lean in and kiss her when a tall figure appeared behind you, wrapping his tattooed hands around your waist and leaning down to kiss your neck. When he looked up Jungkook recognized Namjoon’s strong jaw. “Ugh.” Jungkook said, crossing this arms in disgust.

Hoseok chuckled as he saw Jungkook’s reaction. “Yeah, there aren’t many Joon fans here. I know _I_ didn’t like what he did to (Y/n).”

Jungkook’s head whipped back around to face Hoseok. “What did he do?”

“Oh well, you didn’t hear it from me, but he cheated on (Y/n) during their relationship. It was with one of my friends actually. He met her at a party here.” Hoseok said.

“Does (Y/n) know that?” Jungkook asked, serious. _Holy shit, I knew there was a reason I didn’t like him!_

“I don’t think so.” Hoseok answered. 

It seemed he was about to say something else when someone called him from across the room. “Yo Hobi, we finna go roll one.”

“A’ight, I’ll be right there.” He waved at the guy as he disappeared onto the back porch. “We’re gonna smoke a blunt, you wanna come?” He asked, addressing Jungkook.

“Oh, uh, no thanks.” Jungkook said. He’d never smoked weed before and he wasn’t sure about it. At least not tonight, when it seemed he needed to keep an eye on you around Namjoon. 

“Alright, if you change your mind just come out bro.” Jungkook nodded as he watched the dancer weave through the crowd to the porch, disappearing outside. 

Jungkook’s attention was drawn back to you as Namjoon’s hands started to wander, and you leaned your head back into him as he grabbed your ass. Jungkook couldn’t take it anymore and pushed off the table, chugging the rest of his drink which was over halfway full, and stalking off in the direction of the kitchen, anxious to get away from so many people. When he stumbled in he found Yoongi and Jimin making out, Jimin sitting on the counter and Yoongi between his legs with his hands on Jimin's waist. “Oh god, I’m sorry.” Jungkook said, stopping short in the doorway.

Yoongi and Jimin pulled away with a loud smack, Jimin’s face flushed and Yoongi’s hair mussed, and both seemed ready to laugh it off. But when they saw the distraught look on Jungkook’s face, they immediately peeled off of one another. “Are you okay?” Yoongi asked, turning to face Jungkook as Jimin wrapped this arms around Yoongi from behind.

“Yeah.” Jungkook said, but then shook his head. “Actually, no, I’m not okay.”

“What’s wrong?” Jimin asked in concern.

“That creep has his hands all over (Y/n), that’s what’s wrong.” Jungkook spilled out in a rush. 

“I told you he was gonna ruin the party.” Yoongi said to Jimin over his shoulder. “Look, I didn’t want him here either Jungkook. He may be a great tattoo artist but the guy’s a dick.”

“Is it true he cheated on (Y/n)?” Jungkook asked, pacing angrily around the kitchen. He wasn’t usually this riled up, but the alcohol was definitely showing it’s affect. 

“Who told you that?” Jimin asked, his eyes wide.

“Hoseok.” Jungkook said, finally standing still.

“That damn boy can’t keep a fuckin’ secret at all.” Jimin said, shaking his head.

“Does she know?” Jungkook asked.

“I don’t think so.” Yoongi admitted. 

“I’m telling her!” Jungkook made to leave but Yoongi grabbed this arm. 

“Hey, you can’t just go out there and yell it at them!”

“Why not?” Jungkook asked, his blood boiling.

“First off, because it was two years ago.” Yoongi said. “And as much as I don’t want to see (Y/n) with that prick again, more than anything I don’t want to cause her unnecessary pain.” 

Jungkook finally unclenched his fists, letting out a sigh. “You said you were gonna help me with her, hyung.”

Yoongi seemed taken aback by the honorifics but didn’t object. “I know I did. But Namjoon weaseled his way in like always.”

“I thought…” Jungkook let out a sigh, feeling defeated. “I really thought I had a chance.” He looked up at the two with a pitiful expression. “What am I gonna do?”

Jimin finally hopped off the counter at Jungkook’s expression and came over to give him a firm hug. “Hey,” He said, pulling back after a moment. “Don’t be so sad Jitter Bug. It’s your birthday, you’re supposed to be having fun.” 

“I was until this dumb party.” Jungkook grumbled. 

Just as he said it, you walked into the kitchen alone. “What do you mean ‘dumb party’?”

Jungkook whipped around at the sound of your voice. “N-noona…”

“That’s our cue.” Jimin whispered to Yoongi, grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the kitchen, leaving Jungkook alone with you.

“You’re not having a good time?” You had such concern on your face that it broke Jungkook’s heart.

“No, I am! It’s just…” Jungkook trailed off, not knowing what to say. He couldn’t just tell you he was unhappy because he was watching the woman he loved parade around with another man. “I don’t really know anyone here…and th-the girls won’t leave me alone.”

You smirked at that, finally walking past him and opening the freezer. “What did I tell you about those pants huh?”

Jungkook took the opportunity of your turned back to recover his usual demeanor, leaning back against the counter next to you. “You know I only have eyes for one girl.” You eyed him but didn’t say anything. 

“Well what do you mean you don’t know anyone? I saw your friends here, and weren’t you just talking to Hobi?” You put some ice into your cup and shut the freezer, leaning next to him on the counter. 

“My friends from Theory left already, and Hoseok went outside to smoke. Then when I finally found Jimin and Yoongi they were busy giving each other a tongue bath.” That made you laugh, and Jungkook finally felt a true smile on his face. 

“What about Taehyung?” You asked, taking a drink of punch.

“I haven’t seen him in a while.” Jungkook said with a frown. _When_ was _the last time I saw Tae?_ Then Jungkook asked, “Where’s Namjoon?”

“He went outside to smoke.” You were both quiet for a moment before you pushed off the counter and let out a “Ya!”

Jungkook jumped slightly but recovered after seeing your excited expression. “What?!”

“I have a surprise for you!” You said, bouncing up and down a little, drawing Jungkook’s eyes subconsciously towards your chest, covered only by a tight black and white striped long sleeve crop top. _What does she have against bras? Why does god hate me?_ “Come on!” You grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of the kitchen. Jungkook let you pull him though the apartment, his eyes trained on your ass in your tight black leggings. Soon you approached your door, which was closed. “That’s weird, I definitely left my door open…”

You finally let go of Jungkook’s wrist as you approached your door and opened it wide. Jungkook let out a gasp as he saw what was happening on the bed. “Taehyung!” The boy suddenly pulled away from the girl he was tangled up with, making out hardcore on your bed.

“Bro, I have an open door policy for a reason! Take it outside.” You said, stepping into the room and pointing to the door. 

Taehyung giggled as he extracted himself from the dark-haired girl, and Jungkook realized it was the other lead from their show, the girl playing Dido. “Sorry (Y/n).” Tae said, taking the girls hand and leading her out of the room. 

Jungkook finally let out a laugh he’d been holding in since he’d seen the expression of being caught on Taehyung’s face. “Oh my goooooood!”

You stood there, shaking your head as you looked from Jungkook to your messed up bed. “Man, I just made this shit too! Can you imagine what we would’ve walked in on ten minutes later? Jesus Christ.”

“That was the funniest shit I’ve seen since I scared you in your car.” Jungkook said, whipping tears from his eyes. 

“Yeah yeah, be nice or you’re not getting your present Jeon.” You said, waving a finger at him.

“Present?” Jungkook asked eagerly. “You weren’t supposed to get me anything else Noona!”

“Sit down and close your eyes.” You said with a smile, pointing at your desk chair. Jungkook quickly obeyed, closing his eyes. “And no peaking!” Jungkook nodded, bouncing his leg in excitement as he heard you open and close a drawer. “Now I didn’t have time to wrap it, so I’m sorry about that…”

“Noona that’s fine! I’ll be happy no matter what.” Jungkook said with a huge grin. _I can’t believe she got me something else for my birthday! What did I do to deserve this?_

“Hold out your hands.” Jungkook eagerly obeyed, feeling you place something very light in his open palm. “Okay, open.” 

When he opened his eyes he found a small velvet box in his hands. He reached for the lid and pulled it open, revealing two small diamond studs encased in sterling silver. “N-noona…”

“Now they’re not brand new, I go them resale, but I made sure to have them cleaned for you. I figured now that you have your ears pierced you’ll need some more jewelry.” You were smiling fondly at Jungkook as he stared down at the box, his mouth handing open. “Do you like them?”

“I-I’m…of course. Thank you so much!” Jungkook jumped up and wrapped his arms around you, taking you by surprise. He squeezed you tightly as you returned the hug after a moment, trying to convey all the affection he felt for you into this one gesture. “I love them so much.” 

You dropped your hands and Jungkook reluctantly let you go and backed up. “Now, you still have to wait to change your earrings for a month, but after that you can wear them, or not wear them, whatever…” You were rambling and Jungkook found it really cute.

“You really like giving gifts, huh Noona?” Jungkook asked, clutching the box close to his chest.

“I really do.” You admitted, giving him a sheepish grin. 

Jungkook felt like flying as he leaned down close to your ear before whispering, “This is my best birthday ever.” And quickly kissed your cheek before running away back into the party.

________

 

You stood there for a moment after Jungkook kissed you, your hand on your cheek and your back to the doorway. _Damn that kid!_ But you were…smiling? And you weren’t sure if it was the alcohol or if you were blushing, but your face felt warm. His lips had been so soft and your cheek was a little wet, but somehow you didn’t mind in the slightest. Despite all your efforts to push your feelings away, your heart was swelling in your chest, and right now all you wanted was to kiss Jungkook for real.

So when you suddenly heard your door shut and lock and felt hands come up behind you to hold your hips, you sighed and closed your eyes. “I was hoping you’d come back…”

“You know I couldn’t leave without getting my hands on this ass.” _Wait a minute…Namjoon!_ Your eyes flew open and you spun around, but as you were moving to step back, he leaned down and crashed his lips into yours. You froze at first, because these weren’t the lips you really wanted, but after a moment you gave in. You were so starved for touch that at this point you just needed to get off. Namjoon broke the kiss, turning around to sit on your bed and pull you towards him. “I’ve missed that mouth of yours, baby girl.” 

_Ugh, I forgot about his pet names._ You weren’t the fondest of being called ‘baby girl’, but you let it slide as you got down on your knees in front of him, reaching for the buckle of his belt. Namjoon had always had a thing for blow jobs, and you felt like your confidence in said area definitely played a factor. You undid his belt and unbuttoned his pants, and Namjoon lifted his hips as you pulled his pants and underwear down to his knees, freeing his length. You reached for him, wrapping a hand around the base as you ran your tongue up the underside, making eye contact with him. “Shiiiiit.” He groaned, reaching for your hair and pulling it up and out of your face. You spit on his cock before stroking up and down as you sucked on the head, hollowing out your cheeks. Joon had a big dick, both thick and long, and it was always an effort to suck him off. Today however, it didn’t seem like he was gonna last very long, and as you took as much of him into your mouth as you could he started groaning deep in his throat. You doubled your efforts, eager to get him off so he could return the favor. You held the base of his cock as you bobbed your head up and down, running your tongue flat along the big vein on the underside. Your lips met your hand and you gagged a little, swallowing around him as he gripped your hair. “Fuck, I’m coming.” You pulled your head back, keeping just the head in your mouth as you sucked hard, making eye contact with Namjoon as he held your head and came biting his lip. You continued to suck and stroke him through his orgasm, and only pulled off when he gently pushed your head back. 

You leaned back on your heels and wiped your mouth on the back of your hand, swallowing the rest of his cum down. “How was that?”

“Fan-fucking-tastic baby.” Namjoon said, standing up and pulling up his pants. You made to pull off your top, but he reached down and stood you up, stopping you. 

“What are you—?” You asked, lowering your shirt back down with a frown.

“I have to go, it’s getting late.” He said, fastening his pants and buckling his belt. “Great party though.” You stood there with your mouth open as he kissed your forehead before turning and opening the door. “I’ll text you tomorrow.” And with that he left. 

“What the…” You stood there, staring after him into the party, fuming. _How the hell can he just fucking let me blow him and then leave? Just leave me wet and waiting to be fucked? The audacity!_ You walked over to the door and was about to slam it shut when you looked out into the party and made eye contact with Jungkook. His expression immediately turned to one of concern, but before you could let him come towards you, you shut the door, hard. You walked to the bathroom and shut that door too, immediately stripping out of your clothes and putting your hair in a bun. _Look’s like I’ll be getting off by myself. Again._ You turned on your shower as you heard the bass bumping from the party still going on in your apartment, but now all you could think about was being alone. You were getting so tired of this emotional roller coaster. Jungkook, Namjoon, back and forth until you were dizzy. You got into the shower and let out a big sigh, letting the hot water wash over you, careful to keep your hair dry. _Ugh, I really must be drunk._ You were never this temperamental when you were sober. You reached for your soap and started to lather up your body, letting your hands run over your breasts, gently tugging on your nipple piercings, and between your legs, reminding you of how turned on you still were. You brought a finger through your slit, collecting the wetness and rubbing it onto your clit, letting out a deep groan. Blowing Namjoon had left your clit hard and your core desperate for more, and you were already close to release. You braced one hand against the shower wall as you bent your knees, rubbing harsh circles on your clit at a quick pace. Just as you were starting to reach your climax, there was a knock at the door.

“Noona?” Jungkook called, making you jump and almost slip in the shower. 

“Jesus Christ Jungkook, what do you want?” You asked, exasperated. 

You braced yourself against the shower wall as you heard the door shut again. “What happened with Namjoon?”

You sighed. “Jungkook, I’m in the shower. Can’t this wait?”

“But you looked so upset.” His voice was getting closer, and you careful stuck your head out of the shower, making sure to cover yourself with the curtain.

“It’s none of your business.” You said, taking in his drunken form sitting on your closed toilet. “Please tell me what is so important that you had to come into the bathroom while I’m naked?”

“I just wanted to make sure you were okay.” Jungkook said, smiling at you as you rolled your eyes. 

“I’m fine.” You said as you pulled your head back in, desperate for him to leave. “I’m just partied out.” You stepped back into the water and let out another sigh. “But you should go back out there and enjoy your birthday.” He was so quiet for a moment that you peaked back out to see if he was still there, finding him in the same position, staring back at you. “Dude, what?”

“He’s no good for you, Noona.” Jungkook said, his voice soft. “You deserve better.”

All of the annoyance you’d been feeling for Jungkook left you as you looked into his kind eyes. _Well I definitely deserved better tonight_ , you thought. “Kookie…”

But before you could say anything else, Jungkook stood up and made his way over to the door. “I’ll leave you alone now.” And with that he left. 

You stepped back into the shower, suddenly feeling guilty but unable to pinpoint exactly why. He just looked so sad… Your desire was gone now, so you took your time to enjoy the hot water before you finished washing up, anything to avoid going back out to the party. Tonight really wasn’t your night. You cleaned the makeup off of your face before shutting off the water and stepping out. It was strangely quiet once the water was off, and you quickly dried yourself, pulled on a robe and applied moisturizer before leaving the bathroom. When you opened the door to your room, you were met with Jungkook standing by his bag, in the process of pulling on a sleep shirt. You got a great view of his abs as he got half stuck, his sweats hanging dangerously low on his hips, revealing his v-lines to you. “H-holy…” He eventually got the shirt over his head and you cleared your throat, coming further into your room. “Jungkook, why are you putting on your PJ’s?”

He looked up, realizing you were there for the first time. “Oh, the party’s over. Some freshman dance major yakked all over the floor.”

“Dear god, please tell me I don’t have to go clean it up.” You whined, covering your face and doubling over in defeat.

“Hey, no no, we already took care of it.” Jungkook said, coming over and patting your back.

“Really?” You asked, standing back up and looking at him with relief.

“Yeah, right as Namjoon was walking out she puked in the living room and that pretty much cleared everyone out. Hoseok stayed to help Yoongi and I clean up.” Jungkook said. “That’s mainly why I came in to check on you and tell you to stay in your room, but you were already in the shower so it worked out.” He took a seat on your bed and yawned.

“Wait, so not only did you clean up puke on your birthday so I wouldn't have to, but you also got everyone else out of my apartment?” You asked. When Jungkook nodded you came over and practically tackled him, hugging him tight as the two of you fell back on the bed. “You’re an angel.”

Jungkook chuckled and patted your back. “No worries. Why did you want everyone gone so suddenly anyway?”

You struggled to get up for a moment, and ended up with your hands on Jungkook’s chest to push yourself up. “I-uh…” You cleared your throat and managed to get up, pushing away the urge you had to kiss him. “I guess you could say I lost the party spirit.” 

“(Y/n), seriously, what happened with Namjoon? Did he hurt you?” Jungkook asked seriously as you stood there.

You sighed and made your way over to your dresser and pulled out pajamas and clean underwear before tuning back to Jungkook. “No he didn’t hurt me. He was supposed to stay over tonight and he just…left me high and dry.” You said, not looking at him as you stepped back into the bathroom to change.

“O-oh.” You heard Jungkook say through the door. “You mean he didn’t…”

“Get me off? Yeah.” You said grumpily, coming back out of the bathroom in your pajamas and stumbling slightly as you walked to your side of the bed. “You give a man head and he can’t even return the favor.” You mumbled under your breath, still mad. _Damn, that alcohol still making its way through my system huh?_

Jungkook suddenly choked and you looked over at him. “Damn, he did you dirty.”

You threw a pillow at Jungkook and laughed at his expression. “You weren’t supposed to hear that, Jeon.” 

“You can’t exactly whisper when you’re drunk, (Y/l/n).” Jungkook countered, getting up off the bed and going into your bathroom. You shook your head, finally crawling in under the covers and setting your glasses on the nightstand. You could just faintly make out the sound of Jungkook peeing in the bathroom, followed by him washing his hands. When he came back out you were already snuggled in, ready to go to bed, and Jungkook came over and plopped down behind you. “You still grumpy?” He asked, scooting in behind you but not touching you yet, and you knew he was asking if you wanted to cuddle. 

You remained silent, reaching out to turn off the lamp. But as the two of you were plunged into darkness, you reached behind you and found Jungkook’s arm, tracing it down and grabbing his hand, wrapping it around yourself. You couldn’t help but smile as he took the cue to snuggle up behind you, your bodies flush as you held his hand close to your chest. “Happy Birthday Jungkook.”

_______

 

Jungkook was startled awake by the sound of something falling in the living room. He sat up in bed quickly, feeling for you but finding an empty bed. “(Y/n).” He mumbled, ripping the sheets back and practically flying from the bed. He felt like something was wrong. He flipped on the light in the hallway and when he passed the kitchen table, he noticed a chair was on its side. _That’s what I heard_. “(Y/n)?” He called again, passing the chair and rounding the corner to the kitchen. He finally found you, the fridge door swinging and you struggling to open a can of soda, face pale, hands shaking. _Low blood sugar. Dammit, I should’ve made sure she ate something before bed._ “Here.” Jungkook said, reaching for the Coke and opening it for you. You took it from him without a word, drinking it immediately. Jungkook noticed your legs shaking slightly, and how you were leaning on the counter for support, and he stepped over to you and picked you up gently, setting you back down on the counter. You finally stopped drinking enough to look at him, and instead of saying anything you just reached up and held his cheek for a moment. “Do you want a snack?” Jungkook asked, holding your hand over his cheek.

“Yeah.” You finally found our voice.

Jungkook went back to the open fridge, looking around and eventually pulling out a box of pizza. He opened it and pulled out a piece of pepperoni for you. “Do you want me to heat it up?” 

You shook your head, reaching out and taking the slice from Jungkook and immediately taking a bite. “Thank you.” Jungkook got a soda for himself and shut the fridge, hopping up on the counter opposite you. He reached for a slice as well and the two of you sat there for a few minutes munching. You ate two slices and Jungkook ate one, watching closely as your energy and strength returned. He let out an internal sigh when you smiled at him. “Sorry I woke you up.” You said sheepishly. 

“I’m not.” Jungkook hopped off the counter and put the pizza back in the fridge before coming over to you and placing a soft hand on your own. “I wish you would always wake me up when this happens.” Jungkook looked down at your hands and suddenly felt tears prickling at the corners of his eyes. 

“Hey, what’s wrong Kookie?” You asked, and at your words he finally looked at you, a tear rolling down his cheek.

“I hate when this happens to you.” Jungkook said, moving to pull away but you squeezed his hand and made him stay put. “It scares me when your blood sugar gets too low. Like, what if no one is around to help you? I don’t want anything to happen to you Noona.”

“Jungkook, seriously, I’m okay.” You said, reaching up to wipe his tears away. You seemed shocked at his emotional reaction. “Why are you crying?”

Jungkook laughed but more tears fell, and he hated himself for this. _What is wrong with me? Why am I suddenly being so emotional?_ “God, I’m sorry, forget it. I’m being dumb.”

Jungkook tried to pull away again but you reached out for him, pulling him into a tight hug. Jungkook was standing between your legs as you sat on the counter, and he was at the perfect height to wrap his arms around you and snuggle into your neck. “Don’t apologize.” You said, rubbing his back as he held you. “I’m sorry I made you so upset, but you don’t have to be sorry for crying in front of me.”

Jungkook pulled back and you held his face, whipping your thumbs under his eyes to wipe away the tears. Jungkook looked at you again and took a deep breath, letting his hands fall from your shoulders down to your waist. “Is there anything you can do to make it stop?”

“Just eat more regularly. I promise I’ll try to be better about it.” You said, finally letting go of his face to cover your mouth as you yawned. “Can we go back to bed now?”

Jungkook smiled and nodded, helping you off the counter. You took his hand and walked back to your room, waddling cutely. Jungkook loved sleepy you, and how pouty you got. It made his heart soft. Jungkook let go of your hand to shut the bedroom door and then walked around to his side of the bed. _My side…I’m getting pretty domestic here._ Jungkook crawled into bed next to you ready to resume cuddling, when suddenly you turned over and faced him, your eyes level on your separate pillows. Jungkook was suddenly very aware of how close your faces were. “Noona?”

“Jungkook… I want to do something to show you how thankful I am for your help.” You said slowly, making Jungkook’s heart pound. “And I know we’re just friends but… I want to show you how sincere I am.”

“O-okay…” Jungkook said, swallowing thickly. He suddenly felt very nervous. He looked into your eyes for a long moment and saw the sincerity there. His cheeks flushed as you reached up to touch his face and propped yourself up on your elbow, leaning down towards him. He extended a hand to your waist and his eyes fluttered shut as you slowly pressed your lips to his cheek, so close to his mouth that he almost whined. It was such a soft and gentle kiss, and after a moment you pulled back. Jungkook opened his eyes and looked up at you, your hair flowing, your eyes shining in the darkness, and he’d never felt more in love in his entire life. You hadn’t even touched his lips and he was head over heels. 

“Thank you for being here for me. I hope you know how much I care about you.” You said, stroking his cheek once before laying back down, still facing Jungkook.

“I care about you too Noona.” _I love you, more than anything else_. “I’ll be here for you no matter what.” Jungkook felt tears again, but this time they were happy ones. You scooted closer to him, and he lifted his arm so you could snuggle into his side and rest your head on his shoulder and chest. 

“I want to be friends for a long time.” You sighed, reaching an arm out and squeezing him tight. 

Jungkook rubbed your back gently as you drifted off to sleep again. “Me too, Noona.”

_______


	8. A September To Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Jungkook+Reader | Namjoon+Reader | Plot/Fluff/Angst  
> Warnings: Cursing | Underage Drinking | Mentions of sex  
> Word Count: 7.3k

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tae Stan’s named Andrea, you’re welcome. Also once again, I love Namjoon, I know he isn’t like this in real life, sorry Joon Stans, I promise I love him. LIKE—everything about my character is the opposite of the real Namjoon. I know this. Let’s move on… IM SO SORRY THIS IS TWO DAYS LATE I WAS OUT OF TOWN

The next few weeks seemed to fly by for Jungkook. He was on cloud nine for days after his birthday, that simple cheek kiss from you getting him through a lot of hard work at school. Even though Jungkook knew you didn’t have feelings for him, and that the kiss wasn’t supposed to mean anything, he couldn’t stop thinking about it. He believed you when you said it was to show him how much he meant to you, because he saw the sincerity in your eyes. If only he had the courage to return the favor for real, and tell you how he’d fallen for you. 

Jungkook seemed to get into a good groove with school, balancing his homework, practicing, and free time quite well. You continued to help him with his Theory homework, and he was also learning his role well for opera, enjoying the rehearsal process. His voice lessons were also going well, and he really liked having Dr. Lawrence as his voice teacher because they worked well together, and Jungkook was making a lot of progress already. Jungkook continued to spend a lot of time with you, during the week in opera and typically on the weekends. You said you liked having him around, and he often spent the night at your place on weekends. Yoongi and Jimin were around too, but whenever you weren’t out with Namjoon, you were with Jungkook.

About two weeks after Jungkook’s birthday, he was over at your place on Friday with Yoongi, Jimin, and Tae for a ‘guys night.’ They were currently all lounged in the living room, drinking beer, eating pizza, and playing Super Smash Bros. “Ohhhh!” Everyone yelled as Taehyung shot Yoongi’s character off the platform and into the abyss.

“God damn you Taehyung!” Yoongi called, shaking his head as the match ended. “I always lose.”

The scores came up and Yoongi was indeed in the bottom, with Tae in first place followed by Jungkook and Jimin. “Suck it biiiiitch.” Jungkook and Jimin burst into laughter as Taehyung Nae Nae’d and Yoongi shook his head, dropping his controller in defeat and reaching for his beer. 

“This is why I never invite you over.” Yoongi said, making Tae pout. 

“Come on babe, leave him alone.” Jimin said from his spot next to Yoongi, hitting his boyfriend on the arm. “Don’t be a sore loser.”

Yoongi grumbled under his breath but let it go, taking a long swig of beer. Jungkook watched everything unfold from his beanbag chair with a smile, happy to be spending an evening with his best friends. “Y’all wanna play another round?” 

“Nah, I gotta go to the restroom.” Taehyung said, tossing his controller and making his way down the hall towards Yoongi’s bathroom. 

As soon as Tae was gone Jimin leaned forward eagerly towards Jungkook. “Hey, did you really walk in on Tae and Andrea at your birthday party?”

Jungkook nodded, taking another slice of pizza. “The girl playing Dido? Yeah bro.”

Jimin giggled and clapped his hands. “I knew it! He’s always liked her and he’s been hanging out with her a lot lately, but he kept denying that anything happened, saying they were just practicing for the show.”

“Maybe he just does’t want to jinx it.” Yoongi said, reaching his arm around to hold Jimin’s shoulders, pulling him against his side. “Stop meddling Jiminie.”

Jimin sighed as he leaned his head onto Yoongi’s shoulder. “You know I can’t help it…” Jimin whined. 

Jungkook chuckled at the two of them. _They look so cute together. I can’t believe I really used to hate Yoongi…_ “Hey hyung?” Jungkook asked, both Jimin and Yoongi letting out a ‘yeah?’ before looking at each other and laughing. “Uh, I meant Yoongi-hyung. (Y/n) was telling me you’re making a mixtape in your studio at school, is that true?”

“Yeah man, she’s singing on some tracks for me. Jimin too.” Yoongi said, squeezing Jimin’s arm affectionately. “Why?”

“Well, I’ve been thinking about what I want to give (Y/n) for her birthday…” Jungkook said, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Already?” Jimin said, smirking and raising an eyebrow. “It’s over a month away.”

“Yeah I know, but I want it to be special.” Jungkook said, sitting up in the beanbag chair. “So what I wanted to ask was if you could help me… record some stuff. I want to make her a CD.” 

“You want to make her a mixtape? Jungkook that’s so romantic!” Jimin said with a big smile before looking up at Yoongi. “You’ll help him, right babe?”

Yoongi nodded, smiling down at Jimin before turning back to Jungkook. “Of course I’ll help you Jungkook. You can come by my studio on Monday.” Jungkook smiled and nodded, happy to have the help.

Just then Taehyung came around the corner again. “What are you turds talking about?” Taehyung asked as he plopped down in his chair opposite Jungkook. 

“Your girlfriend.” Jimin countered, and Tae froze.

“Who told you?” Taehyung said after a moment, eyes wide.

“Bro, it’s true?” Jungkook asked, breaking into a smile when Taehyung nodded.

“I was just kidding, you’re serious?” Jimin asked, mouth open in excitement. 

“When did it happen?” Jungkook asked, and all eyes were on Taehyung.

“Today at lunch. I asked her on a real date and everything.” Taehyung said, unable to contain his grin. 

“Tae Tae! I’m so happy for you!” Jimin said, hopping up and coming over to hug his best friend. He walked back over to the couch and cuddled back into Yoongi side, eyeing Jungkook. “Now we just gotta find Jitter Bug a girl.”

Jungkook laid back down in the beanbag and let out a deep sigh. “I believe he’s already chosen one.” Yoongi said, chuckling at Jungkook’s defeated expression. “What do you call her again?”

“Nooooooonaaaaaa.” Jungkook let out in a whine, kicking his feet like a child. His hyungs all laughed as he finally sat up, pouting. “Hey, it’s not funny. I’m suffering here.”

“Where is she anyway?” Tae asked, picking his gaming controller back up andunpausing the screen.

“Namjoon’s birthday party.” Jungkook mumbled. “She said she wouldn’t be home until tomorrow.”

“Damn, she didn’t even tell me that.” Yoongi said, joining Tae in picking up the game again. “I swear (Y/n)’s replacing me with you, Jungkook.”

“Hey man, no one can replace you.” Jungkook said, but he was smiling secretly. _(Y/n) does spend a lot of time with me, hell, more than with Yoongi now that he’s dating Jimin._ Jungkook reached for his phone, checking for new messages but found none. _Ugh. I really hope (Y/n)’s okay._ Jungkook opened up your message thread and typed a new text. 

 

JK- (8:36 pm) Hey! Miss you :/

JK- (8:36 pm) I hope you’re having a good night :) 

 

Jungkook set his phone back down, watching as Jimin, Yoongi, and Tae all played together. He really didn’t like Namjoon, but he was doing his best to be supportive of you, and he truly just wanted you to be happy. A few minutes later his phone buzzed, and he quickly picked it up and opened a text from you.

 

Y/N- (8:40 pm) Oh, there’s no chance of that. I’m coming home.

JK- (8:40 pm) What happened? Are you okay?

JK- (8:41 pm) Did he hurt you???

JK- (8:42 pm) (Y/n)?

 

Jungkook was starting to worry, and he was getting ready to call you when another text finally came through.

 

Y/N- (8:43 pm) I’m fine. I’m driving, we can talk later.

JK- (8:43 pm) Okay, please be safe

 

He sighed, tossing his phone aside. “I swear to god if he hurt her I’m gonna lose my fucking shit.” Jungkook said, dragging his hands down his face.

Yoongi heard what he said and immediately paused the game. “Was that (Y/n)? What happened?”

“All she said was that she’s coming home.” Jungkook answered. “But I have a feeling that six foot piece of shit had something to do with it.”

“Damn Jungkook.” Jimin said raising his eyebrows. “I’ve never heard you talk like that.”

“Yeah well, the guy’s bad news.” Jungkook said, squaring his shoulders. “And someone’s gotta look out for (Y/n), especially while she’s dating that prick.” 

After a moment the other’s went back to playing games and conversation, but Jungkook remained quiet, silently plotting ways to get back at Namjoon for whatever it was he did to make you upset.

______

 

You’d just finished texting Jungkook back and you were driving kind of crazy after leaving Namjoon’s apartment. You were so pissed at him, and it was affecting your driving, making you speed. _God, I can’t believe him. This is why we broke up last time, because he can be so damn…infuriating_! You’d met Namjoon and his friends at a bar near his tattoo shop about two hours ago, and everything had been going really well. Despite your frustration at Jungkook’s party, and your minor drunk slip up with the kid (the kiss), things were going well with Joon again. You’d been texting and talking, seeing each other every few days. You were finally having sex again and it was great. Sure, Namjoon never wanted to eat you out, but he had other moves that you appreciated. And tonight after leaving the bar, you followed him back to his place, having sex twice on his unmade bed. 

It was when you were both laying there after, naked and sweaty, that you got pissed. You rolled over finally, cuddling into his side, and the two of you were quiet for a moment before Namjoon spoke. “Soooo…you gonna head back soon?” 

You sat up suddenly, giving him an incredulous look. “Uh, no? I’m staying here, I told you that.”

“Yeah…actually can you not?” Namjoon said, sitting up and walking over to his boxers, pulling them on. “I have a lot of stuff to do tomorrow, and I’m working and…”

You stared at him in anger as he picked up your clothes and tossed them at you. “So what, you just wanted to get some and then kick me out like your side hoe?”

Namjoon pulled a face that you didn’t understand, but he changed his expression quickly. “Hey, you cannot say that wasn’t a mutually beneficial fuck!” He said, pointing at the bed. “You came what, like three times?”

“Four.” You admitted, grumpily pulling on your shirt and skirt, stuffing your underwear in your bag as you got off the bed. “Fine, I’ll leave.” You said in defeat, not bothering to go to him before walking out of the bedroom.

“Hey, don’t be like that!” He called after you, but you ignored him.

“Happy fuckin birthday.” You said, loud enough for him to hear before slamming his front door. You stormed to your car, getting in and throwing your bag in the passenger seat. You sat there for a few minutes, waiting to see if he would come after you, but he didn’t. That’s when you sped away.

Now you were halfway home, and were blaring Linkin Park, screaming to get out your frustration. Before long you were back in town and rounding the corner to your apartment complex. As you pulled up you noticed Taehyung’s car and you let out a sigh. _Goddammit, I forgot they were doing their guys night._ The last thing you wanted right now was to have to talk to everyone and explain how you’d been kicked out of bed. You were sure Jungkook had told everyone you weren’t coming back tonight. You sat in your car for a moment, music still blaring, and reached for your phone. Namjoon had texted a few times.

 

NJ- (8:56 pm) Baby, I’m sorry

NJ- (9:03 pm) Please don’t be mad?

NJ- (9:15 pm) I should’ve let you stay, I was being a dick

NJ- (9:20 pm) Text me when you make it home?

 

You let out a big sigh, torn between wanting to be petty and just letting it go. _Am I overreacting? Sure I wanted to stay, but wouldn’t I have told him the same thing if I had shit to do tomorrow?_ You decided to only be _slightly_ petty, replying to him with a simple ‘home’ before shutting off the car and getting out. You made your way to the door and paused with your hand on the knob. _Alright (Y/n), straight to your room, and if they say something just wave and move on. The only person I’d really even want to talk to right now is Jungkook anyway…_ You finally inserted your key in to the lock and opened the door, immediately being met with the sound of shouting from the living room. _Oh god, ‘guys night.’_ You shuttered as you let the door slam a little bit, making sure they were aware of your presence.

“(Y/n)?” You heard Yoongi call from the living room.

You rounded the corner, seeing Yoongi and Jimin on the couch, Taehyung on the love seat, and Jungkook in your favorite beanbag chair. They all looked at you, the three oldest with a smile and Jungkook with concern, but you simply waved at them before making your way down the hall and to your room. Once you were inside you felt your shoulders fall, the stress of the last hour finally getting to you. You locked your door, because you knew Jungkook was prone to wandering into your room, and all you could think about right now was taking a long hot bath and getting into your warm bed. 

You walked into the bathroom, turning on the hot water and plugging the tub. As the water began to fill you walked back out to your room, stripping off your clothes and tossing them in the hamper, going over to your dresser and grabbing two candles. You made your way back to the bathroom, setting the candles on the edge of the tub and lighting them with a match. Next you added bubble bath, bath salts, and some coconut oil to the water, watching as the surface changed colors and began to fizz. Finally you reached for your phone, putting on some soothing ocean sounds before stepping into the tub. 

As you sank down you let out a groan, loving how the hot water felt as your limbs became submerged. You’d had a full day: school, an hour plus of driving, two rounds of sex. Your body was becoming jelly in the tub, and you finally had a chance to let your mind go blank. You let your arms and head float in the water, letting the sounds of the ocean waves wash over your body. You were finally starting to feel the stress leave you, the worry vanish… And then you heard the sound of someone basically running into your door. _Oh, Jungkook._ Clearly he had thought it was unlocked. You heard a faint “Noona?” But you ignored it, deciding instead to enjoy your time in the bath. Jungkook could wait. 

After another half hour the water was starting to get cold, so you rinsed your body off one last time before pulling the plug and letting it start to drain. You got out of the tub, drying off slowly and feeling your skin, so soft from the bath oils. You brushed your hair out, adding some product before letting it stay loose to dry. You blew out the candles and picked up your phone, shutting off the ambient noise. You came out of your bathroom and went to your dresser, pulling out a soft cotton nightgown, just what your skin needed after a bath so moisturizing. Finally you unlocked your door before going over to your bed and getting under the covers. As you settled down into the sheets you texted Jungkook, ‘you can come in now.’

A minute later Jungkook knocked on the door, this time not running into it. “Come in.”

You watched as he slowly opened the door, dressed in his favorite grey sweats and a white sleep shirt. “Hey.” He said, coming in and closing the door. You patted the bed next to you and he came around and sat down. “I tried to check on you earlier but your door was locked.”

“Yeah, I was taking a bath and I wanted to be alone.” You said, looking up at him from your pillow. “But now all I really want is to cuddle with you.”

“Of course Noona.” Jungkook smiled and immediately got under the covers, opening his arms to you.

You scooted close to him, draping an arm across his chest as you tucked your head into his shoulder. “Am I keeping you from your ‘guys night’?” 

Jungkook chuckled before answering. “Nah, Jimin and Yoongi went to his room a while ago and Taehyung crashed out on the couch. I was just sitting in the beanbag chair, trying to find a way to fall asleep.”

“Well you’re sleeping here, of course.” You said, sighing as he gently rubbed your back. “You probably think it’s weird that I still want to cuddle even though I’m with Namjoon.”

Jungkook took a moment to reply. “I try not to question my good fortune.” He said, making you giggle.

“He hates cuddling. And sharing his bed.” You grumbled, closing your eyes as Jungkook moved his hand up to play with your hair.

“What happened tonight Noona?” He asked after a moment.

“I got kicked out of my boyfriends bed like a side piece.” Your brow furrowed in annoyance. “But, let’s not talk about it.” You said. “I’m finally feeling better. I just wanna lay here with you until I fall asleep.”

You felt Jungkook sigh at your words, bringing his other hand up to touch your cheek sweetly. “Alright, let me turn the lamp off then.” You sat up for a moment, letting him reach over to the nightstand to turn off the light, and once he laid back down you adjusted your position so he had better access to your hair. 

“What would I do without you Kookie?” You asked, already feeling the pull of sleep as he wove his long fingers through your pink tresses.

“Probably sleep like shit.” Both of you laughed before a comfortable silence fell over the room, the only sounds as you drifted off were Jungkook’s steady breathing and your occasional sounds of pleasure as he lovingly stroked your hair. 

_______

 

Jungkook got out of Studio class on the following Monday and immediately made his way next door to the Performing Art’s building. He’d told Yoongi that his only free time on Monday was at 1pm, and he was heading over there now to find the studio. Yoongi had given Jungkook the room number for the third floor, somewhere Jungkook had yet to explore. The studio was easy to find however, and Jungkook chuckled as he saw a “go away” sign on the door, accompanied with a cat raising it’s middle fingers. Jungkook hesitated for a moment before he gently rapped on the door and was greeted by a pleasant Yoongi. “Come in, come in.” Yoongi said, holding the door open for Jungkook. 

“Thanks.” Jungkook replied, looking around the room. It was smaller than Jungkook expected, just a simple room with a wide desk covered in computers and equipment. In one corner was a stool and a standing mic, and the walls were covered in sound proofing material. “So this is where you make your music?”

“Yep.” Yoongi shut the door again and went back to his seat at his desk, leaving Jungkook to find a seat himself. He decided on the stool and stepped around a keyboard and guitar to take a seat. “I live in this little room.”

Jungkook nodded, dropping his backpack on the floor. “You play?” He asked, pointing at the instruments.

“Piano yes. Guitar…kinda.” Yoongi replied. “The keyboard is mine but that’s Jimin’s six string.” Yoongi did some clicking around on his computer before looking over at Jungkook’s silent form. “So tell me what you wanna do.”

Jungkook sat up and explained. “I have some songs I want to make covers of, and record and give to (Y/n) for her birthday.”

“How many song’s we talking?” Yoongi asked. Jungkook pulled the list of five songs out of his pocket and handed it over to his hyung. As Yoongi read his eyebrows raised slightly. “Love songs huh? Think you could be anymore obvious?” Jungkook blushed slightly but just shrugged. “Alright, let’s get to work.”

After an hour working with Yoongi they’d mapped out the track order, decided on accompaniment and arrangements, and recorded a few lines of Jungkook’s vocals for Yoongi to start working with. Jungkook got up and hesitated before wrapping his arms around Yoongi in a tight hug. The older returned the embrace after a moment, patting Jungkook on the back. “Thank you hyung.” 

Yoongi chuckled as he released Jungkook. “No worries man. I still might use you for some background vocals on my mixtape.”

“Of course,” Jungkook agreed, pulling on his backpack and heading for the door. “Anything you need.” He waved one more time before leaving the studio and making his way back to the music building for choir. 

As Jungkook was walking down the hall towards the choir room, he saw Taehyung outside the classroom door with his new girlfriend, Andrea. They were holding hands and talking, and as Jungkook passed they shared a sweet kiss before parting ways. Jungkook smirked at Taehyung as he came up beside him, throwing an arm around the younger’s shoulders. “Beautiful day, isn’t it JK?”

Jungkook chuckled and shook his head. “Bro, it’s been raining all afternoon.” 

But Taehyung didn’t seem to care, his boxy smile shining through as they took their seats on the risers. “Rain, Smain. Nothing can bring me down right now.” Jungkook smiled back at him, happy that he was in such a good mood. “Oh hey, I heard they’re starting dance rehearsals today for Dido.”

Jungkook nodded as he pulled his choir binder out of his bag. “Yeah, I’m pretty sure I’m the one who’s gonna be sitting in. It should be interesting, I haven’t been in a dance studio since high school.”

“You danced?” Tae asked as the room started to fill in around him.

“Yeah, I took some Hip Hop classes. I really liked it.” 

“Nice bro! How long did you—” But before Taehyung could finish his question, their director Dr. Hinkley walked in and the class settled down.

“Alright gentlemen, I have a few announcements before we start rehearsal today.” She said, coming over to the piano and setting her things down. “Now upperclassmen know this already, but for freshman, don’t forget about the Chorale concert next Friday. As a music major and vocalist you’re required to go, so put it in your calendar.” Jungkook nodded, remembering you mentioning something about the concert over the weekend. _I would be there even if it wasn’t required, (Y/n) has a solo._ “Also just a reminder of our own concert, with the women’s choir next month on October twenty sixth.” 

After the announcements they began rehearsal, and after the singing he had already done for Yoongi earlier, Jungkook was very well warmed up today and happy with how well he sounded. The class flew by, and before he knew it he and Taehyung were heading next door for Opera. 

When Jungkook started to head downstairs Tae stopped him with hand on his shoulder. “Hey, aren’t the dance studios on the second floor?”

“Yeah, but I wanna go by (Y/n)’s office first.” Jungkook said, continuing down the stairs.

“You’re hopeless man…” Taehyung mumbled, but Jungkook ignored him. _I haven’t seen (Y/n) yet today, and if I wanna see my Noona then I will,_ he thought stubbornly.

They made their way down to the first floor and over to the adjoining building, and as Jungkook rounded the corner in the PAC he saw you outside your office, pinning something to the Opera board. You looked up as they approached and smiled, making Jungkook’s heart skip a beat. “Just the two men I wanted to see.”

“Huh, me too?” Taehyung asked as they stopped outside your office door.

“Yeah, you too Tae Tae.” You said, smiling at them as you locked your office and motioned for them to follow you. “I just sent out an email with an updated schedule for this week. Come on, we’re heading upstairs. Jungkook I’m gonna introduce you to the dance professor.” You made your way down the hall to a set of elevators and pushed the ‘up’ button. “And Tae, I have some news.”

“What’s up?” Taehyung asked as the elevator arrived and all three stepped inside.

“Well Dana Nicolay, that’s the dance professor, and Dr. Grimes have been talking, and it seems y’all are gonna be more involved with the dancers then we thought.” You explained and the elevator made its way to the second floor. “The new schedule I sent includes days you’re called to dance rehearsals.”

“What does that mean exactly?” Taehyung asked.

“You know, that’s what we’re going to find out.” You said with a smile, stepping out of the elevator as it arrived at the second floor. “I don’t know the details yet, that’s why I need to talk to Dana.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be downstairs for the vocal rehearsal?” Jungkook asked, following close behind you as you walked down the hallway, passing dance studios on both sides.

“Yes I am, but Dr. Grimes sent me up here to talk to Dana first, figure out what his ideas are.” You answered, finally stopping outside a studio window. “Here we are. Oh by the way, he insists you call him by his first name. Dancers.” You shrugged.

Jungkook and Taehyung followed you into the almost empty studio, and Jungkook immediately felt a wave of calm. He hadn’t realized how much he’d missed the feel of a dance studio. He paused inside the door as you removed your shoes, and Jungkook and Taehyung quickly followed suit. Jungkook sat his things on the ground, taking in the feel of the slightly springy floor, the wall made of mirrors, and balance beams along the side of the room. He vaguely heard you speaking as he did a test turn, stopping to face the mirror. It was only after he’d heard his name called loudly that he snapped out of it, looking over towards the sound with alert eyes. “Yes?”

“Come here please.” It was you, calling him over towards a short man with thinning hair and glasses. “This is Dana, the dance professor.”

Jungkook stepped forward to shake the man’s hand and return his smile. “Hello, I’m Jungkook.”

“A pleasure to meet you.” Dana said, his grip firm and face friendly.

“Jungkook is my assistant, and also a chorus member and the Sailor understudy.” You explained as Jungkook stood politely by your side.

“That’s a lot on your plate.” Dana commented. 

“It’s nothing sir.” Jungkook answered politely.

“He’s amazing.” You countered, patting Jungkook on the back. “I came up here to let you know Jungkook will be sitting in on rehearsals for me and taking notes. If you need anything just ask him.”

“Wonderful.” Dana said, giving Jungkook a soft dancer’s bow, making Jungkook smile. He quite liked this man already.

“Also, Dr. Grimes was wondering if you could explain exactly why you want the singers in the dance rehearsals?” You asked, gesturing to Taehyung on your other side. “This is Taehyung, our Aeneas.”

“Ah yes, Taehyung, nice to meet you.” Dana said, extended his hand. The two exchanged greetings before Dana answered your question. “Well, I had a vision for this show last night that I think will be really powerful.” Dana stepped back, motioning around the studio. “I have such a wonderful space, and I would love our principal singers to be involved with the dancer’s _during_ the show. Have a shadow so to speak.”

“So the Aeneas singer would be paired with the Aeneas dancer.” You said, nodding.

“Exactly!” Dana said, clapping his hands once. “You understand my vision.”

“I think it’s a great idea. I’ll go tell Dr. Grimes, and leave you all to your rehearsal then?” You said, looking from Jungkook to Dana to Taehyung with a smile. Jungkook watched as you turned and left, leaving Tae with a look of slight panic on his face.

“So, Taehyung was it?” Dana asked, coming over to the older boy.

“Uh, yeah.” Tae answered.

“Have you ever danced before?” Dana asked him with a smile.

“Does alone in my room count?” Taehyung asked, earning a laugh from Dana. Jungkook chuckled too, stepping away from them and over back towards his things. 

As he was pulling his notebook out the studio door opened again and Hoseok entered, meeting Jungkook’s eyes immediately. “Hey, look who it is!”

“Hi Hoseok.” Jungkook replied, stepping forward to grasp the dancer’s hand and both leaning in for a pat on the back.

“Please, my friends call me Hobi.” Hoseok said. “What are you doin’ on our side of the building?”

“I’m assistant stage manager. I’m taking notes for (Y/n).” Jungkook explained as Hoseok removed his shoes and hoodie, staying just in sweats and a tank top, typical dancer clothes.

“Oh nice bro.” Hobi said, his hands on his hips.

“Hoseok, come, let’s walk Taehyung through the warm up.” Dana called, pulling the older boy away.

Jungkook made his way to the front corner of the room, sitting down to face the dancers and take notes, slightly envious of Tae’s chance to learn along side professionals.

_______

 

A week and a half later you found yourself pacing outside the concert hall in the PAC, dressed in your choir gown and pearls, your hair pinned in curls on the back of your head. You were on the phone, trying to get ahold of your boyfriend, who was late for your choir concert. “Namjoon, you’re still not picking up and I have to be backstage in five minutes. I’m just gonna leave your ticket at will call, don’t try to call me back, I’m turning my phone off.” You and Namjoon had made up after your last fight, but if it wasn’t one thing it was another. This how it seemed to go, you’d fuck, you’d fight, and then you’d make up. It was a pattern you were growing tired of… “I guess I’ll see you afterwards.” 

You huffed as you hung up, turning on your heel to weave through the people making their way inside the concert hall for the Chorale concert. You vaguely registered Yoongi and Jungkook making their way down the hall towards you, but you continued on your way to the box office. When you got up to the window you made eye contact with the girl in the booth. “Hi, can I help you?”

“Yeah, can you hold this ticket for me? My boyfriend is running late.” You explained, handing her the ticket under the window.

“Of course. What name would you like it to be placed under?” She asked, reaching for an envelope and a pen.

“Kim Namjoon.” You said, looking over your shoulder to see Yoongi and Jungkook waiting for you by the door to the hall.

“Alright, it’s all set.” She said, giving you a small smile.

“Thank you so much.” You said before turning and walking away again, still some anger in your step. But as you approached your two best friends you let out a sigh, taking in their outfits. Yoongi was wearing black jeans and a simple maroon turtle neck that hugged his frame nicely, paired with black dress shoes and his thick rimmed glasses. Jungkook was wearing his usual faded jeans, but he’d paired it with a nice mustard colored button up tucked into his belt and black boots. This was the first time you’d really seen him in a color other than black, white, or grey, and you loved it. “Wow, you two look amazing.”

“Look who’s talking.” Yoongi said, stepping forward to place a hand on your waist and kiss your cheek.

“You look beautiful Noona.” Jungkook said, his eyes wide, slightly ogling you.

“Thank you Kookie.” You said with a sweet smile. “Now I can’t stay long, I need to go warm up for my solo, but I’ll see you afterwards okay?”

“Of course.” Yoongi said, waving you on. “Break a leg.”

“Thanks.” You said, patting him on the shoulder, but pausing before walking away. “Oh, keep an eye out for Namjoon, he’s running late so I left his ticket at will call.” 

“Okay, will do.” Yoongi said.

Jungkook came over to give you a quick hug, surprising you, but you returned it gratefully. “I know you’ll be amazing Noona.”

You pulled back from him, your smile warm and your face flushed, and the two of you seemed to get lost in each others gazes for a moment before Yoongi came back over. “Alright alright, get going babe.” He then led the pouting Jungkook into the hall, leaving you standing outside the door. 

You turned and quickly walked down the hall towards backstage, finding the rest of the choir mingling. You came to stand next to Jimin and Taehyung just as Dr. Bronfman addressed the choir. “Alright, let’s do a quick warm up before we head out there.” The choir gathered around, quickly running through a few vocal warm ups on vowels, going up high and low to make sure everyone felt prepared. 

You were starting to feel a little nervous now that the time was coming. Last week you’d auditioned for a solo in one of the Chorale pieces, and much to your delight had gotten the part. It was a beautiful descant part over the simple harmony of the choir, a renaissance style Latin hymn. You were a high soprano, so this was the perfect kind of solo for you, but that didn’t mean nerves weren’t attached. This was by no means your first time having a solo, but you were opening the concert and that’s where the anxiety lie. And it didn’t help that Namjoon was still nowhere to be seen, ten minutes before the concert was supposed to start. You looked down at your phone one more time before turning it off and stuffing it in your bra. At this moment Jimin turned to you strike up conversation. “So are you ready?”

“As ready as I’m gonna be.” You said with a smile that didn’t quite reach your eyes. 

You looked over at Taehyung, who was now talking closely with his girlfriend. Jimin followed your gaze. “Is Namjoon coming?”

You let out a sigh before answering. “He’d supposed to be. But he wasn’t picking up the phone and I had to leave his ticket at will call.” 

Jimin rubbed your arms reassuringly before pulling you into a hug. “I’m sure he’ll be here (Y/n). Don’t worry.”

You nodded, taking a deep breath to steady yourself. “Yoongi and Jungkook are here, I saw them before I came backstage.”

Jimin smiled at the mention of his boyfriends name. “He didn’t happen to have flowers for me did he?” Jimin asked with a hopeful expression.

“Uh, not that I saw.” You said with a giggle. “But it’s not like you have a solo or anything.” You winked at him.

“Oh no, that’s all you missy.” Jimin winked at you just as your director came over.

“How are you feeling (Y/n)? They’re closing the house, we’re about to go onstage.” Dr. Bronfman said with a warm smile.

“I’m ready.” You replied with confidence. Jimin was right, there was no need to worry. You knew everything would work out in the end. 

At your words the backstage crew came out and told Dr. Bronfman they were ready, and he nodded before turning to address the choir. “Alright, let’s line up to go onstage.” Everyone obliged, getting into position, with you and Dr. Bronfman taking up the rear, and a moment later everyone was making their way onstage. 

You heard the crowd start to clap as the choir walked onstage and got into position on the risers, and as you and Dr. Bronfman walked out you were momentarily blinded by the bright lights shining down on you. You followed behind him and stopped at your designated spot off to the right of the choir, him walking up to the conductors podium and raising his hands as the clapping stopped. You took some deep breaths, making sure to keep you expression calm and pleasant as you eyes adjusted, but not enough to pick out the individual faces of the audience. Then you heard the pitch being given to the choir, and after a moment they started. You took one final breath before joining in at your entrance, your voice coming out clear and strong.

* * * * *

After the choir sang their final note, it rang through the concert hall before thunderous applause erupted from the audience. Your solo had gone wonderfully, and so had the remaining 45 minutes of music presented by the Chorale. It was over and you could finally breathe freely, and when Dr. Bronfman motioned for you to join him for a final solo bow, you came forward with pride. Tonight’s performance was certainly one you were proud of. 

After a few more minutes of applause, everyone made their way offstage, and Jimin caught up to you quickly. “(Y/n) you were incredible! I almost cried, seriously.”

You blushed heavily at the praise, wrapping your arms around Jimin’s neck in a long and warm hug. “Thank you so much.”

“Let’s go find our men, huh?” He asked, wrapping a hand around your waist as the two of you giggled and made your way around to the lobby as it was slowly filling with audience members. Jimin quickly spotted Yoongi and Jungkook standing off to the side and let go of you to run over to them, quickly embracing Yoongi. You paused a moment, searching the crowd for Namjoon. He was almost six foot and you knew you’d be able to pick out his mohawk anywhere. But after several minutes of searching you frowned, deciding to join Jimin, Yoongi and Jungkook in the mean time. _Huh, maybe he went to the restroom?_

As you approached the trio you noticed Jungkook holding his hands behind his back, and when you got close he gave you a big smile and produced a beautiful bouquet of a dozen roses, wrapped in sparkly black tissue paper. “You were incredible tonight, Noona.”

“J-jungkook…” You accepted the flowers, your mouth hanging open at a loss for words. “When did you even get these? You didn’t have them before the show.”

“Do you like them?” He asked, his face full of anticipation. You didn’t reply immediately, choosing instead to close your eyes and inhale their wonderful scent. “Because I know you love all kinds of flowers, so I wasn’t sure what kind to get you, I thought maybe an assortment—”

“Jungkook.” You finally said, cutting him off.

“Yes?” 

“They’re perfect.” You stepped forward to wrap your arms around him, and he eagerly returned the hug. After a long moment you pulled back, facing all three of them. 

“Hey, where are my flowers?” Jimin suddenly asked Yoongi, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Uh…” Yoongi looked like a deer in headlights, and you and Jungkook laughed at his expression.

“So where’s Namjoon? Did y’all see him?” You asked after recovering from a fit of giggles.

“I didn’t see him after you left to go backstage…” Yoongi admitted sheepishly.

You frowned, finally digging your phone out of your bra and turning it back on. “Hold on, let’s see if he called me.” You were starting to feel less than okay, but you’d wait to see if he’d called to say he was in traffic or in an accident or some kind of decent excuse. As your phone turned back on, you unlocked it and waited a moment to see if any text or phone notifications came through. After staring anxiously at your phone for a few minutes with everyone else’s pity gazes on you, you locked your phone again. _Well, I said not to call. He must just be looking for me in the crowd._ “Let me just check something.” 

You walked around aimlessly for a few minutes and searched the crowd, finding nothing. Finally you stormed over to the ticket booth, finding the same girl who had helped you earlier. “Hi ma’am, how may I help you?”

“Yeah the ticket I left at will call, was it ever picked up?” You asked her. “Name is Kim Namjoon.”

She looked though her pile quickly, pulling out the envelope. “I’m sorry, the ticket is still here.”

You felt your last bit if hope fall away as you turned away from the booth and walked to the nearest bench to slump down. _He can’t even make it to my concert. I mean I know I’ll have more, but this was really important to me._ You looked down at the roses still grasped loosely in your hands. _He should be the one bringing me roses, and praising me after the performance._ Jungkook must have been watching your progress, because a moment later he was at your side, tentatively reaching for your hand. “I’m sorry.” Apparently there was no explanation necessary. 

You let him hold your hand properly, intertwining your fingers and enjoying the moment of comfort as you tried to push away your disappointment. “It’s okay.”

“No it’s not.” Jungkook countered, looking serious. “You deserve better than him, (Y/n).”

You let out a sigh. “Not now, okay?” You had no fight left in you. 

Just then Yoongi and Jimin approached, hand in hand, followed by Taehyung and Andrea. “So, a lot of Chorale people are going to Margarita’s, you wanna come?” Jimin asked you, referring to the local Mexican restaurant. 

You looked from Jimin to Yoongi to Jungkook, all of them watching you carefully, waiting to see if you were going to fall apart. _Well, if I don’t go that’s exactly what’s going to happen,_ you thought. “Alright, let’s go.” You stood up, finally letting go of Jungkook’s hand. “But I don’t want to drive.”

“I’ll drive.” Jimin offered, leading the group though the crowd and outside. You walked slowly behind them, smelling your flowers. 

“We’ll meet you there.” Tae said, walking in the opposite direction while holding Andrea’s hand.

Jungkook realized you were dragging behind after a moment and stopped to wait for you to catch up. He was quiet, just keeping pace with you, and you were grateful for a moment of comfortable silence. You inhaled your bouquet again before reaching for Jungkook’s hand. He looked over at you as he held it firmly, swinging your arms gently. _I think if Jungkook wasn’t here, I’d fall apart…_ You smiled at him fondly and finally broke the silence. “You look good in yellow.” 

“Really?” Jungkook asked, looking down at his shirt. “I never wear this shirt. But yellow _is_ my favorite color.”

“Well it also looks good on you.” You said, coming up on Jimin’s car, him and Yoongi already getting inside. You were reaching for the handle to the backseat when Jungkook stepped around you and opened the door, helping you into the car. You smiled at him softly as he shut the door and came around to the other side to get in. Both of you buckled your seatbelts as Jimin pulled out of the parking lot and headed for the restaurant. 

“So Noona, what _is_ your favorite flower?” Jungkook asked.

“Pink peonies, like on my ankle tattoo.” You answered. “You?”

“Yellow roses.” Jungkook answered simply. You smiled at him fondly as you rode along, and sometime on the drive over your hand found it’s way into Jungkook’s once more. 

_______


	9. Caught In The Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Jungkook+Reader | Namjoon+Reader | Plot/Fluff/ANGST  
> Warnings: Cursing | Underage Drinking | Mention of Sex | Cheating  
> Word Count: 8.3k

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH boy here we go, buckle your seatbelts y’all, you’re about to go THROUGH IT (P.S. HAPPY BIRTHDAY YOONGI!!!!)

Over the next few weeks Jungkook attended every dance rehearsal for Dido, dutifully recording notes for you and staying engaged in every rehearsal. So engaged in fact, that when it came time for him to learn alongside the Sailor, he learned the simple movements twice as fast as the sophomore who actually had the role. Jungkook was thriving in the dance studio, and after Hoseok finally saw him dance, he convinced Jungkook to join his MWF hip hop class at 8am. Sure it was early, but Jungkook fell in along the other dancers seamlessly, loving every second of the fifty minute class. He was also meeting with Yoongi at least three times a week to work on his CD, and they were working at a good pace, getting about one song done a week. At this rate, it would be ready just in time for your birthday. 

Exactly two weeks after the Chorale concert, Jungkook found himself seated in the front of the dance studio again, watching in awe as Jimin worked with the sorceress dancer, Emma. Dana’s vision was now clear to Jungkook: The vocal student would sing their aria or recit with simple movement while the dance student interpreted their text, dancing the feeling of the singer. It was all very well thought out. However Jimin being a dancer himself, Dana was giving him more skillful movement. The way Jimin moved was so fluid and intense, and that paired with his stunning vocals had Jungkook captivated the entire hour and a half of class time. When they were finally done, Dana clapped and dismissed everyone, thanking them for their hard work.

Jimin made his way over to where Jungkook was seated and collapsed next the younger, covered in sweat but smiling. “How was I?”

“Hyung, I had no idea how good of a dancer you were.” Jungkook said in awe.

“Well, I _am_ a dance minor.” Jimin said, sitting up off the floor and slowly stretching through a cool down. 

“How does that work exactly?” Jungkook asked, suddenly curious. 

“Basically I take two dance classes a semester and perform in the end of year dance showcases.” Jimin answered, reaching forward to hold his feet, head meeting his knees. 

“That’s it?” Jungkook asked. _Damn, I could do that…_

“That’s it.” Jimin replied, coming back up and stretching out his arms. “Why do you ask?”

“Well I’ve been auditing Hobi’s Hip Hop class the past two weeks, and I realized how much I missed dancing.”

“You’ve danced before?” Jimin asked as he criss-crossed his legs, leaning back on his hands.

“Yeah, I took classes in high school, I loved it.” Jungkook finally closed his notebook and slid it into his backpack. 

“Well being a music major and a dance minor is really hard work, but I couldn’t see myself doing anything else.” Jimin took a deep breath before hopping up and walking over to grab his things. 

Jungkook followed suit, pulling on his backpack and following Jimin out of the studio, both of them waving goodbye to Dana and Emma as they left. Jungkook patted Jimin on the shoulder. “I’ll see you later hyung.”

“Oh hey, don’t forget that my birthday is tomorrow. We’re all going out to dinner. Me, Yoongi, Tae, Andrea, (Y/n), and Namjoon.” Jimin said as they parted ways at the stairs, Jimin continuing to the dance locker room and Jungkook making his way down to check in with you at your office. 

_Great, I love being the seventh wheel,_ Jungkook thought to himself, pouting slightly as he got to the bottom of the stairs. He turned down the hallway just as you were coming out of the opera theater, followed by Dr. Grimes and Professor Kim. He smiled as he waited by your office, appreciating the way your hair was nicely curled today, flowing down your back and shoulders in pink waves. You were wearing a long sleeve black and white striped cotton dress, the skirt flaring out and stopping at your knees, paired with your usual white converse high tops. Jungkook looked down at his own ripped jeans, black boots, and black and white striped sweater. _Huh, would you look at that._ He leaned against your door frame and watched you fondly. Jungkook loved how you always talked with your hands, and how you gently flipped your hair off your shoulder when you waved goodbye to the professors and turned to walk down the hall towards Jungkook. When you noticed him standing there you smiled fondly, giving him a small wave. As you got closer you looked from him down to your dress and back, coming to a stop in front of Jungkook and pointing at his sweater. “Hey! We match today.” 

Jungkook chuckled at your cute expression, shaking his black bangs out of his face. “Are you stalking me? How’d you know I’d wear a striped sweater huh?”

“Aish, shut up.” You said playfully, pushing his shoulder before unlocking your office door and going inside. Jungkook followed you, immediately walking over to your mini fridge and pulling out a soda, cracking it open as he took a seat in one of your chairs. “Uh, by all means, make yourself comfortable.”

Jungkook winked at you over the drink, earning one of your signature eye rolls. He was indeed quite comfortable in your office considering how much time he’d spent in there with you, working on things for opera or his theory homework. In fact Jungkook was finally comfortable around you in general, and he definitely considered you his best friend. Along with Taehyung, Yoongi, and Jimin… _Oh yeah, Jimin!_ “Hey, Jimin said we were going to dinner for his birthday tomorrow?”

“Oh, about that…” You said, suddenly coming back around the desk to shut your office door. “We’re not going to dinner.” Jungkook raised an eyebrow at you in confusion. “We’re throwing him a surprise party.” 

“Really?” Jungkook sat up, setting his drink down. “Jimin’s gonna freak.” 

“I know. And it was all Yoongi’s idea.” You said, leaning against the door. “Those two are getting pretty serious.”

“Yeah, Jimin was telling me before opera that Yoongi said the ‘L word’ last night.” Jungkook said, quoting Jimin verbatim. 

“Oh no shit?” You said, your eyebrows shooting up. “Damn…that’s amazing.” You shook your head, a slight smile on your face. “Saying ‘I love you’…that’s such a big deal.”

“Y-yeah?” Jungkook shifted slightly in his seat, reaching for his drink again and avoiding your eyes.

“Yeah. At least for me it is.” You walked back over to your desk, unaware of what was going on in Jungkook’s mind. “I’ve only said that to like four people in my life, including Yoongi. Not even Namjoon…” 

Jungkook nodded, crossing his legs. _Jesus Christ, I’ve almost told her I loved her like five times by now…_ Jungkook’s phone buzzed and he jumped a little, pulling it out. It was a text from Yoongi, asking Jungkook where he was. “Shit.” He’d forgotten he was supposed to meet Yoongi to work on the CD after opera!

You looked up at his exclamation. “What’s wrong?”

“Huh?” Jungkook said, taking a moment to register what you’d asked. “Oh, I just remembered I have to go…”

Your brow furrowed slightly but you smiled at him none the less. “Alright…everything okay?”

Jungkook couldn’t help but be touched by your concern, and quickly reassured you. “Yeah, everything’s great. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Of course.” You nodded. 

Jungkook stood and pulled on his backpack, stepping towards the door. “I’ll text you later.”

“Think about when you want me to pick you up tomorrow.” You said, giving him a small wave as he stepped out, gently shutting the door behind him. _Ugh, I just want to tell her about the CD already! God, I really can’t keep anything from Noona…_

_______

 

You woke up late Saturday to the sound of your phone ringing. Loudly. You blindly reached for the nightstand, finding the cold piece of glass and metal and bringing it to your ear without looking at the caller ID. “Hello?”

“Hey Noona! Where are you at?” The voice said cheerfully, making you wince.

“Jungkook?” You mumbled, rubbing an eye and squinting into your dark bedroom.

“Uh, yeah. Did I wake you up?” Jungkook asked, amusement clear in his voice. 

“Whattimesit?” You asked, slowly sitting up in bed.

“It’s almost noon.” Jungkook replied and you heard him chuckle. “You were supposed to pick me up like half an hour ago.”

“Shit.” You fully woke up a that, pulling the covers back and getting out of bed.“I’m sorry, I totally overslept.” 

“It’s okay Noona.” Jungkook replied. “Did you stay up late last night?”

“Huh?” You were looking around for pants and finally spotted your sweats in a pile on the floor. “Uh, yeah, I was finishing Jimin’s present.” You pulled on your sweats under your sleep shirt and slipped on some sandals, not bothering with trying to find a bra. 

“Oh, what did you get him?” Jungkook asked excitedly.

“You’ll see when you get here. I’m leaving now to come get you.”

“Okay, no rush. Do you still wanna grab lunch?” 

You grabbed your purse and keys and walked out of the apartment, not even bothering to lock the door behind you. “Can we go through a drive thru? I need to eat but I was supposed to be up like two hours ago to start getting the apartment ready…”

“Of course Noona, whatever you want.” 

_Ugh, he’s always so considerate. And here I am, oversleeping and late to pick him up._ “Alright I’ll be there in like ten minutes.” 

“Okay, text me when you’re outside.” Jungkook said as you got to your car, unlocking the door.

“Will do.” You went to hang up but then you heard him call for you again. “What?”

“Oh, I was just checking to see if… I could stay over tonight after the party?” Jungkook asked, his voice sounding a little unsure. 

“Of course Jungkook. You don’t have to ask to stay over anymore.” You said as you got into your car, tossing your purse onto the passenger seat and starting the vehicle. “But if Namjoon decides he wants to stay tonight you have to sleep on the couch.”

“Okay Noona, no problem.” 

“I’ll see you shortly.” You said, finally hanging up the phone. _He’s so cute sometimes,_ you thought as you left your apartment and made the short drive over to Jungkook’s dorm.

Jungkook basically lived at your apartment now, keeping a toothbrush, toiletries, and a few pairs of sweats and t-shirts at your place. He stayed over so often it just made sense that way, and you appreciated not having to drive him home late at night, letting him share your bed. To be honest, you’d become quite accustomed to having him beside you at night, and when he didn’t stay over you always slept restlessly. Like last night, after finishing Jimin’s painting at 2am you passed out immediately, but continued to wake up every few hours, your body seeming to be searching for someone that wasn’t there. _But lord help me if I ever admitted that to Jungkook, he’d develop his crush on me all over again._ You finally felt like he was over his flirtation with you, and it gave you peace of mind to be your real self around him. He was definitely your only best friend besides Yoongi. The two of you spent so much time together, it was impossible not to become close.

When you got to Jungkook’s dorm you parked on the curb like usual, sending him a simple ‘here’ text before pulling up Namjoon’s message thread.

 

Y/N- (12:04 pm) Hey don’t forget Jimin’s birthday party is today.

NJ- (12:06 pm) Shit I forgot

Y/N- (12:06 pm) I was planning to get you around 6, that still good?

NJ- (12:08 pm) sure

 

_He was never one for many words…_ You closed the app and opened your music, scrolling through artists until you decided on Paramore. You hit shuffle and _(One Of Those) Crazy Girls_ came on, your absolute favorite Paramore song. You immediately started singing along, drumming on the steering wheel and getting into the music. Just as the song was approaching the chorus, you saw Jungkook come out of the dorm, duffle bag slung over his shoulder. You continued to sing as he approached the car, opening the passenger door and getting in next to you. “Hey—”

You immediately cut him off as the chorus came, singing along loudly to Jungkook. “Baby, are we really over now? Maybe I can change your mind~” Jungkook watched you with doe eyes and a big smile, a blush slowly creeping up his cheeks. You continued singing. “Soon as you walk out my door, I’m gonna call a hundred times. I’m not one of those crazy girls…~” You finally stopped singing as the music played on, turning back towards the road and putting the car in drive.

Jungkook was still smiling at you when he spoke. “Paramore huh?”

“They’re one of my top fives.” You said, getting on to the main road. “What do you want to eat?”

“I”m cool with whatever.” Jungkook said, his eyes still on you.

“Burgers it is.” You said, making him laugh. You drove a little further before pulling into a drive thru and getting lunch for the both of you. Burgers, fries, and a shake for Jungkook when he whined at the drive thru window. “You’re so needy.” You teased as you handed him the food and drove off. 

“Thank you Noona.” He said with a closed eye smile, ignoring your teasing. He started digging though the bags and came up with French fries. “Do you want a fry?”

“Yes please.” You looked over at him, opening your mouth. Jungkook cutely fed you a few fries, giggling at your stuffed cheeks. “What?” You mouthed around a mouth full of food. 

“You look so cute right now.” Jungkook said, leaning back in his chair and eating as well.

“Oh please,” You scoffed, “I literally rolled out of bed and got in the car. My hair’s a mess, I haven’t washed my face, I’m wearing dirty clothes…yikes.”

“Still.” He said, looking out the window now. “You look good.” You shook your head quietly as you made your way back home.

_______

 

Jungkook was currently laying sprawled out on your bed while you took a shower. He was admiring the present you’d made for Jimin, a hand painted canvass with a background of pinks and blues and a blacked-out male ballerina doing a leap. It was so intricate and bright and Jungkook was in awe of your skill with the brush. _She sings, she paints…what can’t she do?_ He sighed, finally sitting up and putting the painting back down on your desk. As he flopped back down he heard a faint ‘meow’ and looked over the edge of the bed to find Lil’ Meow Meow staring up at him. “Hey buddy.” The cat chirped once before jumping up on the bed to lay with Jungkook. He smiled down at him, scratching behind his ears as he began to purr loudly. 

After the two of you had gotten back home, you’d eaten lunch and relaxed a little before you got to work. Jungkook helped you clean and decorate the entire apartment, hanging streamers and a happy birthday banner, blowing up balloons, everything. It took most of the afternoon, and now you were taking a shower to start getting ready for tonight. Jungkook could hear you singing faintly in the shower, and he was starting to get a little bored. He rolled over, staring at your posters, paintings, wall decorations…and his eyes landed on your dresser. An overwhelming curiosity came over him, and without realizing it he got up and walked over to it. He reached for the top drawer but paused mid way, suddenly realizing what he was doing. _Oh god, Jungkook stop! You are not gonna raid (Y/n)’s drawers!_ He snatched this hand back like he had been burned, and quickly turned away. 

He left your room, deciding to remove himself from the temptation, and walked to the living room. He stood there for a moment, looking down to see the cat following him. He smiled as he reached down to pick him up, cradling the little guy in his arms. “You following me huh?” He got a faint meow in response, leaning down to kiss his nose. Jungkook walked over to a tall bookshelf, still holding the cat, and looked across the protruding spines. “What does your Mommy like to read?” He was talking to the cat like it was a baby. Jungkook read the titles lined up on the top shelf by author. _She really is a fan of the classics…_ Your shelves were covered in novels by Jane Austin, The Bronte’s, F. Scott Fitzgerald, Mary Shelly, George Orwell… And the book you’d been reading that first day of school, _East of Eden_. _You must have to be really smart to like to read stuff like this…_ Jungkook was never a big reader, unless it was manga. He could never really sit still long enough to concentrate on reading, and everything they had to read in school always seemed so boring. He looked at the next shelf, this one seemed to be organized by series. He recognized the _Harry Potter_ books, _Lord of the Rings_ , _Game of Thrones_ , and then there was another called _Outlander_. The shelf below this started the movies, which he knew to be mix of both your’s and Yoongi’s collection. 

Jungkook heard the water to the shower turn off and let out a sigh. “Finally.” He made his way back to your room and set the cat down, perching on the edge of your bed. He heard you fumbling around in the bathroom, and then a significant thud sound. _Oh shit._ “Are you okay?” Jungkook called, going to the door and putting his hand on the knob.

“Ow. Yeah, I just slipped, the floor got wet.” You replied, a strain to your voice.

Jungkook started to open the door. “Do you need—”

“Don’t come in! I’m still naked.” You shouted, making Jungkook freeze. 

He carefully shut the door again but didn’t back away. “Do you need help?”

There was some more sounds and then finally the door opened, you standing there in a robe and holding your elbow. “No. I’m just a klutz.” Jungkook watched you for a moment, torn between being concerned for you and wanting to laugh at your situation. He finally let a giggle slip out and you gave him a look that would’ve sent him running if he didn’t know you were all talk. “Watch it Jeon.”

“I’m sorry. It’s not funny.” But Jungkook had a huge grin on his face. He stood in the doorway and watched as you put detangler in your hair and brushed it out. The color was starting to fade from your last dye a few weeks ago, and it was getting more pastel by the day. Jungkook couldn’t decide which he loved more, your bright pink or the faded one. “Your hair’s fading.”

“I know, I hate it.” You said, scrunching up your nose. 

“I don’t.” Jungkook said, reaching out a hand and playing with a piece of hair. “How are you gonna do it for tonight?”

“I haven’t decided…” You said, leaning into his hand slightly.

“Do you want me to braid it?” Jungkook asked, smiling as his hand brushed your shoulder.

“You just want an excuse to play with my hair.” You teased, eyeing him. But he knew you loved it.

“Oh absolutely.” Jungkook agreed, making you close you eyes in laughter. 

“Kookie, you’re too much.” You said, wiping a single tear away from your eye. 

“Is that a yes?” He asked, coming to stand behind you.

“Sure.” You said, smiling at him in the mirror. “Do you want me to sit?” 

“Yeah, let me get your desk chair.” He walked back into your room, rolling the chair into the bathroom, careful to avoid Lil’ M, who watch watching them with lidded cat eyes. 

You sat down and scooted up to the counter, giving Jungkook room to stand behind you. “Can I start my makeup while you work?”

“Sure Noona.” He replied, reaching for your brush on the counter and parting your hair down the middle. “I’m doing two French braids okay?”

“Whatever you want.” You replied, not looking at him while you applied concealer to your face. 

Jungkook watched you out of the corner of his eye as he started on one side, effortlessly braiding your hair down one side of your head. “So is this gonna be as big a party as my birthday?” 

“Oh hell no.” You said, pausing to look up at him. “There were _way_ too many people in this apartment last time.”

Jungkook chuckled, as he got to the bottom of your braid. “Didn’t you invite all of those people?” 

“No way. I invited your friends and the dance people, everyone else heard about the party from someone else and showed up.” You went back to dabbing your face with your blender. “That’s not happening again. I only invited our close friends, and some of Jimin’s dance friends, and I told them to keep it quiet since it’s a surprise. We shouldn't have that many tonight.”

“Cool cool.” Jungkook reached for the small ponytails you’d pulled out for him and tied off one of your braids. “When is the party exactly?”

“Well, Tae and Andi should be here in like half an hour with the cake and the food Yoongi ordered, and I told everyone else to be here by six thirty.” You reached for your powder and started patting your face with the brush. “Yoongi said he’d be here with Jimin around seven, but he’s gonna text me first.”

Jungkook nodded, starting on the second braid. “When are you going to get Namjoon?”

“As soon as I’m done with my makeup.” You said, digging in your stuff and pulling out an eyebrow pencil. “Ugh, I feel so rushed. I hate oversleeping. I haven’t even picked out my clothes yet.”

“I can pick out your clothes when I’m done.” Jungkook said, making his way down the other side of your head with the braid. 

“I don’t know…” You eyed him for a moment, eyebrow pencil stilled in your hand. 

Jungkook reached for the other ponytail, fastening it on the end of your hair and stepping back. “All done. And if you want I’ll bring the clothes to show you.”

He knew you were pressed for time and he just wanted to help. “Fine…”

Jungkook clapped excitedly and left you in the bathroom, making his way to your closet. He opened the door and stepped inside. _Wow, this is bigger than I expected…_ He looked around, taking in how you had everything organized. Dresses, pants, t-shirts, tank tops, long sleeves, jackets, all hug up separately. He took his time looking through everything, impressed by your options. He knew you dressed well but this was the first time he’d realized the extent of your clothes. “You have so many clothes Noona!” Jungkook called from the closet.

“Thrift shops and sales baby!” You yelled back, making Jungkook laugh. 

He turned back to your clothes. _Hmmm…maybe a dress?_ He looked through your options, noticing a few dresses you’d worn before, but nothing sticking out for tonight. Then he moved over to your shirts, looking at the long sleeves. As he looked through a black button up with small roses caught his eye. He pulled it out, seeing it was sheer. _This would be good… But she need’s something under it._ He held onto the top as he looked at your tanks, stopping on a black one with lacing over the chest. He could almost picture your cleavage peaking out… _SOLD_. Jungkook thought, smiling to himself. _Oooooh, she’s gonna look so good…_ He held the two shirts and pulled some black skinny jeans as well, with holes in the thigh and knees. Jungkook held the three hangers as he looked on the shelf at your shoes, his options just as various as with your shirts. His eyes stopped on a pair of bright red, single strapped chunky heels, and he grabbed them quickly. Jungkook looked down at his choices and nodded, satisfied. He finally left your closet, laying your clothes out on the bed before coming back to the bathroom. “I’m done.” 

You were now applying mascara, your eyes done in your usual maroon smokey eye, with a hint of gold. Jungkook loved this look on you. You spoke without looking at him. “What’s the damage?”

“Hey, I think it’s a great look.” He said, crossing his arms over his chest. Jungkook watched as you finished with the mascara, exchanging the tube for one of lipstick. He was fascinated with how you carefully painted your lips in red, pressing them together, popping them slightly. _God, her lips…what I wouldn’t give to feel them on my own_ …

“Alright, let’s see this outfit.” You practically made Jungkook jump out of his skin. He’d definitely been on his way to some naughty thoughts but he pushed those away quickly. He followed you over to the bed, watching your facial expression at his choices. “Wow…not bad Kookie.” He smiled wide, happy at your praise. “You even picked out my favorite shoes.”

“Really?” He asked, plopping down on his side of the bed next to the clothes. “I had no idea.” 

“Hey, don’t get comfortable, I still need to change.” You said, swatting at him on the bed. “Get out, go wait for Tae to get here.” Jungkook sighed but obeyed, rolling off the bed and leaving your room, careful to shut the door behind him. He wandered to the kitchen, passing a sleeping Lil’ M on the couch on his way. He smiled to himself, going to the fridge and pulling out a soda before heading back to the living room and carefully sitting down next to the cat. He turned on the TV just as you came out of your room, your heels clacking on the floor as you walked down the hallway. “Okay I’m leaving to get Namjoon, I’ll be back in about an hour.”

“Wait, you’re gonna leave me here alone?” Jungkook asked with a frown.

“You’re a big boy Jungkook, I’m sure you’ll be fine.” You said, rolling your eyes at him. “Besides Tae and Andrea should be here soon.”

“Alright.” He grumbled, knowing when you got back he’d have to deal with your boyfriend. 

“I’ll text you when I’m headed back.” You said, waving as you walked towards the door.

“Bye Noona.”

_______

 

You were making your way to get Namjoon, driving a little fast, still feeling rushed after this morning. Oversleeping had put you a little on edge, and you felt behind. You realized when you were halfway to Namjoon’s apartment that you’d never texted him you were on your way, and you quickly sent a message to let him know, slipping your phone back into your bag. _Ugh, I can’t wait to get home, have a drink and finally relax._

You made it to Namjoon’s in record time, pulling up next to his truck in front of his building. You parked and got out of your car, looking down to admire your outfit. _Jungkook really did a great job with this one…_ You smiled to yourself, remembering Jungkook’s look of determination when he left you in the bathroom to pick out your clothes _. He’s such a cutie. Ugh, if I wasn’t with Namjoon… Yikes (Y/n), where did that come from…_ You shook yourself as you made your way to Namjoon’s door. You tried the handle but it was locked, which you noted was unusual. _Huh, he always unlocks it for me when he know’s I’m coming over…_ You sighed and bent down to lift the welcome mat, finding the spare key you knew would be there. You unlocked the door and placed the key back in its place before stepping inside. 

“Namjoon?” You called, looking around the living room. _He must be in his room. I swear to god if he’s taking a nap…_ You walked up to his door and reached for the handle, but paused when you heard a noise. It sounded…almost like a moan. You listened harder and heard the same sound again, a little louder. Something inside you said to stop, to turn around and leave, but you didn’t listen to that voice. Instead, you turned the knob and slowly opened the door. “Oh my god.”

The scene before you was one right out of your nightmares. There was your boyfriend, completely naked and sweaty on top of another woman, who was moaning like something out of a porno underneath him. You let the door slam against the opposite wall, making Namjoon jump and practically fall off the bed. It would’ve been funny if your heart wasn’t being ripped open. “Shit!” He exclaimed, looking at you wide eyed.

“You’ve gotta be FUCKING kidding me!” You yelled. 

The girl scrambled to cover herself, her face one of shock. You suddenly recognized her as Avril, the piercer from the Tattoo shop. “Who are you?” She asked, clearly confused as to why you were standing in Namjoon’s doorway. 

“I’m his fucking girlfriend.” You said, still staring daggers into Namjoon, who was quickly pulling on his boxers. 

“Um, no I’m his girlfriend.” She said, finally looking away from you to Namjoon.

Now you both were giving him looks that could kill. “Uh, I can explain?” 

“How long have you two been going out?” You asked Avril, ignoring Namjoon completely.

“Almost a year.” She said, crossing her arms over her chest and replying to you curtly. 

“Well he’s been cheating on you for at least two months.” You said, turning on your heel and walking out of the room. 

“(Y/n), wait!” Namjoon called after you, catching you by the arm in his living room. 

“Are you fucking stupid? You knew I was coming over to get you!” You wrenched your arm out of his grasp before turning around on him. “So I really was your side hoe huh? No wonder you never wanted me to stay over here, you were afraid your other girlfriend would find out about me!”

“Look, can we just talk? I know this looks bad but—”

“Looks bad? I found you balls deep in another woman.” You said, your voice now low with rage.

“I know, I know. But it was never that serious with Avril! She’s nothing like you, and when you came into the shop I realized how much I missed you—”

“Then you fucking break up with her before going after me!” You yelled, getting up in his face. Namjoon may have been taller than you but he was the one cowering at the moment. “This is why you didn’t make it to my concert? Why you’ve been treating me like a second thought?”

Namjoon was starting to look desperate and he reached out for your shoulders. “(Y/n), I’m sorry okay? I’ll go break up with Avril right now, just don’t leave, I want to be with you—”

You shook him off, fighting back the tears you knew were inevitable. “Sorry won’t cut it this time. I can’t believe you’ve been lying to me from the beginning. I can’t believe I’ve been going out of my way to make this work, and you’ve been fucking someone else the whole time. It’s over Namjoon. For real this time, you’re never getting me back—” You were cut off when he grabbed you and pulled you to him, smashing his lips against yours. You struggled, pushing him off and slapping him hard across the face. “Don’t fucking touch me!” 

You turned away again, rushing for the door, desperate to leave. “Please (Y/n), don’t go, I think I love—”

“Go fuck yourself.” And you slammed the door in his face. You ran to your car, getting in and throwing your phone and purse into the backseat. You finally broke down, the tears coming at an alarming rate, and you sat there for few minutes just trying to breathe. Eventually, you weren’t sure how long, you turned on the car and put it into gear, driving off in some direction. You didn’t know where you were going, but you knew you needed to get out of there.

_______

 

Jungkook was starting to get anxious. You’d been gone for over an hour, and as far as he knew Yoongi and Jimin should be arriving any minute. After you’d left, he’d only been alone maybe twenty minutes before Taehyung and Andrea arrived, holding bags of Mexican food and cake. They’d picked up the food Yoongi had ordered ahead of time, and the three set everting up buffet style in the kitchen. Soon after that the other guests started to arrive, and Jungkook somehow ended up acting as host. He welcomed everyone, and there were a good 15 people in the apartment by 6:50. Jungkook had texted you a few times, but you weren’t replying.

He voiced his concerns to Taehyung. “I’m sure everything is fine, her and Namjoon are probably just having a quickie.” Tae said, making Jungkook scowl. “Oh, sorry. Uhhhh, traffic?”

“Wow, very helpful Tae.” Jungkook said, walking away to stand by the door alone. He started to pace anxiously, and after a few more minutes his phone went off in his hand. He looked down hopefully, but it was a text from Yoongi instead.

 

YG- (6:56 pm) Hey I tried texting (Y/n) but she hasn’t responded. We’re about 5 min away.

JK- (6:56 pm) Yeah I haven’t been able to get ahold of her either, she left over an hour ago to pick up Namjoon. But everything else is ready.

YG- (6:57 pm) Alright thanks. I’ll let you know when we park outside.

YG- (6:57 pm) And I’m sure (Y/n) is fine 

 

Jungkook sighed, slipping his phone into his jean pocket before going into the living room to address everyone. “Okay, they’re about five minutes away.” Jungkook said, everyone quickly getting up and getting ready, grabbing party hats and party blowers that you’d set out earlier. Jungkook went to go check the door to make sure it was unlocked, and then shut off the light by the front door. He came back to stand with everyone else as he got a text from Yoongi that just said ‘here’. “Alright, they’re walking in. When they turn on the light everyone yell ‘surprise’.” Jungkook got into position, putting his blower in his mouth, ready to make some noise. 

He could just make out the sound of Jimin laughing through the door, and he shh’ed everyone as he heard the knob turning. The couple walked in the door, and after a second Jimin flipped on the light. “SURPRISE!” 

“Oh my god!” Everyone yelling made Jimin jump, and he clutched his heart as he doubled over, his face breaking out into a huge smile.

“Happy Birthday Jimin!” Hoseok yelled, blowing his party blower. Everyone else cheered along as well, Jimin’s eyes getting a little watery.

“Did you do this?” He asked Yoongi, turning to see a huge gummy smile on the boy’s face. Yoongi nodded, and Jimin immediately wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, kissing him hard to cheers of their friends. After a long moment Jimin pulled back. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Yoongi said, pecking Jimin’s nose once before letting him go. Jimin giggled before going over to the rest of his friends and greeting them. 

Yoongi came over to Jungkook and threw an arm around his shoulders. “The place looks great JK.”

“It was all (Y/n), I only helped a little.” Jungkook said, gesturing to all the decorations. 

Yoongi noticed Jungkook’s worried expression and squeezed his shoulder. “Hey, I’m sure she’s fine. If they’re not here in another hour you can freak out okay?”

Jungkook nodded as Yoongi released him and went to go stand by Jimin. Jungkook shook off the nagging feeling that something was wrong and decided to go mingle. He knew everyone at the apartment this time because it was a mix of Jimin’s vocal and dance friends, and all the dancers who were there he had met in opera. He found Hoseok sitting on the couch with Emma and the Dido dancer, Stephanie. “Yo, JK! How’s it goin’?” Hoseok patted the empty spot next to him on the couch.

Jungkook plopped down next to him and let out a sigh. “It’s goin’.” 

“That bad huh?” Hobi laughed, patting the younger on the knee. “Hey, where’s (Y/n)? I can’t believe she wasn’t here to see Jimin’s reaction.” 

“She went to get Namjoon. There were supposed to get back already.” Jungkook grumbled, annoyed that Namjoon was taking time away that Jungkook could be spending with you.

“They’re probably just fuckin’, I’m sure they’ll be here soon.” Hobi said, getting a laugh from everyone except Jungkook.

“Why does everyone keep saying that?” He said in anger, pushing himself up from the couch and making his way to the kitchen. _Ugh, I‘m so tired of Namjoon._ Jungkook had been trying his best to be supportive of you, but with all the shit Namjoon had pulled so far his patience was wearing thin. He didn’t know how much longer he could take seeing you with him, or hearing about him. Jungkook walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, pulling out a beer. He opened the can and took a long sip, hoping the alcohol would help calm him down. He was just about to down the whole thing when he heard the unmistakeable sound of the front door banging open. _(Y/N)!_ He rushed out of the kitchen, his beer forgotten, and made his way towards the entry through the crowd of people. But when he spotted you he immediately knew something was wrong. First of all, you were alone, Namjoon nowhere in sight. And your eyes were red, your makeup slightly smeared, and your face puffy. _Oh no, she’s been crying…I’m gonna kill him._ You avoided everyone’s gaze, slipping around to the hallway and heading for your room. Jungkook quickly caught up to you. “Noona?”

You jumped at his voice, turning around to glance at him before turning back to your door. “I don’t wanna talk right now Jungkook.” 

His heart sank at how your voice trembled, and he followed you into your room and shut the door. “What happened?”

You shook your head, walking over to your desk and picking up Jimin’s present. “C-can you give this to Jimin for me?” 

Jungkook watched you with a worried gaze, and you refused to meet his eyes. He accepted the painting from you. “Of course…but are you okay?”

“I’ll be out in a little while.” You said, stepping around Jungkook and opening the door. You still weren’t answering his questions.

“But—”

“Jungkook, please.” You sounded close to tears again, so he obeyed and slowly backed out of your room. You shut the door on him, looking away, and he heard the sound of the lock. He leaned forward, listening for you, and his heart sunk when he heard the sound of your faint sobs.

______

 

You slid down the door and broke into the sobs you’d been holding since you walked into your apartment. You didn’t know how you got home, you were such a mess after leaving Namjoon’s. You even left your purse and phone in the car, you didn’t bother to look for them after you’d thrown everything in the backseat, just wanting to get inside. You hadn’t even realized how much you’d let yourself start to care about Namjoon until now, after everything had blown up. You felt so betrayed. _I can’t believe he cheated one me. No, he cheated on Avril_ with _me. God, that’s so fucked up! Why isn’t one woman enough? And to think I almost told him that I loved him…_ A new wave of tears came through at the thought, and you held your knees as you cried. 

You went to wipe your tears and your hand came away black with mascara, and you decided it was time to get in the shower. _No one even got to see my makeup or the outfit Jungkook picked out for me…_ You sighed, slowly picking yourself up off the floor and stripping out of your clothes and shoes, leaving them strewn across your bedroom. You walked into the bathroom in a daze, turning on the light and the shower. You made sure the water was hot enough before getting in and leaning against the wall, letting the water run down your face. Your body was shaking as you slid down to sit, holding your knees to your chest. You sat there for a while before realizing your hair was still braided. _All the hard work Jungkook put in just for my hair…_ You reached for the ends and pulled off the ponytails, letting the braids unravel. That seemed to take a lot of energy, and you leaned your forehead down on your knees, focusing on the way the water ran down your hair and off of your face. You watched as the water turned from clear to black and you remembered your makeup again. You washed your face mindlessly, looking up to rinse away the makeup and soap. 

You looked down at your hands. _Wrinkly…_ Soon the hot water started to run out and you reached for the knob, shutting off the stream. You felt like a zombie as you got out and half dried off, pulling on a soft fluffy robe and leaving your hair wet. You didn’t have the energy to do anything else but lie down. So you stumbled to your bed, not even bothering to pull back the blankets as you collapsed. You quietly started to cry once again, and after a little while the exhaustion was too much and you drifted off to sleep. 

* * * * *

You were awoken by the sound of knocking at your door, and a voice calling for you. “Noona?” You sat up slowly, your body feeling heavy and your face warm. “Are you awake?” It was Jungkook calling for you again. You sat there for a moment, contemplating whether or not you should respond. “I brought you some food, you really need to eat.” 

As if on cue your stomach growled and you sighed, slowly getting off the bed and walking over to the door. You undid the lock and opened the door to find Jungkook standing there with a diet soda and a plate of tacos, probably left over from the party. The apartment behind him was dark and quiet, and Jungkook himself was in his pajamas. _God how long was I asleep?_ You stepped back so he could come in. “What time is it?” 

“Almost midnight.” Jungkook said, taking a seat on your bed. 

You nodded, still half asleep, and came back over to sit across from him, crossing your legs and reaching for the plate of food. “I didn’t mean to fall asleep.” 

You noticed Jungkook was watching you with caution, trying to gage your state. You ate quietly for a moment, happy to have some food. “I tried to call you but you didn’t answer.” Jungkook said softly.

“I left my phone and my purse in the car.” You said between bites.

“Do you want me to go get them for you?” Jungkook asked, already getting off the bed. You nodded, your mouth full of food, and pointed to your keys on your desk. Jungkook picked them up and headed for the door. “I’ll be right back.” 

You watched him leave, and you finished your food before setting the plate on your desk. You got up and changed into a cotton sleep shirt and shorts before crawling back into bed. You noticed your pillow and hair were still damp, but you were still exhausted and you made no effort to get back up. Jungkook eventually returned, your purse and phone in his hand. “Thank you Kookie.” You croaked out. Your voice was sore from how hard you had been crying earlier. 

“Sorry it took me so long, your purse was upside down in the backseat and your stuff had rolled around.” He handed you your phone and set your purse down before standing by the bed. “Do you need anything else?”

You smiled softly at him and shook your head, patting the bed beside you. “Shut the door and come lay down.”

Jungkook obeyed, closing your bedroom door, shutting off the light in your bathroom, and coming over to get under the covers beside you. You were laying so you faced him, and he propped himself up with his arm under his pillow, looking back at you as well. Seeing the love and affection his eyes, your eyes welled up, and soon there were tears falling as you looked at him. He reached out his hand and held your cheek, gently wiping away a few tears. “Don’t cry Noona.”

You sighed, closing your eyes and holding this hand to your face. “It’d been a long day.”

Jungkook released your face and reached for your hand, holding it gently. “Do you want to talk about it?”

You opened your eyes again, looking up at his knitted brows and soft lips. “I broke up with Namjoon.” You let out in a rush.

Jungkook nodded. “I thought something like that might’ve happened.” He started to gently rub the back of your hand with his thumb, trying to comfort you. “Did you have a fight?”

You closed your eyes again, scrunching them up to try and stop the tears, but to no avail. “I caught him in bed with the girl from the tattoo shop.” You started to sob again, and Jungkook immediately reached out and pulled you close to his chest, murmuring comforting words and rubbing your back. “Sh-she said they had been dating for a-a year!” You cried even harder, not able to go on.

Jungkook started to rock you gently, alternating between stroking your hair and rubbing your back. “(Y/n), I’m so sorry. You deserved so much better than that.” You held onto him for dear life, scared that if you let go you would fall into a pit of despair too deep to get out of. Jungkook was your rock, your anchor. You didn’t know if you could get through this without him. 

You finally started to calm down, taking deep breaths to get your breathing under control again. Eventually, it was just silent tears that remained. “Jungkook?”

He pushed some hair behind your ear and stroked your shoulder. “Yes Noona?”

“Please don’t leave me.” You said quietly, still holding onto him tightly.

“(Y/n), I could never leave you.” He said, his voice almost as emotional as your own. “I…I love you.” You inhaled sharply and froze. _Oh god, I don’t know if I can do this right now. I don’t know what I feel! I’m still so overwhelmed about today…_ Before you could try to respond, Jungkook continued. “You don’t have to say anything back. I know you said that those words are a big deal to you, so I don’t want you to say anything right now.” He paused, taking a big breath. “But I love you and I want to be here for you, for anything that you need. You’re my best friend, and watching Namjoon hurt you for months has been eating away at me.” You finally picked your head up and looked at him, and he reached for your cheek as he continued. “I’ll never let anyone hurt you again (Y/n). I swear. I’ll be whatever you need me to be. Your assistant, your best friend, your cuddle buddy…whatever you want.” You saw tears in his own eyes now, and your heart broke to think that he’d felt this for you the whole time. He’d never gotten over his crush, he’d just learned how to hide it from you. “I just want you to be happy.”

You let out a breath you didn’t know you’d been holding and wiped away your tears. You sat up slightly, adjusting your position so you and Jungkook were eye level. You may not be ready to say those words to Jungkook, but there was something else you’d been thinking about for months. You reached forward and ran your hand through his hair, sweeping his bangs to the side and revealing his forehead, before leaning in and pressing your lips to his. It was a soft kiss; gentle, slow, and a little wet from your tears. You moved your lips slowly and Jungkook’s hand moved up to hold your face. You broke away after a moment and looked into Jungkook’s eyes, loving how full of wonder they were. “You make me happy.” You smiled softly, and leaned down for a soft peck before pulling away again and and settling down next to Jungkook, pulling the covers up over the two of you. Jungkook began to play with your hair again, and within moments you were fast asleep.

______


	10. Afterglow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Jungkook+Reader | Plot/FLUFF/Slight Smut  
> Warnings: Slight Grinding | Fondeling | Cursing | Masturbation  
> Word Count: 6.8k

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Breathe easy my friends, the long awaited chapter is finally upon us. God I could f*cking cry I’m so happy with how this is going. Also two words: SEXUAL TENSION!

You woke up the next morning because you really had to pee. When you opened your eyes, you saw Jungkook sprawled out next to you, snoring lightly. You smiled at him fondly for a moment before carefully removing yourself from the bed and tiptoeing to your bathroom. As you sat down to go pee, the night before came rushing back through your mind. Catching Namjoon, coming home a mess, Jungkook’s confession, your kiss. _What am I going to do?_ You thought to yourself, holding your head in your hands. _What do I_ want _to do?_ _Jungkook said he loved me…_ You searched your heart, looking for any sense of regret or doubt, but to your surprise you found none. All you felt for Jungkook was affection. Love. He was your best friend. All he’d ever done was look out for you, take care of you, try to protect you. _He’s been so sincere. And last night, what he said…_ You let out a breath and you got up, going over to wash your hands. 

There was still something you had to consider besides your feelings, something you’d been aware of from the beginning. You were almost five years his senior. Jungkook was a cast member of your show. You were a graduate assistant and he was a freshman. He was a _virgin_. You didn’t want to take advantage of him in any way. _But I have to admit it… I really do want to be with him. I’ve had feelings for him since he held my hand in the tattoo shop. I was just trying to push it away with Namjoon, and I succeeded for a while._ You stopped yourself, not wanting to think about your ex. Had you even been happy the past two months? Not because of him. If you really thought about it, the times you’d really enjoyed yourself or felt truly happy, you’d been with Jungkook. _It all comes back to him_ , you thought with a smile. 

You looked at yourself in the mirror. Your hair was tangled and messy, and your face wasn’t in much better shape, your eyes bloodshot. And your throat still felt sore from all the crying. You reached for your hairbrush, struggling for a few minutes to get the tangles out and only stopping when it was lying relatively flat. You washed your face and applied moisturizer before looking yourself over again. _Eh, better. Still not good._ You turned to leave but stopped with your hand on the door. _Do I really want to do this? Am I being selfish again? What if I end up hurting him…I couldn’t live with myself._ But then you thought about everything Jungkook had already done for you, and you pushed away all the remaining doubt. 

You found Jungkook in the same position, sprawled out on his back, one leg under the covers and one out. You smiled fondly as you walked back over to your side, crawling onto the bed and settling down next to him. You reached up to brush his hair out of his face and stroke his cheek, making him stir slightly. You really wanted to wake him up and talk, but he looked so… peaceful. And innocent. You sighed, deciding to lay back down by his side and you soon drifted back to sleep. 

* * * * *

You were having a really good dream. You were in bed with Jungkook, and he was holding you tight, kissing your neck, running his hands up under your shirt. It was getting to the good part, Jungkook’s hands wandering lower, when you felt yourself drifting back towards consciousness at the sound of your name. “Noona~”

“Mmmm.” You groaned, trying to get back to the dream. “Let me sleep…”

You felt real hands on you now, stroking your cheek, moving down to touch your waist. “It’s time to wake up now~” Jungkook sang softly, and you felt his soft lips graze against your own. 

You indulged him for a moment, leaning into the kiss and moving your lips with his. You loved how gentle he was, so tentative and tender. You smiled as you reached up to run your hand through his hair and you gently sucked his bottom lip into your mouth. You giggled when Jungkook let out a small gasp and you managed to pull away. You waited until he opened his eyes and looked at you, his smile too pure to keep what you were feeling in any longer. “I love you Kookie.” 

“Really?” His eyes widened and he sat up. “(Y/n)… you don’t have to say it just because I did—”

“I know.” You said, reaching for his hands and holding them between you. “I thought about it, and I mean it. I love you. You’re the one who’s been keeping me sane and happy and whole for months. You’re my best friend.”

“Noona…” Jungkook’s bunny grin took over his whole face, his nose scrunching up. “I’m so happy.”

“I’m glad.” You said. Jungkook leaned in for another kiss, and you smiled at how quickly he went from hesitant to confident. It was soft again at first, but then he pulled your lower lip into his mouth, biting down slightly and eliciting a soft moan from you. That seemed to spur him on, and he soon was licking at your lips, urging you to let his tongue in. You obliged, letting Jungkook explore your mouth, and you doing the same. You opened your mouth wider, the kiss deepening. It was warmer, wetter, in the best way possible. 

It had been so long since you’d just kissed, made out for an extended period of time, and you absolutely loved it. Kisses always went so quickly to sex for you. Jungkook rolled over so he was on top of you, and your hands gripped his hair as he moved from your mouth to your jaw, licking and kissing along to your ear, then down to your weak spot on your neck. His hands were on either side of you, holding himself up as he sucked and licked on the same spot, eliciting another moan from you. You knew he was going to leave a hickey, but a part of you wanted him to mark you, let everyone know you were taken for real this time. 

You could feel yourself starting to get carried away and things were getting more heated, and when you felt his hands start to move under your shirt you pulled away, grabbing his wrists. “Jungkook, wait.” You were embarrassingly breathless. 

He pulled back with wide eyes, seeming to realize he was moving a little fast, and he immediately tried to apologize. “I’m sorry, I got carried away—”

You giggled, leaning forward to kiss him quiet for a moment before pulling away. “It’s okay. I just think we should talk before things get too…intense.”

“Okay…” He said, biting his bottom lip in anticipation, slowly rolling off of you. “Do you…” He paused, not knowing how to go about what he wanted to say. “I guess I should ask what you want?” Jungkook tilted his head in question. “I mean, do you wanna…date?… I really want to be your boyfriend.” Jungkook said in a rush as he looked down, his cheeks flushed. 

You laughed at that, looking up at him with dazzling eyes. “And I want to be your girlfriend. But… I think we should have some rules.” 

“Okay…” He said, bouncing excitedly on the bed. “Like what?” 

“Like…I think we should take things slowly.” You said, raising at eyebrow at him. “I’m a lot older and more experienced then you, and I don’t want to jump into anything too soon.”

“But Noona…” Jungkook whined, pouting slightly. “I…” He ran his hand down your arm to rest on the curve of your waist, caressing the exposed skin above your hip. “I want to be with you.”

“Jungkook…You’re a virgin.” You said, reaching down to hold his hand still. 

“So?” He said, giving you his big doe eyes. 

“Kookie, I’m not comfortable feeling like I’m taking advantage of you, okay? I love you, and I want to be with you too, but just…let’s take our time. I don’t want you to regret anything.”

Jungkook leaned forward to kiss you again, slow and gentle like the first kiss. “I could never regret anything with you, Noona.”

You smiled at him as he pulled back again to look at you. “Still, I’m worried about our age gap.” You explained, squeezing his hand to reassure him. “Especially because I’m your GA at school.”

“Are you not allowed to date students?” He asked with a frown.

“No, nothing like that. I’m still a student too anyway. It’s just… In opera I’m a professional. I’m the stage manager and the directors are my colleagues now. I just don’t want to give them any reason to think I can’t do my job.” You sighed. “I can’t have you all over me in rehearsal.”

“So I can’t do this at school?” He asked, leaning forward and planting another big kiss on your lips.

You giggled but shook your head. “Not in opera, no.” 

Jungkook laid there for a moment, pretending to think about it. “Alright, I guess I can live with that.”

“But you can kiss me all you want at home.” You said with a smirk.

“You shouldn’t have told me that.” Jungkook said, reaching for you and pulling you to him, attacking you with his lips all over your face and neck, causing peals of your laughter to ring throughout the apartment.

______

 

Jungkook was the happiest he’d ever been in his life. Everything was going right for once. He had his school schedule down pat, he had some amazing friends behind him, he was dancing again, and he finally, _finally_ , had you. Well, not _had_. That wasn’t the right way to put it. If anything, you had him. He was at your every beck and call, in the most healthy and loving way possible. He was in love with you. He loved you more than anyone else in his life, and all of your friends couldn’t have been happier that you were finally together. 

If Jungkook thought he spent a lot of time with you before you started dating, he was mistaken. He literally lived with you now. One of the many things that the two of you had talked about the beautiful Sunday morning you told him you loved him, was that you couldn’t sleep when he wasn’t there. Jungkook was crushed and of course told you that you never had to sleep alone again. That day, after spending hours in bed talking, kissing, and sleeping, you’d gone over to Jungkook’s dorm and basically moved him into your apartment. Obviously not completely, but enough to where he only had to go by once a week to get more clothes. And although Jungkook had classes a few hours earlier then you each day, he always managed to get up quietly, gently kissing you goodbye and leaving to catch the shuttle to campus. You always met up during the day, and in opera, and every evening Jungkook either rode home with you, or with Yoongi on his motorcycle after working in the studio. 

Jungkook hated it, but he was still lying to you about _why_ he was going to the studio. You thought he was working on something for Yoongi’s mixtape, so when he told you he had to stay with Yoongi some days after school, you never questioned it. 

Like today. It was Friday again, and Jungkook and Yoongi were finally recording the last track for your gift. “That was great Jungkook.” Yoongi said, removing his headphones after stopping the recording. “Can we do one more take, and this time when you sing the lines, can you have more… emotion?”

“What do you mean?” Jungkook asked, stepping back from the mic. 

“Just think about (Y/n) when you sing the lines.” Yoongi said with a small smile, turning back to the computer and pulling on his headphones. 

Jungkook nodded, pulling his headphones back on as the track started to play. He took a deep breath, picturing you laying with him in bed fast asleep, your eyelashes fluttering against your cheeks, your hair sprawled around you messily, your arms draped across his chest. When he sang the chorus this time, he let all the love and affection he had for you color his words. “When it comes to you, there’s no crime. Let’s take both of our souls and intertwine. When it comes to you, don’t be blind, watch me speak from my heart when it comes to you, comes to you~” 

Jungkook finished the song and closed his eyes, a soft smile playing at his lips. Yoongi clapped once, startling Jungkook, and took of his headphones again. “That’s a wrap!” 

“Really?” Jungkook asked, removing his own headphones with a smile. 

“Yep! That last take was exactly what I was looking for.” Yoongi said, pushing away from the desk. “Now just let me save everything and then we can head home. I’m gonna do the final mixing for you over the weekend and I should be done Monday or Tuesday, just in time for (Y/n)’s birthday.” 

“Yoongi-hyung I can’t thank you enough.” Jungkook said, plopping down on his stool. “Seriously…”

“Of course JK.” Yoongi said, clicking around on his computer. “Also, Jimin and I are going to the mall tomorrow to do some birthday shopping for (Y/n) if you wanna tag along.” 

Jungkook nodded. “Okay, yeah. I can get some blank CD’s and a case. And I need some gift bags or something…” 

“Sounds good. Give me a few minutes and then we can head home.” 

“No rush, I’m gonna call (Y/n) and let her know we’re done.” Jungkook said, pulling out his phone. Yoongi nodded, continuing with his work. Jungkook went to his favorites and dialed your number, ‘Noona’ flashing across the screen. 

You picked up after the second ring. “Hey babe, I was just about to call you.” 

Jungkook flushed at your pet name. _God, what did I do to deserve her?_ “Well we’re just finishing up in the studio.” 

“Good. I’m starting on dinner now, it’ll probably be ready when you get here. I’m making your favorite~” You sang sweetly.

“Ramen?” He asked excitedly, bouncing his leg absently.

“Yes. And chicken and rice too.” 

“Have I mentioned how much I love you?” Jungkook asked, leaning back against the wall. 

“Only about every day since Jimin’s party.” You giggled, and Jungkook could just make out the sound of the kitchen in the background. “Tell Yoongi to hurry or I’ll eat everything myself.” 

“Okay Noona. I’ll see you soon.”

“I love you Kookie.” Jungkook’s heart flew every time you said those three words. 

“I love you too.” He was smiling ear to ear as he ended the call. 

* * * * *

When Jungkook and Yoongi got home they found you in the kitchen, your hair up in a messy bun and hard at work over the stove. Jungkook came up behind you and wrapped his hands around your waist, kissing you softly on the back of the neck. “I missed you.”

You giggled, stirring the chicken around in the pan. “You just saw me like two hours ago.” 

“Yeah, the longest two hours of my life.” Jungkook grumbled, nuzzling his face into your hair. 

You shook your head, turning off the heat from the stove and stirring the ramen. “Will you set the table for me?”

“But Noona, I wanna stay right here.” He whined, tightening his grip on your waist.

“Pretty please?” You asked sweetly, trying to hide how much you were enjoying his attention. 

“I guess.” Jungkook said, reluctantly pulling away from you and going over to the cupboard to get bowls and plates. 

“And tell Yoongi that dinner is ready!” You called after him as he left the kitchen.

Jungkook set everything down at the table before making his way to Yoongi’s room and knocking lightly on the door. “Dinner’s ready!” He called, hearing a thud and then a groan from Yoongi. _Huh, must’ve scared him._ When Jungkook came back to the kitchen you were carrying the pots to the table, and Jungkook helped by getting the remaining bowl of rice and setting it next to the dishes you’d made. “Do you want me to get drinks?” Jungkook asked as you set out chopsticks and spoons.

“Yes please.” You sent him a dazzling smile. Jungkook obliged, heading back to the fridge and getting a Coke Zero for you and two regulars for himself and Yoongi. He came back and set everything down, seating himself next to you on one side of the table. 

Jungkook was planning to wait with you for Yoongi to sit down before eating, but he noticed you were starting to look a little pale, and your hand shook slightly as you reached to uncover the pot of ramen. “Noona, you should eat, your blood sugar is probably low.” You smiled at him gratefully and reached for the ramen, serving yourself.“I’ll go check on Yoongi again.” Jungkook got up from the table and made his way back to Yoongi’s room, stomach growling. _What on earth could he be doing, we literally just got home…_ He banged on the door again. “Yoongi I swear if you’re asleep we’ll eat without you—”

Suddenly the door opened to reveal a grumpy looking Yoongi and a very sleepy Jimin. “Would you shut it?” Yoongi said with a glare.

“Jimin?” He asked in surprise as both men passed him on their way to the kitchen. 

Jungkook followed behind as they made their way to the table, and you looked up surprised with a mouth full of food when you saw Jimin. “Where did you come from?”

“He was asleep in my bed when I got home.” Yoongi said, sitting down across from you.

“I’ll get another plate.” Jungkook said as Jimin sat down next to Yoongi.

“I was going to surprise him but he took so long to come home I fell asleep with the cat.” Jimin said, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. 

Jungkook got another bowl, plate, and utensils for Jimin, setting them down before heading back to grab his hyung a soda as well. “Thank you Jungkook.” You said as he came to sit down finally and eat. 

You served him some food and he leaned in to kiss you sweetly on the cheek before digging in. “Thank you for cooking Noona.” 

“Of course.” You said, your cheeks flushing softly. “Wait, so Jimin was here the whole time?”

Jimin nodded, his cheeks stuffed with rice and chicken. “I have a key.”

Jungkook frowned over his bowl. “Wait, he has a key? I want one!” 

“Kookie, why would you need a key? When are you ever here without me or Yoongi?” You asked, serving yourself some more ramen. 

“I basically live here now. Besides, what if there’s an emergency?” Jungkook asked, his mouth full of rice, cheeks puffy. “What if I have to come home and feed the cat? What if there’s a fire? What if—”

“Alright!” You giggled at him, reaching out to poke one of his full cheeks. “How could I say no to that face?”

Jungkook smiled, satisfied, and everyone continued to eat quietly for a little while until Yoongi brought up the trip to the mall. “So (Y/n), Jimin and I are going shopping tomorrow and we’re going to steal your baby boy for the day.”

You choked at the name ‘baby boy’ and all three of the guys laughed at the way you fanned yourself and tried to breathe. “Don’t call him that!”

“Look at her, she’s totally red!” Jimin said, followed by his squeaky laugh.

“That’s because I couldn’t breathe you idiot.” You countered, reaching across the table to smack Jimin. Jungkook watched all of this unfold with curiosity. _Is she blushing because she was choking, or because Yoongi called me a ‘baby boy’…_ “Why can’t I come shopping huh?” You asked. 

“Because we’re getting your birthday presents.” Yoongi answered, leaning back in his chair and slinging his arm around Jimin as he continued to eat. 

“Oh. Well I guess I really can’t go then.” You said with a pout. “Just make sure it’s something good.”

“Oh wow, okay.” Yoongi laughed, and soon everyone else followed. 

“What do you want to do for your birthday this year?” Jimin asked, getting a second helping of ramen.

“Well my birthday is on a Wednesday so we can’t really go out, and I don’t wanna throw a party on a school night.” You explained. “So I’m thinking we can all just go out to a nice dinner?” 

“That sounds good to me.” Yoongi said.

“Yeah I’m down.” Jimin agreed. “Want to invite Tae and Andi too? I can tell them tomorrow, we’re meeting at the mall.”

“Of course.” You nodded, then turned to Jungkook. “Oh Kookie, when you’re at the mall tomorrow will you bring me back some macaron’s from that shop I like?”

“Of course Noona.” Jungkook said, leaning over to kiss you softly on the cheek. He leaned back but you quickly turned your head and caught his lips with your own, and Jungkook eagerly kissed you back. He only stopped after shouts from the other two.

“Really Jungkook? We’re eating here.” Yoongi said, making a disgusted face.

“Hey, you two leave him alone, you’re the one’s who started having sex in the entryway when he was on the couch!” You said, shaking finger at Yoongi and Jimin.

“I believe Jungkook owes us for that one, seeing as how he ended up in _your_ bed that night.” Jimin countered with a smirk.

“Hey, it wasn’t like that.” Jungkook said, upset at the implication of him taking advantage of you. 

“Yeah, Kookie was a complete gentleman.” You said, leaning in for another kiss. This time Jungkook moved his mouth against yours, and soon felt his belly stir with the need for more. You seemed to feel the same, because soon you pulled back and got up from the table. “You two can clean up since I did all the cooking!” You said to Yoongi and Jimin, giggling at their protests as you grabbed Jungkook’s hand and led him back to your room.

“Noona, I was still eating, what are you—” But Jungkook was cut off by you pushing him back against the door and pulling him down into a kiss. He was surprised by your sudden forwardness and dominance, but not at all displeased. So far all of your make outs had been pretty calm and slow, and you always pulled away whenever you felt it was getting too heated. Jungkook was now in a state of being perpetually horny. You were the epitome of hot and he got worked up so easily, but you were serious about taking things slow. However, it seemed that some of your resolve was slipping, because your tongue was in his mouth and your hands were under the hem of his hoodie, touching his warm skin.

“Come here.” You pulled back suddenly and gripped the front of Jungkook’s shirt, pulling him with you to the bed. You fell back and pulled Jungkook with you. He braced himself on the bed but the two of you still collided, and you giggled as you rolled Jungkook over. However, his giggle turned into a gasp when you quickly straddled him, plating your ass directly onto his crotch. _O-oh my god._ There was no way you couldn’t feel his growing length, and Jungkook got confirmation when your eyes widened slightly before you smirked, leaning down to attach your lips to his again. Jungkook was quickly getting swept away, and when you moved from his mouth to his jaw, sucking and licking all the way to his ear, a noise he’d never made before slipped out of his mouth, something between a moan and a whine. You seemed to like the way he sounded, and you pressed your chest flat against his so he could feel your full breasts, swiveling your hips and rubbing over Jungkook’s crotch. “I noticed you’re wearing your birthday present.” You purred, referring to his new diamond earrings, and he felt his dick twitch. 

He was rock hard, and he knew if you didn’t stop moving soon and talking like that he was going to cum in his pants. “N-noona..” His hands moved from your back down to grip your ass, pressing you down onto his bulge.

Now it was your turn to moan, and you moved your mouth back up to his, attacking him with your tongue and biting and pulling at his lips. Jungkook let his hands roam freely on your ass, loving the sounds you made whenever he squeezed. You continued to move your mouths in sync, both of you slightly panting, and Jungkook moved his hands from your ass to your hips, and in a split second decision, under your shirt to your breasts, cupping them firmly and letting out a gasp when he realized you weren’t wearing a bra. “Wait.” You said reluctantly, pulling away from his mouth and removing Jungkook’s hands from under your shirt, much to his displeasure. “We should stop.” You sighed, rolling off Jungkook and onto your side, your breathingheavy.

“Noona~” Jungkook whined, rolling towards you and running a hand across your stomach and pulling on the hem of your shirt. “Please…”

“Jungkook, we talked about this.” You sighed. “I’m already corrupting you enough as it is.”

Jungkook clung to you, gripping your waist and burying his face in your neck, inhaling your scent. “Noona…” He didn’t lift his head for fear of how you might react to his next words. “I’m ready. I want to be with you…like that.”

He heard you sigh in frustration, but you reached your hand up to play with his hair. “I know you’re ready, but…I’m not.” 

Jungkook lifted his head finally, sitting up next to you and folding his hands in his lap. “Can I ask why?” You looked up at him with a soft expression but didn’t reply right away. “Is it because…you’re worried it won’t be good?”

“Jungkook, no.” You said seriously, reaching for his hands and holding them in your own. “It’s nothing like that.”

“Because I would understand if that’s what you’re worried about. I know _I’m_ worried about it. You’re older and you have a lot more experience then me, and I’ll probably be shit in bed, so maybe it’s best if we don’t—”

“Baby, look at me.” You said, sitting up and holding his face, stopping his rant. “I don’t care that you're inexperienced. I’m sure when it happens, it will be wonderful. You don’t need to worry about that part.” You paused, looking deep into his eyes. “I just don’t want to rush into it.” You leaned forward and kissed him softly. “I really love you Jungkook, and I don’t want to ruin this. I don’t have a good track record with relationships, and I want to make sure we do this right.” 

Jungkook looked deep into your eyes, searching for any hint of insincerity or doubt, but only found love and kindness in your gaze. “Okay. I love you too.” You smiled and kissed him softly once more before laying back down. Jungkook laid down next to you, reaching out to play with the hem of your shirt again, and decided to ask the question that’d been nagging at him for months. “So…do you have your nipples pierced?”

You immediately blushed, looking away from his face and down to the hand that lay on your stomach. “You figured that out huh?” Jungkook nodded, letting his hand slip a little under your shirt again, waiting for you to tell him to stop. 

“I suspected for a while, and just now when I touched you, I felt something hard…” He admitted, his own cheeks flushing as he remembered the sensation. He looked up at you suddenly, feeling bold. “Can I see?”

“You’re just trying to get me naked!” You laughed, slapping his hand as it moved higher up your chest.

“I swear I’m not!” He protested, raising his hands in surrender. “I’m only curious.” You raised your eyebrow at him in doubt. “Besides, you’ve seen me shirtless lots of times. It’s only fair.”

“I mean, I wouldn’t say _lots_ …” You sighed, rolling your eyes at his expression. “But I guess you can see them…” 

“Really?!” Jungkook asked eagerly, propping himself on his elbow. He reached for the hem of your shirt and looked up at you once more for confirmation. You nodded and he slowly raised your shirt, gasping softly as he finally uncovered your breasts and revealed your piercings to him. “W-wow…” Jungkook took in the soft swell of your breast and your pretty pink nipples. _They’re the same color as her lips…_ They were pierced through with barbells, the ends pink opals that matched your hair perfectly. He reached up slowly, gently grazing the skin under your breasts. He watched with wonder as your skin exploded in goosebumps and your nipples perked even more. “Did it hurt?”

You were watching Jungkook closely, and you swallowed thickly as you shook your head. “Not as bad as my septum.” He traced the skin over your underboob tattoo as well, finally seeing it in person. The roses were intricate and such a beautiful yellow color.

Jungkook’s hands moved up further, cupping a breast in his hand and ever so slightly grazing his thumb over your nipple. He pinched a barbell and tugged slightly to look at the stone, and earned a slight gasp from you. When he looked up he saw your face was deeply flushed and you were biting your lip. “Are they really that sensitive?” You nodded, looking up at Jungkook with an expression he couldn’t quite place. He held your gaze as he tugged again, this time earning a small moan and watching with rapt attention as your eyes fluttered shut. 

“J-jungkook, stop.” You squeaked. He sighed, stilling his movements. He wanted nothing more than to get you worked up, enough to finally get you to cave, but he knew that tonight wasn’t the night. You’d already expressed why you wanted to wait, and he wasn’t going to push. Even though he was dying. But more than anything he wanted to make you happy, so instead he laid back down, resting his head on your shoulder but still holding your beast in his hand. “J-jungkook, what are you doing?”

“Cuddling.” He replied simply, enjoying the feeling of your skin.

“With my boob in your hand?” You asked, giggling slightly.

“I like them.” He replied, giving you a gentle squeeze. “They’re soft. And they fit in my hands well.”

“Alright…” You sounded skeptical, but you didn’t push him away. Instead you turned so your back was to him, and the both of you adjusted so you were pressed together, Jungkook holding you close with his hands still on your breasts. “You do know it’s only like eight o’clock right?” 

You both burst into laughter, Jungkook nuzzling his head into the back your neck. “Yeah…And I’m still hungry.”

________

 

You woke up the next morning with Jungkook’s hands under your shirt. Last night had been… interesting. He’d finally put in his earrings you gave him for his birthday, and you spent all of yesterday wanting to jump his freaking bones. _Goddamn he looked good._ You got home from class and cooked him his favorite dinner, and then Yoongi called him your fucking _baby boy_ while you were eating and you almost choked. You’d told him that particular kink in confidence! And Jungkook hadn't helped your burning desire by kissing you repeatedly. 

So you pulled him into your room with some very bad intentions, and things definitely got heated. You were going farther then you’d ever gone, and honestly you got carried away, so when Jungkook grabbed your breasts you freaked out a little bit. You scared yourself with how much you wanted him, how badly you _needed_ him, and you just needed to stop. In your entire 24 years of life, you’d never felt this way about anyone, never on this level. So you finally controlled yourself and got off of Jungkook. Then he had to go and ask to see your piercings, and that got you even more worked up. _Jeon Jungkook is gonna be the death of me._

And now you were in bed with his fucking hands in your shirt, long fingers softly laid over your breast. Not that you minded at all. And honestly…it wasn't even sexual. At least, not at the moment. His hands were warm, and strong, and you felt safe in his arms. You reached up and held his hand under your shirt. 

Jungkook shifted a little, and you froze as you felt his morning wood press against your ass. _Goddammit!_ This wasn’t the first time you’d come into contact with his crotch, but after last night it had a totally different affect on you. Previous mornings when you’d been aware of his erection he was either asleep and you just scooted over, or he sneakily left to go take a shower. But he was literally rutting against your ass in his sleep, and you felt a tingle run down your spine and go directly to your clit. _If I don’t get out of bed right now nothing is going to stop me from fucking this kid._ You carefully removed Jungkook’s hand from under your shirt and slipped out of his grasp and out of bed. 

You quietly snuck into the bathroom, closing the door behind you and stripping out of your pajamas. You looked at yourself in the mirror, taking in your messy hair and hard nipples before turning on the shower. _God, I’m so fucking horny…What is wrong with me?_ You shook your head, holding your breasts as you stepped into the shower, trying to decide if you wanted to try to get off quietly before Jungkook woke up. 

_______

 

When Jungkook finally woke up it was to a sound coming from your bathroom. He thought he heard his name… “(Y/n)?” He called softly, rolling over and sitting up slowly. He heard it again, and he slowly got out of bed, aware of his half hard member in his sweats. When he got to the door, he hesitated with his hand on the knob, and decided to lean against the door and listen.

“J-jungkook…” He almost choked when he heard you moan his name, followed but some whimpering. _Holy fucking shit._ You were touching yourself and saying _his_ name. Jungkook stood there for a moment longer, hearing another muffled moan and a squeak before the sound of the shower shutting off. He quickly scrambled back from the door and over to the bed, throwing himself back down and getting under the covers. The last thing he wanted was for you to know he’d heard you moaning his name in the shower…

* * * * *

Despite Jungkook’s hesitation about being a fifth wheel, shopping was definitely going well. Tae and Andrea had met him, Yoongi, and Jimin at the same mall where Jungkook had gone with you for his birthday. It was currently Saturday, your birthday was on Wednesday, and Jungkook had formulated the perfect plan in his mind. He would surprise you before your first class with flowers and balloons, maybe some muffins or something, and then everyone would give you their gifts before you got home from class, because all of your presents were all for your birthday dinner. 

Jungkook hadn’t planned for everyone to follow his theme, but it worked out perfectly. When they got to the mall, Jungkook walked by the same store where you tried on that beautiful black dress that you said you couldn’t afford. He immediately knew he had to get it for you, and when he showed the dress to everyone else they agreed it would be perfect. Jungkook purchased the almost $600 dress without a second thought, and ended up inspiring his friends. Yoongi said he knew a pair of shoes you’d been eyeing for a while that would match the dress, so they went and found those as well. Tae and Andrea pitched in together to get you a small clutch that matched the dress and sparkly black heels Yoongi had purchased. Jimin also got you something while Jungkook was off looking at the shoes with Yoongi, but for some reason he refused to show Jungkook what it was. 

Now they were heading for the electronic store so Jungkook could get supplies for your CD. Jimin walked a little faster to catch up with Jungkook and throw an arm around his shoulders. “Jitter Bug, (Y/n) is going to freak out over your gifts.”

“You really think so?” Jungkook asked, smiling softly.

“I do.” Jimin nodded. “You’re treating her so right. It really refreshing.”

Yoongi came up next to Jimin and nodded. “It’s true, she’s had a record of some really shitty significant others.”

“But not you!” Jimin said with an eye smile. 

“But I’m just…doing things she likes? And making sure she’s happy?” Jungkook said, rubbing the back of his neck. “It’s not that big of a deal.”

Andrea and Taehyung must have been listening, because she spoke up next. “Yeah, but apparently that’s a lot to ask of some people.”

“Just look at Namjoon.” Tae added.

Jungkook frowned, almost heartbroken that you really hadn’t had someone who treated you like you were their whole world. Jungkook couldn’t imagine acting any differently, even before he became your boyfriend. He would’ve done all of this for you either way. Yoongi reached over to clap Jungkook on the shoulder. “You’re doing great kid.” 

He nodded, returning everyone’s smiles as they made their way through the mall. When they reached the electric store, only Jungkook and Yoongi stopped. “Where are y’all going?” Jungkook asked.

“There’s a pet store further down where you can pet puppies! We’ll wait for you there.” Jimin said, skipping along behind Taehyung and Andi, who were holding hands.

“He just ditched me for some dogs.” Yoongi said, shaking his head as he followed Jungkook inside, making him laugh. 

“Hyung I don’t think you should take offense, Jimin can’t help himself around pets.” Jungkook said, walking along an isle marked ‘music’. 

“Yeah, that’s definitely true.” Yoongi said, shaking his head. “Still…” Jungkook chuckled as he stopped in front of what he was looking for. “Hey, I’m gonna go look at some speakers, I’ll meet you at the front in a minute.”

“Okay,” Jungkook replied, waving him along. He looked through all his options, and picked out some blank CD’s with cute floral designs, and a clear case what came with a label. _I guess I can sketch out the tracks…_ He nodded, satisfied with his decisions, and looked around for a few more minutes before moving to the front of the store to check out. Jungkook bought his supplies excitedly, then waited for Yoongi at the check out counter. He eventually came over with a pair of really nice computer speakers that cost Yoongi almost $200. “Those are nice, hyung.” 

“Yeah, and expensive as hell. But it’s okay cause technically the university is paying for them.” Yoongi replied, sliding his card to pay. Jungkook chuckled, following his hyung out of the store after making their purchases. “So, to the puppies?”

“Actually, can we stop and get (Y/n)’s macaron’s first?” Jungkook asked, pausing outside the store. “It’s not that far.”

“Alright, sure.” Yoongi said, following behind Jungkook as he turned and started off. They walked quietly for a few minutes before Yoongi asked, “So, (Y/n) is getting that dress from you, the CD, and flowers on Wednesday?”

“Yep.” Jungkook nodded. _But, there’s something else I’ve been thinking about…_ Jungkook had a question for Yoongi, something he’d been thinking about all morning, but he wasn’t sure how to go about it. It could potentially be a really awkward and embarrassing conversation. _Should I just go for it? I may not get another opportunity with Yoongi-hyung alone…_ “Actually, there’s one more thing.” 

“Damn kid, what else did you get her?” Yoongi asked with raised eyebrows, shaking his head slightly. 

“Well, it’s nothing I can buy…” Jungkook said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. He was quite flustered. _Oh god, I don’t know if I can ask him about this. Oh well, here we go…_ “Hyung, I need your help.”

________


	11. Your Days Are Numbered At 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Jungkook+Reader | Plot/FLUFF/SMUT  
> Warnings: Cursing | Grinding | Nipple Play | Fingering | Oral Sex (Female receiving)  
> Word Count: 8.6k

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER GAVE ME CAVITIES. Also please ignore the fact that they’re all in college so they shouldn’t be able to afford these great gifts. Plot holes, what are you gonna do? P. S. The chapter title is from a Paramore song. And enjoy some cake-fairy Jimin :) <3

Your birthday was finally here and Jungkook couldn’t have been more excited. He never used to care about birthdays, but being with you, seeing how excited you got over it, and wanting more then anything to make you happy had changed his opinion rather easily. He had all your gifts wrapped and hidden in Yoongi’s closet, and he had your day all planned out. His alarm went off for class on the morning of your birthday and he quickly shut it off. You stirred ever so slightly next to him, grumbling a little as you turned over to face Jungkook. “Happy Birthday Noona.” He whispered, placing a feather light kiss on your cheek before quietly slipping out of bed, careful not to wake you. 

You didn’t have to be up for another two and a half hours, and the last thing Jungkook wanted was to make you lose sleep on your birthday. The two of you had already stayed up rather late the night before, talking about your past birthdays. You’d had some pretty crazy parties over the years, but you were glad to keep it small this year, going out to dinner with your friends. 

Jungkook went about his morning routine, brushing his teeth, washing his face, and getting dressed silently like he did every morning. He felt bad about not being able to be with you when you woke up, and even worse that he couldn’t be there to serve you breakfast in bed like you’d done for him. But this was all accounted for in his plan, and he carefully gathered his things and slipped out of your room, excited for the day of surprises that lay ahead for you. _Sleep well Noona, I’ll see you soon…_

______

 

You were awoken not by your alarm as usual, but by Jungkook’s ringtone blaring from your phone. You sat up slowly, reaching for it in the darkness, rubbing your eyes as you answered. “Hello?”

When you answered you were immediately met with the sound of Jungkook’s sweet tenor voice serenading you. “Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Noona, Happy Birthday to you~”

He stopped singing and you couldn’t help but smile, even though you were still a little grumpy from waking up. “Thank you Kookie.”

“I’m sorry I’m not there to sing to you in person.” Jungkook said, a hint of sadness in his voice. 

“Baby it’s fine, I’m glad you went to class.” But you frowned, pulling your phone back to look at the time. “Wait aren’t you in class _right now_?” 

“I stepped out for a minute.” He said, and this time you could hear the smile in his voice. “I had to call and be your alarm today Noona~.” 

Suddenly there was a knock at your door and you started. _What the hell?_ “Hold on, there’s someone at my door.”

“Oh good, he’s right on time.” Jungkook said just as your door opened to reveal a very grumpy Yoongi holding a tray of food.

“Breakfast in bed?” You said, sitting up and still on the phone with Jungkook. “Yoongi, it’s like nine thirty and you’re awake!”

You heard Jungkook chuckle over the phone as Yoongi approached and set the food down in front of you before turning around again. “Tell Jung- _cock_ he owes me big time!” He grumbled. “I’m going back to bed.” 

“Hey, I heard that!” Jungkook called through the phone, and you laughed at both of them as Yoongi waddled away, not even bothering to shut your door. “You ask a favor of a guy…”

“Jungkook, did you make Yoongi get up and cook for me?” You asked in shock, looking down at the tray before you. Scrambled eggs, pancakes, fresh cut strawberries, with a cup of coffee just the way you liked it: lots of milk and a little Splenda. 

“I sure did. I knew I couldn’t be there, so he was the next big thing.” Jungkook said. “But he didn’t have to be so rude about it…”

“Dude, you made him get up before noon, I think that alone is enough.” You giggled, plucking a strawberry from the bowl and popping it in your mouth. 

“He can deal. Besides, he says you’re his best friend, he can get up a little early for you on your birthday.” Jungkook said firmly.

“Whatever you say Kookie.” You said, shaking your head. “But seriously, thank you so much, this is the best present ever.”

“Oh, you haven’t seen nothin’ yet. I’ve got a lot more up my sleeve for today.” He said, and you could almost picture the mischievous look on his face.

“Oh god, Jungkook, what did you do…” You asked with apprehension, picturing a huge frat party being thrown in your apartment again. 

“Don’t worry, it’s nothing like you’re thinking. Just a few gifts I know you’ve been wanting. Don’t worry your pretty pink head Noona.”

“Alright…” You said skeptically, glancing over at your clock. “You should go back to class babe.”

“I will in a moment.” Jungkook replied. “I just wanna make sure today is perfect for you okay?”

You swooned, your heart filling your chest at his words. “Okay. I love you Jungkook.” 

“I love you too Noona. I’ll see you in a little while okay?”

“Okay. Go back to class silly.”

“I am. Talk to you later. Happy Birthday. I love you so much.”

“Stop or I’m gonna cry.” You said, reaching for your coffee as your face flushed at his words. 

“Okay okay, I’m really going now.” Jungkook said, and you could hear the sound of a door creaking open in the background.

“Bye baby.”

“Bye Noona.” You squirmed with joy as you hung up, beyond excited to spend such a special day with your incredible boyfriend. 

God, Jungkook was already outshining all of your past birthdays! He’d made Yoongi prepare your breakfast, which you were now munching on as Lil’ Meow Meow entered your room and hopped up on the bed, sniffing your plate of food. You pet the cat as you ate, impressed by Yoongi’s use of chocolate chips in your pancakes. Usually you’d forgo the extra sugar, but you could indulge today. You ate everything up quickly, downing your coffee as well, eager to get up and start getting ready for your day. Normally you were a slow mover in the morning, but today you were full of energy and excitement. You loved your birthday, you always had, ever since you were a little kid. It was really nice to have a day where receiving attention from everyone wasn’t seen as needy or annoying, and although you never admitted it out loud, you always loved this kind of attention. 

After breakfast in bed you scooted the cat out of your room, closing the door behind him before heading to your closet to pick out your birthday outfit. This was something else you thought was important, looking great on your birthday. At least, it always made you happier if you were in a cute outfit and had your hair and makeup done right. You quickly looked through your shirts, deciding to pick a long sleeve because the weather was starting to finally get chilly. A relatively new white and black plaid caught your eye, something you’d ordered online but hadn’t had a chance to wear yet. You pulled the shirt and grabbed a pair of black leggings with mesh striped across the thighs and calves, laying both on your bed. Next you went back for shoes, deciding after a moment on a pair of solid red converse that you’d splurged on a few months ago and hadn’t gotten around to really wearing yet. 

Once you were satisfied with your clothes, you stripped out of your pj’s and headed to the bathroom to shower. You looked around, taking in the signs that you no longer lived alone. The extra toothbrush in the holder, the small pile of men’s clothes on the floor, the deodorant that wasn’t yours on the counter. Your shower was just as altered. More shampoo, a second razor next to your own, multiple body washes on the shelf. You absolutely loved how domestic you and Jungkook were becoming. Sharing a bedroom, a bed, a bathroom, an apartment. It was all seamless for the two of you, and you’d never worked this well with anyone before. You smiled softly to yourself as you picked up his dirty clothes and tossed them in the hamper, not even annoyed he’d neglected to clean up.

You put on a party playlist Jimin had made for your last birthday, containing a lot of trap music from today and classic hip hip songs from the early 2000s, like Destiny’s Child. You got into the shower and started bopping along to _Lose My Breath_ as you shampoo’d your hair, singing along with Beyonce loudly. “Can you keep up? Baby boy, make lose my breath, bring the noise, make me lose my breath, hit me hard, make me lose my breath~” You rinsed your hair, thinking about the lyrics of the song. _Baby boy…God if anyone finds out the truth about that, I’m screwed._ You realized that you were quickly developing a thing for Jungkook calling you Noona, and that you wanted to call him something much more intimate than just ‘Kookie.’ The more the two of you made out, the farther you went, the closer to breaking your resolve, the more you wanted to tell him about your new found kink. To call him your baby boy as you sucked on his ear, making him whine your name… Now make out sessions always included fondling of your chest and heavy grinding, and more then once Jungkook had gotten so worked up he’d cum in his pants. He had been very embarrassed the first time, but you’d reassured him you weren’t creeped out or anything like that. _At this point, I’m starting to feel like I’m being selfish_ not _giving in to him._ You sighed, pouring conditioner into your hand and massaging it into your hair. _The poor kid is so horny, even more then me I think… Maybe I should just give in…_ You shook your head, trying to clear the thoughts. Your resolve to wait was definitely thinning, and if Jungkook asked you to go further again, you might just have to give in to his doe eyes and pleading expression.

* * * * *

You were just turning the corner to your office when you saw him standing outside your door, hands full with balloons and flowers. “Oh Jungkook…”

At the sound of your voice he looked up, face breaking out into a huge grin. “There she is!”

You shook your head as you approached, pulling out your keys. When you got closer you tilted your head up to kiss him softly on the cheek before unlocking your door. “When did you even get all of this? You’re doing too much, Jeon.”

Jungkook chuckled as he followed you into your office, carefully maneuvering the balloons through the doorway. “On the contrary, I haven’t done enough.”

You shook your head as you walked around the desk, setting down your things. “I thought you said you didn’t really care about birthdays.”

You watched him as he set your balloons down and reached across the table to hand you the flowers. You accepted them gratefully, a bouquet of gorgeous pink peonies. “Well, I care about _you_ so…” He was blushing now as he rubbed the back of his neck, and you smiled at him over your flowers.

“Thank you Kookie.” You inhaled the scent, sighing at the beautiful floral notes. “These are beautiful.” You set the flowers down and came around your desk to him, placing your hands on his chest and leaning in for a sweet kiss. Jungkook responded accordingly, holding your waist and pulling you in close for a moment. You pulled back after pecking him a few more times. “You should really go to class now, you’re gonna be late.”

“It’s just piano.” Jungkook countered, brushing a strand of hair out of your face. “I can be a little late.”

“Yeah, but I don’t wanna be the one listening to Seokjin complaining about you being late to his class.” You teased, escaping his grip and walking over to the door. “Get moving!”

Jungkook sighed but obeyed, adjusting his backpack as he walked to the door. “Alright.”

“I’ll see you in opera baby~” You sang, kissing him sweetly once more before kicking him out of your office, giggling as he pouted at you. “Go on!” You smiled at him fondly as he made his way down the hall before going back into your office and shutting the door. 

You leaned against it, holding your hand over your heart and looking at what Jungkook had just dropped off. The balloons were cute, all bright pink hearts, and they were tied to a little fake gem so they wouldn’t float away. You picked them up off the chair and set them on the corner of your desk so you could admire them while you worked. Then you went back around to sit, picking up your flowers along the way. You leaned back in your desk chair and inhaled the smell again, letting out a sigh. _He remembered that pink peonies were my favorite. God, what did I do to deserve Jungkook? He doesn’t have a mean bone in his body, and all he cares about it making everyone happy._ You sighed, holding your flowers close to your chest. _This is exactly the relationship I’ve been dreaming of._

______

 

Jungkook spent the rest of his day waiting for classes to end. When he finally made it to Opera, he was that much closer to getting you home and giving you your gifts. Jungkook was beyond excited to see your reaction to your dress. If you loved the flowers and balloons, he couldn’t wait to see how much you loved the things he actually put thought and time into. And oh man, he was most nervous about the CD. He and Yoongi had worked so hard, and he’d made sure to make it perfectly attuned to you, and if you didn’t like it that would break Jungkook’s heart. 

He shook off his jitters as he made his way to the opera theater for the chorus rehearsal scheduled for today. Jungkook immediately found you onstage, going over and helping you set up. “Hello (Y/n).” He greeted politely.

“Hello Jungkook.” You replied, just as nonchalant, although there were smiles playing on both of your lips. 

This is how the two of you were handling class together, being friendly but nothing more. It took a lot for Jungkook not to call you Noona by mistake in front of the other directors, and he’d only slipped once right after you’d started dating. Jungkook helped you arrange the stage, trying to be coy by ‘accidentally’ touching your hand when you moved the piano, ‘coincidentally’ brushing his hand on your hip when he passed you to pick up a few chairs. By the looks you were giving him, you knew exactly what he was up to. “What?”

“You know well what, Jeon.” You muttered, giving him a warning look. _Oh boy, she brought out Jeon again._ Jungkook secretly loved when you called him that, meaning his teasing was getting to you a little. He giggled and scurried away from you as Dr. Grimes, Professor Kim, and Dana entered the theater, the latter followed by his dance students. This week began the combined rehearsals for both departments, since _Dido & Aeneas_ premiered in less than a month.

Jungkook walked over to where Taehyung was coming onstage, looking around for Tae’s other half. “Hey, where’s Jimin?”

“I don’t know, he said something about going by the dance fridge on the second floor after we got out of class…” Tae said, shrugging and walking past Jungkook to meet Andrea, who was coming in the back door of the stage. 

_Hmmm…_ Jungkook went back over to join the rest of the gathering cast onstage. Today’s rehearsal was to begin placing the chorus onstage, making sure the dancers and principal cast members still had room to do their blocking. Jungkook scanned the cast members filing in, waving to Hoseok when he saw him, the older coming over to Jungkook, followed by a short brunette girl who Jungkook hadn’t seen before. “Hey Hobi.”

“JK!” Hobi exclaimed, exchanging a quick fist bump/hug with the boy. “Hey I meant to tell you this morning, great work in class today. You’re picking up routines so fast now.”

“Thanks man, I’m really working my ass off to keep up with you guys.” Jungkook admitted. “Taking time off from dancing really took a tole on my stamina.” 

“Yeah, I get that. Still, you’re doing great.” Hoseok said with a smile. Just then the girl behind him cleared her throat and Hoseok remembered she was there. “Oh shit. Hey JK, this is Kaitlyn, she’s joining the cast for your and Bailey’s number.” Bailey was the actual student playing the sailor, but Hobi didn’t really like him. He didn’t catch on to his steps very well. “Kaitlyn, this is Jungkook, he’s the understudy for the Sailor.”

“Nice to meet you.” Jungkook reached out to shake her hand politely, trying to remember where he’d heard her name before, even though he didn’t recognize her face. “Actually, have we met?…”

“No, I don’t think so.” She said, politely returning his handshake. “I’d remember you.”

Jungkook blushed at that, pulling his hand back and rubbing the back of his neck. _Oh boy, she’s flirty…_ Hobi chuckled, hitting Kaitlyn on the arm lightly before turning back to Jungkook. “I’ve told you about Kaitlyn before, she’s my best friend remember?” 

Jungkook thought for a moment, trying to remember Hoseok talking about his best friend. _Wait a minute, didn’t he say something about (Y/n) dating one of his best friends?_ If he could only remember what her name was… _OH shit!_ His eyes flew wide open in recognition as he put it together. _This was Kaitlyn, (Y/n)’s ex, the one who apparently had her heart broken._ Jungkook pulled his shit together and finally answered Hobi. “Oh my god, yeah. Hobi’s mentioned you a few times.” 

She giggled at that, flipping her hair over her shoulder. “Only good things I hope.”

“Uh, yeah…” Jungkook laughed as he looked over at you nervously, worried what might happen if you saw him talking with your ex, especially since she was so openly flirting with him, but you were busy setting up your stuff on the staff table next to the other directors. Jungkook quickly changed the subject. “Hey Hobi, did you see Jimin on your way over here from the dance studio?”

“I saw him,” Kaitlyn said. “He was pulling a box out of the fridge and running around asking anyone if they had any matches.”

“Oh boy…” Jungkook said as he scanned the room one more time. 

Finally he spotted Jimin sneaking through a back door behind the directors, just as you were coming around the table to address the room. Jimin had a lit birthday cake in his hands and a mischievous look on his face. You started talking, completely unaware of what was about to happen. “Alright everyone, today is going to be a long and intricate rehearsal, so I need each of you to listen actively to instruction and—”

“Haaaaaaaappy birthday to you~” Jimin started singing loudly, coming up around the table and walking towards you and the piano. “Happy birthday to you~” Now everyone was joining in, making you turn and smile wide at the room, covering your mouth as you giggled. “Happy Birthday dear (Y/N), Happy Birthday to you~” Everyone yelled and clapped, including Dr. Grimes and Dana at the table. Jimin must’ve cleared this with them first. 

You looked across the room and found Jungkook, smiling huge before closing your eyes and making a wish to blow out the candles. “Thank you guys so much!”

“Of course (Y/n).” Jimin said as he set the cake down on the piano and hugged you. Jungkook laughed at the look on Professor Kim’s face as the cake sat on his $70,000 Steinway Grand Piano. 

“Uh, Jimin, could you please remove your cake from my Steinway?” Seokjin asked him, his eyebrows raised towards the cake.

“Oh my god, I’m sorry.” He said, giggling slightly at Seokjin’s expression. Everyone laughed as well, watching everything unfold. It was a well known rule that food and drinks weren’t allowed in the music classrooms, much less on the pianos themselves.

“It was a sweet gesture Jimin, but you can’t have cake in here.” You said firmly, but still with a smile. “Jungkook?” You called suddenly, making him jump as everyone’s eyes turned to look at him. “Could you come here please?” _Oh my god, what is she doing?_ He thought, making his way across the stage towards you. When he approached you pulled your keys out of your back pocket and handed them to him. “Can you please put the cake in the fridge in my office?”

“O-oh, of course Noo— I mean (Y/n)” He stuttered, completely flustered. He’d forgotten momentarily that he was your assistant! He thought you were calling him as your boyfriend in front of everyone, not as your cast member. He accepted the cake and box from Jimin with red cheeks and quickly turned towards the door, leaving everyone else in the hall to start rehearsal. 

As soon as he was out of every’s gaze, Jungkook let out a breath. _Man, today is getting kinda weird._ First your ex walks up to him and starts flirting, then you call Jungkook across the room in front of everyone and almost give him a heart attack. Also, he wanted to tell you about your ex right away, but at the same time he didn’t want to do anything that might ruin your day. _I’ll tell her about Kaitlyn later…_ He decided. 

Jungkook walked down the hallway to your office, carefully shifting the cake and box to one hand so he could unlock your door. Once inside, he skillfully set everything down on your desk before putting the cake back in the box. It was a small white cake with beautiful multicolored flowers piped on the top. Jungkook had to applaud Jimin, this was definitely a cake made for you, although he knew you wouldn’t be able to eat much at once with your diabetes. Jungkook very rarely saw you eat sweets, the only exception being pancakes, which you loved. Otherwise you ate sugar free everything and diet drinks unless your blood sugar was low. Jungkook would just have to help you eat this little cake himself. 

He turned to put the cake up and paused when he saw the stack of wrapped gift boxes next to the fridge. _Oh shit, I forgot about that._ Jungkook had asked Yoongi to bring everyone’s gifts up to school and sneak them into your office so they could surprise you after class. (Apparently Yoongi had no problem picking locks. Jungkook declined to ask him why.) Since all of your gifts were for one outfit, Jungkook figured you’d want to wear everything to dinner. Hence giving everything to you early and giving you time to get dressed into your new clothes. Jungkook put the cake in the fridge and pulled out his phone, sure enough finding a text from Yoongi saying he’d gotten the presents there okay. Jungkook replied, thanking his hyung, and then quickly grabbed your keys and left the office, locking the door behind him before returning to rehearsal.

_______

 

You were very actively engaged all of rehearsal today, as it was the first combined rehearsal and there were 30+ cast members in your theater. You were used to corralling singers, but the dancer’s were something else. You had plenty of dance friends, but seeing them in action and in a classroom environment was totally new. Jungkook had been watching all their practices, and now that you had them in your theater you realized just how _loud_ they were. And god, their energy was amazing, but it was so hard to keep them on track. You knew you were in for a tough next few weeks organizationally, and all around with this production.

After rehearsal ended Seokjin came over to talk to you at the table. “(Y/n), happy birthday.”

You looked up at him from your computer. “Oh, thank you Jin.” You said, returning his smile. “I forgot about it for a while there to be honest.”

He nodded, leaning against the table. “Yeah, these dancers… have a lot of energy.”

“That’s the understatement of the year.” You chuckled as you shut your computer and started to pack up. “I definitely have my work cut out for me with this show, man.”

Jin laughed as well and shook his head, looking out over the cast as they filed out, Dr. Grimes and Dana talking together downstage. Just then Jungkook came over holding a box of props. “Uh, (Y/n)? Can I have your keys? I’m gonna put the prop box back in your office.”

“Of course, thank you Jungkook.” You said, sending him a smile as you pulled out your keys, handing them over. He nodded in thanks and scurried away, and you chuckled at how shy he got around you in class, especially in front of the other directors. _Well, at least he’s not trying to feel me up. He saves that for home._ You shook your head a little and reached for your water bottle, taking a sip. 

“So, you’re dating Jungkook?” Jin asked suddenly. 

You spit some of your water across the table, chocking slightly. “What?!”

Jin raised his eyebrows at your reaction. “Yeah, I heard y’all were dating. What, is it a secret?”

“Um…” You cleared your throat, getting your coughing under control. “Kinda. Who told you?”

“No one. I just hear things.” Jin said with a shrug. “People think they can whisper in class and the teacher can’t hear them.”

You nodded. “Well it’s not really a secret. I just want to keep it professional at school, especially since I work here as a GA.”

“Well, Jungkook’s a sweet kid. I love having him in class.” Jin added with a smile, pushing up off the table as you swung your bag over our shoulder.

“Yeah, he’s definitely a sweetheart.” You agreed, unable to keep the stupid smile off your face. 

“You’re blushing.” Jin teased, reaching over to pinch your cheek.

“Hey, watch it.” You said, slapping his hand away as the two of you made your way out of the theater, leaving Dr. Grimes and Dana onstage, still in discussion over their artistic choices. “You may be staff now but I’ll still kick your ass.”

Jin just laughed at you, slapping his hand on his messenger bag as he held the door open. “Oh (Y/n), you crack me up.” 

You just rolled your eyes at him and turned down the hallway towards your office. “Goodbye Seokjin.” You shook your head as you continued to hear his windshield wiper laugh fade away in the opposite direction. 

You approached your office and noticed the door was shut and the lights off. _Jungkook, where did you go…_ You decided to try the handle and sure enough, it was unlocked. _I swear to god I’m gonna kill him, he left my office unlocked?_ You opened the door and flipped on the light only to be met by your friends all crammed into your office, Jungkook seated in your desk chair. “Surprise!”

“Jesus Christ!” You yelled, clutching your heart. Jungkook, Jimin, Yoongi, and Taehyung all laughed at you as you stood in the doorway.

“Oh my god, her face!” Yoongi gasped between fits of laughter, his gummy smile on full display. 

Jimin was on the floor, Taehyung’s boxy smile was shining, and Jungkook’s giggles were ringing. With such beautiful sounds around you, you could hardly stay mad, and you quickly joined in with them. “Y’all scared the shit outta me.” 

“Jimin you were right, that was so worth it.” Taehyung said as he wiped tears from his eyes. 

“Oh man, I told y’all.” Jimin said, clutching his chest. 

“Man, fuck you guys!” You said in good humor, doubling their laughter as you walked around to your desk. Jungkook reached for you as you approached, grabbing your waist and pulling you down to sit on his lap. “What are you doing here anyway?”

“We’re doing birthday presents Noona.” Jungkook said, holding you close to his chest and nuzzling his head in your hair. 

“Now?” You asked in confusion as the other guys slowly got themselves together.

“Yep!” Jimin said, getting up and shutting the door to your office before going over to the fridge and picking up the stack of gifts.

“Where did those come from?” You asking in surprise, eyeing the stack of gifts Jimin had just pulled out of nowhere. 

“Stop asking questions and open ‘em up.” Jimin said, coming over and setting them down in front of you. 

You looked at the stack of gifts and felt excited. You loved giving gifts, but you liked receiving them too. “Don’t have to tell me twice.” You said, squirming a little in Jungkook’s lap. As you reached for the top box you felt something poke your butt suddenly, and you whipped around to stare at Jungkook. He looked back at you with wide eyes, aware of his boner and that you felt it too. “Uh, Jungkook?”

“I’m… gonna get a drink from the fridge.” He said, picking you up off his lap and scurrying around the desk. You suppressed a laugh at his little walk, hands conspicuously over his crotch.

“Hey, open mine first.” Taehyung said, pointing to the smallest box. “Well, mine and Andrea’s.” 

You picked it up, pulling at the seem of the paper. “Where is she by the way?” 

“She had some stuff to do after class but she’ll be at dinner with us.” Tae assured you as you pulled the paper off to find a box underneath. 

It opened to reveal a stunning black clutch, small and covered in sparky black rhinestones. “Oh my god, Taehyung! It’s beautiful!” You said, looking up at him with wide and happy eyes. “I love it.”

“You’ll have to thank Andi later, she picked it out.” Tae said, nodding and returning your smile. 

“Of course, I will. She has excellent taste.” You complimented as you carefully put the clutch back in the box and moved it to the side.

“Well we knew that already, as she’s dating me.” Tae said, earning groans and hits from his friends, making you laugh. 

Once they died down you turned back to your gifts. “Which one next?” You asked Jungkook, who seemed to be back to normal and leaning back against one of your filing cabinets, watching you fondly.

“Open Yoongi’s.” Jungkook said, pointing to the rectangular middle box in your stack. 

You nodded, pulling it out and ripping off the paper, revealing a shoe box. “Oh boy…” You said, pulling off the lid and looking down at the absolutely gorgeous shoes you’d been dreaming about for months. “Yoongi, you didn’t!”

“Oh, yes he did.” Jimin said, kissing his boyfriend on the cheek from his place in his lap.

“You bastard, you knew I wanted these shoes!” You squealed in joy, getting up and coming around the desk to give Yoongi a big kiss, which was quickly followed by protests from both Jimin and Jungkook. “Oh y’all hush, we’ve done a lot worse.”

“Don’t tease them babe, you know they’re fragile.” Yoongi replied, making you laugh, but Jimin and Jungkook didn’t seem too amused. 

“Let’s just move on to my gift, shall we?” Jimin interjected, motioning to the top box, which was tied closed with a beautiful silk ribbon. 

“This should be interesting, Jimin wouldn’t tell me what he got you Noona.” Jungkook said, pushing off the wall and coming back over to stand behind you with his hands on your shoulders. 

You untied the ribbon and pulled the top off the box, revealing pink tissue paper. “Now, I did had to snoop to get your size, so sorry about that.” Jimin said, just as you were moving the paper to reveal a pile of black lace.

You reached in and pulled out a matching black lace thong and bralette, your eyes wide for a moment before you quickly dropped both back into the box. “Uh, wow. Thanks Jimin.” You were aware of Jungkook freezing behind you, but you couldn’t see his face.

“Of course (Y/n), send me pictures when you try them on.” Jimin said, sending you a wink. 

Your cheeks were slightly red as you closed the box back up, setting it aside with the others before pulling the last box over, a wide square wrapped in gold and white paper. “So is this one from you Kookie?” You asked, and when you didn’t get a response you finally turned to look up at him. His face was bright red and you couldn’t help but laugh a little at him before collecting yourself. “Jungkook?”

He finally jumped, coming back to reality, shaking himself before looking down at you. “Yeah?”

“This one is from you right?” You repeated.

“Oh yeah. Go ahead, open it Noona.” He said, rubbing your shoulders again as you turned back to the box. 

_Well, here we go._ You carefully removed the wrapping paper, revealing a garment box with the logo from one of the most expensive stores at the mall. You paused, suddenly nervous. “Jungkook, tell me you didn’t…”

“Just open it.” He said, excitement clear in his voice as he leaned down to kiss the top of your head. You tentatively lifted the lid, sliding it off and to the side as your eyes widened. _Is this? No…_ You reached in and lifted the material, revealing the very dress you had fallen in love with last time you were at the mall with Jungkook. It was a thin, sparkly material with long sleeves, but completely backless, with a single clasp behind the neck. You sat there for a moment, at a loss for words. Finally Jungkook spoke. “Do you like it?” But instead of replying, you stood up and pulled him into a deep kiss. You wrapped your arms around his small waist, letting your hands slip up under the hem of his hoodie, feeling is warm skin as you moved your lips with his. Finally after what seemed way to short to you, the others started calling for you two to get a room, and you pulled away reluctantly, glad to see Jungkook breathless and with a dark glint in his gaze. “I’ll take that as a yes.” He said after clearing his throat. 

You giggled and rested your forehead on his chest. “I love it Jungkook. Thank you so much.”

“You’re welcome (Y/n),” He said, stroking your hair. “Will you wear it tonight?”

“Yeah, we all stuck with a theme to help you with your birthday dinner outfit.” Jimin said, sending you a wink.

“Of course I’ll wear it. Everything.” You said, lifting your head to look at them but staying in Jungkook’s arms. 

“E-everything?” Jungkook asked, looking down on you with raised eyebrows. 

_Ah yes, the lingerie. Well, it won’t hurt to have a little fun with him._ “Mmhmm, everything.” You said coyly. 

“Well on that note, we should all get going.” Yoongi said, scooting Jimin off his lap so he could stand. “Our reservation is at eight.” 

“Y’all go ahead.” You said, reaching up to cup Jungkook cheek. “We’ll meet you there.” And as your friends were filing out you leaned in for another kiss.

* * * * *

“What did Yoongi mean, saying ‘good luck’ before we left?” You asked Jungkook as you made your way back inside the apartment after dinner. 

“Oh uh…..nothing.” Jungkook said, not meeting your gaze. “It was just… guy stuff.”

“Guy stuff…” You said, shaking your head. “Typical.”

After you and Jungkook had had a _minor_ make out session in your office this afternoon, you’d both gone home to get ready for dinner. Jungkook braided your hair in a crown, and you’d carefully gotten dressed into your brand new lingerie, dress, and heels. When you’d come out of the bathroom all done up, Jungkook was speechless and told you so. He drove the two of you to the restaurant, Yoongi and Jimin opting to take Yoongi’s motorcycle, and you’d met Taehyung and Andrea there. 

Dinner was fantastic. You’d chosen a really nice French restaurant about half an hour away, and the dinner had had 5 different courses, including a salad, soup, two main dishes, and creme brûlée for desert. It had been quiet and relaxing, the food was absolutely incredible, and everyone had dressed up nicely, making your evening complete. After dinner you all split ways, Tae and Andrea heading to her apartment, Yoongi and Jimin going out for a drive, and you and Jungkook heading home for a relaxing evening before class the next day. 

It had been as you were parting ways for the night that you heard Yoongi whisper to Jungkook as they hugged, “Good luck man.” _What was he talking about?_ Did Jungkook have something else planned for you? No, no way, he’d done so much already. _Maybe it was just ‘guy stuff’ after all._

“Noona, will you come in here?” You heard Jungkook call from your room. 

_Needy needy needy,_ you thought, but smiled none the less. You left the kitchen where you’d been grabbing a water and followed his voice, finding him perched on the edge of your bed with yet another gift in his hand. “Jeon Jungkook, I swear to god! What on earth else do you have? You better not have spent anymore money on me, I know this dress alone was almost six hundred dollars—”

“I didn’t spend any money on this I promise.” Jungkook said raising his hands at your outburst. You scowled at him from where you stood, crossing you arms over your chest. He sighed and patted the bed beside him. “Please?”

“Fine.” You replied, coming over to sit next to him on the bed. “Is this the last one?” You asked, reaching forward to accept the gift bag. “Is someone gonna burst out of the closet with a new Gucci bag?”

Jungkook chucked as he passed the present to you. “It’s the last one I swear.”

You shook your head but pulled out the tissue paper none the less, revealing a floral patterned burned CD in a clear case. “Aw, you made me a mixtape?” You asked, looking at the list of songs. _Purpose, 2U, Lost Stars, Paper Hearts_ , and one you didn’t recognize called _Only Then_. “What’s this last one? Do I know it?”

“It’s a Korean song from an artist I really like.” Jungkook said, his face one of anticipation. “Go ahead, put it on.”

You walked over to your computer and slid the disk into the slot, opening it and pressing play on the first song. You listened to the opening few piano bars of the first track, smiling happily because you loved the song, but when the lyrics started you froze, your eyes wide. _Wait, this isn’t Justin Bieber…It’s…_ “Jungkook.” You looked over at him with wide eyes, tears already forming. “Did you record these?”

He nodded, and you felt a few tears fall from your eyes. Jungkook saw this and immediately came over, reaching for you. “Hey, don’t cry.”

“This is the most romantic thing anyone’s ever done for me.” You said, accepting his warm embrace and tucking your head into his shoulder.

“Yoongi hyung helped me do all of this.” Jungkook said, rubbing your back to sooth you. “I was actually worried you’d think it was cheesy or lame.”

“No Jungkook, it’s wonderful! I swear I could just…” But you broke off, looking up at him again, your tears gone. _God I could jump him._

“What Noona?” He asked, but your mind was already going to dangerous places. 

You looked up at him with a completely different look in your eyes. “Kiss me.”

Jungkook looked slightly taken aback by your change in tone and demeanor, but he didn’t hesitate to lean down and connect your lips. You stood up from the chair and he leaned up as well, wrapping his arms around your waist and pulling you closer. You snaked your arms up and around his neck as you sucked on his bottom lip, eliciting the smallest of whimpers from Jungkook. You were spurred on by the sound, nibbling his lip before kissing along his jawline, sucking a hickey just below his ear. Jungkook’s hands moved up your bare back, searching for a perch, all the while letting out gasps and groans. It always surprised you how vocal he could be, just from kissing. _God, he must be so pent up…_ Jungkook confirmed this by moving back to your lips and slipping his tongue into your mouth, moving his hands from your waist to your ass, squeezing and pressing you flush into his crotch. This time you gasped. He was so hard already, and the feeling of his member digging into your hip was tantalizing. The fire inside you ignited beyond return and you pulled away, making Jungkook whine your name. “Noona, please…”

You reached for the hem of his black turtleneck, helping him push it up and off. Your hands flew to his chest, feeling the hard muscles ripple under your fingertips as your lips found their way back to his mouth, tongues and teeth clashing. His hands squeezed your breasts over your dress but it wasn’t enough so you pulled back again, looking up into Jungkook’s dark and hooded gaze. “Unzip my dress.”

His eyes widened, taking on their usual doe eye appearance as you turned around and held your hair to the side. You felt his hands come up to your zipper, but he hesitated. “Are you sure?” 

_Only Jungkook._ Here he was, rock hard, pent up and probably ready to burst, asking your permission again before even taking off your dress. You smirked as you answered. “I’m sure.” 

His nimble fingers pulled down the zipper at your waist, and you turned around to face him as you undid the single button at the back of your neck, making eye contact with Jungkook as the garment fell away from your skin. He gulped as he finally took in your body, covered only in the black, lacy bra and thong that Jimin had gifted you. “O-oh my god…”

“Yeah, Jimin definitely has good taste.” You said, and then Jungkook basically tackled you, both of you falling back onto your bed. “Jungkook!” You called through fits of giggles, feeling his chest shake with laughter as well.

“I’m sorry Noona.” He said through a big bunny smile, kissing your cheeks and lips as he ran a hand up your side, taking you by surprise and straddling your hips. “I couldn’t help myself.” He leaned back, running his hands up to cup your breasts and rubbing his fingers over your nipples through your thin lace bra. You whined, watching him closely and arching your back up into his hands. Jungkook seemed floored by the sounds you were making, and he pinched your nipples through the sheer fabric of your bra as he watched you closely.

“Jungkook, please.” You reached for his hands, holding them over your breasts, and you wriggled your hips under him, trying desperately to get some friction. All your reservations were finally out the window and you were ready for something, anything to get off. At your plea Jungkook leaned down again, connecting your lips as he reached for your back. You took the hint and lifted up as his hands found the latch of your bra, unhooking it after a moment, his lips not moving as he concentrated on the mechanism. You couldn’t help but find that cute. But your smile was wiped away when he pulled your bra off and immediately attached his lips to your left nipple. “O-oh my god.”

Your hands went to his hair in a flash, your back arching up into his mouth. You moaned as Jungkook sucked on your nipple, playing with the barbel with his tongue. You gasped and he looked up at you, popping off your breast and maintaining eye contact. “Does this feel good?” He asked, almost innocently, his eyes wide in question. You nodded vigorously as he moved to the other nipple, paying it the same amount of attention and making you squirm even more. His hands gripped your sides as he kissed from your breasts back up to your neck, sucking a bruise before coming back up to hover over you, looking into your eyes for a moment. “You know how I said I didn’t have anymore presents?” You nodded, looking up at him with blown out eyes already. He leaned forward to your ear, speaking so low in his voice that it went right to your clit. “I lied.”

Jungkook kissed your mouth again before moving down your body, leaving open mouth kisses on your neck, pausing to suck on each nipple again before kissing the valley between your breasts. When he stated moving even lower, your legs pressed together in need. “Jungkook, what are you…” You trailed off as he got to your crotch, settling between your legs and hovering his mouth over your clothed core. He looked at you again in question, making sure you were okay with going further then you’d gone before. At this point you were ready for whatever Jungkook wanted to give you, and you nodded again in consent. Jungkook looked down at the lace covering your crotch and pressed the lightest of kisses to your clothed heat. Your hips bucked up involuntarily, and your hands fisted in the sheets. You didn’t know how much longer you could take this teasing.

Jungkook sat back up and reached for your thong, looking up at you as he slowly slid it down your legs, you lifting your hips to help him. Once it was off you slowly parted your legs, letting them settle on either side of Jungkook as you finally exposed yourself to him. You watched as a deep blush ran up his cheeks, and he absentmindedly reached down to palm himself over his pants. “You’re so wet already…” He leaned down again, propping himself up on his elbows as he got closer to your wetness, his breath tickling your inner thighs. “And so pink.” He was talking to himself now. You watched with rapt attention as Jungkook brought his hand to you, tentatively reaching out and sliding a finger through your slit. 

When he stroked your clit you gasped loudly, Jungkook’s eyes shooting up to look at you. He did it again, and this time kept eye contact with you, watching as your face contorted into one of ecstasy. “Oh, fuck.” You got out, biting your lip. Jungkook was spurred on by your outburst, now stroking your clit continuously. You were so sensitive, not having been touched by anyone else in this way in such a long time, and you were getting wetter by the minute. You leaned back, your hands fisting in the sheets as you continued to whine. His hand went away and you looked up again, just as his mouth come into contact with your heat. Your hands flew to his hair as he lapped you up with his tongue, lips settling around your clit and sucking. “Jungkook-ah!”

Your legs threatened to close around his head so he reached around your thighs to hold them open, looking up at you as he continued to explore. He was paying close attention to your sounds, and when you let out any particularly loud moans he stayed in that area for a while, sending you into overdrive. Jungkook surprised you by slipping a finger into your slit, curling it up and hitting your g-spot as he sucked hard on your clit again. Your legs started to shake as you felt yourself getting closer to your orgasm, and Jungkook paused, pulling away from you suddenly. “Noona, are you okay?”

“Yes, don’t stop!” You yelled, pulling his head back down to your core. He obeyed immediately, sliding in a second finger and working your clit with gusto. You felt yourself getting close again, and right when you were about to break Jungkook let out a moan, right into your core, and then you were coming all over his mouth and fingers. He was good, and didn’t stop his movements until you were through your climax, you having to push him off of you. You watched as he pulled away, looking up at you as he sucked his fingers clean and whipped his mouth on the back of his hand. _Jesus Christ Jungkook…_ You flopped back on the bed, trying to catch your breath, and Jungkook kissed his way back up your body before collapsing next to you, breathing heavy as well. “That was…wow.” You looked over at him, finding him propped up on his elbow looking at you. “I thought you said you were a virgin.”

“I am.” Jungkook said, whipping the sweat on his forehead.

“But…you have…moves.” You said, giggling.

Jungkook laughed too, reaching over to kiss your cheek. “I may have had some help with that.”

You looked at him inquisitively. “Help?”

Jungkook looked a little embarrassed now, laying back down and covering his face with an arm. “I asked Yoongi-hyung for advice on how to…please you.”

“Jungkook!” You exclaimed, surprised but also slightly flattered that he would go out of his way to ask Yoongi what you liked.

“I know, it’s embarrassing!” He said, groaning and rolling over to you, hiding his face in the crook go your neck.

“No, it’s not embarrassing.” You said, reaching up to stroke his hair. “It’s kinda…sweet? In a weird way?” You both laughed at that. You pulled his face up and into a kiss, rolling Jungkook over and you perching on his chest before pulling away. “Now, it’s your turn.” You said running hand down his chest towards his belt.

“Actually,” Jungkook interrupted, gently grabbing your wrist. “I’m good. I kinda already…” You followed his gaze down to his crotch, and indeed it was no longer tented and there was a wet patch by the zipper.

“Oh. Uh….” You mumbled, unsure what to say. “Well, I guess we can get ready for bed?” Jungkook nodded, watching you fondly as you rolled over and got off the bed. “I’m gonna hop in the shower.”

Jungkook smiled at you from his position propped up on your pillows, looking blissed out and content. “Alright, Noona, I’ll join you in a minute.” 

You scoffed, throwing a pillow at his pretty face before crossing your arms over your exposed chest. “Oh, shut it Jeon!” But you couldn’t hold back your huge grin, both of your laughter mingled in the room.

________


	12. Introducing Your Favorite Baby Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Jungkook+Reader | Plot/Fluff/Angst/SMUT  
> Warnings: Cursing | Public Touching | Teasing | Dirty Talk | Oral Sex/Male receiving | Noona Kink | Drinking | Partying | Drug Use | Marijuana  
> Word Count: 7.6k

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so y/n finally reveals her kinky side to jk in this chapter, so prepare yourself. Get your holy water ready, god knows I need to bathe in it after this. Lord forgive me for I have sinned. Also time to introduce some more angst lol. Gotta keep it interesting!

Jungkook was fidgeting as you tried to tie his bowtie. “Babe stay still, you’re messing me up.” 

“Sorry.” He said, stilling himself. “I don’t know why but I’m nervous.”

“Well it’s your first collegiate performance.” You reassured him, finally getting the bowtie fastened. “You’re allowed.” You smiled up at him and Jungkook let out a breath he’d been holding. “Just look for me in the audience, okay? I’ll sit in the front.”

“Okay.” Jungkook replied, finally returning your smile. “Thank you.”

You leaned up on your tip toes to give him a kiss and Jungkook responded automatically, reaching to cup your cheek. When you pulled away after a moment, he felt ten times better. “You should probably head back.”

“Alright.” He said, still holding your face. “I’ll see you after.”

“Of course.” You replied, reaching up to hold Jungkook’s wrist. He sighed and finally let go of your face, backing away from you slowly. “I love you babe. Break a leg.”

“I love you too.” Jungkook waved at you all the way down the hall, not stopping until the got to the backstage door, loving how it made you laugh. Once he was backstage and you were out of sight, he let out a sigh again, feeling some of his nerves return. 

Jungkook’s first choir concert was tonight, and for whatever reason he was kinda freaking out. He was in his choir tux, you’d just fixed his bow tie, he had on his dress shoes. It was all official now. He pushed off the door and made his way down hall to where the rest of the men were gathered, taking his place next to Taehyung as Dr. Hinkley started to address the boys. “Let’s all go ahead and walk over to the choir room to warm up while Women’s choir performs.” 

Jungkook had forgotten that they were second in the program. He followed everyone next door to the choir room, walking next to Taehyung. “You excited for your first concert?”

Jungkook shrugged, following Tae to the risers. “I’m like…nervous?” 

“It’s just a choir concert bro, no need to freak. Save it for opening night of Dido.” Taehyung said, laughing and slapping Jungkook on the shoulder. 

“Yeah…” Jungkook said, suddenly feeling even worse. _Oh god, why would he say that? Now I’m worried about opera and it’s not for another two weeks…_

Jungkook went through the next twenty minutes in a haze, fidgeting all through their warm up and the walk back to the concert hall. He was sweating under his collar and he felt very warm as they filed onstage to applause. Just as he was starting to feel nauseated, he got to his place on the risers and scanned the crowd. Jungkook was about to give up his search when he finally spotted your mane of pink hair in the third row, sitting next to Yoongi, Jimin, and Andrea. You saw him too, and you smiled and showed him a little finger heart. Jungkook took comfort in your smile and felt relief wash over him, just as Dr. Hinkley was stepping onto the podium. He raised his folder, ready to make his collegiate debut.

* * * * *

Jungkook filed off the stage with the rest of the men, feeling great about their performance. Seeing you in the audience had really helped his nerves, and he was proud of how the concert had gone. They’d performed about six pieces, and the last one was a crowd pleaser. It was “I Wish I Was Single Again” and needless to say it was a comedic piece, with the tenor guys singing as if they were girls, the bases getting down on one knee and proposing, etc. 

The audience loved it, and by the look on your face when Jungkook finally spotted you in the lobby, you’d loved it too. “Oh my god babe, I didn’t know y’all were ending with that piece!” You said, stepping forward and giving him a quick kiss. When you pulled back Jungkook noticed you were holding a bouquet of yellow roses.

“Noona, are those?…” 

“For you?” You asked, raising an eyebrow at him. But then you laughed, extending your hand to give Jungkook the bouquet. “Yes Kookie.”

“Thank you!” Jungkook said with his bunny grin, accepting the roses from you. “No one’s ever given me flowers before.”

“Really? Even after your shows in high school?” You asked, linking your arms as you looked up at him, steering him in the direction of Taehyung, Andrea, Jimin, and Yoongi. Jungkook shook his head no. “Not even from your parents?”

“Nope.” Jungkook replied, swinging the flowers in his free hand. “They weren’t really that supportive of my love for music.”

“Mine too.” You nodded, the two of you coming up on your friends. “But hey, I support you.” You smiled up at him and squeezed the bicep you were holding.

Looking down on you, seeing the love and affection in your gaze and soft smile, Jungkook couldn’t keep in his joy, and he leaned down to kiss you full on in front of everyone. You seemed taken aback at first but returned the kiss after a moment. You finally pulled back after protests from your friends looking on. “Hey, they weren’t _that_ good (Y/n).” Yoongi teased, making you giggle.

Jungkook was smiling like an idiot, sniffing his roses as his friends talked around him. He looked on as you hugged Taehyung, congratulating him on their performance, mingling with everyone else. You flipped your hair over your shoulder and Jungkook sighed. _Look at her… So happy, with our friends_. Jungkook took in your outfit: black leggings, nude Steve Madden Oxfords, blue collared shirt under a grey sweater, your round rimmed glasses pushed up your nose. He loved this look on you, almost… geeky. A sexy geeky. _God, she’s beautiful…_ Suddenly Jungkook was reminded of what you looked like _under_ your clothes, the image of you laying out beneath him, completely naked. How soft your skin was, how your pink nipples were the exact same color as your lips… “Jungkook?”

“What?!” He replied, snapping out of his thoughts, his face flushing red.

“We’re going out to eat together, you coming?” Taehyung asked, his tuxedo jacket slung over his arm, his free hand intertwined with Andrea’s. 

“Yeah, of course.” Jungkook replied, clearing his throat and finally following everyone towards the exit, thanking god that his tight underwear were holding his growing problem in place.

You waited a moment for Jungkook to catch up, reaching out your hand. He gladly accepted it, intertwining your fingers as you made your way outside behind the others. “So what were you thinking about?” You asked him, rubbing your thumb on the back of his hand.

“Uhm…” Jungkook mumbled before clearing his throat. “It’s nothing.” 

“Oh?” You smirked at him, almost as if you knew _exactly_ what he was thinking… “So…” You paused suddenly on the way to the car, letting the others get out of earshot as you pulled Jungkook closer to you, your mouth right by his ear as you whispered, “You’re not hard right now?”

Jungkook audibly gulped and leaned back, staring at you with wide eyes. “N-noona!”

You giggled at his expression because you’d clearly caught Jungkook in a lie. “You know, I still haven’t returned the favor from the other night…”

Jungkook was getting uncomfortably tight in his pants now, and he audible whimpered when you took a step closer to him, letting your hand graze across the front of his crotch. “Oh my god…” 

“But I’m hungry first, so let's go.” You turned on a dime, letting go of Jungkook and making a b-line for the car. He stood there staring after you with his mouth wide open, using all his self control not to palm himself in front of everyone.

_______

 

You sat next to Jungkook at the restaurant, sipping your margarita casually as your hand ran up and down his thigh under the table. “Jungkook looked like he was gonna puke when y’all walked onstage.” Jimin said, teasing him.

“Yeah, he was looking a little green around the gills.” You said, not taking your hand off of his leg.

“I told him not to be so nervous, to save it for opera.” Taehyung added, popping a chip into his mouth.

“Tae! Why would you say that?” Andrea asked, hitting Taehyung on the arm.

“What?” He asked, his mouth full.

“Oh boy, I bet that didn’t help.” You said, looking over at Jungkook. You smirked when you saw his face: cheeks red, eyes slightly wide, lips pressed together. _Oh god, he looks like he’s gonna explode. Maybe I should stop teasing him…_ But before you removed your hand completely, you let it slide up to his crotch, grazing the outline of his erection before pulling away. Jungkook twitched, hitting his knee on the underside of the table and spitting some of his sprite across the table, right onto Yoongi.

“Ya!” Yoongi yelled, looking down at the drink on him and the table. You and everyone else at the table burst into laughter at Yoongi’s distraught expression.

“I’m sorry!” Jungkook said, hastily reaching for a napkin fo this hyung. 

“This is a new sweater, ahhhh….” Yoongi sighed, dabbing at it as Jungkook looked on in apology, you still giggling quietly, knowing it was your fault in the first place. 

You were all at Margarita’s Mexican Restaurant again, coming to eat and drink together after the concert. They had the best margaritas, as their name stated, and you loved to come after a concert and talk with your friends. Everyone was drinking except for Jungkook, who was still underage, but you were sneaking him sips from your strawberry margarita as you all ate chips and salsa waiting for your food. 

Jungkook finally looked over at you, his gaze saying ‘what are you doing?!’ And you smirked, maintaining eye contact with him as you sipped your drink. _This is fun…_ You were probably having _too_ much fun teasing him. After the concert you’d given Jungkook his flowers and found your friends, and as you were talking with everyone you looked over at him and saw _that_ look on his face. The one that meant he wasthinking unclean things. You’d become quite familiar with this face over the last month of your dating, and it often involved Jungkook ‘subtly’ adjusting himself and his face flushing when he was caught. Tonight was no different. Then as you were walking to the car the need to tease him came over you, and you rubbed him over his pants. 

You didn’t really know where this teasing kink had come from, but ever since your birthday two nights before, you’d been really worked up. Jungkook had really rocked your world with his head game, and you couldn’t believe it had been his first time. The way he’d listened to your body, touching you so tenderly… It was all you’d been thinking about sense. And now, teasing Jungkook was really turning you on. The subtle control you had over him, the way you knew you were the one making him so hard, with all your friends sitting around the table unaware. You couldn’t wait to get home and finally suck him off like you’d been fantasizing about, ever since your first hardcore make out session...

“(Y/n)?” Jimin called again, clearly trying to get your attention.

You looked over at him quickly, being caught in your dirty daydreaming, and this time it was your turn to blush. “What?”

“I asked what your plans were for Halloween next week.” Jimin repeated, sipping his drink, Yoongi’s arm flung casually behind his chair. 

“Oh uhhh.” You thought for a moment. “I don’t know, it’s the week before tech for opera, I figured I’d be working on stuff for the show.”

“Well you need to take the night off, cause I’m having a party.” Jimin said, leaning back in his chair. 

“Oh boy…” You said, shaking your head. Jimin was notorious for his wild theme parties, usually involving some form of nudity as well. “What is it this year?”

“The theme is ‘No Shirt, No Shoes, Full Service: Animal Edition.’” He said, waving his hands before him dramatically. 

Everyone at the table laughed, and Andrea leaned around Tae to address him. “What does that even mean?”

“Simple. You need to show up missing an important item of clothing. Shirt, pants, shoes for the people who are less comfortable being half naked. And it needs to be animal themed. For example, I’ll be wearing little yellow shorts and a cute baby chick beak.” Jimin explained with a smirk.

“And that’s it?!” Jungkook asked, his expression one of disbelief.

“Yep. That’s it.” Jimin replied, but he was looking at Yoongi as his said it.

The older cleared his throat before taking a sip of his beer, not looking at Jimin. “I think it’s a great idea.”

“Oh of course you do.” You said, laughing at Yoongi’s expression along with everyone else.

“Aish, I should say I’ll be disgusted, but honestly its more than he wears at home normally.” Taehyung said, shaking his head and looking down, defeated. This got another round of laughter from everyone. 

“What animal are you gonna be (Y/n)?” Jimin asked you, leaning into Yoongi’s shoulder as he ate another chip.

“Hmm, I don’t know…” You thought for a moment. “Maybe a cat?”

“Hey, that’s what I picked.” Yoongi protested.

“You can both be cats, hush.” Jimin said, elbowing his boyfriend softly. “Jungkook?” 

“Oh uh, I have no idea.” He said, looking over at you for help.

“I think you should be a bunny, babe.” You said, reaching over for his leg again, squeezing his thigh once before letting go. “Cause of your cute bunny teeth.”

“My teeth?” He asked in confusion, trying to ignore how intimately you’d just touched him again.

“Aww, you’re right! He does have a bunny smile.” Andrea agreed, nodding at you. 

“Andi?” Jimin asked, “Do you have something in mind?”

“I’m thinking a deer? I can do my makeup and everything.” She replied, and you nodded.

“Yes, that’s perfect for you! What about you Tae?” You asked.

“OH, he’ll be a tiger.” Andrea said with a knowledgeable giggle. 

Taehyung just shook his head, addressing the others. “Don’t ask.” 

“Aw, this will be so much fun! All my music and dance friends together, having a good time.” Jimin said with a big eye smile.

“Don’t lie to yourself Jiminie, you’re just doing this because you wanna be half naked in front of everyone.” You teased, earning a roaring laugh from all of your friends, the sound filling the restaurant.

_______

 

Jungkook felt like he was dying. Ever since they’d left the PAC you’d been teasing him. Saying dirty things, rubbing his leg, squeezing his arm, even touching his crotch. He didn’t think he’d ever been this hard in his life. Even worse, he knew you were doing it on purpose. You kept getting this little smirk on your face every time you touched him, and during dinner he wanted nothing more than to run away to the bathroom and get release. But nowhere in his mind was Jungkook expecting you to throw him down on your bed when he got home and straddle him. 

“O-oh my god…” Jungkook groaned as you ground your hips down on his lap, making him see stars. Your lips were on his jaw and your nimble fingers were busy undoing his bowtie. “Noonaaaa~”

You chuckled, leaning back and settling on his lap, your hands moving from the undone bowtie to the buttons on his shirt. “Yes baby?”

“P-please.” Jungkook couldn’t even think straight, he just knew that he needed you to do something, anything. Hell, even if you just kept rubbing your ass on his crotch a little longer. “I’m gonna… I need to…”

Your eyes widened a that, pausing after undoing his last button. “Already? I haven’t even gotten to the good part.” Jungkook just groaned, sitting up and pulling off the rest of his shirt before connecting your lips. But after a moment you pulled back, pushing him back down on the bed aggressively. Jungkook was surprised by how dominant you were being, but he would be lying if he said he wasn’t enjoying it. “I guess it’s my fault for teasing you all night.” 

He was about to retort when you suddenly gripped his length through his pants, making him gasp. “Fuck!” Was all he could get out.

“Don’t worry.” You said, stroking him over his clothes. “Noona will take care of her baby boy.”

Jungkook could only stare at you with his eyes wide open. _Jesus fucking Christ!_ He was _positive_ he’d never been this hard in his entire life. He followed your every move like a hawk, dying of anticipation as you played with the buckle of his belt. You finally met his eyes as you undid it, pulling it off roughly and tossing it on the floor. “Oh my god.” He mumbled, loving the way you were looking at him like he was a meal. Jungkook propped himself up on his elbows and watched as you ran your hands down his chest, stopping on the hem of his pants. You deftly undid the button and unzipped his pants, opening them up and finally giving Jungkook a little relief. 

You gripped the waist of his pants and said “Up.” Jungkook obeyed, lifting his hips and you scooted down his legs, removing his pants so he was just in his grey briefs. He looked down and saw the wet patch by his head, precum leaking out at a fast pace. When Jungkook looked back up at you, you were also staring at his crotch, and he almost came when he saw you were licking your lips. You reached for the hem of your sweater, removing it, your button up, and your pants before crawling back onto the bed, maintaining eye contact with Jungkook. You paused over his crotch, finally looking down as you placed both hands on his thighs before you leaned down and pressed a feather light kiss to his head over his underwear. Jungkook groaned, flopping back on the bed and gripping the sheets. _She’s driving me crazy!_ His head snapped back up as he felt you reach for the hem of his underwear. “Have you ever had anyone’s mouth on you before, baby boy?” You asked Jungkook, playing with the edge of his briefs. He hastily shook his head. You smirked, sitting up as you finally pulled off his underwear. 

Jungkook watched as his cock flipped up and hit his stomach, and his eyes went back to you when you gasped at the sight. You were biting your lip and pressing your thighs together and looking at him like you were dying of thirst and he was an ice cold glass of water. Jungkook was about ready to burst, and after a moment of you just sitting there admiring him, he spoke up again. “Noona, please, do something.” 

You suddenly looked back up at him, snapping out of your thoughts. You leaned back down, running your hands up his thighs as Jungkook’s cock twitched involuntarily. “What do you want Noona to do?” You asked, batting your lashes up at him innocently. Jungkook’s cheeks flushed, embarrassed at what you were asking him. He’d never been in this position, let alone had anyone talk dirty to him, or ask him to do it back. You leaned down and kitten licked the slit of his head, making him moan out again. “Do you want Noona to suck your cock?”

“Fuck, yes!” Jungkook whined, sitting up on his elbows again in anticipation, completely turned on by your dirty talk. 

“I wanna hear you say it baby boy.” You licked him again, ever so lightly. You were driving him absolutely crazy and you knew it. 

“Oh god, please suck—suck my cock Noona!” Jungkook finally caved, his voice embarrassingly desperate. But you wasted no time after he uttered the words, finally running your tongue flat up the underside of his length. Jungkook was close to tears. To finally have your mouth on him, your tongue, your lips, it was all too much for him to handle. When you got to his head you brought a hand up, gripping the base of his cock as you put the head in your mouth, swirling your tongue around and collecting all the precum you could. You looked up at him as you sucked, gradually taking in more of him and you hollowed out your cheeks, slowly bobbing your head up and down. 

Jungkook hadn't really known what to expect from a blowjob, but this was ten times what he’d imagined. All those fantasies he’d had about having your lips wrapped around him were nothing compared to the real thing. And when your lips met your hand and you gagged a little around him, he almost came right down your throat. Jungkook was past the point of being embarrassed by his sounds, and he was openly whining, feeling his thighs twitch as he got close to his release. You seemed to sense this, and you pulled off of his cock with a pop, continuing to pump him with your hand as you caught your breath. “Are you gonna cum for Noona?” You asked him, kissing the head again as you pumped.

“Nnng, yes. I’m s-so close.” Jungkook stuttered, feeling the knot building in his abdomen. 

“Do you wanna cum in my mouth baby?” You asked, pumping faster as Jungkook’s muscles twitched. “Do you want Noona to swallow your cum?” 

“Fuck!” Jungkook yelled, two seconds from exploding. You wrapped your lips around him again in an instant, just in time to catch the longs streams of cum that erupted from his head. Jungkook was moaning shamelessly, switching between throwing this head back in the pillows and watching you suck him off. Finally he started to soften, and you pulled off of him, opening your mouth to show him the creamy white liquid you’d caught on your tongue before closing your mouth again and swallowing it all down. “J-jesus Christ.” Jungkook mumbled, sure he’d never seen anything so hot in his entire life. He finally flopped back, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath.

He felt you move up his body, settling next to him with your hand on his sweaty chest. When Jungkook opened his eyes you were smiling down at him smugly. “So?” You asked, wriggling your eyebrows. “How was your first blowjob?” 

Jungkook giggled a little, hiding his face under his arm. “It was good.”

“Just good?” You asked, trailing your fingers down his chest.

“Stop it Noona!”Jungkook said, turning to bury his face in your hair. “Don’t make me say anything else.”

You rubbed the back of his head and held him close to your chest, leaning down to whisper in his ear. “Why? You had no problem begging when I had my tongue on your cock.”

“Noona, you’re so dirty!” Jungkook exclaimed, making you laugh. “Stop teasing me.”

“Okay, I’m sorry. I told you I was corrupting you.” You said as Jungkook rolled back over, finally looking up at you. “I’ve just been wanting to do that for a while.”

Jungkook looked up at you with surprise. “Really? You wanted to? I always thought…”

“What, that girls don’t like sucking dick?” You asked, and Jungkook nodded sheepishly. “I think it depends on who’s you’re sucking.” Jungkook laughed at that, feeling his cheeks flush again. “And to be honest…”

Jungkook followed your gaze down to his still exposed crotch. He suddenly felt self-conscious and reached down to cover himself. “What?” 

“You have a pretty cock.” You whispered, leaning down to kiss his jaw.

“Oh my god, why are we talking about this!” Jungkook said, giggling and hiding his face. You laughed too, and you were smiling at Jungkook when he looking back up at you. “You’re really kinky huh?”

You shrugged, reaching to put your hair up in a bun. “Did you think it was weird?” Jungkook hesitated, but shook his head no. “Did you like it?” You asked, your voice lower, reaching behind you to undo your bra, to Jungkook’s delight. 

He could feel himself getting turned on again, and he decided to answer you honestly. “Y-yes.” 

“Do you want me to keep calling you baby boy?” You leaned down over him and Jungkook nodded as he sat up slightly, meeting you halfway to attach your lips. 

Jungkook brought his hands up to your breasts and felt how hard your nipples were. _Oh, Noona hasn’t cum yet._ He moved his hands to your shoulders, and in a quick move flipped your positions so he was on top, earning a little ‘oof’ from you. “Do…” He gulped, already feeling hard again before he even said what he thinking. “Do you want your baby boy to eat you out?” 

Your eyes flew open at his words, and you stared to squirm under him. “Oh god, please.” He smirked as he started to kiss from your mouth to your neck and down your body, eager to return the favor and get his mouth on your _other_ set of lips. 

________

 

A little less than a week later, it was Halloween and you and Jungkook were getting ready to go to Jimin and Tae’s apartment for the Halloween party. You were in the bathroom putting the finishing touches on your cat makeup while Jungkook took a shower. 

You drew the last few whiskers on your cheeks as you heard the shower shut off to your right. “Give me a second babe, I’ll give you some privacy.” You said, making to get up.

“Oh, don’t worry about it.” Jungkook said, pulling back the shower curtain and stepping out, completely naked and wet.

“Jungkook!” You called, blushing and turning back to your mirror, but not after getting a good look at his crotch. 

“Hey, it’s nothing you haven’t seen before.” He said with a smirk, reaching for his towel and drying himself off while you tried to concentrate on your makeup. 

Jungkook had gotten extremely bold since last week when you’d given him his first blowjob. You think it had given him some new found confidence, and now he was constantly walking around naked or just in his underwear, something he’d never done in front of you before. But you weren’t necessarily complaining. You’d be lying if you said you didn’t enjoy the view, but he was becoming a little distracting. Like right now, when you were trying to finish your makeup. You peaked over at him through the mirror, getting a very nice view of his ass before he wrapped his towel around his waist, catching your eye. “Hey, my eyes are up here sweetheart.” Jungkook teased, pointing to his face. 

You blushed deeper and turned back to your makeup, but retorted, “I’m just admiring the view.”

“Uh huh.” He smirked, passing by and winking at you before leaving the bathroom to get dressed. “Let me know when you’re done, I need to dry my hair.”

You nodded, adding your last touch ups before reaching for your setting spray and sealing in your look. You’d done a gold smokey eye, and drawn on a cat nose and whiskers with eyeliner to keep with your cat theme. You had white cat ears, and you were going to wear a white velvet body suit that pretty much showed your whole ass, and half of your chest. But Jungkook hadn’t seen it yet. “Alright, I’m done.” You called, finishing with your pink lipstick, the shade the exact color of your freshly dyed magenta hair. You walked out of the bathroom to find Jungkook buckling his belt around his tiny waist. You gulped as you took in his own outfit: His black leather pants that you loved so much, black leather boots, and suspenders over his bare chest. His pants were hanging low on his hips, and you had a wonderful view of his v lines and prominent abs. And the finishing touch were some black bunny ears you’d found at the halloween store. “Sweet Jesus…” 

Jungkook looked up at your utterance, smiling when he saw you ogling him. “How do I look?” 

You shook your head, walking over to him and grabbing him by his suspenders. “God Jungkook, I swear if I hadn’t just done my makeup…”

He smirked down on you, a dark glint in his eyes as he slipped his hands around your waist. “I mean, we have like half an hour until we need to leave…”

You looked up at him, so tempted to lean in and kiss him… “Nope, I spent too long on this look. Plus we’re gonna be late if I don’t change now.” You let go of Jungkook and walked over to your drawers, chuckling as Jungkook let out a sigh and plopped back on your bed, defeated. 

You opened the top drawer, pulling out a pair of nude fishnets, a white lace thong, and your velvet body suit. You turned towards the bathroom to change, but Jungkook called for you. “You don’t have to change in there.”

“Jungkook.” You said firmly, squinting at him.

“What? I’ve seen you naked several times now.” He said innocently, giving you his wide doe eyes. 

“Fine.” You sighed, going over to lay out your clothes next to him on the bed. “But I don’t want to hear _one_ word later about how you’ve been ‘hard since before we left the house,’ alright?” 

“Um, I do have _some_ self control.” Jungkook protested, giving you his best stern face as he propped his head up on his elbow. But once you untied your robe and let it drop, his expression changed. “On second thought…”

“Yeah, keep your hands to yourself.” You said, eyeing him as he took in your naked body. You tried to ignore how your nipples grew hard as his gaze raked over you. You quickly pulled on your thong and fishnets, and when you turned to reach for your body suit, it was in Jungkook’s hands. “Babe.” You warned, holding out your hand. Jungkook was stubbornly staring at your chest, so you crossed your arms covering yourself. 

“Ugh, fine.” He said, handing over the garment and falling back on the bed. “What’s the point of dating if I can’t look at you naked whenever I want?”

“Jeon Jungkook! You are being _very_ cheeky tonight.” You said, your eyes narrowing at him as you stepped into the bodysuit. You pulled it up and slipped your arms into the sleeves before turning around. “Now come over here and zip this.” 

Jungkook finally stopped whining and got up off the bed, coming over to zip you up. When you turned around he let out a simple “Wow.”

You smirked at him. The bodysuit had a deep v neckline with a chocker at the top, and the back was solid until just above your ass, which was only halfway covered. “Wait, let me get the ears!” You said, hopping over to your desk and picking up the headband, slipping it on and turning back to Jungkook. “Okay, how do I look?”

Jungkook was staring at your chest again. “I can see your nipples through your shirt.”

“So?” You asked, walking over to the closet to get your shoes, white chunky heels with fluffy straps. “I can see _your_ nipples.”

“Yeah but…” He broke off as you came back out holding your shoes. “I just don’t want everyone staring at your chest all night Noona… Only I’m allowed to do that.” He said with a pout. 

You sighed, but you found his protectiveness endearing. “Baby, I promise you that no one will be staring at my chest. You know there will be a lot of dancers there right?” 

“Yeah…” He said, furrowing his brow. “So?”

“So, you thought Jimin’s outfit was scandalous? I guarantee you there will be more then one girl or guy there in nothing but a thong and some nipple tape.” 

“Oh god.”

_____

 

Jungkook was sitting on the couch with you in his lap, his cheeks burning as he looked around the room. The party was in full blast, and you had been completely correct in your assumption about the dancer’s outfits. Apparently they had no problem with being basically naked, and you and Jungkook were some of the more clad people there, along with Taehyung and Andrea. The four of you were pretty much just people watching at this point, sipping your drinks on the couch as the music blared throughout the room. Suddenly Jimin came into view, with a rather grumpy looking Yoongi attached to him. “Guys! Why aren’t you dancing?” 

“You want me to embarrass myself in front of a bunch of dance majors?” Taehyung asked shaking his head. “No thanks.” 

“Yoongi why do you look so grumpy?” You asked, leaning back against Jungkook’s bare chest, sipping your solo cup.

“Apparently Jimin’s friends think they can just touch him whenever they want.” Yoongi grumbled, tightening his grip on Jimin’s hips as the younger rolled his eyes.

“Babe I _told_ you, we’re just like that. No one cares if you grab their ass or their boobs, we’re up in each other’s business all day.” Jimin explained, holding Yoongi’s hands on his waist as he looked over his shoulder at his hyung.

“It doesn’t mean I like it.” Yoongi replied, scrunching up his nose.

“Hey, there’s nothing wrong with wanting to keep Jimin all to yourself.” Jungkook interjected, tightening his grip around your middle.

“Oh, can it Kookie.” You said. When you looked around you saw everyone’s questioning looks. “He didn’t want everyone staring at me in this.” You gestured down at your outfit. 

“I don’t think anyone’s staring at (Y/n) when there are girls here with just pasties on.” Andrea said, gesturing to the sorceress dancer Emma as she was dancing with some other girls, in just booty shorts and nipple pasties, with a little dog collar around her neck.

“That’s what I said!” You replied, leaning over to give Andi a high five. Jungkook sighed behind you, letting his head fall onto your shoulder. You noticed his dejection and turned in his lap, slipping a hand behind his back. “What, are you still pouting?”

“No.” Jungkook protested, but he couldn’t help but stick out his bottom lip and furrow his brow.

“Hey, it doesn’t matter if anyone looks at me, you know why?” Jungkook shook his head and you leaned down to kiss his cheek and speak right into his ear, your breath tickling his skin. “Because you’re the only one who gets to take me home.” 

Jungkook blushed again, but when you kissed him this time he responded, letting his hands wander down from your waist to your ass. After a moment you pulled away, winking at Jungkook before hopping up, setting down your drink, adjusting your cat ears, and extending your hand towards Andrea. “Wanna dance, baby doe?”

She giggled but nodded, taking your hand and following you to the group of people in the middle of the room, shaking it just as Beyonce’s ‘Feelin Myself” came on. “That’s the spirit!” Jimin called, finally untangling himself from Yoongi and going to join the girls. 

Yoongi sighed, plopping down in the middle between Jungkook and Taehyung, and the three of them looked on while their significant others started grinding on each other. “At least they’re doing it with one another and not anyone else?” Taehyung suggested with a shrug, earning skeptical looks from the other guys.

If he was being honest, Jungkook was okay with you dancing dirty with your friends. Well, probably not if it was with Taehyung or Yoongi, but seeing you have fun with Jimin and Andrea made him happy. However, when Jimin started twerking, he needed a break. “I’m gonna go get another drink.”

“Bring me something back will ya?” Yoongi called after Jungkook, the younger waving him off over his shoulder as he navigated through the crowded apartment. As he squeezed between two girls to get into the kitchen he heard someone call his name.

“Jungkook!” He snapped his head around as he untangled himself from the crowd. When he found the voice, he recognized Kaitlyn leaning against the counter, in a similar pair of bunny ears to him. “Would you look at that, we’re twins.”

“Best looking twins in the room.” Jungkook chuckled, coming over to stand next to her. 

He and Kaitlyn were quickly becoming friends. Jungkook had told you after he’d met her in rehearsal last week, worried that you’d take it badly that she had been added to the cast, and that she had kind of flirted with him. But you’d seemed fine about it, and told Jungkook you had nothing against Kaitlyn, that she was a good person, and that your relationship just hadn’t worked out. And Jungkook had found he liked Kaitlyn too. She was funny and easy to talk to, and she told Jungkook straight up that she was a lesbian, and that her flirting was just part of her personality. So now they were friends.

“Did you come with anyone?” Jungkook asked, going over to the punch bowl and refilling his cup. 

“Yeah, Hobi and I just got here.” Kaitlyn replied, hopping up onto the kitchen counter across for Jungkook. She was in leggings and a pink spots bra that matched her bunny ears. “What about you?”

“Oh, I came with (Y/n).” Jungkook answered, sipping the drink. 

“She’s here? Y’all are friends?” Kaitlyn asked, suddenly looking at Jungkook with wide eyes.

“Uh, actually…she’s my girlfriend.” Jungkook admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. “I figured you knew already.” But by the look on her face she didn’t know. Jungkook wondered what could’ve happened between you that had Kaitlyn looking this way, like she’d gotten a punch to the gut. Jungkook tried to come up with something to say. “I know that you two were… Sorry if I made it weird.”

Kaitlyn shook herself, looking at Jungkook as if she’d just remembered he was there. “What? No, you’re good.” She quickly put a smile back on her face. “I just haven’t really talked to her since we broke up. To be honest... I’ve been avoiding her in opera.”

There was an awkward silence between the two of them, Jungkook unsure what to say, and then suddenly there you were in your white kitty outfit, stumbling into the kitchen with Jimin on your arm, both of you tipsy and giggling. You spotted Jungkook but didn’t see Kaitlyn, releasing Jimin to go to him. “Kookie!”

You fell into Jungkook’s side, and he looked up at Kaitlyn as you wrapped your arms around his waist and leaned up to kiss his cheek. When Jungkook didn’t acknowledge you, you looked up at him in confusion, and followed his gaze to the other side of the kitchen, eyes finally falling on Kaitlyn. She gave you a weak smile. “Hi (Y/n).”

You cleared your throat, straightening up and letting go of Jungkook. “H-hey Kaitlyn.” 

The party raged on, but it was quiet between the two girls for a moment, the atmosphere suddenly tense. Jungkook felt like you wanted to say something, but you remained quiet. After a moment Jimin spoke up. “Hey Jungkook, Yoongi said you were supposed to be bringing him a drink?”

“What?” He asked, turning to Jimin. Jimin gave him a look saying ‘leave the kitchen,’ but Jungkook shook his head. “Why don’t you just…”

“Jungkook.” You said, turning to look back at him. “It’s okay, go on. I’ll come find you in a little while.” 

Jungkook looked between you, Kaitlyn, and Jimin and sighed, grabbing a cup and pouring some punch into it before following Jimin out of the kitchen and back to the living room. “Why did I have to leave?” Jungkook finally asked.

“Because, clearly (Y/n) and Kaitlyn have some unfinished business they need to discuss.” Jimin said, taking Yoongi’s drink from Jungkook’s hand as they approached the couch.

“But I’m her boyfriend. Shouldn’t I be there?” Jungkook asked, plopping down on the couch next to Yoongi as Jimin sat on his lap. Taehyung was now up dancing with Andrea, both in their own little world.

“Yeah you’re her boyfriend, but she’s her own woman.” Jimin countered, handing Yoongi his drink as he got comfortable. “You gotta let her handle her stuff.”

“But I wanna help.” Jungkook said, letting his head fall back on the couch. “ I wanna be there for her.”

“You have to let (Y/n) do her thing. She’s a grown woman and she needs space to take care of her business sometimes.” Yoongi said, taking a sip of punch. “She’ll talk to you when she’s ready.”

“Alright…” Jungkook sighed. He sat there for a while, chatting with the guys and trying not to be anxious. _(Y/n) said that Kaitlyn was a good person and that they ended things on good terms. But if that’s the case then why were things so awkward between them?… Maybe Yoongi was right, and she will tell me what happened when she’s ready._ Jungkook watched the room, seeing many of his friends dancing, mingling. And then something strange happened. He spotted Hoseok across the room and waved, and the dancer smiled and made to come over. But just as he was getting close, Kaitlyn came up to him, gripping his arm. Jungkook watched as they had a quick, heated discussion, and Hoseok glanced back at Jungkook quickly before taking Kaitlyn by the shoulders and steering her towards the front door. As they were leaving, Kaitlyn looked back over her shoulder and Jungkook saw the mascara tear tracks running down her face. “Oh god.” He shot up, searching the room for you with his eyes. 

“What?” Jimin asked, surprised by Jungkook’s sudden outburst. 

“I need to find (Y/n).” Jungkook said, pushing through people towards the kitchen. He rounded the corner, but you weren’t there, it was just two girls Jungkook didn’t know making out. He pushed back out of the kitchen, making his way towards the back bedrooms. _If Kaitlyn was crying something must’ve happened. I’ve got to find (Y/n)._ He found Jimin’s room open and empty, and after bursting into Taehyung’s room and only finding another couple making out, he left. The bathroom was occupied, but it was just by a drunk girl puking her brains out. _Where the hell is she?_ Jungkook had looked everywhere except… _The porch!_ He swerved back through the apartment, coming up on the door. As he pushed though, he was bombarded with the smell of weed and cigarettes. Jungkook coughed, closing the door behind him and looking around the porch, finally spotting your little kitten ears on the other end, leaning against the rail and chatting with a male dancer. Jungkook’s eyes widened as he saw you bring a blunt up to your lips and inhale, blowing the smoke out as you passed it over. “Noona?”

You looked up at your name, locking eyes with Jungkook. His heart sank when he saw your red eyes and puffy face, and although your makeup was perfect, he could tell you’d been crying. “Hey, you found me.” You said, your voice slightly hoarse, not moving from your place.

Jungkook came over, stepping around the people in the circle as the weed continued to be passed around. “Are you okay?” He asked, reaching for your shoulder.

“Oh, me? I’m dandy.” You said, flipping your hair and smiling at him. But the smile didn’t really reach your eyes. You looked like you were really fighting to stay in control.

“(Y/n)…” Jungkook sighed. _Well, I can’t expect her to talk about it here._ He watched as the blunt made its way around again and you took another hit. You offered it to him but he shook his head, allowing you to pass it on to the next person. “I didn’t know you smoked.”

“I don’t.” You said, finally pushing off the railing and heading back towards the door. 

Jungkook followed you back inside, but grabbed your arm just past the door. “Noona, what happened with Kaitlyn?”

When you turned around to face him you locked eyes and for a moment you had a small smile, but suddenly your face crumpled and you burst into tears. “I just—we…I can’t.” Jungkook immediately pulled you into his embrace, shushing you and rubbing your back. “Can we just go home? P-please?” You managed to get out between sobs.

“Of course Noona.” Jungkook said, pulling back and wiping away your tears. He reached for your hand and carefully got the both of you out of the apartment. He would tell your friends why you’d left unexpectedly later. Right now all he cared about was getting you home and making sure you were okay. 

______


	13. Confide In Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Jungkook+Reader | Plot/Fluff/Angst  
> Warnings: Needles | Insulin Injection | Dirty Talk | Cursing  
> Word Count: 7.7k

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) Is like…sensitive, but also a temptress? It’s like flipping a switch, ya know? She’s under a lot of stress man, she just need’s her loving and supportive baby boy Kookie.

When you woke up the next morning it was in a panic. Your eyes flew open and you sat up quickly. _What’s wrong? Why do I feel off?_ You took in your surroundings quickly. It was dark outside, Jungkook was fast asleep next to you, and you had a splitting headache. _Headache…is probably from the tequila,_ you thought. But you felt heavy, you felt hot, nauseated, thirsty. _Okay (Y/n), try to remember, did you take your insulin last night?_ But as you sat there, you realized that once Jungkook had gotten you home, he’d helped you change and you two had gone right to bed. You were crying and tired and you’d fallen right asleep.

You carefully got out of bed and felt your way to the bathroom, only turning the light on once you’d shut the door. It wasn’t Jungkook’s fault you hadn’t taken your insulin. You hadn’t even told him that you did nightly injections. In fact, you hadn’t told anyone. Yoongi didn’t even know. You put up a good front about your illness, but to be honest you felt a little ashamed about it. Managing your personal health had always been a struggle for you, and Jungkook was the first person who you’d really even talked about it with. Your friends all knew you were diabetic, but you didn’t talk extensively about it, maybe a joke here or there about how you didn’t eat sugar. 

Typically you gave yourself your shots after you showered at night, but it was getting harder to hide it from Jungkook. Living with someone didn’t really give you much personal alone time, especially now since you and Jungkook had gotten to third base, and he had no problem walking into the bathroom while you were naked. You sighed as you opened up the cabinet in the bathroom, pulling out your medicine bag from behind your soap collection. You unzipped the bag and pulled out the insulin pen, a disposable needle, and an alcohol wipe. You attached the needle to the pen and you were holding your shirt in your mouth as you wiped clean a small area on your stomach when suddenly the door to the bathroom opened and Jungkook waddled in, one eye closed and his hair an absolute mess. “Noona?…”

“Uh…” You looked up at him and let go of your shirt from your mouth, freezing when you saw his eyes hone in on the injection in your hand.

“What are you doing?” He asked, his eyes widening in concern. “Why do you have a needle?”

You sighed, lowing your hand and looking at the pen. “It’s insulin.”

“Oh. Are you okay? Did something happen?” He let go of the door and came closer to you, his eyes still not leaving your hand.

“I didn’t do my injection last night before bed, so I woke up feeling sick.” You explained, avoiding his gaze now.

“You never told me you did injections?” His brow was furrowed now in confusion as his tired brain tried to wake up.

“Yeah…I haven’t told anyone.” You admitted, your shoulders falling. “I didn’t want anyone to know.”

“But why? Isn’t it just medicine for your diabetes?” He asked, reaching out his arms finally and gently gripping your shoulders. “Why would you want to hide that from me?”

“God, it sounds so stupid when you say it like that.” You looked up at him with tears in your eyes now. “I was ashamed.”

“Hey, don’t cry.” Jungkook brought his hands up to cup your face, wiping the tears away with his thumbs. “Noona…you don’t have to hide _anything_ from me.”

You nodded, meeting his gaze and giving him a small smile. “Okay.” Jungkook dropped his hands and you stepped back a little. “Well…I have to do insulin injections before bed.”

“I never would have let you go to sleep last night without it if I’d known.” Jungkook looked down on you with apologetic eyes. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, you have nothing to be sorry for.” You replied. You looked from him to the door, wondering of he was going to leave anytime soon. “Are you gonna go back to bed?”

“Yeah of course, I'm just waiting for you.” Jungkook explained, hopping up on your counter. 

“Oh, you don’t need to like…watch.” You said, rolling the insulin pen in your hand.

“Noona, I was serious about what I said. You don’t have to hide anything from me. What if I ever need to give you your injection, like last night?” He asked. 

“I guess that’s fair.” You admitted. “Um.” You hesitated, looking down at your medicine bag. “Well, first I put the needle on the pen, and then I clean off an area on my stomach.” You demonstrated, holding your shirt out of the way again with your mouth. When you spoke again it was a little muffled. “And then I turn the dial to thirty milliliters.” Jungkook leaned closer, watching as you clicked the pen to 30. “And then I just…” You pinched the fat area where you swabbed and carefully stuck yourself with the needle. It was very short and sharp so you barely felt it, but Jungkook let out a little wince when you did so. “Then you press the button on the bottom.” You did just that, the insulin going into your body and being dispersed into your bloodstream. You counted to ten out loud before pulling out the needle, capping it, and tossing it in the trash. You recapped the pen and put everything up where you got it. When you were done you looked over at Jungkook. “And that’s it.”

Jungkook reached for you and pulled you to him, gently reaching for your shirt and holding it up a little to look at your stomach. “Doesn’t it hurt?”

“Sometimes.” You nodded, following his gaze down to your tummy. “Sometimes I get bruises.”

Jungkook sighed and reached for your chin, tilting your head up to look at him. “I’m sorry that you have to deal with this.”

You shrugged, looking up at him and suddenly feeling much better. Sure, sometimes you were ashamed of your illness, but Jungkook never made you feel that way. “It’s part of who I am.” 

Jungkook nodded, pulling you flush against him by your waist, you settling between his legs as he leaned down to kiss you. It was gentle, soft, and loving, and all that you needed from him in that moment. When he pulled back you couldn’t help but smile. “And I love you for who you are.”

“I love you too.” You said before stifling a yawn. “Now can we go back to bed?”

* * * * *

Jungkook was awoken by his alarm a few hours later and he groaned, rolling over to turn it off. _Ugh, I’m so tired…I don’t wanna go to my lab today._ He sighed, rolling back over to find you stirring as well, turning to face him with your eyes still closed. Jungkook settled back down, snaking his arm around your waist and pulling you closer to him. You murmured a little into his neck, but he couldn’t quite make out what you were saying. “What Noona?” He whispered, tilting his head down to kiss the top of your head.

“Don’chu have class?” You said a little louder, your eyes still closed as you snuggled into his side. 

“Yeah…” Jungkook confirmed. “But I wanna stay in bed a little longer. I stayed up too late last night and I’m really tired.” 

“Then stay in bed with me.” You said, tilting your head up and finally looking at him. “You can miss one class, baby.”

Jungkook smiled down at your puffy cheeks and sleepy gaze, and leaned down to kiss your forehead. “How can I say no to such a cute pout?” 

You smiled and tilted your head up to catch his lips, and Jungkook melted at your touch. He smiled into the kiss, and when you pulled back he laid down as you adjusted your positions so Jungkook was on his back and you were sprawled across his chest. This was one of his favorite ways to cuddle. He loved the feeling of your weight on his chest, your legs intertwined with his, your breasts pressed up against him. It was the perfect position to stroke your hair and rub your back, and he did just that as he felt you almost immediately drift back to sleep.

Jungkook tried to follow your lead, but now that he was up, he couldn’t seem to quiet his mind back down. He was amazed by you, by what you dealt with in your life, by how you continued to surprise him, by how you tried so hard to be strong and deal with everything on your own. You’d handled everything with Namjoon by yourself until the end. You still hadn’t really delved into your family situation, but Jungkook knew it was bad and that you had been taking care of yourself for a long time. You clearly had unresolved issues with Kaitlyn that you were dealing with. You’d just now told Jungkook about your insulin injections, the weight of having to manage your health always hanging over you. You were…incredible. But he couldn’t help but want to help you deal with everything. Even though he knew you were strong enough, he wanted to be able to do whatever he could for you. 

Jungkook was healthy, happy, and besides the fact that he was a horny nineteen year old, he had no problems. He was ready and willing to support you in whatever way he could. He was committed to you, to loving you, to being with you. If he could get you to open up to him about the darker parts of your life, he just knew it would ease your burden a little more. Because you were an amazing, beautiful, and happy woman, but he could see the stress starting to get to you in the recent weeks. You were tossing and turning more in your sleep, and you’d been forgetting to eat more often. Jungkook had basically turned into your personal snack machine. You told him that it was just the busyness of your schedule for opera, but he felt like something else was wrong. If he could just get you to talk… And it wasn’t like you were lying to him, he knew it was just that you didn’t want to load him with your problems. Even though that’s exactly what Jungkook wanted you to do. But to be fair, he hadn’t really brought it up, so you didn’t know. 

The issue was that Jungkook wasn’t sure how to start the conversation. He’d had the perfect opportunity earlier with the insulin thing, but he’d let the moment pass. And now it was eating him up as he lay there, minutes passing into almost an hour before you stirred again. Your alarm still hadn’t gone off, but you rolled over off of Jungkook’s chest and stretched, letting out a little mewl that had Jungkook blushing as your shirt rode up on your stomach, revealing some skin. “What time issit?” You mumbled, rubbing your eyes.

Jungkook reached for his phone, tapping the home button and lighting up the screen. “It’s almost nine thirty.” He said, rolling back over and reaching for you, letting his hand sneak under your shirt. “My bio lab is starting.”

You wriggled as Jungkook tickled your side, your hand reaching out to smack his arm. “Stop that!”

Jungkook chuckled playfully but didn’t remove his hand, deciding instead to move it up further to just under your breasts, your shirt riding up enough so he could see your rose tattoo. “I love touching your skin.” He said softly, nuzzling his head into the crook of your shoulder, his chin resting just above the swell of your left breast. “You’re so soft…”

“Jungkook.” You sighed, reaching for his hand and intertwining your fingers instead. “When you say stuff like that…” You shook your head.

He looked up at you and saw the blush spread across your face. “What?” 

“You’re just so…” You shook your head, looking down on Jungkook with sparkling eyes in the morning light streaming through the blinds. “You’re too good for me.”

“Hey, don’t talk like that.” Jungkook said, sitting up on his elbow and looking down on you.

“It’s true though.” You said, reaching up to brush some of his hair out of his face. “You’re so sweet and innocent and I’m…damaged goods.”

“(Y/n)…” Jungkook said, his brow furrowing in frustration. “Please don’t say that. Nothing you could say or do or tell me could make me think of you that way.” You sighed, looking away from him and dropping your hand. “Is this about what happened last night?”

“You could say that.” You admitted. 

Jungkook saw the chance to finally voice his concerns, so he took a deep breath and let it out. “(Y/n), I have something important I wanna say.” He said, sitting up completely and folding his hands in his lap.

You immediately noticed the change in his tone and you sat up too, reaching for Jungkook’s hands. “Of course Jungkook. What is it?”

He took another breath before speaking, keeping his eyes trained on your joined hands. “I want to be someone that you confide in.” Jungkook started, finding his resolve. “I want you to know that you can tell me anything, no matter what it is. I know when you were with Namjoon you didn’t want to talk to me about things that would happen, and I get that was because we were just friends. But I’m your boyfriend now (Y/n). I want you to tell me if you’re stressed, or if something happens at school, or if your ex-girlfriend makes you cry at a party.” He finally looked up at you, seeing the pain in your eyes. “I know you’re a strong woman, and you’ve been the only one taking care of yourself since you left home, but you aren’t in this alone anymore. I’m here for you, for as long as you’ll let me be. I love you with my whole heart (Y/n). Please…confide in me.” When Jungkook was finished, he felt a weight lift off of his chest, finally expressing his deep feelings.

“Jungkook…” You had tears in your eyes, and Jungkook watched as one spilled over and ran down your cheek. “That was a lot.” You reached for your face, wiping the tear away. “But you’re right. I’ve always had to rely on myself and… I have a hard time letting people in.” 

“And that’s okay Noona.” Jungkook said, squeezing your hands reassuringly. “I’m not asking you to tell me everything all at once, but I just wish you’d tell me more often.”

You nodded and gave him a weak smile. “Well…can I start with last night?” Jungkook nodded and you took a deep breath before continuing. “Okay so…Kaitlyn and I broke up over the summer because she told me she loved me and I couldn’t say it back. And last night…” You looked up and met Jungkook’s eyes, and he saw the frustration clear in your gaze. “Well she confessed again. She said she still loved me, and all this time she’s been trying to get over me but couldn’t. She…” Your eyes started to water again and you let out a shaky laugh. “She tried to kiss me and I freaked out. Actually… Jungkook I’m really sorry but Kaitlyn _did_ kiss me. It took me by surprise and as soon as I got myself together I pushed her off but…” Suddenly you broke out into sobs and flung yourself at Jungkook, burying your face in his chest. “I’m s-so sorry! I’m a horrible girlfriend.”

Jungkook was shocked by your reaction. Was he upset that Kaitlyn had kissed you? Of course, but he in no way thought it was your fault. “(Y/n), hey, breathe.” He rubbed your back as he tried to calm you down. “I'm not mad.”

“R-really? I was so worried you would be upset.” You said into his shirt, taking deep breaths.

“I mean, I’m upset with Kaitlyn…but it’s not like you wanted her to kiss you right? And you didn’t kiss her back?” Jungkook asked tentatively. 

You looked up at him with a tear stained face and shook your head. “No! I just froze for a moment.” 

“Okay then.” Jungkook said, wiping your face clean with his hand. “Thank you for telling me.” You smiled back at him and leaned in again, this time resting your head on Jungkook’s shoulder. After a moment he patted your shoulder. “Do you feel any better?”

“Actually…yeah.” You said, straightening back up and taking a deep breath in and out. “I do. Thank you Kookie.”

“Of course Noona.” Jungkook said, giving you his best bunny smile. “Now, how about I make you some breakfast?”

______

 

The rest of the week and weekend were strangely quiet, and you knew it was just the calm before the storm, because today was the beginning of tech week for _Dido & Aeneas_. You woke Jungkook up bright and early the Sunday before show week, already dressed in your t-shirt, leggings, sneakers, and cap. You had your bag packed and you were ready to get down to business. If only you could get Jungkook out of bed.

“Jungkook, I swear to god if you don’t get out of bed right now I will leave you here, and you’ll have to deal with the wrath of Dr. Grimes for being late.” You said sternly, ripping the sheets off of him as he groaned.

“Five more minutes.” He whined, reaching for the nonexistent covers.

“Jeon Jungkook.” You were giving him the full power of your stage manager stare, and when he cracked his eyes open he winced at the light and your expression.

“It’s your fault I’m so tired.” Jungkook grumbled, finally sitting up. “You kept me up late.”

“Oh, that’s how you’re gonna play it?” You said, raising your eyebrows as you made your way around the bed to his side, standing between Jungkook’s legs as he scooted to the edge of the bed. “You’re complaining that your _insanely hot_ girlfriend kept you up late because she had her _mouth_ wrapped around your pretty little cock?” 

Jungkook audibly gulped as you ran your hands up his bare chest to the nape of his neck, working your hands into the back of his hair. “N-no?”

“Because if you _were_ complaining, I can guarantee that you wouldn’t have to worry about it happening ever again.” You punctuated your sentence by pulling harshly on his hair, exposing his neck to you. 

“No!” He said breathlessly, loving how you handled him. “No I was definitely _not_ complaining.” 

“That’s what I thought.” You said, leaning in to kiss Jungkook just deep enough to make him chase after your lips when you pulled away. “Now get up!” You said, releasing him completely and stepping back. 

“Oh, _somethings_ definitely up.” You heard Jungkook mumble while staring down at his crotch as you walked away, and you couldn’t help but chuckle to yourself as you left the room.

* * * * *

Keeping all the singers and dancers focused was proving to be a full time job. Tech week was officially underway, and the day started with you directing everyone through load in. Tech week always started the Sunday before the week of the show, and lasted Monday through Thursday, until opening night on Friday, and then two more shows on Saturday and Sunday. Load in was exactly what it sounded like: The cast and crew loads in all the set, the costumes, the props, the tech team installs lights, curtains, anything that needs to be hung in the theater. And you were in charge of making sure it all went smoothly.

“Uh, (Y/n), where would you like these— the props?” You looked up at the sheepish voice and saw Kaitlyn, avoiding your gaze and holding a box of props. You were in the middle of unloading the storage truck with the help of the cast. 

_Dear lord, I do not have the time or mental capacity to deal with this today_. You paused in your sorting of the costumes and looked around for Jungkook before answering. “Go give the box to Jungkook and tell him to set it backstage on the prop table.” Kaitlyn nodded, still avoiding your eyes and quickly scurrying away. You watched as she approached Jungkook, who was putting set blocks on the stage. He frowned when she approached, but he took the props from her none the less, heading to the back of the stage to set them up. 

Today was already giving you a headache and it wasn’t even lunch time. Kaitlyn was being very skittish around you, but for good reason. You’d really yelled at her the other night after she kissed you, and now she seemed scared of you. _This isn’t what I wanted_. You didn’t hate Kaitlyn, and you didn’t want her to be scared of you, but you had to make it clear that what she did wasn’t okay and that it couldn't happen again. You were with Jungkook now. You loved _him_. You needed to find a time today to talk to her, explain things when you weren’t emotional and she wasn’t drunk. 

You finished getting the costumes hung on the rolling racks and passed them along to a chorus member, instructing her to wheel them into the dressing rooms. You stood back, observing your surroundings as everyone was busy unloading the truck outside and making sure everything got into the theater. You were just about to walk over to the cast members carrying the set columns when your phone started going off in your back pocket. You reached for it and saw ‘You Pick It We Stick It’ flash across the screen and let out a deep sigh as you muted the call, pinching the bridge of your nose as your headache intensified. _I can’t believe he’s still doing this._ Ever since your breakup with Namjoon last month he’d still been trying to contact you. It started with desperate text messages and calls the first few days, but after that you’d blocked his number. He was so determined to get you back that he didn’t stop there, and he almost got to the point that he was harassing you on all of you social media as well, so you went though the process of blocking him there. You thought after all this time you’d finally skirted all his attempts to contact you, but now it seemed he had resorted to using his work phone to try calling you.

You still had your eyes closed and your head in your hand when you heard Jungkook call for you, his voice pinched in worry. “(Y/n)? Are you okay?”

You looked up at him as he approached, concern written all over his face. “Yeah, it’s just a headache.” You said, not wanting to worry him. _Wait. This is exactly what we talked about last week._ You had decided that Jungkook was right, and that you should start being more open about things you were more inclined to keep private. You weren't planning to bring up the Namjoon situation because you thought it was over, but now that it was clear he wasn’t giving up on his attempts, you should do what Jungkook had asked and confide in him. “Actually…” You said, your tone changing.

“What is it?” Jungkook looked on with concern and you motioned for him to follow you over to a more secluded part of the theater, out of earshot.

“There's something that I need to tell you.” You said, taking a deep breath. “Originally I wasn’t going to bring it up, but you said you wanted me to feel comfortable telling you things…”

“Of course Noona, anything.” Jungkook said, his voice low. He reached for your hand but then stopped himself, remembering you were in rehearsal, dropping his arm to his side.

“It’s about Namjoon.” You said, watching as anger flew across Jungkook expression before he could control his face. “He hasn’t stopped trying to contact me since we broke up. I’ve blocked his number, his profiles on my social media, everything, but he keeps finding ways to get around it.”

“That son of a bitch.” Jungkook practically growled, fists clenching in anger. “Why can’t he take the fucking hint?” 

“Hey, it’s okay.” You said, reaching out to squeeze his shoulder and breaking your no-touching-in-opera rule. “I haven’t spoken to him at all since we broke up. He’ll eventually run out of ways to try and get to me. I just wanted to tell you. I’m trying to be more open.” You gave him a reassuring smile. “You don’t need to worry.”

Jungkook held your gaze, eventually letting out a sigh and relaxing his hands. “Okay.” He finally returned your smile and reached up for your hand still on his shoulder. “I really appreciate that Noona.” Jungkook squeezed your hand before letting go, and you did the same. “So you’re okay then?”

You nodded, making your way back over towards the stage as the final set pieces were being brought in. “Yeah. Although I really _do_ have a headache.” You massaged your temples again, trying to relieve some pressure. 

“Well we ate breakfast what… four hours ago?” Jungkook asked, glancing down at his watch. “Do you need to eat? I brought some snacks for you in my backpack.” He said, gesturing over his shoulder off in the general direction of his things.

“You brought _me_ snacks?” You asked, raising your eyebrows at his cute expression. 

“Mmhmm.” He nodded. “Sometimes you get so busy that I have to remind you to eat, and I figured it would be easier if I just carried around things to feed you with.” 

You sighed, shaking your head while holding your face. “God, I’m such a mess I have you walking around with a snack stash, just because I can’t remember to feed myself.”

“Hey, it’s fine.” Jungkook said, reaching for your wrist to pull your hand away from your face. When you dropped them you looked up at Jungkook’s sweet expression and felt some of your shame ease. “I always have a snack stash anyway, I just added some things for you.”

You shook your head, completely taken by his cuteness and sincerity. “What would I do without you?” You asked, unable to hold back your smile.

“Probably starve.” Jungkook countered, making both of you burst into laughter.

Once you’d controlled yourself you looked around and saw that everyone was pretty much done moving everything, and waiting for your instruction. You turned to address your cast and crew. “Alright everyone, great work, lets take fifteen!” And with that they all relaxed and went about their business for the break. “Now,” You said, turning back to address Jungkook. “What kind of snacks are we talkin’?”

______

 

“Hold!” You called from your seat in the theater. Jungkook held his place on stage at the end of the scene, waiting for the signal that they could move again. 

The whole cast and crew were going though each scene slowly as the lighting tech guy, Brian, worked next to you in the theater. You had set up a table in the aisle, and Brian had brought down all of his lighting equipment so that you could create lighting cues. You were currently sitting next to him with your headset on, your score laid out in front of you, taking extensive notes and looking beyond professional, and Jungkook was eating it up. He watched from his place in the chorus as you were deep in conversation with Brian, both of you looking at his computer screen intently before you nodded to him, patting him on the shoulder before pulling off your headset.

“Alright, y’all can relax!” You called as you got up from the table and made your way to the front of the stage to talk to Dr. Grimes and Dana. Jungkook plopped down on the stage next to his fellow chorus members as he watched you talk and nod with the directors. Suddenly his stomach growled and he looked down at his watch. _It’s almost seven…we've been in rehearsal for nine hours._ He sighed as he rubbed his stomach. Jungkook knew if he was this hungry, you must be too. The last time you'd eaten was during the break earlier in the afternoon. Jungkook had been doing his best to make sure you wouldn’t have a low blood sugar episode today by intermittently sneaking you snacks, and so far you had been fine, but he was hoping you would get the chance to eat a proper meal soon. 

Just as he was rubbing his stomach you came over to the stage to address the cast. “Alright guys, listen up.” You leaned over the edge of the stage, clasping your hands together. “It’s almost seven, and I know we’ve been going at this for a while now, so we’re gonna give you guys a full hour for dinner.” As you said this everyone gave out a collective sigh of relief. “But I need everyone back at eight o’clock on the dot so we can finish lighting the last half of the show, and hopefully we’ll be done by ten tonight.” And with that you waved them on, finally taking a seat and letting out a sigh yourself. 

Jungkook got up from his place on the stage and came over to where you were sitting, massaging your temples. He sat next to you and caught himself reaching to stroke your hair, but stopped, looking over at the other directors. _It’s so hard not to act like her boyfriend here…_ “(Y/n)?”

Yow looked up at him and smiled despite your exhaustion. “Hey.” You looked over your shoulder at the directors then back at Jungkook, and made a motion for him to follow you as you got up and walked out of the theater. As soon as you were away from the other staff members Jungkook pulled you to him in a hug, rubbing your back as you buried your face into this warm chest. “God I’m tired. And it’s only day one…”

Jungkook held your shoulders as you pulled back, smiling up at him. “Where should we go for dinner?” 

“About that…” You sighed, pulling out of his grip and walking off down the hall towards your office. “Brian needs me to stay and help with the rest of the cues so we’re ready to finish lighting tonight.”

“But you need to eat!” Jungkook protested as you unlocked your door and stepped inside, walking around to the desk. “I’m not letting you go any longer without aproper meal Noona, it’s not healthy.”

“I know.” You said, giving him a firm look as you pulled your purse out of your desk. “Which is why I was gonna ask you to go pick something up for us.”

“O-oh.” Jungkook said sheepishly. “Well…okay, yeah.”

You smirked as you came around and held out your car keys for him. “But that was very firm of you baby.” You patted his chest, leaning up to kiss his cheek. “I kinda liked it.”

Jungkook flushed as you pulled back, giggling at his expression as you made your way out of the office again. He silently followed you, playing with your car keys in his hand as you locked the office. “So,” Jungkook finally said, finding his voice. “What do you want to eat?”

“Come on, you should know what I want at this point.” You chuckled, smirking at him as you both headed back towards the theater.

“Cheeseburger and fries?” Jungkook asked as you nodded, pausing outside the doors to the theater. “And a Coke Zero, of course.”

“See? You’re perfect, did you know that?” You asked him, your face painted with a huge grin, your hand on the door handle to the theater.

In lieu of a reply, Jungkook stepped forward and pulled you into his arms, kissing you as deeply as he dared here in public. You let out a little squeak when he connected your lips, but immediately melted into his touch, your hands going up around Jungkook’s neck. When he pulled back he was happy to see you were a little dazed and breathless. “I’ll be back soon with your food Noona.” And with that he let you go and made his way to the exit.

* * * * *

It only took Jungkook about 20 minutes to go out and pick up food for the two of you, and when he returned he carefully parked your car outside of the PAC. Jungkook always loved and appreciated how much you trusted him in situations like this, letting him take your car out alone. Not that he wasn’t a good driver or anything, he was always extra cautious when driving your car, careful to take good care of it. He knew you'd had it for a long time, and it was important to you because you’d bought it all by yourself. That was true for a lot of your things. It was always a little shocking to him that you took care of everything by yourself, and had been doing so since you left home at 18. Jungkook knew for a fact that there was no way he would be able to do that right now. His respect for you and your struggle grew every time he was reminded of this. 

You’d worked all though your undergraduate degree, and now that you were a graduate student the school payed for you to work as a GA, and that’s how you supported yourself now. You’d even told Jungkook about how you worked in a flower shop every summer, and that’s where your love for flowers had grown. He wasn’t even surprised when you told him that, because it just fit you so perfectly. Jungkook was very grateful he didn’t have to work while going to school, and he didn't know how you did it as a music major and still had time to eat and sleep. He could barely handle it now. 

Once back at school Jungkook carried your food inside and made his way through the lobby of the PAC, spotting Jimin, Tae, Andrea, and Hoseok all sitting on the couches outside of the theater and eating their own dinners. “Yo, JK! Come sit with us.” Hoseok called, waving him over.

“Yeah, okay.” Jungkook said, coming over and setting down his bag of food and drink. “I just gotta bring (Y/n) her food first. Have y’all seen her?”

“Uh, last time I saw her was when she went back inside the theater.” Andrea said, giving Jungkook a small smile. 

Jungkook nodded his thanks and walked over to the double doors, opening them slowly and making his way inside. He glanced around, spotting Brian set up at his table, and slowly walked up to him. “Hey, have you seen (Y/n)?”

“Uh, last time I saw her she was headed to her office to grab another notebook.” Brian replied, not looking up from his screen as he typed away. Jungkook nodded and turned to walk away, but Brian called after him. “If you find her tell her I need her to come back soon.”

“Okay, I will.” Jungkook replied politely, wondering why you hadn’t returned yet. _Maybe she couldn’t wait for me and had to go to her office to eat some of her emergency chocolate…_ Jungkook walked out the back stage door and made his way down the hallway to your office. As he got closer he saw your door was cracked and the light was on, but he paused before going inside when he heard heated voices behind the door.

“Look, I’m just saying it was inappropriate, no matter what your intentions were.” That was definitely your voice.

“B-but…” A second voice stuttered. “I told you, I still have—” _It’s Kaitlyn!_

“Please, don't say it again.” You stopped her, sounding frustrated. “Kaitlyn, all I’m asking is that you please act professionally while we’re working on this show.” Jungkook leaned against the wall outside your door, angling his head to hear you better. “I know that we have some unresolved issues, and… well I want to work those out with you, but just not right now.”

“You…you do?” Kaitlyn asked, her voice thick with emotion. 

“Yeah, I mean we were good friends before everything happened, and if we can work past this I’d like us to be friends again.”

“F-friends?” Kaitlyn’s voice was laced with disappointment again. 

“Yes friends. I’m with someone else now.” You explained, your voice gentle. Jungkook could tell you were trying to be as non-confrontational as possible. “You know that.”

“You mean Jungkook.” Kaitlyn said, sounding slightly frustrated. “Isn’t he like twelve? And a boy? Ugh.”

“Look, if you’re going to be biphobic you can leave now, you _know_ how much I hate that.” Kaitlyn must have made a gesture of apology because you continued, “And yeah, I know he's young, but he loves me with the maturity of anyone else my own age.” Jungkook heard a quiet sob and Kaitlyn must have lost her last bit of control. “Okay, clearly I can’t talk to you about this.”

“How can you love him and not m-me?” She cried, and Jungkook heard you sign. “After everything we went through together, all of those late nights at your apartment? Does that really mean nothing to you?”

“Kaitlyn, you're putting words in my mouth. I never said that our time together wasn’t special—”

“I can’t do this.” Kaitlyn said, her voice hoarse and painful. “Please just…just don't talk to me unless it’s show related.” _Wow, this is getting intense…maybe I should leave_ … But just as Jungkook was about walk away, Kaitlyn ripped the door open and came rushing out of the office, almost smacking into him as she tore off down the hallway.

“Wow.” He muttered, looking away from her to your pained expression. “Are you okay?” 

“How much of that did you hear?” You asked Jungkook as he stepped into your office, setting your food down on the desk. 

“Uh, somewhere around ‘it was inappropriate’.” Jungkook admitted, taking a seat across from you and looking sheepish. “Sorry for eavesdropping.” 

“No it’s okay.” You sighed, giving him a weak smile. “At least I don’t have to repeat it all to you.” Jungkook nodded, not sure what to say to you in this situation. “I don’t know what to do Jungkook. I don’t know how to talk to her without making it worse.”

“I don’t have much experience in this area either.” He replied, at a loss for how to help you. “I’m sorry about everything.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for.” You shook your head and leaned forward across the desk, reaching for his hand. “And you don’t have to offer any solution either, I don’t expect you to solve my problems. I’m just trying out this whole ‘expressing my worries’ thing.” You said with a chuckle. “That’s why I tried to handle things myself before, because I didn’t want you to feel like you had help me fix things.” You sighed heavily. “But it just helps for you to listen.” 

Jungkook squeezed your hand back, nodding that he understood your intentions. “Well I’m _always_ here to listen.” As he held your hand he felt them trembling slightly, and he immediately let go to reach for your food. “But now you need to eat.” He said, pushing the bag towards you. You nodded, reaching a hand in for a couple fries, shoving them into your mouth. “Oh also, I’m supposed to tell you Brian needs you.”

“Shit! I was supposed to grab something from my office and head back, but Kaitlyn caught me on my way.” You said, hopping up quickly and grabbing your food and keys. “I’ll have to eat in there with him, but thank you so much Kookie for getting me food.” 

“Of course Noona.” Jungkook said, quickly following you out of your office and down the hall. “I’ll go sit with Jimin and them for a while while you work.”

You both made your way down the hall and when you got to the theater doors you turned around and gave Jungkook a quick kiss before pulling back and letting out a sign. You rubbed the back of your neck as you looked up at him. “I’m gonna need a massage after this is over…”

Jungkook laughed, reaching out to pinch your cheek cutely. “Well that can be arranged.” 

You smiled up at him hopefully. “Really? You’d do that for me?” 

“Of course!” Jungkook exclaimed, before leaning in closer to whisper to you. “But I can’t guarantee my hands won't end up roaming to _other_ places…” He punctuated his words by running his hands down your arm to your waist. 

“That sounds even better.” You smirked back at him, reaching for his wrist and removing his hand from your hip before reaching for the theater door. “So, that better not be an empty promise _baby boy_.” And with a wink you slipped through the door, leaving Jungkook hot under the collar. 

* * * * *

“Alright, that's a wrap!” You called from the audience, signaling for the cast to relax. Jungkook let out a sigh of relief, glad that rehearsal was finally over. “If everyone could come down and have a seat, we have a few things to go over before I dismiss y'all.” Jungkook followed your instructions, following behind Jimin, Tae, Andrea, Hoseok, and the rest of the cast as they came offstage and sat down in the seats. Jungkook plopped down between Jimin and Hoseok as you walked around to the lip of the stage, taking a seat and setting your notebook down in your lap. “Okay. I know it’s late and we all want to go home, so just let me give you a few notes and then you can all go home and get some sleep.” You looked down at your notebook before continuing. “Since it’s tech week, we will not meet during opera class time tomorrow, instead you are all called here at six for our run through of the music with the full orchestra.” Everyone nodded their understanding. “After our orchestra run, we will run the whole show with the lighting cues Brian created tonight, and hopefully we can start really feeling the coherency of the show. I have a few staging notes, but we’ll talk about those tomorrow. Any questions?” 

Andrea raised her hand and you nodded to her. “When are we gonna start wearing our costumes?” 

“Tuesday night we will have a full run with make up and costumes, and that’s how the rest of the rehearsals will go until our opening night on Friday, so if you need to go out and buy anything for your costume, a slip, shoes, whatever, please have them by Tuesday. Anyone else?” When no one else had any questions, you nodded, setting down your notebook. “Alright then, everyone, please go home and get some sleep, we need to stay as well rested as possible this week!” 

Everyone started getting up and stretching, collecting their things and making their way out of the hall. Jungkook got up too, feeling his sore muscles protesting as he walked over to where you were once again massaging your temples. “Are you ready to go home (Y/n)?”

“Ah Kookie, wish that I could.” You groaned, looking at him with a pained expression. “But I have to finalize all my cues with Brian before I leave.” 

“Oh…well I guess I can wait a little longer.” Jungkook said, but felt his body protesting already.

“Why don’t you see if Jimin or someone can drop you off at home? I don’t know how late I’ll be and you need to rest and make sure you don’t lose your voice.” You said, giving him a small smile. 

“But what about your massage?” Jungkook whispered.

You chuckled and shook your head. “I guess it’ll have to wait.” Jungkook made to protest but you shushed him, holding up your hand. “I’m not taking no for an answer here. Go home, get some sleep for both of us. Besides, you have class earlier than me in the morning.”

Jungkook nodded, not having it in him to argue with your logic. “I guess you’re right…” 

You smiled, looking over his shoulder before calling. “Jimin-ah!”

Jimin turned around immediately at your call, pulling on his backpack and coming over to the stage. “Yes?”

“Can you please take Jungkook home for me? I still have some things to do and he needs to sleep.” You explained, giving Jimin your best pout.

“Of course.” Jimin said, clapping Jungkook on the shoulder. “Let’s go Jitter Bug.”

Jimin made to pull Jungkook along with him but Jungkook pulled back. “Wait!” He exclaimed, coming back over to you. He looked around carefully, making sure none of the directors were in the theater before leaning close to you and pressing a kiss to your cheek. “Goodbye Noona. Text we when you’re finally headed home?”

You smiled up at him, pushing some hair out of his face before replying. “Okay. Goodnight Kookie.” Jungkook sighed and finally turned around and followed Jimin out of the theater, sad to be leaving you behind but grateful to be going home for some much needed rest. _Noona is going to be so tired…and she deserves to get a chance to relax tonight after everything. Hmm, maybe I_ won’t _be getting to bed early after all…_

_______


	14. There’s A First Time For Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Jungkook+Reader | Plot/FLUFF/lil Angst/SMUT  
> Warnings: Cursing | Dirty Talk | Oral Sex Male & Female Receiving | Noona Kink | Violence | Vaginal Sex | Protected Sex  
> Word Count: 9.1k (wow)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all I'm so bad sometimes I hate myself for writing smut like this…I’m going to hell. Also get ready for an emotional rollercoaster of a chapter…whoops

You checked your phone again for what felt like the hundredth time. _Ugh, it’s almost midnight and all I want is to be in bed with Jungkook…_ You sighed, leaning back in your chair next to Brian as he adjusted another light cue. “How much more do we have to go?” 

“Actually…” He said, finishing what he was typing and hitting enter. “We’re done. The rest we can tweak throughout the week, but I have the basic light plot down.So we’re good.”

“Oh that's great. Thank you so much for your help Brian.” You said, patting his shoulder as you stood up, stretched, and yawned. “Now I’m gonna go home and pass the hell out.” Brian laughed with you, waving as you left the theater. You quickly made your way to your office, grabbed your things, locked the door, and walked out to your car in under 2 minutes. You were _ready_ to be home and in bed. You let out a sigh of relief as you finally got into the car, pulling out your phone to text Jungkook.

 

Y/N- (11:58 pm) Hey babe, I know you’re already asleep but I’m finally heading home. I love you, I’ll be there soon.

 

You set your phone down and made the ten minute drive to your apartment, already picturing Jungkook’s cute sleepy face and puffy cheeks, and how his limbs would be all spread across the bed when you walked in. You got home and parked and quietly unlocked your front door, but as you approached your room you noticed that light was shining from under the door. _Why on earth is he still awake?_ You shook your head as you approached and opened the door to the unmistakable sound of Jungkook’s gentle snoring. 

You stood in the doorway for a moment, Jungkook laid out on the bed exactly how you had pictured him, asleep in just his underwear, except that he had all the lights on in the bathroom and your bedroom. “Oh Kookie.” You smiled in admiration as you walked over to the bathroom to shut off the lights, but noticed that the bathtub was filled and there were still bubbles on the surface. _Did he fall asleep before his bath?_ You reached down to feel the water, but it was still warm. _Man… I’d love a bath right about now._ You walked back to the bed and leaned down over Jungkook, placing a sweet kiss on his cheek. “Baby~”

“Mmm.” Jungkook groaned, turning his head to blindly find your lips again. You obliged him, cupping his face as you kissed his lips this time, smiling into it before pulling back. “You’re home Noona.”

“I am. I figured you’d be all tucked in and passed out.” You said, pushing some hair out of his face. “But you’re asleep on top of the covers and there's a bath drawn.”

“Oh crap!” Jungkook suddenly exclaimed, sitting up and almost knocking you over. “I fell asleep!”

You laughed at his delayed reaction, clutching your side as he looked on. “Yeah, you were passed out when I walked in. It’s after midnight Kookie.”

“I was trying to stay up for you, I had a surprise.” Jungkook pouted, rubbing his face trying to wake up.

“What, the bath?” You asked hopefully, pointing towards the bathroom. “That’s for me?” Jungkook nodded, blinking up at you sleepily. You broke into a smile, tackling him back onto the bed, both of you bursting into giggles as you rolled around. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!” You said, pressing kisses all over his face.

“Wow, I knew you’d like the bath but I didn’t think you’d be _this_ happy.” Jungkook said, giggling as you snuggled into his neck. When you sat up a little he reached for your cheek. “I just wanted to do something nice for you, since you worked so hard today and we don’t have time for a massage.”

“I really appreciated it Kookie.” You said, leaning into his hand. Jungkook brought his thumb over your cheek to your lips, and you kissed it gently, still looking into his eyes. 

Something in the mood shifted as you looked down on him and you were suddenly very aware of how your legs were tangled together, your crotch pressed onto his muscular thigh, and your breasts pushed up against his chest. You opened your mouth and took Jungkook’s thumb inside, sucking on it gently. He audibly gulped and you watched his pupils dilate as you rubbed your tongue along the pad of his thumb. “N-noona…”

You pulled off of his thumb with a dirty sound, flipping your hair over your shoulder as you leaned down to his neck, kissing over his exposed collar bone. “Yes?” You asked between kissing and sucking his skin. 

“I-I thought you were gonna go take a bath.” Jungkook’s voice was a little shaky, and you appreciated the way you could make him like this with so little effort.

“In a minute.” You replied, moving up to his neck, licking over his pulse point. “I’m busy at the moment.” _No harm in having a little fun with him…_

Jungkook whined as you finally moved up to his jaw, brushing your lips along it to his chin, still careful to avoid his lips. Jungkook was squirming under you, his hands moving up your waist and under the hem of your shirt. You pulled back, reaching for his wrists, and in one swift motion pinned them on either side of his head. Jungkook gasped, looking up at you with wide eyes as his breath quickened. _Oh, so he likes this huh?_ Before he could say anything, you finally connected your lips, moving them sloppily and rough, demanding entrance with your tongue. Jungkook submitted to you, tangling his tongue with yours as his hips swiveled, trying to find some relief for his hardening length, but you stayed hovering. You knew if Jungkook wanted, he could easily overpower you, take control, and pin _you_ down, but instead here he was, powerless under your touch as you continued to tease him.

“Noona, please.” Jungkook whined, hips lifting off the bed, searching for you. 

“What do you want baby?” You asked him, your voice low. “Tell me and you’ll get it.”

“Touch me, please.” He groaned and you chuckled. Jungkook was still shy about talking dirty to you, and you found it so endearing.

“Touch you where?” You asked, leaning down to kiss his lips. “Here?” Jungkook shook his head so you moved your mouth further down, leaving open mouth kisses over his skin, stopping in the middle of his chest. “Here?” Another sound of protest from Jungkook. You smirked, moving over to a nipple and slowly dragging your tongue across it, earning some sweet little moans from him. “Here?” You asked one more time, sucking a little on his increasingly hard nipple.

“Lower.” Jungkook whined, sounding frustrated. 

You chuckled as you came back up to his mouth, kissing his lips once more before leaning down to his ear. “You know if you say the words I’ll be down there in a second.”

Jungkook shivered as your breath tickled his neck, and he finally groaned, letting out his words in the most delicious high pitched voice, the sound going right to your core. “Please just…s-suck my cock Noona!”

Jungkook’s face was completely flushed, his pupils blown, and he was giving you the most desperate look. You in turn gave him an evil smirk. “Of course baby boy.” 

You immediately let go of his wrists, scooting down his body until you were between his legs. You put your hands on Jungkook’s hips, leaning down and kissing the skin right above the waistband of his grey briefs. You could clearly see the outline of his erection, and there was a growing wet patch near the head, his precum leaking out and staining the fabric. Jungkook’s breath hitched as you traced a finger down his length, gently pinching the head of his cock between your fingers over his underwear.

Jungkook moaned as his hips twitched and you smirked, finally pulling down his underwear enough to free his cock. “I”m sorry baby, I promise I’m done teasing.”

You finally made good on your words, settling down between Jungkook’s legs as you gripped the base of his cock, slowly pumping it up and down, careful to spread the precum down his shaft. Jungkook let out a sigh of relief as he fell back on the bed, ready to let you do as you pleased. You got to work, taking the head of his cock into your warm mouth and collecting the fresh precum on your tongue. You basked in the glorious sounds emitting from Jungkook’s mouth as you licked up and down his shaft, all the while pumping his cock quickly. You pulled back, catching your breath for a second as Jungkook’s cock flipped up to rest on his stomach. You griped his thighs as you leaned down and ran your tongue up his length from balls to tip, taking the head in your mouth and going to work, bobbing your head up and down messily.

“O-oh god!” Jungkook exclaimed, the muscles in his thighs twitching under your grip. “Noona, I’m getting close.” You doubled your efforts, fitting as much as Jungkook’s cock into your mouth as was possible. You hollowed out your cheeks, taking a deep breath in through your nose before easing his cock to the back of your throat, gagging slightly as Jungkook’s hips twitched up into your mouth. “Fuck, Noona! C-can I cum? Please!” Jungkook asked desperately, taking you by surprise by asking your permission.

You popped off his dick, pumping it with your hand as you caught your breath again. “I don't know baby, do you deserve to?”

“Please, I’ll be such a good b-boy for you Noona…” Jungkook’s hands were fisted in the sheets as you kept your relentless pace pumping his length.

“Then do it baby boy, cum for me.” You immediately wrapped your lips around him again, pumping up and down his length, alternating between flicking your wrist, sucking his head, and kitten licking the slit of his cock. Finally Jungkook let out a strangled cry, and you opened your mouth back up just in time to catch the streams of hot cum that erupted from his cock. You watched Jungkook’s body twitch as he gripped the sheets, his eyes squeezed shut as you milked him for all he was worth. You finally pulled off of him, watching with admiration as his muscles rippled and his chest rose and fell with the exhaustion of what’d just transpired.

You wiped your mouth before pulling his underwear back up and tucking his softening length carefully back inside. You crawled back up Jungkook’s body, kissing his chest softly on the way. “Your bath is probably cold.” Jungkook finally said, making you giggle.

“It’s okay, I can add some hot water.” You leaned over and kissed him sweetly, pushing some hair back of his damp forehead.

“Mmkay.” Jungkook said, his voice low and tired. You could tell he was about ready to drift off to sleep, but was trying to keep himself up for you.

“Why don’t you go to sleep now baby.” You cooed, stroking his cheek.

“No, gotta make Noona feel good too…” Jungkook frowned, but his statement was punctuated by a yawn, making you laugh.

“It’s okay Kookie, you can return the favor later.” You countered, sitting up and pulling the covers open so Jungkook could slip into bed. It seemed he didn’t have the energy to protest, and he smiled sleepily as you tucked him into the sheets. “I’ll go take my bath now, okay? Goodnight Jungkook.”

“Goodnight.” Jungkook’s cheeks were flushed and his eyes sleep lidded as he leaned close to you for a soft kiss. “I love you so much Noona.”

_______

 

In the next few days, Jungkook finally discovered why you called tech week ‘Hell Week’. He thought he was busy before? Now he was literally at school from eight in the morning until ten or eleven at night, between classes and rehearsals for the show. He had no idea how you did it. You worked twice as hard as everyone else did and you were keeping your cool relatively well. Jungkook thought it was because you were so used to handling your own personal stress that when it came opera stress, it was nothing. Speaking of opera stress, the closer he was getting to the show, the more nervous Jungkook was getting. He couldn’t even rationally explain to himself why, because now that it was down to show week he only had chorus things to worry about, and the actual Sailor singer, Bailey, was now completely performing the role. But he had this nagging, underlying nervousness, almost like he sensed something might go wrong…

Jungkook was currently laying on the couch with his head in your lap, enjoying the last bit of free time the both of you had today before opening the show tonight. Dress rehearsal had gone really well last night, and it was finally time to premier the show. There was about an hour left before you needed to leave to head to the school, and Jungkook was telling you about how he was feeling as you played with his hair, trying to calm him down. “Like, I know that I shouldn’t be nervous.” Jungkook said, looking up at you with a worried expression. “I’m just back to being a chorus member. And it’s not like I have anyone important in the audience, my parent’s aren’t coming until Sunday.”

“Well it’s normal to have _some_ nerves,” You soothed, Jungkook sighing as you pushed some hair off his forehead. “You were nervous for your choir concert too, remember?”

“Yeah, I guess.” Jungkook closed his eyes as you ran your fingers through his hair, his nerves dissipating slightly at your soft touch. “I just feel like I don’t have a real reason for it.”

“You’ll feel better once you’re onstage.” You reassured him, your voice soft. "I used to be really nervous until I walked out, and then it would just get…calm.”

“That really didn’t happen to me.” Jungkook admitted, thinking back to his concert a few weeks ago. “Actually, I thought I was gonna puke until…” He trailed off, blushing as he thought about the reason. 

“Until what?” You encouraged him.

“Uhm…” _Why do I feel so shy about this? Noona is my girlfriend already…_ “When I saw you in the audience, all my nerves went away.” Jungkook admitted, turning his head to look up at you. “Actually, the first time I saw you, I was freaking out for my opera audition, and somehow you just…calmed me down.”

“Jungkook…” You sighed lightly.

He had a hard time reading your expression, and instead he brought his hands up to cover his face in embarrassment. “I know, I’m sorry.”

“Don't apologize.” He heard you giggle as you pulled his hands away from his face, leaning down to kiss his nose. “I… I like it when you say things like that.” You admitted. 

Jungkook saw the sparkle in your eyes, the way your worry lines seemed to disappear when you looked at him, and he wished will all his might that he could stay in this moment with you forever, his head resting in your lap with your hands in his hair, both of you in your own little world… But that's not how life worked, and a minute into your quiet happiness, your phone began to ring. Jungkook watched as you sighed and frowned down at the screen “Who is it?” Jungkook asked as you answered the call.

You shrugged before pressing the speaker to your ear. “Hello?” Jungkook heard deep rumbling on the other end and immediately saw your expression change from one of confusion to anger. “How many times do I have to tell you, stop trying to call me—”

Jungkook knew who it was in an instant. “Namjoon?” He asked, sitting up from his position. When you nodded he reached for the phone, you hesitantly handing it over with a surprised expression. 

When Jungkook held it up to his ear he was met with Namjoon’s baritone whining on the other end. “…know you said you didn’t want to talk, but I miss you so much, and I’m so sorry about that happened—”

“Dude, shut up and listen.” Jungkook said, cutting him off curtly and earning a shocked expression from you. “This is Jungkook, (Y/n)’s boyfriend. You need to stop calling her. It’s been over a month since she dumped you, and this is getting really sad. Just move on already, I’m sure there are plenty of other women out there for you to harass and cheat on, so why don’t you go do that.” And then he hung up. Jungkook handed you back your phone and took in your open mouth and wide eyes. “What?”

“I—wow.” You said, finally closing your mouth and swallowing thickly. “That was…really hot.”

Jungkook smirked, leaning closer to you and running a hand up your thigh. “Really?” You nodded, closing the distance between you quickly and connecting your lips, kissing him deep and desperate. Jungkook responded accordingly, moving his hands from your thigh up to your waist, helping you angle more towards him as he slipped his tongue into your mouth. You groaned as you allowed him access, your hands moving to his shoulders to push him down onto the couch, straddling his waist at the same time. Jungkook whined as you settled down over his crotch, swiveling your hips and driving him crazy. You were just moving your mouth down to his neck when your phone went off again. You huffed as you sat up, reaching for it on the table but remaining on Jungkook’s lap. “I swear to god if that’s Namjoon again—” Jungkook groaned, but you shook your head.

“No, it’s Bailey, hold on.” You held your position over Jungkook’s crotch, teasing him as you answered the phone. “Hello?” Jungkook whined a little under his breath as you continued to move your hips, his hands coming up to cup your breasts over your shirt. You smirked down at him for a moment, but then your expression changed dramatically. “He did what?!” You exclaimed, your eyes bugging open. “Holy shit.” Jungkook quirked an eyebrow, removing his hands as you spoke. “Yeah, I’ll tell him. We’ll be at the school soon.” And then you hung up, looking down at Jungkook with a worried expression.

“What is it? What happened?” He asked as you finally moved off his lap.

“Well… it looks like you might have a reason to be nervous after all.”

_______

 

“Ohmygodohmygodohmygod—” Jungkook was pacing back and forth in the guys dressing room, still not dressed in his toga for the Sailor, too busy freaking out.

“Dude, I can’t believe Bailey broke his ankle _today_.” Taehyung said, finishing up his makeup next to Jimin. “Like, _literally_ on opening night.”

“I know, talk about bad luck.” Jimin added, currently doing a smokey eye for his sorceress costume. Just yesterday, with director approval, he'd dyed his hair silver for the role. “When we say ‘break a leg’ we don’t mean _actually_ break your leg!” This got a laugh out of everyone within earshot. Jimin turned to the pacing freshman behind him. “What happened again, Jungkook?” 

But Jungkook wasn’t listening to them, he was too busy having a nervous breakdown. _I wasn’t expecting this, I’m not ready! This whole week I’ve been practicing for my chorus roll! What if I forget the choreography? What if I can't remember all the words to my aria? Oh god, I had finally started to calm down about being onstage and then that fucking idiot had to go and break his damn ankle…_ “Jungkook? You in there?” It was Hoseok, who had already changed into his costume and had come over to the other end of the dressing room where the vocalists were hanging out and getting ready. 

“What?” Jungkook finally came back to the present, stopping when Hoseok gripped his shoulders. 

“Are you okay bro?” Hobi asked him with raised eyebrows. “You look… kinda pale.”

Jungkook stared at him with wide eyes and his lips pressed together, shaking his head. “I’m freaking out Hobi!”

“Clearly.” Taehyung chimed in with a deep chuckle.

“Dude, shut up." Hoseok snapped before turning back to Jungkook. “How can we help man? What do you need?”

“I, uh…” Jungkook wracked his brain, trying to think of some way he could calm down, anything that could help him, but only one thing kept running through his brain. “(Y/n), I need (Y/n).” 

Hoseok nodded, helping Jungkook into the closest chair and sitting him down before squeezing his shoulder. “Alright, you just sit here and breathe, I’ll go find her.” And with that he turned on his heel and left. 

Jungkook sat there, his expression blank as he tried desperately to get his shit together. _Alright Jungkook. Sure, this was unexpected. And you weren’t ready to play this role tonight, but you don’t have a choice. It’s time to take a deep breath and get ready._ But he seemed incapable of getting up, so instead he closed his eyes and tried to focus on slowing his breathing. He could absently hear the chatter of the rest of the cast, and then suddenly he was met by the sound he’d been waiting for.

“Jungkook? What's wrong?” His eyes finally opened at your voice, his heart slowing slightly at the sight of your beautiful, reassuring smile. Hoseok was lingering behind you.

“The kid is freaking out.” Jimin called from his seat in front of the mirror, not looking away from his task at hand.

You approached Jungkook, kneeling down in front of him in your all black outfit, headset resting around your neck and looking like the epitome of a Stage Manager. “Hey, talk to me, what’s up?”

“I don’t know if I can do this (Y/n).” Jungkook said, his shoulders slumping as he looked down at his lap. “I haven’t practiced all week, what if I mess up the choreography? What if I can’t remember the words? What if—”

“Woah woah, alright, let’s just breathe for a second.” You said, reaching for his hands. “In and out, with me okay?” Jungkook looked up at you and followed your breathing, taking a few deep ones in and out. “Okay, now listen to me. You know this show. You can sing your role in your sleep, believe me, I’ve heard you messing around at home. You know it like the back of your hand.”

“And you know the choreography.” Hobi chimed in, coming over to stand behindyou. “You know it better than Bailey, I can promise you that.” Hoseok hesitated a moment, then leaned down to whisper to you and Jungkook. “I’m honestly kind of glad you’re doing the role now instead of him.”

Jungkook was taken aback at his comment, and looked up at his hyung with wide eyes. “Really?” 

“Mmmhmm.” Hobi nodded, coming closer to squeeze Jungkook’s shoulder.

“You’re gonna be great Kookie. Seriously. You just need to try to focus all this nervous energy on your character.” You reassured him, squeezing his hands before standing up as Jungkook nodded. “Do you need anything else? I need to get back to the girls, they’re having a costume crisis.”

Jungkook sighed, looking up at you and wishing you could stay by his side until the show started. But he knew you had a job to do, and so did he. _Alright Jungkook, time to get up and get ready._ “Yeah, I’ll be okay.”

“Alright, good.” You said as Jungkook stood up, setting his shoulders in determination and taking a deep breath. “I’ll have my phone on me, so you can text me if you need to.” 

You made to leave but Jungkook reached for your wrist. “Wait!” You turned back to him. “Can I have a kiss?” He asked shyly. 

You blushed slightly, glancing around before coming over and pecking him softly on the lips. “Now please get dressed. We have a show to do.”

_______

 

"Ten minutes to places!" You called, just barely poking your head in the women's dressing room before coming back out. You were doing your last round of calls and making sure everything was ready before the show. You’d checked the props, you’d solved the costume crisis for Andrea’s dress, and now all you had to do was make sure your cast was ready to go onstage. _God, I hope Jungkook will be okay._ You were worried about him. You knew he had a lot of stage fright, which was common for your singers, but he felt extra nervous because of the last minute need for him to replace Bailey. _I cannot believe that idiot fell off the freaking stage during his preshow warm up._ You shook your head as you made your way to the men’s dressing room. You knocked on the door twice before cracking it open. “Everyone decent?” 

“We’re good!” You heard Taehyung call, and you came inside all the way. You looked around at everyone dressed in their costumes.

“Ten minutes to places guys! Please go backstage if you’re dressed and ready!” You stood by the door as they all started to file out, calling “Break a leg!” As each cast member passed you. You looked around for Jungkook, and saw him standing in front of the mirror in his costume, staring at his reflection in the glass. You waited until everyone else had finally left before going over to him. “Babe? How are you feeling?”

Jungkook looked at you through the mirror, giving you a small smile. “I’m okay. Still nervous, but I don’t feel like I’m gonna throw up anymore.”

“That’s great.” You said, tentatively reaching out for his arm. Jungkook sighed before turning to you, pulling you into a tight hug and burying his face in your hair. “You’re gonna be great Kookie.” You said into his chest. 

“I hope so.” Jungkook said, pulling back slightly to look down on you. “Thank you for being so supportive.”

“Of course.” You gave him your warmest smile, reaching up to cup his cheek. “It’s my job, not just as your stage manager but as your girlfriend. I’ll always be here to support you.”

Jungkook closed his eyes as you rubbed your thumb across his cheek. “I love you Noona.”

“I love you too baby.” You cooed, Jungkook opening his eyes again. “Do you want a good luck kiss?”

Jungkook nodded excitedly. “Yes please.” He said, leaning down to press his lips to yours. You kissed him softly, aware that he was already done up in his stage makeup. His lips were so soft like always, and his hands were firmly planted on your waist, reminding you just how strong he was. You tried your very best to convey all your love and support into the kiss, hoping to give him whatever strength he needed to overcome his nerves and give his best performance. 

After a moment you pulled away, placing your hands on his chest. “We really need to go now.” Jungkook nodded, releasing you and letting you lead him out of the dressing room and towards backstage. When you got to the doors you paused, turning back to him. “Now, I’ll be in the booth the whole time, so if you start to freak out, just look straight to the back of the hall and know that I am in there, sending you all of my courage and love.”

Jungkook nodded and took a deep breath, squaring his shoulders. “I will do my best.”

“I know you will. I’ll see you at intermission.” And then you patted him soothingly on the back before sending him backstage. 

* * * * *

“Alright, standby for the final blackout.” You called into your headset, watching the stage carefully as Dido lay dead in the center, Hoseok and the dancer Stephanie dancing around her as the orchestra played their final notes. “And… go blackout!” You watched with bated breath as the stage slowly faded out, leaving a single spotlight on the dancers before going completely black. You let out a sigh of relief as the show finally ended, the audience beginning to clap. “Okay, cue stage lights for bows.” 

You stood there smiling next to your tech crew in the booth as the cast of your show filed out and took their bows. You actually felt a tear come to your eye when Jungkook walked out to loud applause and took his bow. He had been _phenomenal_ tonight. Not only had he remembered all of his choreography and his lyrics, but he took on this amazing energy onstage. You couldn’t even explain it, it was like watching him blossom in front of your eyes. Everyone in the cast had been great, but Jungkook had been _excellent_. His potential to be an amazing performer was astronomical! _God, watching him take command of the stage tonight…I wanna jump him so bad. Maybe tonight is the night we finally…_ You broke off your train of thought as the cast took their company bow. 

“Alright, let’s bring the house lights up and play the post show music.” You removed your headset and thanked your crew members, looking out into the sea of audience members from the back of the theater as you stretched for a moment. You were about to turn to leave the booth when a bleached mohawk caught your eye. You whipped your head around, searching for the head again but finding nothing. _Am I going crazy or did I just see…Nah, there’s no way he could be here._ You shook off the sinking feeling that had just crept up and instead grabbed your phone before stepping out of the booth. _I’m just being paranoid now._

You made your way over to the elevator outside the booth, pressing the down button and waiting to descend and meet your friends outside of the theater. The elevator came and you went down with some of your crew members, the doors opening on the first floor to a loud crowd filling the PAC’s lobby. You carefully weaved through people, searching for your friends. You came up on Seokjin and Dr. Grimes talking with Dr. Lawrence and Dr. Bronfman, all of your favorite professors. “(Y/n)!” Dr. Grimes called, pulling you into a hug. “You did a wonderful job, the lights were perfect. Thank you so much for all of your hard work.”

“Of course!” You said, smiling at her and all of the others as they congratulated you on a successful opening night. 

Seokjin was the next to embrace you, squeezing you once before letting go. “Wonderful job (Y/n). You made it look like we knew what we were doing.” You laughed with him, glad to have another good friend and colleague recognize your hard work.

“And now we just have to do it two more times!” You exclaimed, clapping your hands excitedly. You were quickly scanning the crowd around you, quietly searching for Jungkook or Yoongi or any of your other friends.

Jin followed your gaze, leaning down to whisper in your ear. “Go find your man ‘Noona’.” You whipped your head around and stared at him with an open mouth. “What? I told you I hear everything.” Jin laughed at your expression as he gently pushed you off into the crowd.

You shook yourself, trying to regain your cool after being exposed by Seokjin. _Oh, I’m gonna get him back some day for that._ You continued to weave through the crowd, finally spotting Yoongi in a corner with a giant bouquet of flowers. You approached him gratefully, smiling when he finally saw you. “Aw, are those for me?”

“You wish.” Yoongi said, coming forward to hug you tight and kiss your forehead. “You’ll have to fight Jimin for these, babe.”

You chuckled, raising your hands in defeat. “Oh, there’s no way I’d win that fight.”

Yoongi laughed too, throwing an arm around your shoulders. “The show was great (Y/n). You called your cues perfectly as usual.”

“I don’t know about _perfectly_. There was one transition between scene three and four that—”

“Oh fuck.” Yoongi cursed, his expression turning angry as he looked over your shoulder.

“What?” You asked with concern, turning to follow his gaze, but he grabbed your shoulders.

“Go backstage right now.” Yoongi said, not taking his eyes of off whatever was behind you.

“Yoongi, what is it?” You asked, now getting slightly irritated.

“Namjoon is here.”

“WHAT?” You practically yelled, finally whipping around and searching the crowd. You spotted him in the distance, his head sticking up among the crowd. “Oh my god.”

“Seriously, go backstage and wait, I’ll get rid of him.” Yoongi said, ushering you in the direction of the stage doors. 

You finally nodded, moving quickly to slip out of sight. _Jesus Christ, I can’t believe he showed up! I really_ did _see him in the audience earlier._ You shook your head slightly as you walked backstage, dancers and actors alike making their way out of the dressing rooms and out to talk with the crowd. You vaguely acknowledging them as you tried to calm your beating heart, leaning against a wall as you waited. 

Suddenly Jimin came bursting out of the dressing room in his regular clothes, his face still done in his sorceress makeup. He was a stunning sight to behold. “(Y/n)!”

You smiled at him, finally regaining your composure. “Jimin, you were amazing tonight.” You said, embracing him. Jimin held you tight for a moment before letting go. “I’m so proud of you.”

“(Y/n), thank you so much! I’m so happy with how everything went.” Jimin was beaming. “Have you seen Yoongi? Is he out there?” He asked, pointing to the doors that led to the lobby.

“Uh…” You said, trying to think of a way to stall Jimin while Yoongi took care of the Namjoon situation. “Yeah, um, he said to…wait for him back here! He has a surprise for you.” 

“Oh my god, I hope it’s flowers.” Jimin said eagerly, bouncing in excitement. _Well, he’s right about that part._

“Has Jungkook come out yet?” You asked, looking back towards the dressing rooms.

“No, he was taking off his costume when I walked out.” Jimin said, stepping over to stand with you against the wall. 

You nodded, doing your best to stay composed. _Oh god, I hope Yoongi can get rid of him. I don’t want Namjoon to ruin this night for Jungkook…_ Just then the dressing room opened again and your boyfriend strolled out, a big smile spreading across his face when he saw you. “Noona!” He called, coming over to you quickly and pulling you into a big hug. “I did it!”

You giggled at how cute he was, his eyes crinkled and his teeth on full display. “Yeah you did!” You praised him, pulling back from the hug but keeping your hands on his tiny waist. You already felt ten times better with his arms around you. “Seriously Jungkook, I’ve never been more proud of you. You were _phenomenal_ tonight. I was blown away.”

Somehow his smile grew even more, and you could practically feel the love radiating off of him. “Really? You’re not just saying that?”

“No, I mean it. I even cried a little when you took your final bow.” You admitted, reaching a hand up to cup his face. “You really had nothing to be nervous about.”

“Man, you two are so cute! I’m gonna go find Yoongi.” Jimin pouted, pushing off the wall and taking a step towards the doors.

“No wait!” You called, suddenly worried again. “I’m sure he’ll be here any minute!”

Jimin paused where he was, but Jungkook saw through your charade. “Noona, what is it? Is something wrong?”

“No, why would you—” But of course, right as you were lying to him, Namjoon came bursting through the doors, with Yoongi hot on his heels. “Oh fuck.”

“I’m sorry, I tried to stop him!” Yoongi called, out of breath slightly.

You watched Namjoon’s expression as he found you still in the arms of Jungkook, his hands placed intimately on your waist. He looked wild with anger. “You.” He growled angrily at Jungkook.

Jungkook snapped into action, releasing you and moving you to stand behind him. “Bro, you really can’t take a fucking hint huh?” 

“Jungkook…” You warned, worried what might happen if he provoked Namjoon further. The last thing you wanted was a fight to break out. 

“Look, I’m not here to talk to any of your sorry asses, just her.” Namjoon said, pointing at you behind Jungkook’s shoulder. 

You watched as Jungkook stood up straighter and Yoongi and Jimin came around to stand with him, further blocking the path between you and Namjoon. “She doesn’t want to talk to you.” Jungkook countered.

“Shut it you little shit.” Namjoon said, taking a step forward, but the others countered him, moving closer.

“He’s right, I don’t want to talk to you.” You said, your voice strong despite the rage you were feeling. “I can’t believe you came here on our opening night. How the hell did you even know about it?”

“Let’s just say there are some people here who know it would be better for you to break up with this kid.” Namjoon countered, pointing at Jungkook with disgust. “So they sent me to talk some sense into you.”

“What the fuck…” Jimin muttered, looking over his shoulder at you with confusion. You shrugged, you had no idea what he was talking about either. You could see Jungkook’s shoulders tensing up and his fists clenching, and you wanted Namjoon gone _now_. 

“Okay cool. Thanks for the heads up. You can leave now.” You said, so done with this situation. 

Namjoon huffed before almost yelling, “Look, if you could stop being a bitch for like five minutes—” But apparently calling you names was the last straw for Jungkook, because the next thing you knew his fist was flying through the air and Namjoon was on the floor, knocked out cold. 

“Don’t fucking talk to her like that!” Jungkook exclaimed over Namjoon’s crumpled form. He turned around to expressions of disbelief from all three of his friends. Ignoring all of them he reached for your hand, leading you around Namjoon and towards the door. “Come on, let’s go. I’m hungry.” 

______

 

“‘Let’s go, I’m hungry’?” Taehyung exclaimed from his seat across from Jungkook at the restaurant. You were all out to eat after the show. “Are you fucking kidding me?” 

Jungkook just sat there, shaking his head down at his food. “Dude, I don’t even know what came over me. I just saw red when he called (Y/n) a bitch.” He looked up at you with doe eyes. “I’m so sorry I hit him Noona.”

“Well I’m not.” You said, leaning into Jungkook’s side and slipping your arm through his as you cuddled up to him in the booth. “I probably would’ve punched him if you hadn’t.”

“I’ve never hit anyone before.” Jungkook admitted, rubbing his knuckles of his right hand. “I mean, except my brother, but that’s different.”

“Don’t feel too bad JK.” Yoongi said from his place next to Jimin. “I was ready to beat the bastard too.”

“Wait, did you just leave him there on the floor?” Hoseok asked in disbelief. He was next to you in the booth, Taehyung and Andrea on the other side with Yoongi and Jimin. 

“Oh god, I’m a horrible person.” Jungkook exclaimed, dropping his head down.

“Shh, here, have a sip of my drink.” You said soothingly, bringing your margarita over to Jungkook to drink. Jungkook took a long drag and let out a sigh after swallowing. “Better?”

He nodded, handing your drink back. “A little.”

“Is your hand okay?” Andrea asked, pointing at Jungkook’s red knuckles.

“Yeah, just a little sore.” He answered, looking down at his fist. “I’ll put some ice on it when we get home.”

“I still can’t believe he showed up at the show like that!” Jimin said, shaking his head as he sipped his own margarita. “What was he talking about, someone sending him to break you guys up?”

“What?” Andrea asked in disbelief, looking between you, Jungkook, and Jimin. “He said that?”

“Yeah, he said someone ‘sent him to talk some sense into me’ or something.” You said, furrowing your brow.

“Five bucks says I know who he’s talking about.” Jungkook muttered, taking a bite of his food.

You looked at him with wide eyes. “You don’t think?…”

“Who else would know about Namjoon and wants to break us up?” Jungkook asked, shaking his head. “It has to be her.”

“Who, Kaitlyn?” Hoseok asked, catching on. “No, there’s no way.”

“Hyung I know she's your friend, but she’s been saying some stuff to (Y/n) lately…I don’t know.” Jungkook said hesitantly. 

“Guys, let’s drop it.” You said quickly, feeling an argument coming on. “We’re here to celebrate!” You quickly put a smile on your face and reached for your drink. 

“Yeah, how about a toast?” Jimin chimed in, and you sent him a grateful smile. “To a wonderful opening night!” 

Everyone reached for their drinks, Jungkook his Coke, and they all clinked their glasses together. “Cheers!” Jungkook drank with everyone else, but he felt the nagging feeling in the back of his mind that this situation with your exes was far from over.

______

 

The whole ride home from the restaurant you were sweating in your turtle neck. Watching Jungkook punch out Namjoon had weirdly…really turned you on? And then all through dinner all you could think about was his performance, his charisma onstage, his freaking toned arms bulging under his toga…Basically you were a horny mess, and you were driving fast to get home. But when you looked over at Jungkook at a stoplight, he looked close to tears. “Babe, what’s wrong?”

Jungkook looked over at you with wet eyes, quickly blinking tears away. “I just feel so…” He took a deep breath before continuing. “Today was emotional.”

You looked back to the road as the light turned green, but reached over to find his hand. Jungkook took the hint and intertwined your fingers. “I know it was. I’m sorry about everything, I feel like it's my fault Namjoon came busting down the door.”

“No no, that’s not what I meant.” Jungkook quickly reassured you, squeezing your hand. “It was just a long day. I’m exhausted, and I can’t wait to get home and go to sleep.”

“Oh.” You said, disappointment seeping into your voice. “I was hoping that…” _I really wanted to finally have sex with him. God it has been months since I’ve done it…_

“What Noona? Did you want to watch a movie or something?” Jungkook asked as you pulled into your apartment complex. “I could try to stay up with you, I’m just so tired.” 

You quietly pulled up in front of your building and parked the car before answering Jungkook. “Nothing, never mind.” 

You shut off the car and got out, Jungkook following behind you with a concerned expression. “What is it? You can tell me.”

You just shook your head, going into your apartment with Jungkook following close behind. “Nope, it’s dumb. Let’s just get ready for bed if you’re really tired.”

“Nooooonaaaaa.” Jungkook whined, coming up behind you as you walked into your room, grabbing your waist.

You giggled, turning around in his grasp so you were facing him, running your hands up his stomach and around his tiny waist, pulling him towards you before mumbling, “I wanted to have sex tonight.” 

“You what?!” Jungkook blurted, his eyes bugging out of his skull as he looked at you, his whole body freezing.

You actively had to stop yourself from laughing at his expression. “I mean, yeah. Watching you onstage, seeing you handle Namjoon. I’ve been going crazy…” You let your hands run up his back, letting your nails rake over his warm skin. “But if you’re too tired…”

“I’ve never been more awake in my life, I promise!” Jungkook blurted out, eagerly shaking his head back and forth and this time you did laugh.

“Then take your clothes off.” You ordered firmly, stepping back as he hastily complied. You watched with anticipation as his hoodie and t-shirt left his body, ending up in a crumpled pile on the floor. When he reached for his jeans you stepped forward and stopped him. “Let me.”

Jungkook gulped as you knelt down, your face level with his crotch as you undid his button and zipper. You maintained eye contact as you pulled down his pants and underwear in one fast, rough motion, Jungkook’s thighs flexing to keep himself stable. You wasted no time teasing tonight, gripping the base of his cock and pulling the head into your mouth. “Oh god.” Jungkook groaned, his hands going to your hair. _Ah, I’ve trained him well._ You remembered when Jungkook was afraid to touch you, keeping his hands to himself when you blew him. Now he had his fingers laced in your scalp, keeping your hair out of your face as you bobbed on his dick. You groaned around him, loving the taste of his precum and musk mixed in your mouth. 

When Jungkook’s voice started to get whiney, you popped off with a lewd noise, catching your breath and wiping your mouth on the back of your hand. You stood up as Jungkook caught his breath as well, and when you reached for your shirt he stepped forward to help you pull it over your head. As soon as it was off Jungkook crashed his lips to yours, kissing you so deeply and desperately you were getting overwhelmed, and his nimble fingers had your bra off in seconds. Suddenly Jungkook pushed you back on the bed, your air rushing out in a huff. “Eager are we?” You teased as he reached for the hem of your leggings, pulling them and your thong off in one, just as you’d done to him.

“I’ve been waiting for this for months Noona.” Jungkook practically growled as he climbed over you on the bed. Both of you were completely naked, and you watched his cock dangle close to your entrance as he hovered over you, his mouth going to work on your neck. “I want you so bad.”

“Then take me.” You whispered, breathless as Jungkook’s hands moved down your body and hovered over your heat. He let a finger slide through your slit, collecting your wetness and rubbing it onto your clit. “Oh god Jungkook, I want you inside of me, please.”

Jungkook grunted in response, sitting back and kneeling between your spread legs, holding his length in his hand. “Do you have condoms?” He asked breathlessly.

“In my nightstand.” You said, reaching to massage your breasts and pull on your nipple piercings as he leaned over you, pulling open the drawer and pulling out a little silver packet.

“I can’t believe you had them there the whole time!” He exclaimed, fumbling with the packet as you grew more impatient. 

“Here, give it to me." Jungkook handed it to you, watching as you ripped it open with your teeth and pulled the rubber out. You were about to roll it onto his cock when you noticed his sheepish expression. “What?”

“You’re…really good at this.” Jungkook was rock hard, dripping precum, and all you wanted was him balls deep inside of you, but this was his first time, and you were going really fast. Too fast, you realized. “And I’m…not.”

You looked up at him before carefully rolling the condom onto him, your hands moving up his torso to his neck and pulling him down for a deep, slow kiss. “You can take as much time as you need baby.” You whispered in his ear, stroking his back with your hands. “I just want you to be comfortable.” 

Jungkook nodded, taking a moment to kiss you deep and slow, your tongues moving together perfectly. Finally he sat up again, positioning himself at your entrance, giving it a tentative swipe with the head of his cock. You twitched and moaned, wiggling your hips. You were desperate to have him inside you already. “Are you ready?” He asked softly. You nodded eagerly, reaching down to help him glide his cock into you at the right angle. Jungkook gripped your hips for dear life as he slowly slid all the way in, his brow deeply furrowed as he bottomed out. You let out a deep, suppressed moan, reaching to hold Jungkook’s hands. “Oh my god.” He gasped, taking a moment to adjust to the feeling of being inside you. “You’re so tight Noona.” 

“Jungkook…” You voice sounded unbelievably desperate to your ears, but at the moment you couldn’t care less. It was finally happening. Jungkook was finally inside you, his cock hot and thick and as hard as you’d ever felt it. There was just one problem. He was wasn’t moving. “Please, move.”

Jungkook looked down at the place where your bodies met in concentration, easing his cock out until just the head teased your entrance, and then he slid all the way in again. You let out a gasp as he bottomed out again, seeing fireworks. You really _had_ been sex deprived. Taking his cue from your mewling, Jungkook began to pick up the pace. He got a steady rhythm going, and you reached out to touch his chest, grip his shoulders, his arms, just trying to touch as much of him as you could. He took the hint and leaned down to suck on your nipples and your hands flew to his hair, pulling on his locks as he drove you closer to the edge. Jungkook pulled back again, this time reaching for one of your legs and hiking your knee up to your chest. You looked up at him with your mouth wide open in a silent cry as he reached new places inside you, making you clench around him involuntarily. “Oh fuck, I’m not gonna last much longer Noona.” Jungkook groaned, scrunching his eyes up in concentration, trying not to blow his load too soon. 

You took the initiative to touch yourself, reaching down to rub your clit harshly as he snapped his hips, your bodies making very obscene sounds. Jungkook’s face was flushed and his thrusts started to become erratic, and you could tell he very close to losing it. Jungkook released your leg only for you to wrap both of them around his waist, pulling him in closer and deeper, chasing your own high. He propped himself up over you, thrusting quickly as you rubbed your clit, attaching his mouth to your nipples again. “Oh god, don’t stop!” You cried, feeling your own climax building. “I’m close!”

Jungkook took your words to heart, playing with your nipples in his mouth as he pounded into you, his balls smacking into your ass. It was so lewd and dirty and absolutely hot. “Fuck, I’m gonna cum.” Jungkook groaned, burying his head in the crook of your neck. As his words brushed over your skin you reached your own high by way of your own nimble fingers on your clit, and you began clenching down around his cock, making Jungkook whine and gasp as he twitched, cumming inside of the condom, still burred deep inside of you. You jerked a little as you became sensitive, Jungkook still pumping his last few drops before collapsing half on top of you when he was finished.

Both of you were breathing heavily, and you were quiet for a few minutes while you caught your breath. Eventually Jungkook propped himself back up and leaned down to kiss you again, both of your lips red and swollen from all the licking and biting. Once he pulled back you reached up to push his damp hair off of his face, overcome by how hot and also cute he looked with his cheeks flushed and hair stuck to his sweaty forehead. “God I love you.” You blurted out, catching yourself off guard.

“Hey, that's my line.” Jungkook said with a chuckle, leaning down to place kisses over your collarbone. 

“I’ve wanted to do that for a long time.” You admitted, flopping back completely on the sheets, shivering slightly as your sweat caught the air from your fan.

“How long?” Jungkook asked, his brows raised. 

“Oh, I don’t know, probably since your birthday.” You said with a giggle, watching as his expression changed to one of shock.

“WHAT?!” Jungkook practically shouted. “You wanted to have sex with me on my birthday?”

“Why else do you think I freaked out over those leather pants.” You said, still laughing at Jungkook.

“So you’re telling me, we could’ve been doing this since September? Are you fucking kidding me?” Jungkook seemed exasperated at your comment, and let his head fall down into your cleavage with a sigh.

“I mean not really.” You said, stroking his hair to try and calm him down. “Back then I just wanted to use you for sex. Which is exactly why I _didn’t_ want to do it when we started dating.” You explained. “I really wanted to be in love with you when we made love. It was your first time, I wanted it to mean something for you, not just be me taking advantage of you.”

“Noona…” Jungkook said, bringing his head back up to look at you. “That’s so sweet.” He kissed you softly on the lips. “It _was_ special, because it was with you. And I love you too.” 

“I’m glad.” You said, holding his face. You wiggled your hips a little and realized how uncomfortable you were getting with Jungkook still inside you. “And just a tip for next time, you should probably pull out after you’re done, cause now it’s just awkward.”

“Oh god, I’m sorry!” Jungkook exclaimed, looking down at where his soft member was still inside you. His expression was so comical that you burst out into laughter as he slipped out, his face one of confusion. “What, what’s so funny?” But you could only shake your head and laugh harder. You’d never felt more relaxed, comfortable, or in love in your whole twenty four years of life. 

_______


	15. Nineteen Years Of Pent Up Sexual Energy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Jungkook+Reader | Plot/FLUFF/SMUT  
> Warnings: Oral Sex/Female Receiving | Vaginal Sex | Protected Sex | Cursing | Public Sex | Spanking  
> Word Count: 6.5k

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy a fluffy smutty chapter before things start to get more angsty :) Also Jungkook is HORNY, but we knew this already.

You were slowly being pulled out of whatever dream you were having by the strangest sensation. Your body was suddenly very cold, and there was this…pressure between your legs. Actually more in the crotch region. Your eyes started to flutter as you felt long, soft pressure move through your slit, and you gasped suddenly when you felt a tug on your clit. “Mmm…” you moaned, your eyes starting to open as youbecame aware of the situation. Your legs were spread open, and there was a fluffy brunette head nestled in between them, busy running his tongue through your folds. “J-Jungkook.” You whined, your voice gravely from sleep, but he didn’t acknowledge you, instead deciding to suck harder on your clit, making your hips jerk at the stimulation. Your hands moved down your body to settle in his hair as he did his very best to try and ruin your sheets. You could feel the wetness spilling over and starting to run down your slit to your ass, and you knew it would soon begin to pool on the bed. However, Jungkook seemed to have no concern for your bedspread by the way he was taking his sweet time to get you worked up. The sounds in your room were becoming quite pornographic as he licked and sucked at your clit, his lips and tongue slick with your juices. “Oh fuck,” you groaned when he teased your entrance with his tongue. Jungkook took that as initiative to start tongue-fucking you while he brought a hand up to press on your clit. 

Jungkook finally pulled off you to take a breath and look up at you over your mound, his thumb still circling your clit. “It this good Noona?” He asked, his lips and chin wet with your juices, and what a glorious sight it was to behold. “Do you want me to keep going?”

You nodded vigorously, your mouth forming a silent scream when he maintained eye contact as he leaned down and replaced his thumb with his tongue. “Fuck, right there.” You whined. You threw your head back in ecstasy as Jungkook slowly slipped his index finger into your entrance, stroking your walls in search of that specific spot he knew would have you crying out for him. If there was one thing you’d learned since the fateful night of your birthday, it was that Jungkook absolutely loved to eat you out. This kid was _whipped_ for pussy. He did it every chance he got, and it always involved him taking his time and making sure your slit was weeping before you came. This morning wasn’t the first time he’d woken you up with head, but it was definitely the best by far, because he was currently pressing against your g-spot relentlessly as he sucked your clit as hard as was comfortable. “Shit, shit, shit!” You propped yourself up on your elbows as you watched him, feeling the familiar coil in your abdomen that meant you were close to orgasm. 

But right as you were starting to feel the pleasure build, Jungkook deviated from his normal behavior and stopped, moving instead to kiss up your body until he was hovering over you with his mouth by your ear. “Noona, can I fuck you? Please?” His voice was so desperate and whiney and it went right to your clit. You looked down and saw how hard he was, and you realized you needed him as well.

“Get a condom.” You said, adjusting your position as Jungkook quickly leaned over to the night stand and pulled one out of the drawer, just as he had done last night. You watched as he successfully opened it this time, carefully rolling it on before bringing his head to your entrance. You gripped his waist as he guided himself inside, slipping in so easily because of how absolutely wrecked you already were from his head game. “Oh fuck, I’m not gonna last long.” You admitted, watching as his hips moved, his member sliding in and out slowly.

“Oh god, I wanna do this every day.” Jungkook groaned, his eyes closed as he snapped his hips into you. “I can’t believe this is what I’ve been missing.”

You giggled at his expression because he looked like he was having an epiphany. “Well,” you gasped in between thrusts, “I’m not gonna tell you no.” It was Jungkook’s turn to chuckle, leaning down to kiss you before he readjusted his position. “Push my legs up." You said, guiding his hands to the backs of your knees. Jungkook caught on quickly, pushing your knees up to your chest and reaching new, unbelievable angles. 

You let your hands wander from his waist to his ass, and you squeezed his firm cheeks as he hit just the right angle, making you cry out loudly. “What?” He asked in shock, immediately stilling his hips. “Did I hurt you?” He asked with concern, letting go of your leg and brushing some hair out of your face.

“Don’t stop!” You cried, eyes screwed shut in pleasure. “Do that again!” 

“What, this?” He asked, pressing again at the same angle, making you yell. 

“Oh god yes, right there!” You cried, looking back at him with wild eyes as he continued to hit your g-spot. A look of absolute concentration came over Jungkook's face as he angled his hips in the just the right way to keep making your eyes roll back in your head. He used your legs as leverage and was pushing them up as far as they would go, making your muscles burn but in the best way. You knew you were going to be sore but you didn't care, it felt so good. “Fuck, I’m gonna cum!”

At your words Jungkook reached down with his hand and started to rub your clit as he slammed into your core, watching you intently as you finally reached your climax, eyes squeezing shut and your hands fisting the sheets. As you clenched around him post-orgasm Jungkook finally let go as well, pumping slowly as he came. This time when he was done he pulled out, carefully removing the condom and tossing it into your trashcan before collapsing next to you on the bed, watching as your chest continued to heave up and down and you stretched out your legs. “Was that…Did I…” Jungkook stuttered, unsure how to ask the question.

But you knew exactly what he wanted to ask, and you nodded your head yes. “Yeah, you found it.” You admitted, still catching your breath. “Fuck. Are you sure you’re a virgin?”

Jungkook giggled, his face flushed and his forehead plastered with sweat as he propped himself up on an elbow and traced his hands over your skin. “Well I’m not anymore.”

“Your instincts…” You trailed off, shaking your head. “You’re giving me a run for my money, kid.”

“Hey, I’m not a kid.” Jungkook pouted, just furthering your point. 

“Oh sure _baby_.” You said with a giggle, rolling off the bed and slowly standing up, but your legs were wobbling and you almost fell over.

Jungkook chuckled at your struggle and cocked an eyebrow at you. “If I’m such a kid, how come you can barely walk?”

______

 

“Is it really that bad?” Jungkook finally asked after the third time you groaned trying to get up off the couch. 

“I feel like I did squats all day and night for three days.” You said, giving up on trying to stand and instead massaging your thighs. “Remind me to stretch first next time.” 

“I’m sorry Noona.” Jungkook said shyly, his cheeks flushed. _Oh my god,_ ( _Y/n) has a sex injury…And I gave it to her!_ He giggled, earning a raised eyebrow from you. “It’s just…I gave you a sex injury.”

You laughed too, leaning over to kiss his cheek. “Well I’m glad you did.” You admitted, snuggling up to his side on the couch. “I’ll think about you every time I feel it.”

It was still Saturday morning, and the two of you had a few hours before you needed to head up to school for your second show tonight. Jungkook had felt bad about straining you this morning so he had made breakfast, and the two of you sat in the living room watching cartoons and playing with Lil Meow Meow while you ate. Jungkook was absently tracing a hand over your skin as he watched the cat playing with a toy mouse, batting it around the living room and making him smile. “We should get a pet.” Jungkook blurted out suddenly.

“What did you have in mind?” You asked with a small laugh, looking up at him from where your head was resting on his shoulder.

“Oh, I don’t know.” Jungkook stuttered. “I haven’t really thought about it…Maybe a fish?” He thought he sounded ridiculous, but you smiled brightly.

“I thought you meant something bigger, like a dog. But I’d love to get a fish.” You said, laying your head back down. “We can go to the pet store next week after Opera is over.”

“My mom would never let me have a pet fish. She said they were for eating.” Jungkook sighed, thinking back on his childhood.

“Oh my god, that’s awful.” You sat up and looked at him. “She really said that?” Jungkook nodded solemnly. “Your parents seem…pretty strict.”

Jungkook shrugged. “They have a very traditional mindset I guess. Oh god, they’re gonna see my earrings tomorrow…”

You laughed at the look on Jungkook’s face before replying. “I mean, you’re eighteen, they don’t have a say about how you decide to take care of your body.”

“Yeah…It doesn't work like that in my family.” He sighed.

“Well what do I know, I left home at eighteen and I haven't even spoken to my parents in two years.” 

“(Y/n)…” Jungkook said, reaching for your hand. “I’m sorry that you don’t talk to your family.”

“Hey, I’m fine. I have my sister, and Yoongi and Jimin and Tae. And I have you.” You leaned up to kiss Jungkook sweetly on the lips. “You're my family now too.”

Jungkook beamed down at you, his heart full of joy at your words. _I’m her family…And I want her to be mine._ “What do you think about meeting my parents tomorrow?”

Your head snapped around at the comment, your eyebrows raised. “You…want me to meet your Mom and Dad?”

“Yeah, and my brother. He said he was coming too.” Jungkook explained.

“Do you really think they’re going to be okay with…all of this?” You asked, gesturing to yourself. “The tattoos, piercings, and pink hair doesn’t seem like a deterrent?”

“Okay so maybe they’ll be a little surprised.” Jungkook admitted, playing with a strand of your pink hair. “But I love you, and I want them to love you too.”

“Jungkook…” You were blushing now. “This is a big step. We even haven’t been together that long.”

“Does that mean you don’t want to?” He asked, his heart ready to deflate.

“No, I’d love to meet your family.” You said, taking your spot back at his side, your head settling on his shoulder again. Jungkook smiled softly to himself, enjoying the quiet moment between you before you started up your earlier conversation. “So, did you have any pets at _all_ growing up?” Jungkook shook his head no. “Well babe, then of course we can get a fish. Or a snake or a lizard or a hamster, whatever you want.”

“R-really?” Jungkook asked, his whole face lighting up. “You mean it?” You nodded, giving him a warm smile. “Thank you so much Noona!” Jungkook yelled as he sprang forward and tackled you back onto the couch, pressing kisses all over your face and neck. “Thank you thank you thank you!” 

“Jungkook stop!” You giggled, trying half-heartedly to push him off. “You’re gonna wake up Yoongi and Jimin.”

“Let them wake up!” He yelled again, now tickling you and making you squirm. “EVERYONE NEEDS TO KNOW THAT I LOVE YOU!” 

In the process of you trying to get away from his tickles you rolled over right off the couch onto the floor. “Owwwwwww.” You whined while Jungkook leaned over the edge of the couch, laughing at you on the floor. “Stop laughing, that hurt.”

“I’m sorry.” Jungkook said through giggles, leaning down to help you back up. “I got carried away.” 

“Clearly.” You pouted, rubbing your elbow as you got back onto the couch. 

“Would you two stop yelling please? It’s like six a.m.” Yoongi groaned, waddling into the room in his pajamas.

“Dude, it’s almost eleven.” Jungkook replied, laughing at Yoongi’s grumpy face. 

“Still. Stop it. I’m tired.” Yoongi said through a yawn, walking over to where his cat was curled up on a chair and picking him up. 

“Yoongi, you’re always tired. It’s just part of your personality at this point.” You said, shaking your head at him as he held Lil M to his chest.

“Okay, that’s fair.” Yoongi nodded, taking the seat the cat had been occupying. “But it’s an endearing trait.” 

“Yeah, sure.” You teased him, making to get off the couch again. Jungkook watched as this time you finally succeeded, but with lots of groaning and rubbing the backs of your thighs. “Aish, my legs.”

“(Y/n), why are you so sore?” Yoongi asked, his brow furrowed.

“Uhh…” You instinctively looked down at Jungkook before answering Yoongi. “Squats?” And then you quickly hurried away towards the kitchen.

“Squats…” Yoongi mumbled to himself. “But she never works out.” 

Jungkook watched nervously as Yoongi’s head snapped up and they locked eyes. “What?” Jungkook asked, but his flushed cheeks were giving him away.

“YOU TWO HAD SEX!” Yoongi yelled, scaring his cat right off his lap and out of the room.

“Uh…” Jungkook rubbed the back of his neck as he looked everywhere but at Yoongi. 

“When? Last night? I wondered why the two of you were locked away in (Y/n)’s room when Jimin and I got home.” Yoongi speculated, giving Jungkook his scrunchy eye smile.

Finally you came back into the room, and Jungkook looked at you desperately, hoping you would save him. You handed him a soda as you sat down. “Yoongi, stop teasing him, he looks like a tomato.”

“Did you use the techniques I taught you?” Yoongi asked eagerly.

“Hyung!” Jungkook yelled in embarrassment, covering his face.

“Oh, he’s _perfected_ the techniques. Thank you for that, by the way.” You answered Yoongi.

“Noona!” Jungkook buried his face in your hair, trying to hide himself from all the embarrassment. He wished a pit would open in the floor and swallow him whole. “Stop it.”

“Hey, you should be proud.” You said, patting his thigh. “You’re showing excellent promise.”

“Oh my god.” Jungkook groaned, still hiding his face.

“Hey, there’s nothing to be embarrassed about.” Yoongi agreed, leaning back in his chair again. “I myself have excellent skills. Why do you think Jimin is still passed out? I really wore him out last night.”

“Alright, that’s it, I’m leaving.” Jungkook got up from the couch and rushed to your room, followed by the roaring sounds of your and Yoongi’s laughter.

* * * * *

“Wait, so ‘Kookie’ is finally getting some?” Taehyung burst out, making Jungkook blush as he was trying to get into his costume for the show.

“Stop calling me that!” He huffed in frustration, trying to ignore his hyung’s teasing.

“Yoongi said (Y/n) is super sore today.” Jimin giggled from his place next to Taehyung in the dressing room.

“Ooooooooo!” Taehyung and Hoseok said at the same time, causing even more laughter. Jungkook tried his best to ignore their jibes, but he was definitely feeling a little flustered now. 

“I can just hear it now.” Hobi said, his eyes bright from laughter. “‘Oh, Kookie!’”

Everyone doubled over in laughter at Hoseok’s imitation of you in the bedroom, and Jungkook wasn’t able to take it any longer. “Seriously, stop!”

“Guys, you’re gonna make him cry.” Jimin chastised, but he was still giggling lightly under his breath. “Plus if (Y/n) hears you doing that you’re dead.” 

This sobered them up a little and Jungkook was suddenly greeted with the pleasant image of you beating up Hoseok and Taehyung for being so gross. “Yeah, maybe I’ll tell her what you’ve been saying.” Jungkook threatened, finally fixing his costume in place. 

“Oh god, please no.” Hoseok begged with wide eyes. “Okay, I’ll stop.”

Jungkook nodded and turned to Taehyung, who reluctantly nodded as well, “Alright, alright.” 

Jungkook sat down in his place on the other side of Jimin at the mirror, satisfied with his threat. It was quiet for a moment before everyone picked up other conversations, and Jimin leaned over to ask Jungkook quietly. “But how was your first time? Was it what you expected?”

Jungkook shook his head. “No matter how much I thought about it, it wasn’t like I expected at all. It was…short.” Jungkook admitted, rubbing his neck.

“Yeah, that happens.” Jimin chuckled. “Do you know if she…?”

“Oh uh…” Jungkook gulped, getting a little flustered. “Yeah she did. Both times.” 

“Oh, it’s happened more than once?” Jimin asked, going back to his makeup.

“Yeah, last night and this morning.” Jungkook explained. “But we’ve been doing… other stuff for a while. Last night was just the first time we went all the way.”

“Do you feel different? I know after my first time I felt like a whole new person.” Jimin said.

“Yeah. I guess I feel….more confident?” Jungkook suggested, nodding when he realized that’s exactly how he felt. “Honestly I was really nervous about being with (Y/n), since I’d never…” He trailed off. “Been with a woman before.”

“Well it sounds like you’re doing just fine.” Jimin reassured him. “And don’t worry about the guys, you know they don’t mean anything by their teasing.”

Jungkook sighed. “I mean…I guess.” He tried to reign his pout back in. “I just don’t like anyone talking about (Y/n).”

“I know.” Jimin smiled at him with endearment. “It’s so cute to see you so protective. You really love her.”

Jungkook nodded and smiled, thinking about how much he truly did love you. He felt like he was in a dream sometimes, the way his life was playing out lately. He was so happy. You were everything he could ever want, and you had chosen Jungkook. Sure, it had taken a little while for the two of you to get together, but somehow it meant so much more to Jungkook that you were his best friend first. And now you were dating, and living together, and he was going to introduce you to his parents… _Oh shit._ Jungkook hadn’t told his mom and dad that he had a girlfriend, let alone that he was living with you. They were going to want to come by his dorm and see how everything was going with school. _Should I tell them? Man, mom’s already gonna have a fit over my ear piercings…And maybe (Y/n) was right about them not liking her. Mom has always been vocal about not liking dyed hair and tattoos and all that. Oh man, what have I gotten myself into…_

______

 

“Girl I want every detail!" Andrea exclaimed, looking over at you wide-eyed as she put on her makeup.

"I'm not gonna _describe_ it to you.” You chuckled, leaning against the door frame to the women’s dressing room. You had a rare moment of downtime before the show and you wanted to talk to Andrea about what happened between you and Jungkook."At least, not here.”

“Okay, but…?” She prodded, raising a penciled eyebrow at you.

“Fine.” You sighed, coming over to take a seat next to her at the mirror. “So like, you know we’ve been doing…other stuff.”

“Yeah.” Andrea nodded, applying some blush to her cheeks.

“And that’s been great. But if I’m being honest, I was a little worried about how it would go when we finally had sex.” You admitted. “Like Jungkook was sure to point out, I’ve very experienced in this area and he…wasn’t.”

“So it was bad?” She asked, her voice laced with disappointment. 

“No!” You quickly explained. “No, not at all. I was very pleasantly surprised.”

“Wow, way to go Jungkook.” Andrea giggled, making you smile as well.

“And I mean, it was very simple, just missionary so far, but even after only doing it twice….I don’t know, I feel completely different.” You said, resting your hand on your chin while you thought. “And I’ve been with a lot of people, both in and out of relationships. Sex with Namjoon was great, but I always felt it was missing something. Sex with Yoongi was always fantastic, but we didn’t have the deep emotional connection. But with Jungkook…being in love with someone and making love is so different. I guess I never realized it because I’ve never really been in love with anyone the way I am with him.”

As soon as you had finished talking you heard the sound of a slamming locker and a distinct “ugh” behind you. Both you and Andrea whipped around in time to see Kaitlyn giving you a death glare before storming out of the dressing room. 

When she was gone Andrea turned to look at you. “Well that’s not good.”

* * * * *

The second night of the show went even better then the first, you and your cast both falling into a groove and feeling more relaxed. However, after what had happened with Namjoon yesterday and with Kaitlyn today, you were staring to get anxious about what was going on with your exes. 

Now, during the show you were completely focused on the task at hand, but as soon as the cast took their final bows, you felt the anxiety of the unknown situation creep in. _Oh god, I don’t know what to do. Should I tell Jungkook now? What if he gets freaked out before our final show tomorrow? Ah…I don’t want to give him another thing to worry about._ You knew Jungkook wanted you to be open and honest with him about these kind of things, but you figured waiting one day to tell him wouldn’t hurt anything. You wanted him to be at his best for his parents to see tomorrow. You knew it had taken some convincing on Jungkook’s side just to get them to agree to come, and some pushing from his older brother as well. You weren’t about to ruin a chance for his family to see how talented he really was. _I’ll wait until his family is gone. Maybe at the cast party…Oh boy, that’s going to be interesting as well._ You were hosting the cast party as usual and you expected Kaitlyn to be there, so that made for a lot of potential drama. _God I can’t wait to be done with all of this shit…_

You realized everyone had cleared out of the booth after the show while you’d sat there deep in thought. You were about to get up to leave when you heard the door open and then shut again. Before you could turn to see who it was, hands came up to cover your eyes from behind. “Who is it?” You asked, your hands reaching up to feel the ones covering your eyes. 

“Who do you think?” It was Jungkook. You smirked as you tried to turn around, but his hands went from your eyes to your hips, holding you in place firmly as he pressed his hips into your ass, making you aware of a firm situation in his pants.

“Jungkook!" You exclaimed, gasping as he rubbed himself against you. “You’re so needy today.”

“I can’t help it.” He mumbled into your neck as he moved your hair to the side and began to kiss your exposed skin. “All the hyungs were teasing me about having sex and I couldn’t stop thinking about being inside you.” 

You moaned at his words, your hands going behind you to hold his waist. “You know, there was a time not that long ago where you would have never said such dirty things to me.” 

“I’m learning from the best.” He mumbled, still rutting into your ass, his hands now moving up to cup your breasts under your shirt.

You bit your lip, pushing back into him, feeling your own arousal begin to pool in your underwear. “Jungkook…” You practically moaned when his hands slipped under your bra, finding your nipples expertly. 

“Yes Noona?” He asked before going back to sucking on your neck.

“I want you to fuck me over this desk.” You said firmly.

That certainly got his attention, and he froze in his movements. “R-really?” He asked, voice going up in pitch. “I was just trying to get you to take me home. What if someone walks in?”

You finally turned around in his arms and looked at his flushed face. “Well then you’ll just have to make me cum before anyone finds us.” 

He audibly gulped as you took your turn to suck on his neck and collarbones. “But I don’t have any condoms.” 

You chuckled, pulling back and walking over to your purse on the side table. “Lucky for you, I always keep one in my purse.” Jungkook watched you with his mouth hanging open as you pulled the little silver packet from a zipper compartment and came back over to hand it to him. He took it from you silently and whimpered when your hands came down to palm him through his jeans. You leaned up to kiss him hard as you undid his belt and pants, reaching your hand inside to wrap around his pulsing member. “You’re so hard for me baby.”

“I’ve been hard since before the show.” Jungkook admitted with a whine, eyes screwed shut as he let you do what you wanted with him. 

“Then let’s take care of that, shall we?” You suggested, removing your hand and instead pulling his pants and underwear down mid thigh. When you stood back up Jungkook was ripping open the condom, and you smiled at his eagerness as you bent over the tall desk full of light and sound equipment, pulling your skirt up over your ass, revealing your red thong to Jungkook. _Thank god I wore a skirt tonight,_ you thought as Jungkook stepped forward, one hand going to hold your ass while the other held his throbbing cock. 

Jungkook pulled your thong to the side, exposing your core, and he reached down with his other hand to feel your wetness. He started to slowly rub your clit. “You’re so wet already…”

You let out a frustrated whine when he moved his fingers through your slit, teasing your entrance with one slender finger. “Jungkook, please fuck me already. Someone’s gonna come looking for us if you don’t hurry up.” 

“Yes Noona.” He said obediently, removing his finger and replacing it with the head of his cock. You gasped as he prodded your entrance, leaning down more to arch your back and spread your legs as he stretched you open. You gripped the edge of the desk as he slowly slid in all the way, his hips finally meeting your ass. “J-jesus christ.”

You gave him a moment to collect himself before you turned to look over your shoulder. “I need you to fuck me hard and fast baby.” You instructed.

Jungkook nodded, wasting no more time as he pulled back and slammed into you, setting a relentless pace that had you holding onto the desk fo dear life. You clamped your mouth shut, careful not to make too much noise as you thanked god for Jungkook’s youth and stamina. This was exactly what you needed in a partner, and just in the past two days Jungkook was really learning how to use his sexual energy to drive you wild. You were really in for a ride if this was just the beginning of your sexual relationship. “Fuck Noona, you feel so— ah, so good.” 

“You too baby, you’re fucking Noona so well.” You praised, flipping your hair around to look at him as he pounded into you. 

“Just wanna…make Noona cum.” Jungkook grunted, gripping your hips to steady himself, adjusting his angle slightly by bending his knees, and pushing you into the desk further.

“I’m close!” You exclaimed, reaching down with one hand to rub your clit, feeling your climax building to its peak. “Fuck, spank me!” You let slip, caught up in the moment. You surprised yourself, worried that you may have shocked Jungkook with your more kinky side, but just as you were about to try and take it back, you felt his hand come down on your ass, your core clenching at the sensation. Jungkook felt your reaction and he smacked you again, groaning loudly when you clenched once more. 

“Fuck, I'm coming.” Jungkook whined, his hips jerking wildly until he spilled his seed into the condom, continuing to pump slowly. You rubbed your clit harshly, so close to your own orgasm, and when Jungkook’s hand came down on your ass one more time, you came around him, making him wince as you clenched down on his oversensitive member. Your legs were trembling as he slowly pulled out, and you took a moment to breathe, resting your head on the hard surface of the desk. Jungkook carefully tossed the condom and pulled his pants back up before coming back over to you and rubbing the red marks on our ass softly. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” You let out a chuckle as you made to stand up, but your legs wavered as you put weight on them, and you stumbled into Jungkook’s arms. “Woah, maybe not.”

“Noona, did I hurt you?” Jungkook asked with concern, his eyes welling up immediately. “I’m sorry, I got carried away—”

“Shh, baby don’t apologize.” You said soothingly, finally finding your balance. “My legs are just sore.” You leaned up to kiss him softly. “And you did exactly what I asked.”

Jungkook held you closely to his chest, still looking down on you with concern. “Still…we should go home so you can rest.” 

“I won’t argue with that.” You said, stepping back and going over to grab your things, but Jungkook beat you to it, picking up your purse and backpack for you. You smiled at him gratefully as you made your way over to the door and stepped out, only to be greeted by a small crowd.

Yoongi, Jimin, Andrea, and Taehyung all stood outside the booth doors, looking at the two of you knowingly. “Uh…” Jungkook mumbled, looking over at you with a deep blush.

“Hey guys.” You said with a smirk.

“You know, I came upstairs to look for the two of you to invite you to dinner, but what I discovered when I got here…” Taehyung said, shaking his head and looking at the floor. 

“I hope they can get someone in there to sanitize that room before tomorrow.” Jimin added with a wink at you and Jungkook as you walked past them towards the elevators. 

“You know, I have to work in there too!” Yoongi added with a grumble. “Did you guys really have to have sex in the same booth that I run dance shows?”

Jungkook was looking sheepish but you laughed at everyone’s reaction. “Bold of you to assume we haven’t done it on every surface in the apartment.” You said, earning a groan from Yoongi.

“Seriously?” He huffed, crossing his arms as everyone filed into the elevator.

“She’s kidding.” Jungkook reassured him, cowering slightly at Yoongi’s glare. “We haven’t done it all over the apartment.”

You chuckled, looking around at Yoongi’s face before adding quietly. “Yet.”

________

 

Jungkook was happily dancing around the kitchen in his Calvin Klein boxer briefs as he fixed you and himself glasses of wine. After the show the two of you had declined dinner with your friends, Jungkook wanting to get you home to rest and you wanting some time alone, away from all cast members. It was nothing personal, you were just mentally and physically exhausted of everyone except Jungkook. You were currently in the bath after finishing the quick dinner Jungkook had made you of rice and spam. 

Jungkook was just recorking the bottle of wine when he heard you call for him from the bathroom. “Kookie~” You whined, sounding needy for him, which Jungkook absolutely loved. 

“Coming!” Jungkook yelled back, picking up the two glasses and walking back to your bedroom. He carefully closed your door before going over to the bathroom and nudging it open with his hip, finding you laying back in the bath, your head resting on a bath pillow with bubbles covering your chest and lower body. “What is it Noona?”

You cracked your eye open at his voice, sitting up slightly as he came forward and handed you your glass. “Can you skip this song please?”

Jungkook chuckled at your pleading expression as he turned to the counter to find your phone and press next. “You really couldn’t have done that yourself?” 

“It was so far away, and I’m all wet.” You explained, taking a long sip of your wine before letting out a sigh. “Ah, this is perfect. Thank you baby.”

Jungkook nodded, coming over to sit on your makeup stool next to the tub. “Of course Noona. You’ve been working so hard, you deserve to relax.” You smiled at him sweetly before letting your head fall back on the pillow again. Jungkook quietly sipped his own glass as he listened to the music playing from your speaker, realizing it was one of the tracks he’d recorded for your birthday. “You put the CD on your phone?” He asked after a minute.

“Mmhmm.” You hummed, opening your eyes to take another sip of wine before closing them again. “I love listening to it when I miss you during the day.”

Jungkook felt his cheeks flush with love and pride, and he hugged his bare chest with delight. _Could I even ask for a more affectionate girlfriend?_ He knew the answer was no. Even before you’d started dating, Jungkook noticed how much more loving you were towards him then your other friends. Just the way you talked to him, praised him, touched him. You may not have been very good with expressing your emotions verbally, but you were such a physically affectionate person that Jungkook sometimes felt overwhelmed. You were all soft touches, gentle squeezes, quick kisses. He loved every second of it. And now, your casual comment about his gift? His cheeks were hurting from the force of his smile. “(Y/n)?”

“Yes?” You asked, your cheeks slightly flushed from the heat of your bath and the wine.

“I love you.” Jungkook breathed, leaning his head against the wall as he watched you with admiration.“I love the way you make me feel. Like I can do anything or be anything.” 

Your eyes fluttered open to find him watching you, your blush deepening. “I love you too baby.” 

“And I love when you call me baby.” Jungkook said, losing all inhibitions as his love flowed forth. 

You giggled slightly at his expression, but replied likewise. “And I love when you call me Noona.” You shared a quiet moment together before you sat up again and drank more wine, prompting Jungkook to do the same. “And I know I said this last night, but I’m so proud of you Jungkook. You’re doing so well with this show.”

“Thank you.” Jungkook said, accepting your praise with warm cheeks. Or maybe it was the wine… “I really love it. All of it. The acting, the singing, the dancing…” He trailed off, remembering an important decision he had yet to share with you. “Noona, what would you say if I wanted to be a dance minor?”

This got your full attention, and you took a moment to think before answering. “Well I definitely think you are talented enough to pursue it.” You said. “But I would also say that it won’t be an easy thing to do.” 

Jungkook nodded, sipping his wine. “I know. I’ve been watching Jimin the past few weeks and I’ve seen how hard he works, but I really think this is something I need to do. I had forgotten how much I loved dancing, and now I can’t imagine going back to not doing it.” 

“Well then you should look into it Kookie.” You reassured him. “I’ll be here to support you no matter what.”

Jungkook couldn’t hold in his pleasure at your words, and leaned over the edge of the tub to kiss you sweetly on the lips. “Thank you Noona.” 

You smiled before taking another long sip of wine, finishing off your glass with a sigh before carefully setting it down on the edge of the tub. “That was the perfect way to end the night.” 

Jungkook finished his own glass before nodding and picking up your empty one as well. “Do you want any more?”

“No, I think I’m ready to go to bed.” You said, gently splashing water on your arms and shoulders to remove the bubbles that lingered. “Besides, the water is getting cold.” Jungkook nodded, watching as your skin was slowly revealed as the bubbles disappeared. He was quickly becoming distracted as your breasts emerged, his eyes going right to your nipples. You noticed this as you reached for the plug, letting the water begin to drain before carefully standing up. “Would you stop staring at my boobs and grab my robe?” 

Jungkook’s head snapped up, smirking in being caught as he set down the wine glasses to reach for your fluffy robe on the hook on the door. He came over and helped you get out of the tub before putting on your robe, watching as your knees wobbled slightly. “How are your legs?”

“Still sore, but the epsom salt I put in the bath helped a lot.” You said, tying your robe while Jungkook held your arm. “I’ll be fine after some sleep and maybe a few ibuprofen.”

“Hmmm, well I don’t wanna risk you hurting yourself on the way to bed.” Jungkook said sternly, suddenly gripping your shoulders and reaching down for the backs of your knees, picking you up bridal style.

“Jungkook!” You giggled loudly, feeling breathless as he literally swept you off your feet. “Put me down!”

He shook his head, carefully maneuvering you out of the bathroom. “Not until we get to the bed.”

_______


	16. Can You Handle The Pressure?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Jungkook+Reader | Plot/Fluff/Angst at the end  
> Warnings: Cursing | Mentions Of Sex Toys |  
> Word Count: 8k

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what Jungkook's family is like in real life, I’m just using their characters to help my story along. No disrespect intended to the wonderful Jeon’s, I know they are very loving and supportive of Jungkook in real life. The song Y/N is listening to is called “Hearts Don’t Break Around Here” by Ed Sheeran. A really beautiful song that is close to my own heart. Also we’re getting closer to the end of the story so treasure every word! Only a few chapters left :) ALSO: PLEASE COMMENT IF YOU WANT ME TO KEEP POSTING THIS STORY! No one has commented in a while and I'm worried y'all are bored or the story isn't good anymore :(

Your plans to sleep in as late as possible Sunday morning were foiled by none other than Jeon Jungkook, who at nine am was nudging and poking you awake, whispering in your ear urgently. “Noona! Noona, wake up.” 

“Shhh.” You groaned, pushing him away from you as you tried to hold on to the pull of sleep. If you could just drift back off for a few more hours….

“Noona, it’s an emergency!” Jungkook squeaked, making you jump slightly at his volume.

“Whatissit?” You mumbled, finally accepting that your slumber was over and it was time to get up. “Who died?”

“What? No one died.” Jungkook said with a frown, helping you untangle yourself from the covers. “It’s my parents. Apparently they’re planning on surprising me by coming early and spending the day with me before the show, and I’m not at my dorm.”

“How do you know they're gonna show up early?” You asked, rubbing your eyes.

“My brother texted me, he figured it would be good to give me a heads up.” Jungkook explained, indicating his phone in his left hand. 

“So what, you want me to take you back to the dorm?” You asked, squinting at him in the dim light of your bedroom.

“I guess. Junghyun said they’d be here in like an hour.” Jungkook said, stifling a yawn as he crawled out of bed. 

“Well I guess we better get going. You don’t want your parents finding out that you’ve been sleeping over at an older woman’s apartment.” You said with a chuckle, watching as he rolled his eyes playfully. 

“Give me a few minutes, I need to pack a bag.” Jungkook said as you flopped back into the sheets with a groan.

“I really wanted to sleep in this morning.” You mumbled into the pillow, burying your face when Jungkook flipped on the light.

“I know, I’m sorry.” You heard Jungkook say from the dresser. “You’ve been working so hard to make sure the show runs smoothly and you deserve to rest.” You rolled back other to look at him as his tone grew serious.

“Baby, it’s okay.” You reassured him, watching as his worried expression relaxed and he took a deep breath. “Your parents don’t even know we’re dating right? It would be weird to explain to them why you’re not at your dorm.” 

Jungkook nodded, setting his duffel bag on the foot of your bed. “Yeah, I haven’t told them yet.”

You watched for a moment as he got dressed and put the things he needed for the show in his bag. “But…You’re gonna tell them right? Before you introduce me to them tonight?”

“Uh, I guess." He said, pausing in his movements and frowning. "I mean yeah, of course I’m gonna tell them before they meet you. I just hadn’t really…thought about it.”

You sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck and looked at you. “Jungkook…” You slowly got out of bed and walked over to him, wrapping your arms snugly around his waist before continuing. “If you don’t want to tell them about us, I'll understand.”

“No I do!” He reassured you, bringing his hands up to hold your back. “I’m just a little nervous I guess. I hadn’t really thought this out after I brought it up yesterday…And I didn’t expect to see my parents before the show at all.” You nodded, understanding his feelings. “But it’s good, I’ll talk to them today, and then you can meet them tonight.” 

“Okay Kookie." You said, leaning forward to kiss him softly. “It really means a lot to me that you want to introduce me to your family. I love you.”

“I love you too (Y/n).” Jungkook leaned down to kiss you once more, this time more firmly. You responded immediately, cupping his cheeks as you nibbled at his bottom lip, earning a soft whimper from his parted lips. “Noona…”

You knew that tone, and quickly pulled back to peck his lips once and let him go. “Come on, get your stuff together.”

“What? I—we—” Jungkook looked between you and his crotch, his sweats now obviously tented. “Aw, come on.”

You just laughed as you zipped up his bag for him and handed it over. “Later baby. Maybe if you’re good after the show…” Jungkook nodded and followed you eagerly out of the room, promising to be a good boy for you as you both headed to his dorm.

* * * * *

After dropping Jungkook off at his dorm, with lots of promises to text him if you were feeling lonely or bored, you headed back home and started to get your apartment together for the cast party later. Somehow you always got roped into hosting and while it was definitely nice not to have to drive home from a party, it was also a lot of work to host on top of running the whole show. But you had accepted the role of party thrower for this show mainly because of Jimin and Jungkook, who had been very excited about getting super drunk tonight, and wanted it to be at home so they could both pass out in your and Yoongi’s respective beds. 

So this is how you found yourself rummaging through your closet for your box of party supplies. As you were looking for the tub of cups, cards, and ping pong balls, youcame across something you hadn’t seen in a while. _Oh it’s my_ special _box…_ You pulled the black locked box down from the shelf and left your closet, going over to your desk to find the key hidden in a drawer. _I don’t even remember what all is in here…_ You unlocked the box as you sat on the edge of your bed, opening the lid and your eyes going wide. _Oh shit…_ You had forgotten how many truly kinky toys and things were in there. A few vibrators, a dildo with strap on attachment, your diamond butt plug, flavored lube… And then you saw the black fur-lined wrist and ankle restraints and you got an idea. _God, what I wouldn’t give to use these on Jungkook…_ You could just picture him, laying on his back on the bed, spread eagle with his arms tied high above his head and his ankles secured to the bottom posts. Completely under your control, unable to do anything no matter how much you teased him, watching as his cock throbbed and wept and he begged to be given release… _Fuck._ You were definitely going to have to break this box out soon. Just as you were about to close the lid and lock it back up, something red, round, and rubber caught your eye. It was a pretty little cock ring you’d completely forgotten about. _Oh, now isn’t that interesting…_

______

 

“Where is this restaurant again?” Jungkook’s father asked, slowing down as he looked around the small downtown area.

“It’s up here on the left, Dad.” Jungkook replied, pointing out his window. 

His family had arrived about two hours ago, and Jungkook had done his very best to act surprised. He’d definitely fooled his parents, and shared a grateful smile with his older brother as he embraced his Mom and Dad. Jungkook had spent his time before they arrived trying to make his room look lived in again. When he'd shown up his roommate had practically fallen out of bed, he was so startled. It had been such a long time since Jungkook had even dropped by that he was caught of guard by the freshman walking into the room at 9:30 am on a Sunday. 

After his family had arrived and they’d shared pleasantries, they took Jungkook shopping for some groceries. It was as they were unloading the snacks and drinks from the car that his Mom had noticed his diamond stud earrings, and dropped her bags in shock. 

“Jeon Jungkook! What is that in your ear?” Jungkook turned red immediately, and explained to his mom that he’d gotten his ears pierced for his birthday in September. “And these diamonds? Did you use your emergency credit card for that?!” She sounded angry.

“No, no.” He reassured her, holding his hands up as Junghyun looked on with sympathy. “They were a gift.” 

His mom calmed down a little after that, but ever since he’d been catching her side eyeing his ears all afternoon. _If she's this upset over just my ear piercings, who knows how she’ll react to (Y/n)?_ Jungkook was starting to feel very nervous about introducing you to them after all. 

Jungkook was brought back to the present by the car doors slamming and he realized it was time to get out of the car for lunch.

“How’s the food at this place, honey?” His mom asked as they walked up to the very diner you and Jungkook often frequented. 

“It’s great, their pancakes are my favorite.” He replied, stepping forward to hold the door for his family as they filed in. 

As he came in behind them and around the front to be seated, the hostess recognized him. “Oh hi Jungkook. How many today?”

“Four please.” He said, smiling back at the girl. She was always working when he came with you to eat at the diner on weekends, or even days during the week. He led his family behind the hostess and she sat them by the kitchen, in the same booth that you and Jungkook always sat in. Jungkook scooted into the window seat and his brother sat next to him, with his Mom and Dad on the opposite side. 

“Your waitress should be by shortly.” The girl said before leaving their menu’s on the end of the table.

Junghyun made to hand Jungkook a menu but he waved him off. “I don’t need to look, I know what I want.” 

“You come here a lot, son?” His Dad asked him over his menu from across the table. 

“Uh, I guess. At least once a week.” Jungkook shrugged, leaning back comfortably in his booth.

A moment later Miss Donna walked over in her signature yellow dress and apron, and her smile widened at the sight of Jungkook. “Hey sugar! I haven’t seen you all week.”

“Hi Miss Donna. Yeah, it’s been tech week for opera so I’ve been extra busy.” Jungkook replied with a smile, his family looking at him with surprise at his familiarity with the waitress.

“Where’s Miss (Y/n) today?” Miss Donna asked, making Jungkook go a little red.

“Uh…she had some stuff to do before the show tonight. Th-this is my family.” He said, gesturing to his Mom, Dad, and brother.

“It’s so nice to meet y’all! Jungkook is just a sweetheart, and always tips well.” Miss Donna said fondly with her signature smile. “Are y’all here to see the Opera?”

“Yes Ma’am.” Junghyun chimed in, because it seemed his parents were at a loss for words. 

“The whole town is just buzzin' about it, I’m sure Jungkook is a real star.” She continued, giving Jungkook a wink that made him smile. Over the past semester Miss Donna had become quite fond of him in a rather motherly way, just how she was with (Y/n). “So, what can I get y’all to eat? Jungkook, I already know what you want.”

Jungkook sat quietly as she took everyone’s order and then promised to be back soon with their drinks. When Miss Donna was gone, his mom almost immediately turned to him with a raised eyebrow. “Who’s (Y/n)?”

“Uh…” Jungkook gulped under her scrutinizing expression. _Come on Jungkook, just get it out. Tell them you have a girlfriend, you know how excited (Y/n) is about meeting your family._ “She’s the Graduate Assistant Stage Manager for the Opera Department. I’ve been working as her assistant this semester.” _Welp, I guess technically that’s still the truth…_

“Really? I thought you were interested in performing, not being behind the scenes?” His Dad asked with a furrowed brow. “Why are we paying for you to get a degree in vocal performance if you’re just going to be a tech person?”

“Th-that's not—”

“Is it appropriate for a professor to be taking a freshman out to a restaurant?” His mother asked, completely ignoring what his father had been saying.

“She’s not a professor, she’s still a student—”

“Really Jungkook, why did we come all this was if you’re not even going to be onstage? Why—”

“Just hold on a second!” Junghyun said rather loudly, stopping his parent’s onslaught. “If you gave Jungkook a chance to talk, I’m sure he could explain what’s going on.” 

Jungkook looked at his brother with gratitude. Sometimes his parents could be so overwhelming, and it was hard for Jungkook not to just submit to their arguments. “Well?” His mother prompted after it was quiet for a moment. 

“Well first, (Y/n) is still a student, a-and we’re friends.” _Oh boy._ “She asked me if I wanted to help her in Opera and I said yes, and I’m glad I did. She’s taught me a lot more than I could’ve thought possible.” Jungkook said, addressing his mom before turning to his dad. “And I _am_ still going to be onstage. I was going to surprise you guys later tonight, but I guess I’ll just tell you now. I’m playing the lead tenor role in the opera tonight. The student who had the role got injured and I was his understudy, so I’ve been the Sailor in ‘Dido and Aeneas’ for two night’s now, and I think it’s going really well. I wanted all of you to come to the show today to prove to you that this degree _isn’t_ a waste of your time or your money, and that I’m proud of the work I’ve been doing.” When Jungkook was finished, he let out a huff of breath and leaned back into his seat. _Well, I left out the part about (Y/n) being my girlfriend, but I’ll tell them that later._

“I’m really excited for you Jungkook, and I can’t wait to see you onstage tonight.” Junghyun said, throwing his arm around his younger brother’s shoulders in a side hug. Jungkook smiled back at him before turning to look at his parents, both seeming to have forgotten how to speak. Junghyun prompted them. “Mom? Dad?”

“Well…I guess it’s good for you to be learning about different aspects of opera. Just as long as you are still focused on your performing, since that’s the degree you’re trying to get.” His Dad said finally.

“When you said ‘Graduate Assistant Stage Manager’ I pictured an older professor.” His mother admitted. “But I guess if she’s a student then that’s less inappropriate.” 

“She is. She’s only twenty four.” Jungkook reassured her, nodding his head.

“Hmm.” Was all his mother said, folding her hands in her lap. There was a bit of an awkward silence afterwards, but luckily for Jungkook Miss Donna chose that moment to come back over with their drinks, and that was the end of the conversation.

_______

 

You had just sat down on the couch to relax for the next few hours after cleaning the apartment when your phone started ringing. You dug it out of your pocket, hoping to see ‘Baby Boy’ flashing across the screen, with the picture you’d taken of Jungkook sleeping so sweetly in your bed. However you were met instead by the picture of you and Yoongi from the Paramore concert two years ago, with the name ‘Yoongles’ on the top of the screen. You tapped accept before bringing the phone to your ear. “Aren’t you in bed? Why are you calling me, I’m sitting on the couch.”

“I’m at the studio.” Yoongi said, and you indeed heard music playing in the background.

“Oh, I definitely thought you were here…” you said, looking over your shoulder at his room. “Wait a minute, I thought I heard you moving around earlier?”

“That was probably Jimin, I left him there this morning because I had to come edit a track. I forgot that I have to turn in two of my five songs tomorrow so I left early to come work.” Yoongi explained, talking unusually fast, and then you heard him take a sip of something. 

“How many cups of coffee have you had today?” You asked skeptically. You felt like you could practically hear his hands shaking.

“I lost count after five.” Yoongi admitted. “Look, I hate to ask this today but can you come up here? I still need you to lay down vocals for my ballad, it’s one of the ones due tomorrow.”

“How long do you think it will take?” You asked him. “I have about two hours before I’m supposed to be dressed and ready for call.”

“I’d say thirty to forty-five minutes tops.” Yoongi said. “It’s for So Far Away, so you know all the descants already.”

“Alright, I’ll come. I’ll just bring my stuff with me, get ready in my office.” You agreed, getting back up off the couch with a groan. You were still really sore from sex with Jungkook yesterday. “I need about half an hour though, I still have to shower.”

“Thank you so much (Y/n), I really appreciate it.” Yoongi said with sincerity.

“Yeah yeah. A few months ago I’d say you have to pay me back with sex, but that’s off the table now.” You said with a smirk as you got to your room, already stripping out of your sweats.

Yoongi chuckled on the other end of the line. “I’m sure I’ll think of something else. Maybe I’ll take you out next week after you’re done with the show.”

“Ooo, that sounds fun! We haven’t done Karaoke in a while…” You hinted, flipping on the light in your bathroom, finding Lil’ Meow Meow sitting on your counter.

“I _guess_ we could do that.” Yoongi said, but you could hear the smile in his voice. 

“Come on, you know you love it!” You teased him, coming over to pet the black and white cat on your counter. 

“It’s not as fun for me, I can’t sing for shit.” Yoongi countered.

“Hey, that is a lie and you know it.” You said. “You just need a bottle or two of soju first to lube up your vocal cords.” That made both of you laugh, and Lil M’ meowed at the sound. “By the way, when’s the last time you fed your cat?”

“Uh, maybe like six a.m., why?” 

“Because he’s sitting my counter meowing at me.” You explained, looking down on the little cutie. “Don’t worry, I’ll feed him before I leave.”

“Thank you~” Yoongi called in a sing song voice. “I love you~”

“Yeah yeah.” You replied before hanging up and setting your phone down on the counter. “Your Daddy is just a pain the ass sometimes, isn’t he?” You asked the cat, earning another cute ‘meow’ from him. “Alright, lets feed you huh?” You walked back out of your bedroom and the cat followed close behind, rubbing up against your bare legs. When you got to the kitchen you found that his food bowl was indeed empty. You were bending over to pour the cat food when you heard the distinct sound of Yoongi’s bedroom door opening. You looked up in time to see Jimin walk into the kitchen in just a t-shirt, the material barely covering his butt, an exact replica of your own outfit. “Hey sleeping beauty.”

“Jesus Christ, you scared me!” Jimin said, clutching his heart. He let out a huff of air as you giggled, fanning himself. 

“Dude, I’m just standing here.” You chuckled as Jimin regained his cool, rubbing his eyes as he walked over to the get a glass of water. You noticed that he looked a little wobbly on his feet. “Are you okay? You look a little shaky.”

“Yeah I’m fine.” Jimin said, siping his water. “I’m just a little…sore.”

“Ah,” You said knowingly. “I understand. My thighs are killing me.”

“Yeah.” Jimin chuckled. “My thighs, my back, my arms…” He paused before blushing. “I don’t know what it is about seeing me onstage as the Sorceress, but Yoongi has been quite…enthusiastic in bed the past few nights.”

You giggled along with Jimin. “I mean, you do look _extremely_ hot in your costume. Especially with that makeup on.” Jimin blushed further. “I mean, I’d bang the shit out of you too.”

“(Y/n)!” Jimin chastised, but with good humor. “Don’t let Jungkook hear you talking like that, he’ll get jealous.” 

“Yeah, the last thing I need is to get him worked up. He nearly crippled me because he didn’t know his own strength.” You said with rolled eyes. 

Jimin just shook his head. “I talked to him about you two yesterday.”

“Oh really?” You asked, coming over to lean against the counter next to him. “Anything interesting I should know about?” 

“Not really. Just…that kid really loves you.” 

“Yeah…I know.” You sighed. “He wants me to meet his family tonight.”

“O.M.G! That’s so exciting!” Jimin said, squeezing your shoulder. “How do you feel about it?”

“Well when he brought it up yesterday I was definitely skeptical.” You admitted. “But the more I think about it… the more I’m looking forward to it? No one has ever asked me to meet their family before. And I know that I don’t get along with mine, but Jungkook does for the most part, and the fact that he asked me to meet his parents and his brother I think means a lot to him. So it means a lot to me.” 

Jimin nodded, looking at you with admiration. “You two really are something else. Sometimes I forget that you’re almost five years apart.”

You chuckled, pushing off the counter. “You and me both, Jiminie.”

* * * * *

“Okay, I just wanna go through those four bars one more time.” Yoongi said, typing something into his track description. “This time just a little more chest voice mixed in.”

You nodded, adjusting your headphones as he started playing the backing track.You took a deep, steady breath and closed your eyes as you concentrated on the sound Yoongi was asking for as you sang the next echo. “So far away, so far away. So far away, so far away~”

Your voice slowly faded out and you watched as Yoongi intently listened, and adjusted a few things on his screen. It was very quiet for a moment before he clicked something twice and pulled off his headphones, turning to you. “Perfect. That last one had the exact color I was looking for.”

You smiled back at him and took off your own headphones. “Yay! Are we done?” 

“Yeah. That was all I needed you for.” Yoongi said, already typing away again.

“Great. I've got about an hour to get ready, and then it’ll be time for our last show! I assume you’re working here instead of watching tonight?” You asked Yoongi, setting the headset on the stool and picking up your bag.

“Probably." Was all he grunted, immersed in his work again. 

You rolled your eyes and headed for the door, but paused. You set your bag back down and went over to him, reaching for his head and holding his face in your hands and turning him to look at you. “Hey!” Yoongi finally paused in typing and looked at you with wide eyes, almost surprised you were still there. “Are you gonna thank me for taking time out of my _extremely_ busy schedule to help your procrastinating ass?”

“Yes.” He said, smirking a little as you dropped your hands. “Sorry, I’m just under a huge time crunch. Thank you, (Y/n). I love you.”

“That’s better.” You said, leaning down to kiss him on the forehead. “I love you too. See you tonight.” 

“Break a leg, babe.” Yoongi called after you as you picked up your bag and made your way out, already hearing the clacking of his keys. 

“Ah, Yoongles.” You sighed good-naturedly as you made your way down the hall and to the elevator, heading to your office. _How has he made it four years waiting until the last minute to finish his projects?_ You shook your head and sighed to yourself as you rode the elevator downstairs, walking through the oddly busy halls of the Performing Arts Center on this Sunday afternoon. It was very typical for you to be here on the weekend, but always rare to see other students. However on show days, the crew was always here early to help set up and make sure everything was running smoothly long before your cast was required to arrive. You looked down at your phone to check the time again. _An hour until my cast is called, two and a half hours until the matinee._

You got to your office door and unlocked it, heading inside and setting your garment bag down on the desk. You careful unzipped it and removed the dress Jungkook had gotten you for your birthday. It was the perfect style to wear for tonight. It was black and had long sleeves, and those two things were essential for crew dress code: head to toe black. You had a little more wiggle room with your show outfits, as you stayed in the booth and didn’t have to move around backstage during the show. The dress was knee length, so you’d brought black tights to wear under it along with the matching heels you’d gotten. 

You’d planned this outfit for tonight carefully because Jungkook was introducing you to his family. Planned down to the very last detail your makeup, hair, jewelry. The more you thought about it, the more excited and touched you were about this gesture. You were really looking forward to it, in fact. Any parents who could raise someone as intelligent, kindhearted, and empathetic as Jungkook couldn’t really be that bad, right? The two of you didn’t really talk a whole lot about family. You knew Jungkook really loved his brother, he’d said as much, and you’d talk to him about your sister and her wife and all that, but you never really talked about your parents. Or his parents. Jungkook knew you were estranged with yours, so maybe he just didn’t want to make you uncomfortable? You didn’t really know why. But you’d seen the look on his face when he’d suggested you meet his family tonight, and it was an earnest look. Full of sincerity and hope. 

Jungkook was so serious about his feelings for you, so solid. That kind of thing…used to freak you out to be honest. That’s why it ended with Kaitlyn. But the way that you and Jungkook had grown together, that’s what made it seem so organic. A lot of things with Kaitlyn were forced on your side. She always felt everything more dramatically than you, and it just hadn’t worked. But Jungkook… Sure, he could be dramatic, but it never made you uncomfortable. When Jungkook got really serious about his emotions, it touched your soul. His love confession hadn’t made you cringe, it made you realize how mature and caring he was. And now look at you. You were in a a serious relationship with him, sharing your true feelings and insecurities and being truly honest about everything for the first time. You had such a deep seated trust for him, that doing something that would’ve made you uncomfortable before, like meeting his parents, wasn’t phasing you at all. 

In fact, you were smiling as you did your makeup at your desk, music playing softy from your phone. All this thinking about Jungkook, you were really missing him now. You could just picture his soft, pink lips, the gentle flush of his cheeks, and the nervous hand on the back of his neck the first time he approached you that day on campus, under the big tree. 

You were smiling like an idiot as you realized the song playing, one by Ed Sheeran, had the most beautiful lyrics for your kindhearted and steadfast man. 

_“Every night I'll kiss you you'll say in my ear_

_Oh we're in love aren't we?_

_Hands in your hair, fingers and thumbs baby_

_I feel safe when you're holding me near_

_Love the way that you conquer your fear_

_You know hearts don't break around here”_

You smiled, setting your eyeliner down after finishing the very tasteful wing you’d just applied. _I miss my baby…_ You reached for your phone, opening the music app and screenshotting the song before opening your message thread with Jungkook.

 

Y/N- (1:38 pm) [image attached] This song makes me think of you.

 

You reached for your lipstick, applying a very tasteful nude matte that matched your gentle maroon and gold eyeshadow. Just as you were packing up all your supplies, your phone went off, signaling a text from Jungkook.

 

JK- (1:41 pm) Noona…

JK- (1:41 pm) These lyrics are beautiful. I have to learn this song for you  ♡

Y/N- (1:42 pm) lmao you’re a SAP!

Y/N- (1:42 pm) jk I love you. How are things with the fam? Have you talked to them yet?

JK- (1:43 pm) They’re driving me a little crazy tbh. But it’s going well. I’ll tell you more when I get to the school.

Y/N- (1:44 pm) Okay. Don’t forget your call is at 2:00

JK- (1:44 pm) Yes Stage Manager ;) My family is dropping me off soon.

Y/N- (1:45 pm) Hurry. I miss you  ♡

 

You were smiling like an idiot after a conversation like that. You set your phone down and went to the door to lock it so you could change into your dress and heels. You’d also planned ahead in terms of your lingerie, because you were planning on rewarding Jungkook tonight after the cast party, since he had been doing such a good job in the show, and he was making you all hot and bothered with his ‘meet my parents’ attitude. He was all ‘I’m proud of my hot stage manager girlfriend.’ Proud enough to introduce you to his freaking _mother_. So yeah, you’d broken out a really sexy red lace bra and thong just for him. _Actually….maybe I should send him a little sneak peak…_ You smirked to yourself as you changed into the delicate undergarments. You stood there for a moment, contemplating the best place to take a few risqué pictures, and settled on seated in your chair with your legs up and tossed on the desk. You giggled as you slipped on your sparkly black heels, already picturing Jungkook’s flustered state when he’d see the pictures. You posed a few different ways, snapping several pictures, and selected two that really showed off your tattoos well. You knew that is what would get him the most. 

 

Y/N- (1:52 pm) [images attached] Sneak preview of what being a good boy is gonna get you later ;)

 

You couldn’t help but smile to yourself as you got dressed, finally hearing your phone go off repeatedly as you pulled on your tights under your dress.

 

JK- (1:55 pm) SDKGHSHLSAKGFLKDJHDGJHSADJHF

JK- (1:55 pm) Y/N WHAT THE FUCK IM WITH MY PARENTS!!!!!!!!

JK- (1:55 pm) JESUS CHRIST I HAVE A BONER AND IM WEARING SWEATPANTS!!!!!!!

JK- (1:55 pm) I’m coming straight to your office when I get there.

 

You giggled at his reaction, loving the way you got him so flustered. Just as you were about to sit back down, there was a strong knocking on your office door. You walked over an unlocked it, opening the door only to be tackled by a wild eyed, pant tented Jungkook.

_________

 

“Oh my god, is that (Y/n)?” Jimin yell-whispered in Jungkook’s ear. 

The freshman practically jumped out of his seat, slamming his phone face down on the counter. “Jesus Christ!”

“She looks so hot!” Jimin said, watching the blush burn over Jungkook’s cheeks. “New lingerie?” 

“You were _not_ supposed to see that.” Jungkook mumbled, but he couldn’t keep the smirk off his face.

“Well maybe you shouldn’t be looking at half naked pictures of your girlfriend in the middle of the dressing room?” Jimin suggested with a raised eyebrow, reaching for his makeup bag to start getting ready. 

“Yeah I was just…distracted.” Jungkook cleared his throat and pushed his phone away, also getting his own bag of supplies ready.

“You know, you and I have really, _really_ hot significant others.” Jimin said with a smirk as he began applying foundation.

Jungkook chuckled but nodded his head. “You can say that again.”

“Actually if you think about it, you and I are related through sex.” Jimin said thoughtfully.

“What?!” Jungkook said practically dropping his makeup bag. “What do you mean?”

“You know.” Jimin said, pausing to look over at Jungkook. “You’re having sex with (Y/n), I’m having sex with Yoongi. They’ve had _lots_ of sex with each other.” 

“Oh my god, stop.” Jungkook said, going red again as he picked up some of his spilled supplies. “I don’t like thinking about other people (Y/n) has slept with.”

“Well you’re friends with a couple of them.” Jimin said with a shrug. “You know, Yoongi, Kaitlyn.”

“No, Kaitlyn’s not my friend. Not after what I suspect she’s done.” Jungkook said, his brow furrowed. “You were there, you heard what Namjoon said when we confronted him in the hallway. Someone told him when and where to be. Wanted him to break (Y/n) and I up.”

“And you’re sure it’s her?” Jimin asked. 

“Who else could it be hyung?” Jungkook set all his things down and looked over at Jimin. “After the show is over, I’m confronting her about it.”

“Jungkook, do you really think that’s the best idea?” Jimin asked, moving on to his eyebrows. 

“I don’t want (Y/n) to be worried about Kaitlyn starting something, or her trying to break us up, or saying something to a professor? That would be horrible.” Jungkook took a deep breath, trying to steady his growing anger. “(Y/n)’s never had anyone fight for her, Jimin. Like, _really_ fight for her happiness. And I’m here to change that.”

“Damn…” Jimin said, setting down his eyebrow pencil and turning to look at Jungkook. “You are something else, kid.” Jungkook just smiled and shrugged, powdering his face. “So, (Y/n) told me you asked her to meet your parents. That’s big huh?"

“Yeah…” Jungkook sighed and sat there quietly for a moment. “When I brought it up yesterday I was really excited, but being around my Mom and Dad all day was kinda rough. Now I’m worried how they’re gonna react.” 

“Did something happen?” Jimin asked him with concern.

“Kind of?” Jungkook took a second to organize his thoughts. “I was supposed to tell them about (Y/n) today while we were all together, or at least that I had a girlfriend. But while we were at lunch (Y/n) came up in conversation and I just kinda…said she was our stage manager. My parent’s were getting worked up about my major as usual and I panicked and only got that part out.” Jungkook gave up on doing his makeup for the moment and just sat there with his head in his hands. “What am I gonna do? I told (Y/n) I’d tell them about my girlfriend.”

“Okay, so your parents are a little…overprotective?” Jimin asked.

“More like judgmental. I’m not really following the path they wanted for me, choosing music. And now I’ve got a hot, pink haired, tattooed and pierced twenty four year old girlfriend. My mother might disown me.” Jungkook said in a rush. “I mean, she flipped out when she saw my earrings.”

Jimin looked over at the freshman with a raised brow. “Jungkook, (Y/n) is really looking forward to meeting your parents. It’s okay if you don’t think you’re ready, but you need to tell her.” 

“No, no, it’ll be fine.” Jungkook said, trying in part to reassure himself. “I’ll just introduce her after the show. It’ll be fine. Right?”

________

 

You were in the women’s dressing room, calling thirty minutes till the show. You made your way around, making sure all the girls had the heads up. You were about to round the corner to the bathrooms when you heard a familiar voice say your name. 

“Yeah, (Y/n) and Jungkook are dating, isn’t that gross?” That was Kaitlyn’s voice. _Oh my god, when will she give it a rest?_ “She’s like, so much older than him.”

“I mean…it’s not really that weird.” Another girl replied. You recognized her as a sophomore in your cast. 

“Yeah but like, she’s his teacher basically. That seems inappropriate to me.” Kaitlyn continued, ignoring the other girls dismissal. “I don’t know, maybe I should say something to Dr. Grimes about it.”

You eyes widened with shock as you heard the other girl gasp slightly. “Kaitlyn, don’t you think that’s a bit extreme?”

You took a deep breath and rounded the corner, deciding it was time to put an end to this once and for all. When you were behind them you cleared your throat, alerting them to your presence. Kaitlyn and the girl's heads both snapped up to look at you through the mirror. The sophomore quickly looked away embarrassed, but Kaitlyn’s eye’s were glued to you, her face and body frozen. “(Y/n)!” She stuttered. “I didn’t know you were there…”

“Can you follow me to my office please?” Was all you said, your voice clear and steady. You turned on your heel and walked to the door, holding it open and waiting for Kaitlyn to follow you. You watched like a hawk as she got up out of her chair and sheepishly followed you out of the dressing room. You were silent the entire walk to your office, and you didn’t say anything until you were inside with the door shut. “Please sit.”

“Look (Y/n), I can explain—”

You held up your hand to silence her as you settled behind your desk. “No, you’re going to be quiet and listen to me.” Kaitlyn audibly snapped her mouth shut and looked at you with wide, wet eyes. “I was hoping to wait to have this conversation until after the show was over, but clearly it can’t wait. Your behavior for the past few weeks has been unacceptable. I have been giving you leeway because of our past relationship, but after this week, that’s all over. You’ve been actively undermining my authority in front of your peers and my cast members and it has to stop. 

“Kaitlyn, I know it was you who called Namjoon and had him come up to the school.” Her eyes widened at your statement but you continued uninterrupted. “I know you’ve been starting rumors and making empty threats. I heard you just now threaten to report me to Dr. Grimes for something that isn’t even inappropriate. Enough is enough. I know it can’t be easy for you, seeing me happy with someone else, and for any hurt that I’ve caused you, I’m truly sorry. But we ended things months ago. It’s time for you to accept that I’ve moved on, and try to start doing so yourself.” 

Kaitlyn sat there quietly for a moment, a few silent tears rolling down her face. You gave her a few minutes of silence before reaching over and handing her your box of tissues. “Th-thanks.” She sniffled, dabbing her eyes and her nose. “(Y/n)…I’m sorry.” _Wow. I definitely hadn’t expected that reaction._ “You’re right, I’ve been such a bitch.”

“I definitely didn’t say it like that.” You sighed.

“No, I’m serious. I’ve just been so angry since I found out about you and Jungkook. It just seemed so unfair that you could love him and not me. I went too far and I’m sorry.” 

“Well…” You paused, looking across the desk at her. “I’m glad you realize how serious I am.”

“I just…I want you back in my life, (Y/n). I miss you so much.” Kaitlyn confessed, looking at you with pleading eyes. “But I’ve been going about it in such a bad way.”

“Kaitlyn…” You sighed, watching as she broke down again. “Look, just breathe okay?” You said, getting up from your seat and coming around the desk to kneel in front of her. You helped her take a few deep breaths, breathing in and out together, but not touching her. You needed to keep clear boundaries. When she had calmed back down, you spoke again. “I’m not completely opposed to being your friend again.”

“R-really?” She sniffled.

“But you’re really going to have to earn my trust back if you want that to happen.” You said, getting back up from the floor as she dabbed the tears from her eyes again. 

“Okay. Of course. I’ll do anything.” Kaitlyn said, nodding her head vigorously. 

“You need to apologize to Jungkook first.” You crossed your arms over your chest as you watched a few emotions flicker across her face before she nodded.

“Okay. Right now?” She asked.

“Might as well.” You said, coming around to open your office door and step out, Kaitlyn following close behind. You made your way back to the dressing rooms, pausing at the Men’s door and knocking. “Everyone decent?” You called through the door.

“Hold on!” You heard someone call, and a moment later Taehyung stuck his head out of the door. “What’s up?”

“Could you send Jungkook out for me please?” You asked him, and he nodded before pulling his head back in and shutting the door. You took a step back and stood next to Kaitlyn quietly for a minute until Jungkook came out.

“Noona, what—” Jungkook stopped dead just outside the door, looking between you and Kaitlyn with his mouth open. “What’s going on?”

You looked over at Kaitlyn and raised an eyebrow. She sighed but stepped forward towards Jungkook, fidgeting with her hands and not meeting his eyes. “Jungkook, I…I wanted to apologize. For uh, everything I said and…for what happened with Namjoon. I hope you can forgive me.”

“O-oh.” Jungkook looked so shocked, you had to stifle a giggle. He looked from Kaitlyn to you with wide, questioning eyes. You nodded and smiled, encouraging him to reply. “Well um, thanks I guess.” Kaitlyn looked back up at you and you nodded, signaling she could go. You remained quiet as she left, and Jungkook looked at you with raises eyebrows when she was finally behind the door to the women’s dressing room. “What was all that about?”

“Well it’s a long story that I will explain later, but basically we don’t need to worry about Kaitlyn or Namjoon anymore.” You said, stepping closer to Jungkook and playing with the shall of his toga.

“Seriously? I mean, I can’t believe she just admitted she was behind all that…” Jungkook shook his head in disbelief, arms coming out to hold your elbows unconsciously.

“Yeah, I may have kind of forced it out of her…” You raised your eyebrows and gritted your teeth. “Whoops.”

“Hey so, about meeting my parents after the show—” Jungkook started, but you cut him of unexpectedly as you looked down at your phone.

“Crap! We start in less then five minutes, I have to call places!” You immediately let him go and ran towards the dressing rooms, already forgetting what Jungkook had started to say.

* * * * *

“God, I can’t believe it’s all over!” Andrea was saying as you helped her out of her costume in the dressing room. “Oh god, my very last show as an undergrad!” 

“Aw Andi!” You said, smiling at her as she teared up a little. “You were fantastic tonight. Seriously, what an amazing way to end your undergraduate career.”

“(Y/n), thank you so much for all of your help, we couldn’t put on a show like this without you.” Andrea said as you unpinned her shall and hung it back up with her costume. “Seriously, you’re wonder woman.”

“Oh stop, I’m gonna get emotional!” You said, swatting her arm and taking her toga when she handed it to you, hanging it up next to the shall. “Are you good, do you need help getting anything else off?”

“No I’m good, you go! Go meet Jungkook’s family!” Andrea said excitedly as she started to take off her jewelry.

“Okay! And good luck with Taehyung’s grandparents.” You said, heading for thedoor. 

“I’ll tell you all about it tonight girl.” She replied with a smile as you waved and left the dressing room. 

_Alright, time to go find my boyfriend!_ You thought, taking a big breath and flattening out the front of your dress. You made your way down the hall backstage to your office, stopping to check your makeup and lipstick quickly before heading out to the crowded lobby, searching the crowd for Jungkook. You passed by a few friends and colleagues, everyone complementing you on the show, your hard work, your beautiful outfit. You accepted everyone’s praise gracefully, still searching until you finally found that familiar mop of black hair on the opposite side of the room, by the granite stairs. _Oh boy, here we go._ You paused, took a deep breath, put on your best mom loving, good girl smile, and made your way over to them. As you approached, you saw Jungkook’s brother look over at you and do a double take, smiling when you came up next to Jungkook and addressed his family. “Hi.”

“Hi.” Jungkook’s brother said, politely reaching out his hand for you to shake. 

“Oh my god, you scared me.” Jungkook said, looking over at you in surprise before returning to his family. “Uh, this is (Y/n). (Y/n), this is my brother Junghyun, and my Mom and Dad.” You smiled brightly and firmly shook everyones hand. 

“(Y/n), the stage manager?” Jungkook’s father asked, taking you by surprise. _That’s weird…wouldn’t he ask if I was the girlfriend?_

“Uh…” You said turning to look at Jungkook. The second you saw his face you knew the truth. He hadn’t told them. “Y-yeah, that’s me.” You said, trying your best to recover from your growing disappointment. _Well, give him a change, he can still tell them now._

“We heard that you’ve been working with Jungkook as your assistant.” His mother said, giving your hair a little bit of a side eye, but still smiling.

“Yes, yes he’s been great. I’m so proud of how well he’s been doing this semester. Your son is very talented.” You assured her with a soft smile. 

“Guys, there’s something I was supposed to tell you earlier.” Jungkook blurted out, his face pale and forehead glistening with sweat. _Okay, here he goes._ You found your smile again, folding your hands politely in front of you as you waited for him to tell them. “(Y/n) is more than just my stage manager. She…she’s…” He paused again, rubbing the back of his neck before stuttering out. “She’s my best friend too.”

Everything seemed to happen in a muffled blur after that. You vaguely remembered keeping your smile but the happiness left your eyes. Jungkook was looking at you with apology but you couldn’t look at him. You eventually excused yourself from the conversation, giving Jungkook a simple “congratulations” and a small smile before turning on your heel and walking away, barely holding in your disappointed tears until you got safely to your office, locking the door behind you before leaning back against it, crying and sliding down onto the floor. 

_________


	17. Tongues Aren’t The Only Things That Get Tied Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Jungkook+Reader | Plot/Angst/SMUT SMUT SMUT  
> Warnings: BDSM Themes | Dom Reader+Sub Jungkook | Wrist & Ankle Restraints | Cock Ring | Sex Toys | Unprotected Sex | Cream Pie | Oral Sex/Female receiving | Cum Eating | Dirty Talk | Mutual Masturbation | Cursing | Dirty Talk | Noona Kink | Baby Boy Kink |   
> Word Count: 6.5k

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly have no excuse for the smut in this chapter. I need to be bathed in holy water. Shout out to my fellow Noona Dom’s out there, this one’s for us. What is a plot? I only know smut ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Also there will only be 3-4 chapters after this one, we’re almost done lovelies! [I AM SO PROUD OF THIS CHAPTERS TITLE ASDFLKAJ] Please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed it :)

You sat on the floor for a minute, crying silently. You didn’t really know why this was hitting you so hard, but you’d felt your heart sink into your stomach when Jungkook had uttered the words ‘best friend.’ _If he didn’t want to tell his parent’s about us, then why didn’t he just say so? I gave him an out. This whole thing was his idea!_ You felt your breathing getting quicker, and you looked down at your hands. They were shaking slightly. _Low blood sugar_ , you thought, slowly pushing off the door and crawling the two feet to your mini fridge. You quickly pulled the door open and fished around for a minute before pulling out a small bottle of orange juice. _Look at me. Sitting on my office floor, crying, chugging orange juice because my boyfriend wasn’t around to remind me to eat today. How pathetic!_

You let out a deep sigh and got back up off the floor. This was supposed to be a happy time! You just finished a wildly successful run of an amazing show, and tonight was the cast party, and celebration of all your hard work. _Am I really going to let something so small as those two words ruin my entire night? No, no I’m not._ Sure, you were a little mad at Jungkook. Disappointed, really. You’d been excited about this, and picked out an outfit, done yourself up really nice to impress his mom, and he’d just let the ball drop. But you were mature enough to realized that he hadn’t done it to hurt you. Clearly he wasn’t ready, and you couldn’t blame him for that. You could be upset about it, but you could also forgive him. _Well, eventually._ Right now you were still having feelings. 

You walked around to your desk and gathered your things, getting ready to head home to finish getting ready for the party. You picked up your mirror and a tissue, dabbing a few stray tears off your face and checking to make sure your makeup was still perfect. You got to the door and paused with your hand on the knob. _Should I go out through the lobby now, and risk running into Jungkook again?_ The thought of seeing him with his family made you start to tear up, so you wiped your face and opted for the back exit, deciding to just text him once you got home.

_________

 

“Dude, you never mentioned that (Y/n) was _extremely hot._ ” Junghyun whispered as they sat in the back seat of their parent’s SUV, Jungkook’s mom and dad on their way to drop Jungkook off at his dorm, having their own conversation in the front and paying the boys no mind. 

“What?” Jungkook’s head snapped up, looking at his brother incredulously but keeping his voice low. “What are you talking about?”

“Seriously, I did a double take when she walked up behind you.” Junghyun said, shaking his head. “Is she single?”

“Hyung, shut up!” Jungkook snapped, realizing his mistake too late.

Junghyun looked over at him with wide eyes. “Jungkook…do you like her or something?”

“I…” Jungkook let out a deep sigh and dropped his head into his hands. “She’s my girlfriend.”

“Oh my god…” Junghyun muttered. “ _That’s_ why she left so abruptly earlier. Jungkook, what did you do?”

“I told her I wanted to introduce her to you guys, but when the moment came, I panicked! Oh god, the way she looked at me before she left…I ruined everything.” Jungkook’s voice broke at the end.

“Okay hold on.” Junghyun said, reaching to pat Jungkook’s arm. “I’m sure you haven’t ruined _everything_. Have you tried calling her?”

“I texted her before we left, all she said was that we’d talk later.” Jungkook said, bringing his head back up.

“Okay, so you’ll talk later.” His brother said. “Look, bringing a girl home is never easy. Remember what happened with Erica?”

Jungkook chuckled finally, remembering that disaster. “Yeah, I remember. Mom almost had a heart attack when she showed up in that miniskirt.”

“Exactly. And did thing’s with her end well? No, but that’s not the point.” Junghyun said. “The point is, I brought her home. And several other girls I thought were the one. And every time I was scared of what mom and dad would say, but I did it anyway.”

Jungkook nodded, finally understanding. “So you’re saying, even if I’m scared how they’ll react, I should do it anyway.”

“Exactly. And I’m not saying you need to tell them tonight, because I don’t think you’re ready for that yet. But remember when you told me you wanted to be a singer? And you were so scared to tell mom and dad because you thought they would hate you? Well, look at you now. You’re doing what you love, and your parent’s are still here supporting you.” He reassured Jungkook. 

“This is so important to me Hyung. I want them to like her, accept her.” Jungkook explained. “I’ve never felt this strongly about anything before.”

“Is our little Jungkookie in love?” Junghyun teased, reaching over to pinch Jungkook’s cheek.

“Hey, get off.” He said, slapping his brother’s hand away, but not able to hide his blush. “And yes, I love her. She’s incredible, just wait until you really get to know her.” 

“Well, you have to admit you’re dating to our parent’s first.” Junghyun teased, making Jungkook huff. “But like I said, not tonight. I think maybe breaking the news over the phone is the best way to go on this one. You know how protective mom gets of her _baby_.”

“Oh god, she’s gonna kill me.” Jungkook said, furrowing his brow when his brother burst into laughter.

* * * * *

It took Jungkook a while after the show to actually get to the cast party. Not only did he have to deal with his family afterwards, but because he didn’t want to have to explain the party or you or any of that, he just let them leave him at his dorm. Consequently, Jungkook had to find a ride back to your apartment. Eventually he convinced Taehyung and Andrea to pick him up on their way to the party.

“Why are we getting you from your dorm again?” Taehyung asked as Jungkook got into the back of their car with his duffle bag from this morning. 

“Because, my parents dropped me off. I didn’t want to try to explain to them about the party, they would’ve flipped out.” He replied, buckling his seatbelt as they pulled away from the curb. 

“Yeah but like, why isn’t (Y/n) here picking you up?” Taehyung asked. “I thought I finally retired as your chauffeur when you got a girlfriend.”

“Tae! Be nice.” Andrea scolded her boyfriend before turning around to address Jungkook. “But sweetie, why _isn’t_ (Y/n) picking you up? Did something happen with your parents? She told me that you were going to introduce her to them tonight.”

“Yeah, that didn’t exactly happen…” Jungkook trailed off, looking out the window in distress. “She came up to us, and everyone was staring at me and I just panicked! I just told them she was my best friend instead.”

“Oh Jungkook…” Andrea sighed, turning around in her seat to pat Jungkook’s knee in comfort. “I’m sorry. Was she mad?”

“I don’t know. I don’t know how she feels because she isn’t answering my phone calls or texts. She just keeps saying ‘we’ll talk when I get home’.” Jungkook looked at Andrea with a pleading expression. “What am I gonna do? She was excited about this, she even told me so! I fucked up big time.” He let his head fall into his hands. _Jungkook, you big dumb idiot. This is the woman of your dreams and you’re acting like a child._

“Look, you and (Y/n) have been doing so well through everything, I’m sure this is just a small bump in the road.” Andrea consoled. 

“Yeah bro, she’s crazy about you. It’ll be fine, just chill.” Taehyung said, turning into the parking lot of the apartment complex. “Besides, we’re here anyway.”

Jungkook groaned as they pulled into a parking space in front of your building. He slowly gathered his things and trudged up to the front door, dreading the inevitable fight that he was sure was about to happen. When they got to the door and Taehyung pushed it open, they were met by a raging party. Jungkook walked it and was greeted by his drunk cast mates, all loudly congratulating him on his performance. He weaved his way through everyone until he could get to his and your room, opening the door and quickly shutting it behind him, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath for a moment, trying to calm down. “Hey.”

Jungkook practically jumped out of his skin at the voice. His eyes snapped open and he finally saw you sitting in your desk chair, your legs crossed at the ankle and a box in your lap. “Noona! You scared me.”

“Lock the door and sit on the bed.” You said, playing with a small lock on the front side of the box in your lap.

Jungkook dropped his bag and did as you said, confused by the casual tone of your voice. You appeared nothing like he was expecting, calm and collected with a mischievous smile playing in the corner of your mouth. _I have a bad feeling about this…_ As soon as he sat down, his words came flowing out without control. “(Y/n), I’m _so_ sorry about tonight. When I was out with my parent’s I was gonna tell them I had a girlfriend but then my Mom and Dad started laying into me about my career choices, and hanging out with my stage manager outside of class, and my mom was mad about my earrings and… I just shut down. And then when you came up to us after the show I was gonna tell them the truth but they were all looking at me and my mom was making a face at your hair and I panicked! I’m a coward and I’m sorry.” 

You let Jungkook speak uninterrupted, watching him closely with your hands wrapped around your box, muffled sounds of the party going on outside your bedroom door. After a moment you sat up straight and finally addressed Jungkook. “Do you know what’s in this box?”

“I—what?” Jungkook stammered. _Why isn’t she angry?_ “I thought you were gonna be mad or upset or crying when I got home.”

“Oh, I’m definitely angry.” You said, in your bedroom voice. Jungkook only heard this tone when you were getting ready to jump his bones or talk dirty to him. “And I’ve been sitting here thinking about how I’m going to _punish_ you.”

“P-punish me?” Jungkook squeaked, his voice cracking slightly and blood rushing to his cheeks. However, the hungry look in your eyes was also sending blood to his _lower_ region.

“Yes baby.” You said, reaching for a small silver key Jungkook hadn’t noticed was on the desk. “You were a bad boy today for your Noona, and there are consequences.” Jungkook watched your every move as you inserted the key into the small lock on the box, unlocking it but keeping it closed. “I asked you a question earlier that you still haven’t answered.” You said, raising an eyebrow at him.

Jungkook wracked his brain before realizing what it was. “Y-you asked me if I knew what was in the box.” 

“That’s right baby boy.” You nodded, your fingers playing with the now open lock. “Do you?”

“No Noona.” Jungkook answered obediently in honorifics, clasping his hands in his lap.

“Do you want to see?” You asked with a raised eyebrow. Jungkook nodded, and craned his neck as you finally removed the lock and key and opened the lid. His eyes began to widen as you slowly started taking things out of the box to show him. “This is my _special_ box. Do you know what this is?” You asked, holding up a purple sex toy that was smooth and about eight inches long, with buttons on one end.

“It’s…” Jungkook could assume what it was, and was feeling both embarrassed and extremely turned on as he watched you. He wanted nothing more than to fly off the bed and kiss you, but he knew that wasn’t what you were asking him, and he decided it was a good idea to be very good and listen to you right now. “It’s a vibrator.”

“Good baby, that’s right.” You nodded, putting the vibrator back and pulling out a long flesh colored rubber cock. “And this one?”

“Uh, a dildo?” He said, glancing down at the growing bulge in his pants and folding his hands over his lap. _Oh my god, why is this turning me on so much?_

“Mmmhmm.” You nodded, putting it back and pulling out something Jungkook didn’t recognize, but it had a big rhinestone on one end and was bright pink. “Do you know what this one is?”

Jungkook shook his head, but you gave him an eye and he knew you wanted a verbal response. “No Noona.”

“This is a butt plug. It’s one of my favorite toys.” You said with a smile, putting it back and staring down at your box with admiration before looking back up at Jungkook. “But I don’t think you’re ready for any of these.” Jungkook swallowed loudly at the look in your eyes and the implied ‘yet’ that you’d left off the end of your sentence. 

Jungkook was feeling a little anxious and decided to ask the burning question in the back of his mind. “What do you think I’m ready for Noona?” You said nothing, only smirked before reaching for something black and leather, pulling them out of the box for Jungkook to see. He felt his dick twitch in his underwear. “Handcuffs?”

“With attached under the bed restraints.” You said in a very low but excited voice. “Do you think that’s something you could handle baby?”

Jungkook swallowed again before looking you straight on, noticing your thighs and how hard they were pressed together. _Noona is turned on too…_ “Yes Noona.”

“Then strip.” You instructed, setting the box on the desk and holding the restraints. Jungkook hopped up and got naked in record time, standing by the edge of the bed. As you were eyeing him he reached for his erection, trying to get a little relief but you stopped him. “Uh uh uh, no touching yourself baby. This is a punishment, remember?” Jungkook nodded removing his hands and making a fist as he waited for further instructions. “Now lay down and spread your arms and legs.” Jungkook did as you said, crawling to the middle of your bed and laying on his back, holding his arms out. He watched with bated breath as you came over to his side and secured one of his wrists in the leather cuff, noticing how much cushion there was in the inner part. _These are really padded, and kinda soft._ You fastened it shut and then tossed the rope attached to the cuff under the bed before going around to the other side and fishing it out, fastening his other wrist just as securely. Once they were done Jungkook gave a tentative tug, seeing just how immobilized he was. “Are they too tight?” You asked as you watched him. Jungkook shook his head and you reached out to pinch his arm. “You need to use your words from here on out, baby.”

“Yes Noona.” Jungkook said as you moved to the foot of the bed. “They’re not too tight.”

“Good.” You said, reaching for his ankle and repeating the exact same process as with his wrists. When you were done, you just stood there, your eyes on his rock hard cock as it leaked precum onto his stomach. Jungkook fidgeted with his restraints tentatively, realizing how secure he was, and also how exposed, and his face reddened even more. “Are you comfortable?” You asked, walking around to your desk again.

“Yes Noona.” Jungkook said, watching you as you reached for the box again, and this time pulling out a red rubber ring. Jungkook didn’t know what it was but he felt his stomach drop as you moved back to the foot of the bed between his spread legs. “W-what’s that?”

“This is a cock ring.” You said with a smirk, finally crawling onto the bed between Jungkook’s legs, but still not touching him. “It goes around the base of your cock and it keeps you from cumming until it comes off.”

Jungkook watched you with wide eyes as you played with the toy in your hands. “Are you gonna use it on me?”

“Do you want me to?” You asked softly. 

“I-I don’t know. Will it hurt?” Jungkook asked in a small voice.

“No baby, it will make you feel even better. Do you want Noona to put it on so you can see how it feels?” You asked, your hand finally finding its way to one of Jungkook’s thighs and making his muscles jump.

“Okay.” Jungkook agreed, biting his bottom lip and straining his neck as he watched you move closer to his crotch, reaching down with a deft hand and collecting some of his precum on your fingers, rubbing it on the inside of the ring, and slowly lowering it down around his cock, Jungkook letting out a long involuntary groan at the sensation. “Oh my god.”

“How does it feel baby boy?” You asked, keeping your hand wrapped loosely around his shaft and rubbing the underside of his cock with your thumb.

“So good!” Jungkook gasped, his hips twitching and trying to get friction with your hand. But as soon as he did so, you removed your hand entirely, slapping his thigh instead. “No, please, touch me Noona!”

“Not yet baby. First you need to learn your safe words.” You said, biting your bottom lip as you looked at him.

“My safe words?” He asked, wriggling again as he searched for something to give him some relief.

“Yes baby. We’ll use green, yellow, and red for now okay? When I ask you for a color, you’ll tell me one of those. Green is good, it means I can keep going. Yellow means you want me to slow down, and red means you want me to stop completely okay?” Jungkook nodded again, but you pinched his thigh. “Use your words.”

“Yes Noona, I understand.” Jungkook nodded quickly, anything to get him closer to release.

“Good.” You said, reaching for his cock again and standing it up, gently squeezing the base around the cock ring and earning a gasp from Jungkook. “Color?”

“G-green.” Jungkook stuttered, looking up at you with pleading eyes. 

“Perfect.” You said, releasing his cock and crawling back off the bed. 

Jungkook was expecting you to start undressing, but instead you started walking towards the door. “Noona, where are you going?!” He asked desperately, tugging on his restraints.

“I’m going to the party Kookie, I can’t leave our guest out there all alone.” You smirked, reaching for the door.

“Wait! You can’t just leave me here! What if someone walks in?” His voice was getting high pitched again.

“Well, then they will see how helpless and exposed you are for your Noona.” Jungkook’s eyes widened in panic at you words, which prompted the next question. “Color?”

Jungkook took a deep breath but knew the answer right away. “Green.”

“Good baby. This is your punishment, remember? I’ll be back in a little while.” You said with a sweet smile that did not reflect on the situation at all. Jungkook watched with his mouth hanging wide open as you unlocked the door and slipped out, leaving him tied up spread eagle on the bed, with his pulsing cock flipped up against his stomach, precum dripping all over his abdomen.

* * * * *

Jungkook laid there for what felt like eternity, but what the clock on the night stand said had been about fifteen minutes. He was sweating all over, his breathing was getting quicker, and Jesus Christ, he was so hard he thought he might die if he didn’t get some release soon. _Oh god, Noona was right, this_ is _a punishment._ Jungkook adjusted his hips again and let out a loud gasp. His movement had caused his cock to slide across this abdomen, which was now covered in a layer of precum and sweat, and it was the most friction he had had since you’d tied him down. _If I could just do it again…_ He craned his head again, rotating his hips in whatever direction he could muster to try and get the head of his cock to slide and… “Oh, fuck.” Jungkook whined loudly before he could stop himself, and then froze when he suddenly heard a rustling on the other side of your door. He heard the handle jiggle and his head snapped up. “Don’t come in!” He yelled, eyes going wide and face beet red as he saw the door start to open.

“Calm down, it’s just me.” You said, smirking at Jungkook as you slipped into the room and locked the door behind you on the party that was still in full swing.

“Noona, please can you touch me now? I’m so sorry about tonight, just please…” Jungkook looked at you with desperation. “Please touch me!”

You smirked at him and came to stand at the end of the bed. “Do you think you’ve taken your punishment well?”

Jungkook nodded his head vigorously, then remembered your rule. “Yes, yes Noona!” 

You smiled at him, reaching for one of his ankles and tugging lightly. “Color?”

“Green, still green.” He whined, twisting his ankle slightly at your touch. 

“Good, that’s good.” You said, kicking off your shoes and reaching around for the zipper on your dress. “Because I’m gonna ride you while you’re still tied up.”

“Oh my god.” Jungkook groaned, feeling his dick twitch at your words. “Please! He watched with bated breath as you stripped out of your clothes, down to your red lingerie which you had teased him with earlier. “God, you look beautiful.”

You chuckled as you crawled onto the bed, your mouth going to Jungkook’s thigh, licking and kissing your way closer to his crotch. “You know, I was planning a strip tease for you, before everything happened. But you were such a bad boy for your Noona tonight.” 

“Noona, I’m so sorry—”

“Shhh.” You said, crawling up his body until you were face to face. “I don’t want to hear another word out of your mouth unless it’s something dirty.” You leaned down to kiss him, your lips wet and firm with the slight hint of alcohol, and Jungkook felt like if you didn’t touch him soon he was gonna explode. 

He whined when you pulled away, pulling at his restraints trying to reach you. “I wanna touch you.” 

“Not yet.” You whispered in his ear, making Jungkook shiver as you kissed down his neck and to his chest. “Color?”

“Green.” He watched as you paused at a nipple and and let your tongue dart out, making him jump. _Oh my god, I can’t take it anymore. I need to feel her._ “Fuck me, _please_.” Jungkook groaned. 

You smiled at him as you kissed down his chest to his abdomen. “As you wish, baby.” Jungkook watched as you finally, _finally_ settled over his crotch, your mouth coming down to lick up his shaft, from the cock ring all the way to the tip where he was covered in precum. “Jungkook, I think you’ve been very patient for me, and I want to reward you.” You said, sitting back up as you undid your bra, sliding it off and tossing it away. “Can Noona ride you bare baby?”

Jungkook looked at you with wide eyes, his mouth hanging open. “I—is that okay? What if I cum inside you?”

“Well first, this little thing right here,” You tapped the cock ring, “won’t let you cum until I take it off. And second, you know I’m on the pill baby, so it’s okay with me. Do you want me to?”

Jungkook nodded aggressively. “Yes, please, god.” They two of you had only ever had sex with condoms, but Jungkook had heard about how much better it felt bare. And if that’s what you wanted to do, he wasn’t about to say no. “I’ll do anything for you, Noona.”

You smirked, adjusting your position so you could take of your thong, bunching it up in your hand and tossing it aside as you gripped his cock. “Are you ready baby? How does your cock feel?”

“So hard.” Jungkook groaned as you hovered over his length, adjusting your hips to get the position right. Jungkook watched as he saw the head of his red cock slip into you, but he was in such bliss that his head flung back and his mouth hung open in a silent moan as you slid down, completely sheathing yourself on his cock. “Hnnnnaaaa.” Was what Jungkook managed to get out, his mind ready to explode at the sensation of your warm wet walls constricting around his cock, your wetness and his precum finally mixing as you sat down on his bare glory.

“Baby, I’m gonna ride you until I cum okay? If you stay still for me and you’re a good boy, I’ll let you cum inside me when I’m done. Do you wanna do that? Fill me up with your cum?” You asked Jungkook as you started to swivel your hips, but not move up or down yet.

Jungkook was actively having to remember how to speak, because the sensations he was feeling were so intense that his brain was malfunctioning. “Ah, yes! Oh my god, I’ll b-be good, please ride—FUCK ride me till you cum!” 

At his words you placed your hands flat on his chest and raised your hips before slamming them back down on his cock, setting a relentless pace, and somewhere in the very back of Jungkook’s mind he wondered how much work that was on your already sore thighs. Jungkook couldn’t decide where to look; he kept switching between watching his dick disappear inside of your core, your tits bouncing up and down as you rocked, and your face which was contorted in pleasure. He was looking up at your face when you finally opened your eyes, Jungkook’s own mouth hanging open in pleasure as you had your way with him. “You’re doing so well baby, Noona is so, ah so close!”

“Kiss me.” Jungkook whined, reaching his head up as far as he could, trying to get closer to you. You took mercy on him and obliged, leaning down to meet his lips and in turn adjusting the angle at which you were grinding on his cock. As you connected your lips with Jungkook’s, you must have hit your g-spot on the head of his cock, because suddenly you were yell-moaning into his mouth and your rhythm faltered as Jungkook felt you clenching around him. Jungkook sucked on your jaw and neck as you propped yourself up over him and rode out your orgasm. When you were done, you collapsed onto Jungkook’s chest for a moment, trying to catch your breath. “Noona, are you okay?”

You chuckled as you picked up your head, finding his lips and sharing a long kiss. “I’m fantastic baby. And I know you still need to cum, but my legs are gonna give out if I try to ride you any longer, so I’m gonna untie you okay?” 

“Okay Noona.” Jungkook nodded as you sat up and he let out a whine as you unsheathed yourself from his cock, losing the wonderful warmth that was your womb. 

“I know baby, I’m working on it.” You said knowingly, knelling between Jungkook’s legs as you carefully removed the cock ring, making Jungkook cry out.

“Fuck, I almost just came!” Jungkook exclaimed, the feeling of the cock ring being removed was euphoric. 

“Do you want Noona to suck you off instead?” You asked, leaning down to kiss his hip but staying away from the angry red head of his length. 

Jungkook shook his head. “No, I wanna cum inside you.” As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Jungkook bit his lip in embarrassment. You didn’t laugh however, and instead went about quickly releasing his ankles and wrists. As soon as Jungkook was free, he grabbed you by the waist and flipped you over, settling between your legs and wasting no time, sheathing himself immediately in your warmth. “Holy fuck.” He groaned under his breath once he was inside you again. “I’m gonna cum fast.”

You nodded, hands coming up to hold Jungkook’s shoulders as he pumped maybe five or six times before he was cumming harder than he’d ever cum in his life. His hips stuttered and twitched as he hovered over you, his head buried in your chest when he was finally done, his forehead covered in sweat and his chest heaving. Eventually he lifted his head and saw your smile. “Hey.”

“Hi.” Jungkook chuckled, leaning forward to kiss you deeply, a hand coming up to cup your breast as he did so.

When he pulled back you were whining again, your chest lifting to press into Jungkook’s teasing hand. “Is it bad that I’m already ready to go again?”

Jungkook chuckled as he pinched your nipple piercing between his fingers, pulling on it just the way you liked. “I could eat you out.” He suggested, moving to suck on your other nipple as he played with the one in his hand. 

“Jungkook, you just came inside me.” You scoffed. “Do you really want that in your mouth?” 

“So? You swallow my cum all the time.” Jungkook said after releasing your nipple and sitting up, slowly removing his now soft cock from your slit, careful to wipe the cum on the head on your clit before moving into a better position.

You watched Jungkook with wide eyes as his face hovered over your mound, his tongue tentatively coming out to taste his cum that was starting to drip out of your entrance. “Holy shit, that is so hot.” You moaned as he made a surprised face, looking up at you this time as he swiped his tongue through your dripping slit.

“You know, it’s not so bad.” He said, making you giggle, but it quickly turned into a moan when Jungkook connected his lips to your clit. He knew it would be extra sensitive because it hadn’t been paid any attention yet, and he wanted to make you cum just as hard as he had a few minutes ago. He held your legs open as he got to work, sucking out his cum from your slit, making sure nothing got onto your comforter. When he was satisfied he had cleaned you up enough not to make a mess, he moved back to your clit, giving it big long licks with the flat of his tongue before wrapping his lips around the sensitive bundle of nerves and sucking, softly at first and slowly getting stronger until you where whining in earnest and your hands were in his hair, pulling at the roots just the way he liked. 

Jungkook nibbled on your clit very softly and your whole body twitched. “Holy fuck, I’m gonna cum.” Jungkook went back to sucking and licking on your clit until you were calling out his name, and he had to hold your thighs open as you came again, pushing some of his cum out with all your clenching. Jungkook dutifully ate it all up before kissing all the way up your body to your lips, pecking them twice before collapsing next to you on the bed, and almost instantly falling asleep.

* * * * *

Jungkook was awoken by his blaring 7 o’clock alarm the next morning with a jerk. He hastily turned it off, deciding by the feeling of deep exhaustion in his chest that he was _not_ in fact going to Hoseok’s Hip Hop class this morning. _He’ll be fine without me for one day._ He groaned as he rolled over towards your side of the bed, keeping his eyes closed but flinging an arm out to find you. He found your waist in the dark, smiling softly to himself as he pulled you flush to his chest. As he laid there, the night before slowly came back to him. Jungkook felt himself blushing as he remembered all the truly _dirty_ things that had transpired. He had really surprised himself as well, the way he’d just completely submitted to your will without question. Sure, Jungkook had experienced your dominance before, things like pinning this arms over his head or making him tell you what he wanted, but last night was completely something else. Handcuffs? Safe words? And dare he say it…the cock ring? Last night was completely unlike anything he’d ever even contemplated in terms of sex, but he found himself craving the way he could let go with you and just let you take care of him. _Maybe I should mention to Noona just how much I enjoyed it last night…_

You stirred a little, mumbling something in your sleep as Jungkook snuggled his head into the back of your neck. He finally peaked with one eye open, smirking at your messy pink hair, and realizing you were wearing one of his t-shirts. Jungkook had passed out cold last night naked, and you must’ve gone about your nightly routine after he had fallen asleep. _I hope Noona took her insulin…_ Jungkook frowned, tracing small circles on the skin of your hip where his shirt had ridden up your waist. Part of him wanted to wake you to make sure you had taken your medicine, but another part wanted to let you sleep.

Jungkook couldn’t even begin to imagine how exhausted you were. He himself was so beat after this week, and you had been working longer hours and doing twice the work he had all week. Not to mention the physical exhaustion and soreness you had been complaining of from the sheer amount of sex you’d had the past three days. If anything, you deserved to sleep uninterrupted, no matter what Jungkook might want. No matter how much in this moment he wanted to see you under him, with his t-shirt pushed up your chest, your breasts bouncing up and down as he slid in and out of your entrance, no condom, the feeling of your walls clenching around him…

“Kookie~” You whined, startling Jungkook because he hadn’t realized you were awake. “Why are you poking me?” You mumbled.

“What?” Jungkook asked, confused because he was only caressing your hip, but then you wiggled your butt a little and he realized that he _was_ poking you, just not with his hand. “Oh. I’m sorry Noona.” Jungkook felt his face flush in the darkness of your bedroom as you pressed back into his boner again.

“It’s okay.” You reached to take Jungkook’s hand from your waist, surprising him when you brought it around to your abdomen, showing him that you weren’t wearing any underwear. “What were you thinking about?”

“Um.” He swallowed as you guided his hand down, stuttering as you pressed his fingers to your clit. “I-I was thinking about last night, you tying me up. And also, me fucking you…with my t-shirt pushed up your chest so I could watch your tits bounce.” Jungkook admitted, groaning as he felt how wet you were on his fingers. _Noona loves when I talk this way…_

“Mmmmmm.” You moaned, letting go of Jungkook’s hand as he took over your ministrations, and making him whine when you reached behind you and started playing with his naked cock that was still pressed into your ass. “What else baby?”

Jungkook had to concentrate to form words, between his fingers that were slipping and sliding through your wetness and your hand wrapped firmly around his length, pumping with determination despite still being half asleep. “I want to, ah— want to fuck you bare again, you felt _so_ good on my, mmmm my naked cock.” He increased in volume as you sped up your pace the best you could, still facing away from him.

Jungkook in turn pumped his long fingers in and out quickly, feeling your breath hitch every time he curled them at just the right angle, stroking your g-spot. “Fuck, don’t stop.” You whined, your pace on him faltering a little as you got close to your climax, but Jungkook didn’t mind in the slightest. To him your pleasure was the hottest part of anything the two of you did, whether it was just fingering like this, eating you out, or full out sex. Knowing that he was the reason for your moaning, your wetness coating his fingers, that was what pleased Jungkook the most. “Hnnnnng, I’m gonna cum!” 

Your hand left Jungkook’s cock completely, and he pressed you closer to him, rutting his cock on your bare ass as he fingered you and rubbed your clit. Suddenly your legs snapped shut on Jungkook’s fingers and you were cumming hard. As you rode out your high, Jungkook rubbed his cock on your skin and ended up cumming as well, just from the friction between you and the feeling of your walls convulsing around his fingers. When you were done you relaxed your thighs and Jungkook was able to pull his hand free, gently nudging you onto your stomach in the process. “Stay like this Noona, I’ll clean you up.” You hummed in response, Jungkook careful not to get any cum on the sheets as he got out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom. He found a used towel on the rack and wiped off his stomach and cock before coming back to bed to find you passed out again. He chuckled under his breath as he cleaned his cum off of your ass and lower back before tossing the towel in the hamper and then coming back to bed, snuggling back into you for a few more hours of sleep, his morning classed be damned. 

________


	18. Life Post-Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Jungkook+Reader | Plot/FLUFF/SMUT  
> Warnings: Cursing | Masturbation | Voyeurism | Sex Toys | Unprotected Sex | Cream Pie | Spanking | Cum Eating | Dirty Talk | Oral Sex/Female Receiving   
> Word Count: 9.2k

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook always talks about this one kiss in the movie he loves called Love 911, and that’s what he does when he sees y/n after he gets out of class. It’s so freaking sweet and romantic and I couldn’t help myself. Also I’m just gonna put the warnings up there and stop trying to justify this smut to myself, it’s dirty and I’m a horny Jungkook Noona and that’s that. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Please comment and give kudos!

Jungkook woke up later that same Monday morning when your 10am alarm went off, chimes ringing through the bedroom softly. Jungkook still had his arms wrapped around you, and he had to loosen his grip on your body so you could reach over and turn the alarm off. When you rolled back over and Jungkook snuggled into your side, you looked surprised that he was there. “Babe, you didn’t go to class today?” You asked groggily, reaching to run your finger’s through Jungkook’s bedhead. 

“Uh uh.” Jungkook hummed, leaning forward to kiss you softly on the lips. “I was too tired to get up. Plus I’ve barely missed one day this semester.” 

“Won’t Hoseok be mad that you skipped Hip Hop?” You asked, cupping Jungkook’s cheek and rubbing a thumb over his soft skin.

“He can deal.” Jungkook mused, leaning down to kiss your cheek this time, then your nose, then your exposed collarbone. “I’m sure he’ll understand when I explain the reason I didn’t show up was that my girlfriend was busy giving me a morning hand job.”

“Oh my god, that really happened?” You asked with a giggle. “I thought I was dreaming.”

“Nope.” Jungkook shook his head, maneuvering himself in the bed so he was on top of you, propping himself up on an elbow while playing with the hem of the shirt you were wearing. “That really happened.”

You giggled as Jungkook tickled your side, making you squirm under him as he attached his lips to your neck. “I _thought_ it was too vivid to be my imagination.” Jungkook said nothing, instead worked his hand up under your shirt, pushing it up to expose your breasts to him. “What do you think you’re doing Jeon?”

“Admiring my Noona in her full glory.” Jungkook explained, leaning down to kiss the valley between your breasts, letting his lips brush over the edges of your tattoo. But before he could move to either nipple, you grabbed his chin and made him look at you. 

“Hey, you may have the luxury of skipping class today, but I don’t. I need to get up and get ready.” Jungkook pouted but didn’t fight your grip, instead trying his best to give you puppy eyes and make you cave. “And don’t give me that look, it won’t work.”

“Noona~” Jungkook whined when you gently pushed him off of you so you could get out of bed, looking between you and his half hard member with a pouty lip. “Please?”

“You are the horniest teenager I’ve ever met. And yes, you’re still a teenager.” You said, shaking your head when you heard his noise of protest. “Babe, I need a break from all the sex. My thighs still haven’t recovered from Saturday morning.” 

“You’re the one who decided to ride me last night, that couldn’t have helped your sore muscles.” Jungkook said, sighing as he also got out of bed, walking around to stand naked in the doorway of the bathroom as you got ready to shower.

“Are you complaining about last night?” You asked with a raised brow. Jungkook quickly shook his head. Last night was the best sex he’d had to date. Granted he’d only been having sex for three days, but still. “Good, because I’m still kinda mad at you.” 

Jungkook sighed at your comment, watching silently as you turned on the shower and you got undressed, his boner long gone. “(Y/n)…” You ignored him calling your name and instead got into the shower, leaving Jungkook standing there in the doorway. _I need to make her understand what happened. She must feel like it was her fault I didn’t tell my parents, but it was all me._

Jungkook pushed up off the doorframe and closed the door to the bathroom, coming over to the shower and surprising you by getting in as well. “Jungkook, I said I don’t wanna have sex right now—”

“I know, I promise not to try anything.” He said, holding his hands up in surrender. “I just wanna talk.”

“What’s there to talk about?” You asked, turning back around to let the hot water run through your hair and facing away from Jungkook. “You’re ashamed to admit to your family that you’re dating someone like me—”

“Hey, that’s not true at all!” Jungkook protested, stepping forward to set his hands on your shoulders. “Please, can you just let me explain for real? We didn’t actually talk about anything last night.”

You sighed heavily but turned around to face Jungkook, breaking his heart when he saw how sad you looked. “Okay, I’m listening.”

“Last night had nothing to do with you. It was all me, I was the one who got nervous and dropped the ball, and it had _nothing_ to do with how I feel about you. I’m so in love with you I can’t think straight! Which is evident by how much of an _idiot_ and an ass I was yesterday.” Jungkook explained, watching as you bit your lip in concentration.

“I’m still listening.” You said after a pause, encouraging him to continue. 

“The reason I bailed wasn’t because I’m ashamed of you. It was because I want to protect you. My Mom and Dad can say some pretty horrible things without realizing it, and I was so worried they would do or say something that could hurt you. I mean, my mom had a _cow_ over my earrings, I would hate to hear her say something to you about your tattoos or—or your hair. I wanted nothing more than to introduce you to them, but in that moment I was worried how they’d react. And I am _so_ sorry that I did that to you.” Jungkook let out a breath when he was done, so worked up over the situation. 

Your lip suddenly trembled, and he watched with devastation as tears rolled down your face. “I wore the dress you got me because I wanted your Mom to see it.”

Jungkook felt his own tears prick his eyes at your reaction, and he stepped forward to pull you to his chest. “I can’t tell you how sorry I am. I’m not going to stop until I’ve made it up to you.”

“Okay.” you mumbled into his chest, your arms coming up to hug Jungkook back finally. He held you like that in the running water for a moment until you brought your head up to look at him. “Jungkook?”

“Yes Noona?” He asked, squeezing you gently. 

“Will you wash my hair?” 

Jungkook smiled at you fondly, leaning down to kiss your forehead before reaching for your shampoo. “Of course I will.” You returned his smile and turned around again, giving him access to wash your pink tresses and massage your scalp just the way you liked, all the while Jungkook admiring your pink and red carnations on your back. 

________

 

The following Wednesday you were standing outside the choir room, patiently waiting for Jungkook to get out of Men’s choir. You were officially three days post-show which meant your normal sleep schedule was finally getting fixed and your energy was back, and you were weirdly free now in the afternoons. Since the show was over, there was no opera class for your cast, so in turn you were also done. Now your’s and Jungkook’s day's ended at 3:30, and you’d both been taking advantage of the free time. After your shower conversation you’d finally forgiven him for what happened with his parents, and today you’d decided to surprise him and go to the pet store. You hadn’t forgotten about your promise to let him get a pet, and today was the perfect afternoon to do it. 

You were waiting patiently on a bench outside the choir room when his class finally ended, and you waved at him and Tae as they left the classroom. “Hey (Y/n).” Tae called, waving at you as you got off the bench.

“Hi Taehyu—” You started, but were cut off when Jungkook abruptly picked you up by the waist and held you to his chest as he kissed you, effectively taking your breath away. _Oh my god, how this kid can literally sweep me off my feet!_ You lost yourself in his embrace, completely forgetting where you were or _who_ you were, the only things in this moment were your lips and Jungkook’s strong arms. 

“Ahem, guess I’ll be going now.” Taehyung grunted, you and Jungkook completely ignoring him until he walked away. 

Eventually Jungkook put you down, and you had to hold onto his arms to steady yourself. “That was…wow.”

Jungkook was just as flushed as you, and he kept his hands firmly on your waist. “Wow it was.” He agreed.

“What came over you just now?” You asked as you finally caught your breath, letting go of Jungkook’s arms and instead taking his hand, intertwining your fingers automatically.

“We’re singing a song about love for the fall concert, and Dr. Hinkley asked all of us to pick someone or something to think about while we sing, so…” Jungkook trailed off, walking with you down the hallway.

“So you chose Taehyung? I totally understand, he’s such a honey bear.” You teased Jungkook, making him roll his eyes.

“No dummy, I kept thinking about _you_.” Jungkook huffed, following as you lead him down the staircase to the first floor. “Whatever, never mind.”

You chuckled at his pout and you paused at the bottom of the stairs, pulling him close. “Hey, I’m sorry, finish your story.”

Jungkook pouted until you leaned up and kissed his cheeks and his nose, finally forcing a smile out of him. “Fine. I kept thinking about you, and picturing how you look in the morning when I leave for class…” 

You raised an eyebrow at him then. “You’ve been watching me while I sleep?”

“Only a little.” Jungkook admitted, and when you rolled your eyes he tugged your hand to keep walking. “Hey, I know for a _fact_ that my contact photo in your phone is one of me sleeping.”

“How do you know that?” You asked incredulously, your eyes wide at being caught by Jungkook.

“Remember when you couldn’t find your phone last week, so I called it?” Jungkook asked, and you nodded. “Well not only did I see the picture of me asleep, _shirtless_ , in bed, but also that my contact name is ‘ _baby boy_ ’.” 

“Would you shush?” You called, looking around frantically, worried that someone would hear him. “I like, _work_ here.” Jungkook laughed at your expression as you led him out of the music building and towards the parking lot. “Okay, so maybe I got a _little_ carried away with your contact in my phone. What picture do _you_ have for mine anyway?”

“Uhhh.” Jungkook suddenly started blushing deeply and you stopped him on the sidewalk.

“Oh my god, Jungkook, what picture is it?” You asked him again.

“Nothing, just a-a selfie we took together.” Jungkook stammered, not instilling any confidence in you at all. You had an idea, and you pulled out your phone quickly and dialed his number. “Noona, what are you doing?”

“Calling you.” You said, looking down at his front pocket when it started ringing. “Come on, pull it out.”

“(Y/n)….please don’t make me.” Jungkook said with a shy smile, play fighting you as you tried to reach for his pocket. “You’re not gonna like it.”

“Jeon Jungkook, show me your phone now or I’m gonna have to punish you again.” You said firmly, letting enough of your bedroom voice seep in to let Jungkook know you were serious. At you words he succumbed, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his phone, revealing the picture to you. “Jungkook!” You exclaimed, taking it in. It was the picture you’d sent him of you in your red lingerie!

“I told you you wouldn’t like it.” He said, pressing end and putting his phone back in his pocket.

“What happens if I call you in class and your teacher sees that? Or god forbid your parents?” You scoffed, shaking your head at him, but in the back of your mind you loved that he’d saved your number under _that_ picture.

“Don’t worry, I’m very careful.” Jungkook giggled, reaching for your hand again and continuing the walk to the car. “Although to be honest, _Jimin_ has seen the picture.” 

“Oh lord.” You sighed, shaking your head.

“But to be fair, that was the day you sent the pictures, before I had saved it to your contact. He came up behind my shoulder, it was an accident.” He said sheepishly, watching to gage your reaction.

“Well, if any of our friends had to see my nudes, I’m glad it was Jimin.” You chuckled, brushing your hair off your forehead. 

Jungkook laughed too, squeezing your hand as the two of you approached your car, him going over to the passenger side and getting in after you unlocked the doors. “So are you gonna make me change it?”

You pretended to contemplate for a moment as you started the car and cranked the heater, as it was getting quite cold outside. “You know what? No. Honestly…I think it’s kinda hot.”

“Really?” Jungkook asked with wide eyes. You nodded as he buckled his seatbelt, looking over at you as he rested his head on the head rest. “Hot enough to take me home and have your way with me?”

You burst into laughter and Jungkook joined in. “You’re really something else today!” You smiled at him fondly as you pulled out of your parking spot and reached for his hand over the center console, intertwining your fingers yet again. You were quiet for a minute as you listened to the radio, loving the way Jungkook played with your hands absently and hummed along to the music playing. “Besides,” You said, continuing your thought. “We’re not going home right now.”

“Where are we going Noona?” Jungkook asked, his brow furrowed as he looked over at you.

“The pet store.” You said with a smile, turning to watch Jungkook’s face light up.

“Really?!” He asked in excitement, doe eyes going wide and his bunny teeth on full display. “We’re going right now?”

“Yes Kookie.” You couldn’t help but feed off of his childlike energy, smiling like crazy the entire drive to the pet store.

* * * * *

“I don’t know Noona. I need… _less_ options.” Jungkook whined, looking around at all the fish in the tanks at Pet Co. 

You giggled at his indecision. You’d been here an hour already, and with all the different types of animals to choose from, you’d finally gotten down to fish. You’d thought giving Jungkook free rein on this choice would be great, but you were starting to realize he needed your help. “Okay, come here.” You said, reaching your hand out for him. “Can I help?”

“Please.” He said, coming to your side obediently. 

“How about we get a beta fish?” You suggested. “They’re easy to take care of, their bowls don’t have to be filtered. All you have to do it pick a color. How does that sound?” 

“Perfect, thank you.” Jungkook sighed, letting you lead him over to a shelf full of fish. “Oh god, there are so many colors…”

“Well while you decide which one you want, I’m gonna go grab a tank and stuff okay?” Jungkook nodded, taking his time to look at every single fish as you walked down the aisle. You smirked as you turned the corner, finding the right aisle. _Jungkook is so cute, god._ You thought, grabbing a big round bowl, rocks, a few cute fake plants, and some fish food. When you came back to the fish aisle, you found Jungkook staring intently at a red and gold fish on the top shelf. “Did you pick one yet?”

“I think so.” He said, picking up the fish he’d been staring out so intently. “Meet Tony.”

“Tony?” You asked, coming over to look at the fish.

“Stark, cause he looks like Iron Man.” He said, his smile so bright you didn’t even have the heart to mock him. “Did you get everything else we needed?”

“I sure did.” You gestured to the items in your arms. “Are you ready to take Tony home and get his tank all set up?”

“Yes Noona.” Jungkook said, coming over to kiss you softly on the lips. “Thank you for my fish. _Our_ fish.”

“Anything for you baby.”

________

 

Jungkook was in your room, dutifully setting up the fish tank while you and Yoongi were in the kitchen cooking dinner. He’d carefully washed the rocks and fake plants before putting everything in the fish bowl and filling it with water, and now he was gently setting the bag with Tony Stark in it to float on top of the water. Jungkook had listened dutifully to the store worker when he'd explained about letting his fish adjust to the water temperature correctly. He smiled as he admired his handiwork, the little red and gold beta cutely trying to swim through the clear plastic to explore the rest of the bowl. “Not yet buddy, you’ll get to explore after dinner.”

Jungkook waved cutely to the little fish before carefully picking up all the debris from the set up, heading to the kitchen to throw out the trash. “Did you get Tony all set up?” You asked Jungkook when he entered the kitchen, heading for the trash can.

“Tony?” Yoongi asked over his shoulder from where he was cooking stir fry.

“We got a fish today.” You explained to Yoongi as Jungkook nodded, coming over to lean against the counter where you were cutting cabbage.

“Oh okay.” Yoongi nodded, turning back to the stove. “But why did you name your fish Tony? That’s not a very…fish-sounding name.”

Jungkook looked between you and Yoongi and you giggled. “Hey, you named the fish, you explain it to him.”

Jungkook sighed, mumbling at his embarrassing name for his fish. “Tony as in…Tony Stark.”

“The fish is red and gold.” You explained further, making Yoongi burst out in laughter.

“You named a fish after Iron Man?” Yoongi asked through his chuckles, making Jungkook flush in embarrassment. “What are you, twelve?” 

“Hey, I _like_ Iron Man.” Jungkook grumbled, folding his arms over his chest. “Do _you_ think it’s stupid Noona?” 

Jungkook watched as you set your knife down and tried to stifle your giggle. “I think it’s adorable.” You reassured him, leaning over to kiss his cheek. “And it’s _our_ fish. We adopted little Tony Stark this afternoon.”

“Oh my god.” Yoongi started laughing again and Jungkook rolled his eyes, deciding to leave it alone and start getting the table ready for dinner instead. Yoongi was getting on his nerves.

He caught your apologetic expression as he made his way over to the cabinet with the dishes, pulling out three plates before hesitating as he automatically reached for a forth. “Is Jimin gonna be home for dinner?”

“He should be here soon, he texted me that he was leaving dance rehearsal about ten minutes ago.” Yoongi replied as he shut off the stove and pulled the wok off of the surface. 

Jungkook nodded curtly, grabbing a forth plate and heading to the kitchen table to set them down. He dutifully went back again for silverware and drinks, and helped carry the food out when it was finished as well. As he was setting out the bowls of rice and cabbage, you came up behind him and wrapped your arms around his waist. “Thank you Kookie.” Jungkook simply grunted in reply, petting your hand before carefully removing himself from your grip. He tried to step around the table but you grabbed his hand, your brow furrowed in concern. “Hey, why are you being non-verbal?”

“I’m not.” Jungkook shrugged, but didn’t let go of your hand this time. 

“You seem upset.” You prodded, pulling him to you again and into a hug, looking up at him with kind eyes. “What’s wrong baby?”

Jungkook sighed, shaking his head. “It’s dumb, I’m fine.” _Why am I so peeved about the whole fish thing? I’m being dumb._

“It’s not fine. Is this about the fish?” You asked, raising your eyebrows at him. 

Jungkook nodded and then laughed at himself. “I’m so dumb! Like of course it’s a dumb name for a fish, I named it Tony Stark for god’s sake. Why do I feel so defensive?”

“Kookie, pets are like our children. We can love them like that, whether it’s a dog or a cat or even a fish. You’re allowed to care. And you know Yoongi didn’t mean anything by it.” You said with love, giving Jungkook a sweet smile and making him feel much better. “And for the record, I love the name. Seriously, I think it’s super cute. Your first pet should always be special.” 

Jungkook said nothing and instead leaned down to kiss you softly on the lips. _This woman is the world to me_. Jungkook felt you moving to deepen the kiss as he heard the unmistakable sound of Jimin arriving home. Unmistakable because he always arrived with a slamming of the front door, and a call of “Honey, I’m home!” Seriously, every day. 

“I’m in the kitchen!” Yoongi called back. 

Jimin rounded the corner a moment later and saw you and Jungkook still in each other’s arms. “Oh, what did I walk in on, hmm?” 

“That would be a public display of affection.” You said with a smirk, leaning up to kiss Jungkook again, taking him by surprise this time. 

“Awww.” Jimin whined, dropping his bag as he quickly made his way to the kitchen to find Yoongi, clearly wanting some affection for himself. 

Jungkook was still focused on you however, finding comfort in your touch and in your lips, and when you finally pulled away to sit down to eat, he was slightly disappointed. He quietly sat next to you however as the other boys came to the table, Yoongi carrying the final bowl of stir fry, Jimin close behind him. “I hope you guys are hungry, I made a LOT of chicken this time…”

“I’m starved.” Jungkook finally said, letting go of the last of his irritation as his stomach growled. 

Everyone was quiet for a few minutes, busy getting food onto their plates and into their mouths. Jungkook happily ate next to you and across from his hyungs, feeling a calm and reassuring sense of family as he looked around at everyone’s contented faces. _I love this. Sitting here with (Y/n) and Yoongi and Jimin. My home away from home, that’s more loving and open then anything I’ve ever really had before._ He smiled as he stuffed more food in his face, feeling satisfied. _Now if only I can get (Y/n) to feel that way around_ my _family._

“So (Y/n), are we still planning to go out Friday for Karaoke?” Yoongi asked after everyone had gotten through the main frenzy of eating. 

“Oh my god, I totally forgot we planned that!” You said, setting your chopsticks down. “Of course, it’s been so long since we’ve rented a room in Koreatown.”

“Karaoke?” Jungkook inquired, looking between you and Yoongi with curiosity. “Just the two of you?” 

“Of course not.” You said, taking a sip of your diet soda. “Everyone is invited. We pay by the hour, so the more of us the better the price.” 

“I’ve never done real Karaoke before.” Jungkook said with excitement, his plate forgotten.

“Really?” Jimin asked in shock. “But you have such a wonderful pop voice, and you know so many songs!”

Jungkook just shrugged. “I mean, my mom wasn’t gonna let me go out to a Karaoke club with my friends all by myself.”

“You’re right.” Jimin said with a sigh of realization. “Damn, I forget how young you are sometimes Jitter Bug. You fit in so well with all of us.”

“It’s true, you really do.” Yoongi agreed, sipping his glass of wine. 

Jungkook looked over at you and you smiled at him, nodding with a faint blush on your cheeks. “Well, thanks guys.”

“So we’ll invite Tae and Andi too, and maybe Hoseok?” Jimin asked them all. “Although he would end up being a seventh wheel…”

“Maybe not.” You said, thinking hard. Jungkook was confused by what you meant, and by the looks on the others faces they were as well. 

“What do you mean? Who else would you ask to come?” Yoongi asked with a head tilt. “We only have like three other friends.” 

“Well….” You looked at Jungkook before continuing. “Kaitlyn.”

“What?” Jungkook asked in shock. “Are you serious?”

“Yeah what the hell (Y/n), isn’t she the bane of your existence?” Jimin asked in confusion.

“I guess I never told you guys what happened last weekend.” You said, sitting up in your chair as you explained. “I talked with Kaitlyn on Sunday before the show, and she confessed to everything and then apologized to me and Jungkook. I told her we could be friends if she could earn my trust back.”

“And you really think that’s a good idea?” Yoongi was skeptical as usual, and honestly Jungkook agreed with him on this one.

“Noona, I don’t think that would work.” Jungkook added. “Just because she apologized doesn’t mean she really meant it, or can really change.”

“Jungkook believe it or not, before everything went south Kaitlyn and I were good friends and we cared about each other. Just because our relationship didn’t work doesn’t mean we can’t still be friends.” You said, looking around at everyone. “And look, we’ve all done and said stupid shit. I think she deserves a second chance.” Yoongi raised an eyebrow but remained silent, and Jimin just shrugged. You turned to Jungkook and he hesitated before answering. “What, do you really have a problem with it? As I recall you were friends with her before she went a little crazy.”

Jungkook sighed, reaching out to play with your hair on your shoulder. “I just don’t want you to get hurt again.”

You smiled softly at him. “And I appreciate that Jungkook. But I wouldn’t feel good about myself if I didn’t give Kaitlyn a chance to make things right. And besides, she’s Hoseok’s best friend, so she’ll be around for a while to come.” Jungkook sat quietly he thought it over, Yoongi and Jimin observing your dynamic with curiosity. “Let’s just see how it goes on Friday if we invite her. If everything blows up you can say I told you so and then I’ll cut her out of my life for good. Please?” 

Jungkook thought for a moment. _(Y/n) is really adamant about this, so it must be important to her. And if it’s important to her then it should be important to me too._ “Alright. Let’s see how she does with all of us on Friday. And with seeing you and I together, and you know…all over each other.”

You giggled but accepted his words. “Thank you Jungkook.” You said with relief, leaning forward to catch his lips in a kiss.

“Well then, no matter how it goes, at least we know it’ll be entertaining!” Jimin said, effectively lightening the mood and making everyone laugh.

_______

 

You were in the kitchen at the sink with Jimin, doing dishes as Jungkook and Yoongi chose the movie for the night, thinking about the upcoming holiday. “So Jimin, Thanksgiving is next week and I was gonna invite you to come to Yoongi and I’s annual anti-Thanksgiving.”

“Oh, has he not talked to you yet? God, typical Min Yoongi.” Jimin said, sighing as he set down the bowl he’d been washing.

“Talked to me about what?” You asked in confusion. 

“Yoongi is coming home with me for Thanksgiving. My Mom and Dad invited him at the opera last weekend.” Jimin explained, making your heart sink. _Wait, no Yoongi for Thanksgiving?_

“But…we do this every year. It was our first best friend tradition.” You mumbled, your voice wavering with emotion. _Thanksgiving was how we met. We were both on campus for the holiday and we met at the free dinner by the square. I remember how cute Yoongi was, all shy and hiding by the coffee cart. Thanksgiving is_ our _holiday._ “We’ve been doing this for four years now.” 

“Oh (Y/n), I’m sorry, Yoongi was supposed to tell you!” Jimin said, quickly trying to resolve the situation. “MIN YOONGI!”

A moment later Yoongi was waddling into the kitchen, followed by a curious Jungkook, both of them looking concerned when they saw Jimin’s scornful gaze and your wet eyes. “What? What happened?” Yoongi asked in concern.

“You didn’t tell (Y/n) about Thanksgiving?” Jimin asked, hands on his hips, already knowing the answer. 

“Oh shit I forgot!” Yoongi exclaimed, realization coming over his face. “Babe, I’m so sorry.” Yoongi said, addressing you now. “It totally slipped my mind with everything going on.” 

“W-we always go out and get coffee, and talk shit about our families.” You stuttered, emotion overcoming you at the realization you'd have to be all alone this year. “T-that’s how we met, how we became friends. Now this year I’ll be all alone?”

“(Y/n), seriously, I’m so sorry, I was supposed to ask you about it, Jimin told me to ask you and I dropped the ball.” Yoongi had real remorse in his voice, but you were too hurt at the moment to care. 

Jungkook was watching this unfold with an odd expression, a mixture of concern and concentration, and when he saw the tears start to run down your face he finally came over to you and reached for your hand. “I…I don’t feel up for a movie night right now. Jimin will you finish the dishes for me?”

“Of course honey.” Jimin said, looking at you with sympathy before glaring at Yoongi, who was looking quite upset himself.

“(Y/n), I really am sorry—”

“Not now Yoongi.” Was all you said, pushing past him to leave the kitchen and head for your room, noting that Jungkook was right behind you. 

You went straight to the bed, curling up in the middle as Jungkook closed the door, coming over to his side of the bed but not sitting down yet. He waited for you to reach out your arms for him before crawling over and pulling you to his chest, holding you tightly as a few more tears spilled over. You took comfort in his warm embrace, letting yourself really feel his body under you. His toned chest rising and falling gently under your head; his muscular arm tensing slightly as you traced your fingers over is honey skin; his heartbeat that sped up a little when you turned your head to press a kiss to his shoulder. It was so calming just to be like this, the two of you so close and warm, with no underlying tension or turmoil. Just two lovers sharing a quiet moment of intimacy. 

After a little while you felt Jungkook sigh. “I’m sorry Noona.”

“Why? None of this was your fault.” You said, leaning back slightly so you could look up at him. “Yoongi’s the one who forgot to mention he’d be breaking our long standing tradition and leaving me alone for Thanksgiving.”

“Noona…” Jungkook sighed again, this time reaching a hand over to push some hair behind your ear. “Who says you have to be alone?” 

“Jungkook, you have to like, _talk_ to your family to go to Thanksgiving.” You scoffed. 

“ _I_ talk to my family.” He said, just confusing you further. “Noona, I’m trying to—”

But he was cut off by a firm knocking on your bedroom door. “(Y/n)?” It was Yoongi again. “Please can I come in so we can talk?”

You sighed deeply, but sat up and leaned back against Jungkook’s chest, his arms automatically snaking around your waist to hold you to him. “It’s open.”

You watched as the door was slowly cracked open by your miserable looking best friend, his face painted with remorse. Yoongi quietly came over to the bed and sat down on the edge, Jimin staying in the doorway to observe the scene. “I really am sorry. Please, can you just tell me why you’re so upset? I didn’t think it’d be such a big deal to miss this year—”

“Well it is a big deal!” You said in frustration, cutting him off. “Yoongi, don’t you realize why Thanksgiving is so important to me?”

He hesitated for a moment, looking down at his hands while he answered, realization coming over him once again. “We met on Thanksgiving.”

“We _met_ on Thanksgiving.” You echoed, holding your knees to your chest and resting your head on Jungkook. “It will be our four year Friendiversary this year. I had special plans for us.” 

“Oh (Y/n)…” Yoongi sighed again, looking at you with regret.

“I never would have invited him to come home with me if I’d know about this (Y/n).” Jimin said from your doorframe, his own face pinched with worry.

“Look…” You sat up again from Jungkook’s grasp, him gently releasing you so you could crawl over and settle next to Yoongi, taking his hands in your own. “Maybe I overreacted a little. It just really hurt that you’d make other plans like that and not even ask me first. You know stuff like this is important to me.” 

“I know. I should’ve told you sooner.” Yoongi squeezed your hands tightly. “I’m sorry. Please forgive me?”

_Well…I guess he didn’t do any of this on purpose. He can just be so oblivious sometimes._ You let go of one of his hands to reach up and hold his cheek softly before pulling him into a tight hug. “I forgive you Yoongi.” You held him for a moment, Yoongi squeezing you tightly before pulling away. “But you’re definitely gonna have to make it up to me afterwards. Yow owe me a _whole_ dinner date if I’m gonna have to be all alone this year—”

“Noona, you _don’t_ have to be alone on Thanksgiving.” Jungkook interrupted, a little frustration in his voice. “What I was trying to say before Yoongi came in was that you would come to Thanksgiving at _my_ house.” 

You turned from Yoongi to Jungkook, your brow now furrowed. “And what are you gonna tell your mom? ‘Hey, can my stage manager come home for the holiday and sleep in our guest room?’” 

“Actually, I was thinking something along the lines of ‘Hey Mom, my girlfriend is coming home for Thanksgiving because I want to introduce her to the family.’” Jungkook countered, returning your raised eyebrow. 

“I…what?” You asked in shock. _Is he serious?_ “You’re gonna tell them?”

“I sure am.” He said, earning impressed looks from both Yoongi and Jimin as he folded his arms over his chest.

“Are you sure? Because to be fair, the _last_ time you said you would tell them you didn’t and—” But you cut off mid sentence as Jungkook stared you dead in the eyes and pulled out his phone, tapping twice and holding it up to his ear. “Jungkook, what on earth are you doing?”

“I’m calling my Mom.” He said, still looking at you with the most determined face you’d ever seen. Just the slight furrow of his brow’s had you sweating already. You finally looked away from Jungkook to Yoongi and Jimin, who seem just as awed by what was happening as you were. Your attention was drawn back to Jungkook as he started to speak again. “Hey Mom, it’s me. Yeah I know it’s kinda late but there was something I wanted to tell you.” Your mouth was hanging open as you watched all of this unfold before you. “I have a girlfriend and I want to have her home for Thanksgiving so you can meet her.” The anticipation that was building was enough to make you start nibbling on your nails. “Well to be fair, you _did_ meet her, I just didn’t introduce her as my girlfriend.” Another pause. “Yes, it’s (Y/n).” _Oh god, here it comes, the rejection._ “Yes Mom, I know her hair is pink.” Jungkook said with a chuckle, shaking his head slightly. “Okay. Yeah, I’ll tell her. Okay, I’ll see you next week. I love you too. Night Mom.” He hung up and tossed the phone on the bed, but remained quiet, only a smirk playing on his mouth.

“Well?” You, Yoongi, and Jimin all asked when he just sat there.

“She said she’d set an extra place for you the table.” Jungkook said with a huge bunny grin, unable to hold in his excitement any longer.

“Oh my god!” You yelled, flying across the bed to him, your lips kissing every inch of skin you could find. His cheeks, his nose, forehead, lips. “I can’t believe you actually did it!” Jungkook chuckled as his hands went to your waist, pulling you flush against him as you started to kiss more passionately.

“We’ll just take that as our cue to leave.” Jimin called, and you could hear the smirk in his voice. 

You broke off from your kiss for a second to call “close the door on your way out!” to Jimin before going right back to attacking Jungkook’s face with your gratitude. Despite your comment to Jimin however, the kiss remained playful, and after a few minutes you pulled back to look at Jungkook. “Thank you so much baby.”

“You’re welcome Noona.” Jungkook said, brushing some hair out of your face, pausing at the end to run a thumb over the tattoo behind your ear. “I should’ve done it last weekend.”

“Well, better late then never.” You said with a smile, snuggling back into his side as he stroked your hair the way you loved. “What did she say about my hair?” You asked after a moment.

“Nothing, just teasing me I think.” Jungkook said with a chuckle. “She seemed fine about it. And she guessed it was you before I even said anything, so I guess I wasn’t as inconspicuous as I thought.” 

“Or it could have something to do with the fact that I’m the only girl you talked about and introduced them to after the opera?” You suggested, earning another chuckle from him.

“You’re probably right.” Jungkook said, letting his hand wander from your hair to your arm, tracing patterns on your skin gently. “You know, this works out great, ‘cause I didn’t even have a ride home yet.” 

“Oh my god, I’m just your chauffeur aren’t I?” You scoffed, feigning outrage, sitting up and swatting his chest playfully. “That’s the only reason we’re together isn’t it? You’re just bumming free rides off of this old lady! I’ve been swindled!”

“Oh my god, shut up!” Jungkook burst out, doubling over he was laughing so hard at your teasing, both of you wiping away tears as you shared the happy moment together. 

After a few minutes the two of you settled down again, just lounging in bed and enjoying some quiet company. You nuzzled into Jungkook’s neck and smiled contentedly, taking comfort in his familiar scent of Old Spice and his natural musk, something that you’d grown to crave over the time you’d spent together. Secretly smelling his pillow when you woke up in the morning was one of your favorite things, because of the pure bliss and restfulness it made you feel. You were listening to the beating of his heart when his phone went off, startling both of you. You sat up so he could reach for it on the bed. “Is it your mom again?”

Jungkook shook his head, frowning as he opened the text message before exclaiming, “Fuck! What day is it?”

“Um, it’s Wednesday.” You said, taken aback by his reaction. “What’s wrong?” 

“My Music History group project is due tomorrow and we were supposed to meet tonight to finish it! I’m late, I have to get to the library.” Jungkook got up in a rush, scrambling out of bed and pulling on socks and his converse, leaving you craving his closeness already.

“Do you need a ride?” You asked, pouting a little that Jungkook had to leave, but knowing this project was important and a major part of his grade. 

“Can I just take your car Noona? That way you don’t have to come pick me up later, I don’t know how late I’ll be out.” Jungkook asked, finishing tying his shoes and going over to your closet to pull on his coat. “And can you let Tony Stark out of his plastic bag in like twenty minutes?” 

“Of course.” You said, pulling the blankets up over your lap, trying to account for the warmth you were losing now that Jungkook wasn’t in bed. “But I wish you wouldn’t stay too late, you have class early and you know I can’t sleep without you anymore.”

Jungkook smiled softly at you and came over to the bed to give you a loving kiss. “I promise I won’t be gone too long. I’ll be home to cuddle in a few hours, okay?” You nodded, sighing as he pulled away and walked to the desk, picking up your keys. “I love you~” 

“I love you too baby.” You waved goodbye to him as he pulled on his backpack and headed out your door, closing it gently behind him. _Aish. One of these day’s Jungkook and I will get a chance to just_ be, _without the world around us interfering._

_______

 

Jungkook had been in the library for almost three hours now, and it was close to midnight. He was sitting with his group for his music history class in a secluded corner on the top floor, yawning continuously and trying to contribute as much as he could to the conversation. He was looking back over his notes when his phone buzzed in his pocket. Jungkook pulled it out and saw that it was you.

 

Y/N- (11:48 pm) Jungkookieeeeee

Y/N- (11:48 pm) How much longer will you be gone?

JK- (11:49 pm) I’m not sure Noona :/

JK- (11:49 pm) Is everything okay? Are you tired? Do you need me in bed?

Y/N- (11:50 pm) Well, I really need you in bed…but not because I’m tired ;)

Y/N- (11:50 pm) Hurry home baby, or I’ll have to take care of myself :(

 

“Fuck.” Jungkook mumbled under this breath, staring down at his phone for a moment before locking it and putting it back in his pocket. ”How much more do we have left to do?” He asked in a rush, reaching for his notes again, eager to get this damn project done and get home to take care of your…needs.

* * * * *

After another 45 minutes at the library, Jungkook finally told his group he had to leave. They were really close to being done, but he had a raging boner tucked away in his briefs, and he needed more than anything to get home to you. After waving goodbye he rushed out of the library and to your car, texting you on the way.

 

JK- (12:36 am) Noona, I’m finally heading home, are you still up?

 

Jungkook watched his phone carefully as he got into your car and tossed his bag on the passenger seat, but it seemed you were asleep after all, since even after he had driven all the way to your apartment, there was still no reply. Jungkook parked in the spot you always liked to take by the curb and gathered his things, yawning as he made his way to the front door and let himself in with his key. That’s right, _his_ key. After lots of complaining on his part, you’d finally gotten around to making him a copy, and he loved it. It felt like such a commitment on your part, which made him _really_ feel like your man. 

Jungkook sighed as he entered the apartment, almost all of the lights out except for a small nightlight in the living room, where Lil’ Meow Meow was sleeping peacefully on his little cat bed. The cat peaked an eye open as Jungkook passed, but otherwise paid him no mind. Jungkook himself was awkwardly pulling at his pants as he walked down the hallway to your room. _I’m gonna have to jerk off in the shower if I have any hope of falling asleep tonight_ , Jungkook thought, still adjusting his erection while he quietly opened the door to your room. That’s why it took him a second to realize that you were _not_ , in fact, asleep.

Jungkook was shutting the door behind him, hand on his dick, when he finally looked up at the bed and let out an involuntary “Fuck!” The scene before him was one right out of his dirtiest dreams. You were laying face down on the bed, covers throw aside, with a pillow propped up under your abdomen and your ass in the air. You had your hand between your legs and you were slowly fucking yourself with one of the toys you’d shown Jungkook over the weekend, your purple vibrator. Jungkook heard the low buzz of the toy and the wet squelching sounds of it going in and out of your core and he let out another groan, palming himself thorough his pants. “Noona?” He called, expecting you to stop and see him watching you, but you made no move at his voice. Jungkook was confused for a moment before he realized that you had your headphones in. _Oh my god, how long has she been doing this?_ He stood there, watching as you fucked yourself open on the vibrator, wondering what in the world he was supposed to do. _Should I go tell her I’m back?_ But he knew if he went over he would lose the opportunity to watch you like this, and that’s the last thing he wanted. 

So instead Jungkook dropped his backpack and leaned back against the door, his hand slipping inside the front of his pants to grip his erection, his fingers going to play with the head. He was biting his lip as he watched you, your hips wiggling slightly as you adjusted your angle of the toy, and you started letting out little sighs and mewls as you picked up the pace. _Oh my god, watching her touch herself like this is literally so fucking hot, Jesus Christ._ Jungkook’s eyes were glued to the place where the vibrator disappeared, entranced by the way it glistened with your juices, and he was leaking so much precum into his hand just at the _thought_ of how wet you were. Quickly the restriction of his clothes was becoming too much, and Jungkook stripped out of his shirt, pants, and briefs quickly, his hand going back to his cock as soon as his clothes were discarded haphazardly on the floor. He moaned again as he stroked himself, noting how much his own hands paled in comparison to your warm, wet walls clenching around him. 

He was staring to wish he was the one inside of you when he noticed your wrist faltering, realizing your hand was getting tired as you tried to rock back on the toy instead, whining like he’d never heard you whine before. Jungkook smirked, knowing how long you could build up your climax, and he decided to take pity on you, and finally came forward towards the bed. When he climbed up, he heard you gasp and watched you whip your head around and pull out your earphones, eyes wide as you realized you weren’t alone. “J-Jungkook? When did you—oh…” But Jungkook didn’t reply, he simply kneeled behind you and reached for the vibrator, taking it from your hand and picking up where you’d left off, angling it even more than you could on your own towards your g-spot. “Oh god…” You groaned, letting your head fall back into the pillows and bringing your hands up underneath, letting him take over completely. “I’m so glad you’re home.” 

Jungkook smirked as he let his left hand go to his dick, pumping himself sloppily as he fucked you with the purple toy. He started to slow down a little, and when he fully pulled the toy out you whined in protest, but Jungkook gasped at just how much of your juices were all over your lips and connected to the vibrator as he pulled it away. He instinctively brought the tip of it to your clit, watching as your hips twitched when he connected it to your bundle of nerves. “How long have you been doing this Noona? I’ve never seen you this wet…” 

“Nnnng…since I texted you earlier.” You whined, your hands coming around to fist in the sheets as Jungkook rubbed the tip of the vibrator around your clit, in aw of how much it stimulated you. 

“Oh my god… that was almost an hour ago.” He mumbled. He couldn’t even imagine touching himself that long…

“I—I’ve cum four times already.” You admitted, gasping when Jungkook added more pressure on your clit. “Fuck! I’m close again, oh my god.” _Four times! Oh my god, how is she still doing this…fuck, I can’t take this anymore._ Jungkook suddenly removed the toy completely, much to your displeasure. “Kookie, noooo, I just said—” But jungkook cut you off by scooting forward and slipping his rock hard cock into you instead, bottoming out with ease because of all of your cum that was leaking out of your slit. “Shit, yes!” You exclaimed, your head falling back once again into the pillow. “Baby, you’re so much thicker than my vibrator!”

Jungkook tossed the toy on the bed, his hands coming up to grip your ass as he started to fuck you long and deep, bottoming out before pulling almost all the way out again. He was already on the edge, having jerked himself off so much before he even came over to touch you, and after a few minutes you were clenching around his dick, signaling you were close too. Jungkook picked up his pace, having flashbacks to the last time you had sex in this position, and he remember something important. He slapped your right ass cheek suddenly, making you gasp out loud and beg him to hit you again. Jungkook brought his hand down on the other cheek, listening with satisfaction as you practically cried for him to keep going. All Jungkook wanted was to please you, so as he watched his dick disappear inside your slit over and over he brought his open palm down on your ass several more times, until finally you were spasming under him as you reached your fifth orgasm of the night. Jungkook stilled his hips for a moment as you caught your breath, though he still needed to cum so badly himself. “Noona, do you want me to stop?” He asked, aware of how sensitive you must be at this point.

“No baby, you can keep going.” You said, looking back over at him over your shoulder as he started to move again. “Cum inside me, _please_.” Jungkook groaned at your words as he started to snap into you roughly, making you cry out as he chased his high, so close to the edge. You were fisting the sheets again, and as Jungkook’s hips started to stutter, you clenched again and Jungkook whined high in his throat as he spilled rope after rope of cum deep inside your womb. 

When his dick had finally stopped twitching, he pulled out carefully before moving to collapse next to you in a huff. You made no effort to move, only adjusted your head so you could look over at Jungkook, your face so fucked out that Jungkook wanted nothing more than to see you look this way every night for the rest of his life. “Did you really cum five times in an hour?” He asked, trying to slow his breathing.

“Yeah.” You sighed, reaching up to push your hair out of your face. “It’s not that unusual for me, actually.”

“Noona…” Jungkook said, raising an eyebrow at you before shaking his head. “It looks like I need to build up my stamina.”

You laughed at that, reaching over to cup his sweaty cheek. “We have plenty of time for that, baby.” Jungkook returned your smile before sitting up and getting out of bed. “Where are you going?” You asked through a pout.

“I’m getting a towel to clean you up so we can go to bed.” Jungkook said, noting how you hadn’t moved your hips yet, trying to keep his cum from getting onto the sheets. “Don't move.”

Jungkook went to the bathroom to get a dirty towel off of the floor before coming back to the bed, kicking his clothes and shoes out of the way as he did so. He crawled back between your legs, taking the towel and wiping the cum off of your puffy pink lips, swollen from the sheer amount of attention they had received in the past hour. He noticed how your thighs twitched every time the towel moved over your clit, and he realized you must have been extremely sensitive. Just to test this theory, he leaded his head down to kiss your clit, and you practically jumped. “Jungkook!” You cried, trying to move away from his mouth. He just giggled before leaning down again to swipe his tongue through your slit one last time, making sure you were really clean. “What are you doing?” You whined, squirming again. 

He chuckled as he tossed the towel away towards the hamper, kissing your cheeks sweetly over the red marks his hand had left before coming back up to lay next to you. “Just making sure you’re squeaky clean.” 

“Jungkook, you are seriously so dirty.” You mused, finally moving into a position where your could face him properly. “Tasting your own cum off of me…”

“Does it gross you out?” He asked casually, his hand coming over to play with your hair as you faced each other. 

“N-no…” You admitted, your face flushing again. “Just the opposite, in fact.” 

“Hmmm, we’ll add that to the list…” Jungkook smirked, loving how he could make you flush like that.

“The list of what?” You questioned with a skeptical expression. “Are you keeping track of my kinks?!” 

You playfully smacked this chest and Jungkook caught your arm, pulling you flush against him and holding you tight so you couldn’t get away. “Shhh, it’s time to sleep now.”

You started to protest but you were cut off by your own yawn, and Jungkook smiled at how cute you looked. “Okay fine, but this conversation isn’t over Jeon.” You grumbled, settling into him and closing your eyes.

“Yes Noona.” Jungkook responded obediently, smiling softly as he drifted off to sleep with you clutched tightly to his chest. 

_______


	19. Embrace Your Inner Sub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Jungkook+Reader | Plot/Fluff/SMUT  
> Warnings: Cursing | Drinking | Jungkook’s Bulge | Dirty Talk | Masturbation | Voyeurism | BDSM Themes | Dom Reader+Sub Jungkook | Blindfold | Hand Job | Oral Sex/Female receiving | Slight Degradation | Noona Kink | Baby Boy Kink | Unprotected Sex | Cream Pie   
> Word Count: 7.6k

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I am shamelessly using Jungkook’s Boy With Luv outfit for this, he just looks so damn good and his crotch has seemed EXTRA big to me lately so…here we are. This chapter turning into a bunch of fluff and smut when I was trying to advance my plot…smh. Guess that means one more chapter then planned lol

“Babe, are you ready yet? We need to leave.” You called from the kitchen where you were shoving personal sized bottles of soju into your purse. 

“Yeah, I’m just putting on my shoes!” Jungkook called back to you from your room. 

You tentatively picked up your bag from the counter, testing how heavy it really was with all of the alcohol in there, and you grunted as you lifted it onto your shoulder. _Jesus Christ…The shit I do for cheaper drinks_. You sighed as you made your way to the entryway, calling for Jungkook again. “Jeon, let’s go!”

“Alright, alright, I’m coming.” He called, stepping into view on his last words.

Your mouth fell open when you saw his outfit finally. “Oh my god…”

“What, is it too much?” He asked, gesturing down. You took in your boyfriend, dressed very unlike his normal punk self in incredibly snug white jeans, a pink t-shirt that hugged his chest, and a beached jean jacket, his hair parted down the middle to show off his forehead. He also had on solid white sneakers to tie it all together. “I wanted to match you.”

You looked between him and your white thin strapped dress, pink cardigan, and pink sandals. The two of you certainly matched, that was for sure. You were going to reply with something snarky, but your eyes were suddenly drawn to Jungkook’s crotch, which seemed to be bulging _way_ more than usual. “Jungkook…are you hard?”

“What? No.” He replied with confusion, looking down at his crotch. “Why?”

“Your bulge is just…eye catching.” You admitted, gulping and trying to push away the burning need you had to reach out and cup his crotch.

“I mean, it could just be the white pants? I’ve never worn white ones before.” He said, frowning down at his crotch. “Or maybe it’s my new underwear? They kinda…push things up?” 

“Well whatever it is, I definitely approve.” You said bluntly, shaking yourself a little and trying to focus. “Wow okay, boy I just got really distracted. Let’s go.” 

“You know, we could—”

“No, we can’t, we’re already running late.” You said, shaking yourself and making for the door again, Jungkook following you. 

He didn’t let up on the teasing though. “If you think my crotch looks big now, imagine how it would look if I _was_ hard…”

You paused right outside your apartment door, you key hovering in the lock, your eyes glued to Jungkook’s knowing smirk, truly debating on whether or not you should take him back inside and suck the soul out of him. _Be strong (Y/n)!_ You shook your head. “No, not today Satan. Come on, to the car.”

Jungkook laughed at the genuine struggle you just faced and followed you to the car, getting into the passenger side and taking your purse from you as you got in the drivers' side. “Oh my god, what’s in here, bricks?” 

“Close.” You said as you started the car and got the radio situated. “Six bottles of soju.”

“Jesus Christ…” Jungkook’s eyes widened as he looked inside. “Are you gonna be able to drive us home?” 

“God I hope not.” You said with a sigh as you pulled out of your parking space and drove though the complex to the exit.

“Damn Noona, was your week _really_ that long?” Jungkook asked, a hint of concern in his voice.

“Not really.” You admitted, making your way towards the highway. “I was mainly joking. But it’s just been so long since I’ve been like really, _really_ drunk at karaoke.”

“Does that make it better?” He asked, finally setting your bag down on the floor and looking over at you as he rested his head on the seat.

“Oh my god yeah, drunk karaoke is the best way to do it.” You said, smiling over at him for a moment before turning back to the road. “That’s why I brought so much soju, so you can experience it too.”

“But Noona, if we’re both drunk how are we gonna get home?” Jungkook asked with a furrowed brow.

“Ah Kookie, let me explain to you my ways.” You said, adding a mysterious tone to your voice and waving your hand, making Jungkook giggle. “You see, the way to do it is get _really_ drunk as soon as you get there, and then ride out your buzz for a few hours, eat, and drink water. Then by the time it’s time to leave, you’re sober again.”

“Does that really work?” He asked, skeptical.

“Only if you’re a pro like me.” You said, sending him a wink and a smile, reaching across the console to hold Jungkook’s hand as you got on the highway and made the thirty minute drive to Koreatown.

* * * * *

“Okay, okay, okay, everyone shut up! Yoongi’s up next!” You called from your seat on the couch, shouting over your friends as you all drank, ate, and made fools of yourselves in your private room. 

“Let’s get this bread!” Jungkook yelled into his mic, getting up behind Yoongi, ready to hype him up.

“What song is he doing again?” Andi leaned over to ask you, her bottle of soju clinking against your own accidentally. 

“'Rap God’ by Eminem.” You explained. 

After arriving a few minutes after everyone else, you and Jungkook had found your friends in the biggest private room in the back of the karaoke club, Hoseok already yelling to Post Malone when you walked in. You’d jumped right into the party, pulling out your alcohol only to have Andrea point at you with laughter as she pulled her own bottles of soju out of her purse as well. The two of you doubled over in laughter at the fact that you and Jungkook had had the exact same idea as Andrea and Taehyung. You and Jungkook greeted Yoongi, Jimin, and Tae before noticing Kaitlyn on the other side of the room. You’d been polite and smiled at her, but it had definitely been awkward for a while in the beginning. You were honestly surprised she’d accepted your invitation to come. Now however, everyone was either drunk or tipsy, and you’d forgotten all about the awkwardness as you drank, ate bar food, and shot out your voice with your friends. 

You snapped back to attention as Yoongi started rapping, blowing away everyone in the room with his skill. “ _I'm beginning to feel like a Rap God, Rap God, All my people from the front to the back nod, back nod~_ ”

“Aye!” Taehyung was up now, joining Jungkook by Yoongi’s side and hyping him up in the third microphone. 

Yoongi started the verse and you couldn’t stop laughing as the boy’s went crazy with him. “ _But for me to rap like a computer must be in my genes I got a laptop in my back pocket, My pen'll go off when I half-cock it, Got a fat knot from that rap profit, Made a living and a killing off it~_ ”

“Skrrt!” Now Hoseok was also up, backing Yoongi up on the other side with sound affects as Jungkook and Taehyung became the hype men. Jimin was watching Yoongi in awe, his mouth hanging open, and you and Andi were dying laughing at the antics of your boyfriends. Kaitlyn was even enjoying herself, encouraging Hoseok from her seat on the other side of you. 

After six minutes of some of the fastest rapping possible, Yoongi finished his last line and yelled “What!” into the mic before stepping back and crossing his arms over his chest and nodding his head smugly. The boys went fucking crazy and everyone else on the couches clapped and cheered, impressed by Yoongi’s impossible tongue technology. 

“Oh my god, I didn’t even know Yoongi could rap like that!” Kaitlyn commented to you, her cheeks slightly flushed from the alcohol you’d shared with her. Jimin had also been gifted a bottle from you after much pouting, and was sipping it like it was fruit juice. 

“Yeah, this is his go-to karaoke song, he literally does it every time we go out.” You chuckled, shaking your head as the guys came back to sit, exhausted from their rowdiness.

But just as Taehyung plopped down between you and Andrea, the next song came on and Andi was up, pulling Tae with her. “Come on, this is our duet!” 

You smiled fondly at them as they got up to sing _I Can’t Give You Anything But Love_ by Lady Gaga and Tony Bennet. “Ah, this is perfect for you two!” You called as they smiled at each other, Andrea lifting her mic to start singing. 

You listened to them fondly as Jungkook came over to you, taking Andrea’s spot and snuggling up to your side. “Noona, we should sing a duet, it would be _soooo_ cute.” Jungkook whined into your ear, making you giggle and squeeze his thigh affectionately. 

“Kookie, you’re drunk.” You teased, taking in his flushed cheeks and sparkling eyes. Although you weren’t far behind him, you’d already stopped drinking, preparing for having to drive home later. Jungkook on the other hand was enjoying his third bottle of soju, and didn’t seem to be on track to slow down anytime soon.

“I’m fine, I haven’t even had that much.” He insisted, nuzzling his head into your neck and letting his lips brush over you skin. “And why would that affect us singing together, hmm?”

“Okay then, go add something to the cue.” You said, pointing in the corner to computer where you could select the songs. 

“Alright, I will.” Jungkook mumbled with determination, extracting himself from you again as you shook your head, enjoying how touchy he was being. You didn’t see Jungkook drunk often, but you loved how he lost his inhibitions and was all over you in front of everyone. Despite what you’d told him about being overly affectionate at school, you loved PDA. You just knew school wasn’t the place for that, at least in opera. But now that opera was over, you were allowing Jungkook more liberties, like hand holding and stolen kisses. However, how he was _now_ , running a hand up your thigh, nuzzling into your neck, nibbling on your ear when he whispered to you, it was driving you absolutely insane in the best was possible. 

You sighed, looking back over to your right and catching Kaitlyn staring at you with a soft gaze, her eyes trained on your hair. She saw you looking back and started slightly, looking down at her hands before speaking. “I like your hair like that.”

“Thank you.” You said, your hand going up to pat your crown braid. “Jungkook did it.”

“Oh? He sure is multi-talented…” She commented. You nodded, looking away as well, now starting to feel the awkwardness again. Just as you were trying to think of something else to say, Hobi called for Kaitlyn on the other side of the room, and she stood up. “Better go see what he wants.”

“Yeah.” You nodded as she walked away, glad for the intervention. _Man, this is definitely more awkward then I had been thinking…_ As soon as she had made her way over to a drunk Hobi, Jungkook was back, this time coming to sit directly on your lap. You chuckled and wrapped your arms around his waist as you looked up into his doe eyes. “So what song did you pick for us to sing? Something cute and romantic?”

“'Bring Me To Life’ by Evanescence.” Jungkook said matter-of-factly, making you laugh out loud.

“Oh my god, we really are _those_ scene kids.” He laughed with you this time, and after a moment leaned down to kiss you gently on the mouth. Well, it started off gently, but soon led to you running your hands through his hair and basically making out on the couch in the corner. 

When Jungkook pulled back you saw he was breathless, and you both smirked as you turned to watch Tae and Andrea finish their duet. “ _Till the lucky day you know darn well, baby, Oh I can't give you anything, I don't want just anything, Oh I can't give you anything but love~_ ” 

When they finished, they kissed sweetly while everyone else cheered, and as soon as the song was over Jungkook was hopping out of your lap and reaching for the mic, much to your displeasure. You loved the weight of him on your lap, wrapped securely around you. You watched with curiosity as he turned back to face you, speaking into the mic for everyone to hear. “This next song is dedicated to the love of my life, (Y/n).”

You blushed profusely, giggling and shaking your head, turning to address your friends. “I’m sorry guys, he’s drunk. I don’t even know what song he’s singing.” 

Everyone laughed with you, except for Kaitlyn you noticed, who remained quiet, and you turned back to Jungkook who was still looking at you intently as he began to sing, and you gasped. “ _She is the sweetest thing that I know, You should see the way she holds me when the lights go low, Shakes my soul like a pot hole, every time~_ ” It was the song you’d sent him, the Ed Sheeran song you said reminded you of him. The one he’d promised to learn for you. “ _Took my heart upon a one way trip, Guess she went wandering off with it, Unlike most women I know, This one will bring it back whole, Daisies, daisies perched upon your forehead, Oh my baby, lately I know~_ ” You felt your eyes start to prick with tears as he sang to you, not even looking at the lyrics on the screen. _Jungkook memorized all these words, just for me. When did he even learn the song? Oh my god, his voice sounds so pure…_ As the chorus began, you felt the tears that had pooled in your eyes spill over as he serenaded you with the most love he could muster. “ _That every night I'll kiss you you'll say in my ear, Oh we're in love aren't we? Hands in your hair, fingers and thumbs baby, I feel safe when you're holding me near, Love the way that you conquer your fear, You know hearts don't break around here, Oh yeah yeah yeah~_ ”

You cried quietly through the whole song, completely overwhelmed with love, and by the time the song was over, Jungkook had shed a few tears himself. When he was done he came over to you, falling into your outstretched arms as your friends ‘awed’ and clapped, you meeting Jungkook’s lips in a kiss overflowing with love and emotion. All too soon he was pulling back, your hands still holding his face as he whispered against your lips. “I love you, body and soul.”

You had no idea what had come over him, but it was everything you’d been needing to hear, without even realizing it. “And I love you.”

“Never leave me, Noona.” He pleaded, wrapping his arms around you tightly.

“I won’t.” You squeezed him back, tilting your head so he could snuggle into your neck. “I promise.” You were absolutely shocked by how he’d just exposed his soul like this in front of everyone, and Andi, Tae, Jimin, and Yoongi were looking over at you with soft gazes and love. You smiled back at them as Jungkook clung to you, truly appreciating their support.

When you looked over at the far end of the room however, you saw Kaitlyn hurriedly pulling on her coat and picking up her bag, giving you one last painful glance before slipping out of the room, Hoseok hot on her heels. He gave you one glance and mouthed ‘I’m sorry’ before following right behind her, his keys in hand. When the door slammed shut behind him everyone’s heads whipped around to find what you’d already seen. “Did they just leave?” Taehyung asked in surprise.

“I think so.” You said, frowning slightly as you looked down at Jungkook, who seemed just as displeased as you, much to your surprise. “What, you wanted Kaitlyn to stay? You were the one most opposed if I recall correctly.”

“I know it’s just…I thought it had been going well.” Jungkook pouted, finally scooting off your lap to reach for a plate of chicken wings on the table. “Plus Hobi’s gone now too.”

“Well she was his ride I believe, so…” You said, shrugging and reaching out a hand to pat Jungkook’s knee in comfort.

“Well it lasted longer then I was expecting, to be honest.” Yoongi chimed in as Jimin was suddenly flying off the couch towards the screen, grabbing a mic and turning back to the others as new music started.

“Well I hate to kill the mood but it’s our time to shine, ladies!” Jimin called, gesturing for you and Andrea to get up and join him.

The two of you shrugged and giggled as you hopped up to join Jimin as a song came on that you were very familiar with, from childhood. You squealed and picked up a mic just in time to utter the opening line, “ _Let’s go girls~_ ”

“Oh my god, I love this song!” Andrea called as Jimin flung his arms around the two of you and you started dancing as Andi sang the first verse. “ _I'm going out tonight, I'm feelin' alright, Gonna let it all hang out, Want to make some noise, really raise my voice, Yeah, I want to scream and shout~”_

“Really, country?” Yoongi called from his seat on the couch. “(Y/n), you hate country music!”

“While that is true,” You admitted, turning to address Yoongi, “This song is an exception. How can you not love Shania Twain?!” 

Yoongi raised an eyebrow at you before Jimin came up to him, singing the next part of the song to his boyfriend. “ _No inhibitions, make no conditions, Get a little outta line, I ain't gonna act politically correct, I only want to have a good time~_ ”

“Aw come on, not you too babe!” Yoongi huffed, tossing his hands up in defeat as Jimin just winked at him. 

Finally it was your turn, and you sang the hook while looking right at Jungkook, who was watching you with his mouth hanging open. “ _The best thing about being a woman, Is the prerogative to have a little fun and~_ ”

The three of you each came up to your man like you’d planned this, singing to him with sultry vocals and lewd dancing as the chorus came. “ _Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy, forget I'm a lady, Men’s shirts, short skirts, Oh, oh, oh, really go wild yeah, doin' it in style, Oh, oh, oh, get in the action, feel the attraction, Color my hair, do what I dare_

_Oh, oh, oh, I want to be free yeah, to feel the way I feel, Man! I feel like a woman!~_ ”

A lot of giggling ensued between you, Andi, and Jimin as the chorus ended, the three of you going back together at the front and just having an amazing time as you danced and sang together through the end of the song. When it was over, Jungkook and Taehyung were clapping enthusiastically, and even Yoongi seemed entertained, smirking at Jimin as he came over and plopped down in his hyung’s lap. Andrea also went over to Taehyung, and you were about to go to Jungkook’s open arms and parted thighs to sit when you heard the opening to the song you had added to sing to Jungkook. “Ooo, it’s my song!”

You watched Jungkook pout as you backed away from his open lap. “Aw, Noona, come sit with me.”

“In a minute baby, I added this song just to sing to you.” You said with a wink, deepening his frown, this time with confusion. You backed up until you were at the center of the room, swaying your hips to the music as the first verse began. “ _Baby boy I'm not quite human, And I'm not quite a machine, So I guess that leaves you staring, At something that's somewhere in between, Yeah, I'm another, hungry lover, But I was born a different breed, I can shake you, but then I'll break you, And baby sweat is guaranteed~_ ” You watched with amusement as Jungkook audibly gulped as he listened to the lyrics of the song. You picked this one because it was aggressive and sexual, and you knew it would drive your boyfriend crazy. “ _My heart may be missing, But my hands will make up for it, Don’t think this is innocent, I’ll sink my teeth right into it, My eyes and my mouth agree, You’ll be coming home with me, ’Cause boy you know, 'cause boy you know, ’Cause boy you know, I'm an animal, Animal, I’m just a animal, Animal~_ ” 

“Oh my god.” Jungkook uttered, his face going red at the words, and you laughing almost villainously at the way he crossed his legs to try and hide his crotch. Your friends were looking between the two of you with a mixture of humor and shock, but you were solely focused on the boy in front of you. 

As the song continued, you got closer to him, standing right at his feet at the edge of the couch. “ _Boy you locked the door behind you, When you walked into my room, And your eyes have got me thinking, That maybe there's a different side of you, ’Cause when I'm attacking, your nails are scratching, So I wonder could it be, That when your clothes fall to your feet, You could be an animal like me~_ ” You didn’t know what was coming over you, but between the lyrics of the song, and the way Jungkook way looking at you like he was about to cream his pants, you were thriving, and you actually growled the second chorus of the song. “ _My heart may be missing, But my hands will make up for it, Don’t think this is innocent, I’ll sink my teeth right into it, My eyes and my mouth agree, You’ll be coming home with me, ’Cause boy you know, 'cause boy you know, ’Cause boy you know, I'm an animal, Animal, I’m just a animal, Animal~_ ” You leaned down like you were going to kiss him, but just before your lips could meet you whipped back away, laughing as you got to the center of the room to sing the bridge. Jungkook almost fell off the couch chasing after your lips. “ _Crawling on your hands and knees slowly, Over to me, reach out to touch my face, Anticipation, Push me up against the wall, Whispers and nicks and all these tricks you try and pull, Manipulation~_ ”

Jungkook was staring at you open mouthed now, and you let all inhibitions fall as you danced as dirty as you dared while your friends were still in the room and finished the song with one more chorus. When it was over, Jimin and Andrea were cheering crazily, while Yoongi chuckled and Taehyung looked on and shook his head before asking, “Does anyone else feel like they just learned way too much about (Y/n)’s and Jungkook’s relationship?”

______

 

Jungkook was a mess the entire ride home from karaoke. After that number you’d pulled, he almost lost his shit. Not only was he drunk, but you were openly taunting him and calling him ‘baby boy’ in front of everyone, and singing about ‘dominating’ him and 'taking him home’. Jungkook had popped a boner so quick and it still hadn’t gone away, almost an hour later. The worst part was after that sensual serenade, you’d refused to take him home right away! Jungkook quietly begged and pleaded but you said no, and made him wait another half hour to leave, only after the time you’d paid to rent the room was up. He didn’t even stand up when it was time to sing your duet, he was so worked up he barely made it through he song. 

The way all his friends were looking at him now make Jungkook blush uncontrollably. He’d never given details about his sex life to Tae or Jimin or Yoongi, but now they all knew just how dominant you typically were with him, and Jungkook cursed himself that the fact that they knew turned him on even _more_. 

Now he was in the car with you finally on the way home, his legs spread in his seat because you had a hand possessively gripping his thigh. Your hand was close enough to his erection to make him sweat bullets, but you weren’t actually touching anything important. You continued to tease him as you drove, Jungkook watching helplessly as your fingers continued to caress him over his currently-way-too-tight white jeans. He was taking deep breaths and gripping the door handle when suddenly your pinky grazed has erection over his pants, and he let out a very pent up, high pitched whine. 

“Baby, what’s wrong?” You asked, feigning innocence to the situation you so purposefully caused.

“Noona, it hurts, my pants—” You smirked while not looking away from the road, making Jungkook jump when you suddenly palmed his length for real. “Shit!”

“Kookie~, why are you so hard baby?” You teased him, Jungkook throwing his head back against the seat and letting out a breath. “What turned you on so much, hmm?” 

“Y-you Noona.” He gulped, his eyes squeezed shut as you gripped him again. “The, oh god, the song!”

You chuckled at his pleading tone, and Jungkook thought suddenly that you were the cruelest woman he’d ever met, but at the same time he thanked _god_ that you were. “Baby, what about the song? Did you like the part where I called you ‘baby boy'?” He whined. “Or when I said you were 'coming home with me’?” He looked at you with wide eyes as you continued to drive and ignore his pleading. “Maybe when I said you’d be ‘crawling on your hands and knees’…”

Suddenly Jungkook couldn’t take it anymore, and he wasn’t sure if it was because he was still a little drunk, or so turned on that he didn’t care, but he let out words he never thought he would say out loud. “Oh god yes, please, I just wanna please you Noona, I want you to— fuck, please let me be your sub! I love when you call me baby boy and hold me down or tie me up!”

Jungkook’s eyes widened exponentially after his words came flowing out, shocking himself with the pure need that colored his voice. At his words you finally lost your cool composure, and you looked over at him with shock as well. “J-jungkook…” He was worried he’d embarrassed himself or maybe freaked you out, but after a moment your gaze went right back to the road, your hand leaving his crotch as well as you said, “Take off your pants.” Jungkook was surprised by your words, but quickly undid his jeans and pushed them down mid thigh as best he could in his seatbelt. “Touch yourself.” You bit your lip, sparing glances as best you could towards his crotch as Jungkook obeyed, pulling his leaking length out of his briefs and sighing in relief as he started to pump himself. “But don’t cum, okay baby?”

“Yes Noona.” Jungkook grunted, spreading precum down his shaft as you let your hand drift back to his thigh, holding onto him as he touched himself. Jungkook suddenly reached for your hand with his free one, intertwining your fingers and squeezing lightly as his other hand continued to work himself up and down. 

“Does your hand feel good baby?” You cooed, Jungkook nodding but then remembering the rules.

“So good, Noona.” He groaned, hips twitching as he got closer to his climax. “Ah, Noona, wanna cum so bad.”

“No baby, not yet. You have to wait until we get home.” You said firmly, Jungkook’s hand slowing down again as to keep himself on the edge. 

“I don’t know if I can make it.” He whined, thighs twitching again. _Why is this ride taking so long? I could’ve sworn it didn’t take this long to get there._

“If you’re a good boy for Noona and hold it off, you’ll be rewarded.” You purred, sneezing his hand reassuringly as you made to get off the highway, finally. “Or are you gonna cum just so Noona has to punish you again? Didn’t you like it too much last time?”

Jungkook gulped, honestly debating which option he wanted more. His hand sped up a little, but in a moment of self control he stopped himself, slowing down again so he was barely stroking, almost just gripping his length. “I’ll be good.” He panted, using all his concentration not to get carried away. Jungkook really had enjoyed his punishment last time, but he was even more curious to see what his reward would be if he was good for you. 

Jungkook let out a held breath as you finally got closer to home, turning into your apartment complex after a few more minutes. When you parked however, it was next to Yoongi’s motorcycle, signaling him and Jimin were home already. “Hmm, seems the boys beat us.”

“But how? W-we left before them.” Jungkook’s wrist faltering slightly as you parked.

“I may have been driving slow on purpose.” You admitted with a wink, making Jungkook huff in frustration. He knew it was taking longer to get home then usual! “Now listen carefully baby. Pull your pants back up and go wait for me in the room. No more touching yourself though, okay?”

“Y-yes Noona.” Jungkook nodded, carefully tucking himself back into his underwear and wincing as he pulled up his pants. He was so hard and needed to cum so bad, so he quickly followed you inside the apartment. 

When you got inside, Jungkook heard the TV on and knew he’d have to make it past Jimin and Yoongi before he could get to the safety of your room. He followed behind you and turned the corner to the living room, finding the happy couple cuddled on the couch and watching a movie. “There you two are, what took you so long?”

“I was just enjoying the drive I guess.” You said, turning to wink at Jungkook as he tried to inconspicuously cover his crotch. 

This did not go unnoticed by anyone though, and Jungkook started blushing furiously as Yoongi and Jimin chuckled. “Ah, I think I understand.” 

“Noona, c-can I…?” Jungkook prompted, pointing to your room, his voice still trembling in his state.

“Yes baby. And remember what I said.” You reminded him with a wink. 

Jungkook quickly nodded and practically ran to your room, hearing more conversation and giggling from the room he’d just escaped before shutting your door quickly behind him and letting out a breath. God, he needed you to get there quick or he was gonna cum just from the anticipation of what would happen next. Jungkook paced around your room for a minute, trying to distract himself from his pulsing and confined erection, before letting out another whine. He settled on the edge of the bed, suddenly reliving his last submissive encounter with you. _The box of toys._ He wondered what else you could possible be keeping in there, and his curiosity became too much. He shot back up and headed to your closet, anything to keep him from shoving his hand back in is pants, and looked up at your shelves. There it was! The special box. He reached up on his tiptoes and pulled it down, listening as things rolled around inside. Jungkook gulped at the sound, coming back out of the closet and going over to your desk. He set the box down and was about to go for the latch when he realized it was locked. _Fuck, I forgot about the lock. I wonder where she keeps the key…_ He left the box and came over to a set of drawers. But just as he was opening the first one, your door opened and there you stood, catching Jungkook red handed.

“What are you doing baby?” You asked with a raised eyebrow, your gaze going from him to the box on your desk.

“I-I was….um…” He stalled as you shut the door again and stood there with your hands on your hips, trying to come up with an answer that wouldn’t end in punishment. “I was wondering if I could pick my reward? F-from the box…” 

You smirked, coming over to him and pulling him towards you by his belt loops. You caught his lips in a wet and sloppy kiss, pressing forward into Jungkook’s crotch and making him keen into your mouth. Finally you pulled away and stepped back. “Strip.” You commanded. Jungkook obeyed immediately, not wanting to give you anymore reason for punishment, and his clothes flew around the room in his hurry to get naked. You watched him with hungry eyes as you sat down in your desk chair, crossing your legs elegantly. “Kneel.” You instructed, pointing at the space in front of you. Jungkook did as you said, his cock bobbing around and slapping his thighs and abdomen as he knelt down in front of you. “If you really want to be my submissive, there are some rules you have to follow.”

“Anything Noona.” Jungkook nodded, trying so hard to sit still and not reach for his cock as it leaked precum on the side of his thigh. 

“First, no touching yourself without my permission.” You said, slowly reaching for something in a drawer in your desk. “That means even when you’re alone, no jerking off unless I say it’s okay.” Jungkook gulped but nodded, watching as you pulled a small silver key out of the drawer. “Second, respond out loud when I ask you a question.” You prompted. 

“Yes Noona.” Jungkook bit his bottom lip as he watched you unlock the box on the desk. He knew this rule already, but it slipped his mind sometimes in the heat of the moment.

“Third, if you really want to be my sub, you’ll need a proper safe word. Red, yellow, green was just temporary.” You explained, removing the lock from the box but keeping it closed, building Jungkook’s anticipation. 

“Okay Noona. Do I just choose one?” He asked, eyes wide.

“Yes baby, anything you want.” You nodded.

He had to think for a moment. _It has to be something I can remember on short notice_ , he guessed. “Um…what about Bunny?”

You smiled at him genuinely, reaching forward to stroke his cheek and Jungkook leaned into your hand. “I think that’s perfect baby.” Jungkook returned your smile and warmed at your praise. “Now would you like to pick your reward?”

“Yes please.” Jungkook nodded vigorously and you finally open the box, this time bringing it down to your lap so he could see the entire contents. “Can I look though it?”

“Yes baby.” You held it out for him and his hand came up to rummage through, happy to have something to do besides sweat and think about how hard he was. 

Jungkook immediately recognized the restraints from last time, your vibrator, and the cock ring, and he felt his dick twitch just at the thought. However, he really wanted to try something new this time. He picked up item after item, your butt plug, dildo, some rope, but all of these were way too daunting for now. Finally his eyes caught on something sparkly, and he pulled out a studded blindfold that was ridiculously soft under this fingertips. Just the thought of him laying there, not able to see what was coming next, made Jungkook whine with anticipation. “This one.”

“Perfect baby. I love this blindfold.” You cooed, letting him hold it as you shut the box up again. “Now get up on the bed.” Jungkook carefully got off the floor and settled in the middle of the bed, still holding the blindfold delicately in his hands. He watched with bated breath as you finally got up and stripped naked as well, making him sigh at your beauty, your tattoos, your nipple piercings. “Hand that to me.” You pointed at the blindfold and Jungkook gave it over, his breath catching in his throat as you slipped it over his eyes, your breasts pressing against his chest as you tied it behind his head. 

Jungkook’s view was plunged into darkness as you kept your chest pressed against him, moving to sit in his lap. He gasped when he felt your folds graze over his cock, already so slick and dripping. _Noona is just as turned on as me, being the one in control. Just seeing me on my knees, pining for her._ Suddenly you were kissing him, your legs wrapping around his waist as you settled down on his lap. Your tongue prodded his mouth and he opened it wide, accepting you inside and letting you explore, all the while squirming as your lips rubbed over his cock. “O-oh god…”

You pulled back from the kiss but kept your hips moving, teasing him. “That’s right baby. I want you to be loud for Noona. I want Jimin and Yoongi to hear just how good I can make my baby boy feel.” 

_Fuck!_ He’d completely forgotten they were out there! Jungkook felt the urge to silence himself, to keep the embarrassment to a minimum, but then you reached down and gripped his length and began to pump him, and he lost all willpower. “Noona! Ah—feel’s so good!”

“That’s right baby.” You grunted in his ear, licking a stripe up his jaw as he started to buck up into your hand. “Scream for me.”

“Fuck! I wanna cum! Pl-please can I cum?” He yelled, but as soon as the words were out of his mouth, you were gone, leaving him gasping and reaching for you blindly. 

“Not yet baby.” Your voice was deep with lust and somewhere to his right, and suddenly he was being pushed onto his back roughly. Jungkook let out a huff of air as his head connected with the pillows, and he felt you crawling towards him. “Noona is gonna ride your face first, okay?”

Jungkook’s heart started pounding, and he practically begged you to take your seat. “Fuck, yes please, let me make you cum.” 

Jungkook heard you chuckle at his eagerness, and he soon felt you getting into position, your thighs settling on either side of his face. He made to find you with his tongue but your hand came to his forehead, holding him down. “If you need to breathe or you want me to get off, tap my thigh three times okay?”

Jungkook felt you run your hand through his hair as he replied. “Yes Noona.” 

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, you were sinking down on his face, Jungkook’s hands coming up to grip your thighs as his tongue went to work. Not being able to see, he really had to rely on the feeling of his tongue and muscle memory to do this right. Jungkook took immense pride in his ability to eat you out, and this was just another challenge for him to defeat. He let his tongue slip through your folds slowly, pleasure coming over him when he heard your faint moans. He finally found your clit, and he let his lips close around it and held you in place as he sucked on the sensitive bundle of nerves. 

In seconds your hands were in his hair, and you were moaning out his name. His real name, not his pet name. “Fuck, Jungkook, just like that.” He felt you start to rock on his face and he spread his tongue flat out and pressed against your clit, letting you grind down onto him at whatever pace you wanted. His nose was pressed into your mound and he was getting shorter on air, but he was loving every second of it. Jungkook’s hands went from your thighs to your ass, and you were suddenly out of control, fucking yourself on his face as he squeezed your cheeks, the words falling from your mouth absolutely filthy. “Yes, oh god, you love this don’t you? Your face buried in my pussy. Fuck, letting your Noona ride your tongue like a good little slut.” Jungkook felt his dick twitch at your words, an involuntary groan escaping his mouth. _Holy fuck, that was so hot, oh my god._ Jungkook suddenly felt something animal inside of him take over, and he attacked your clit with so much force you yelled and held onto his hair for dear life. Jungkook licked with gusto and when you started to cry out he went for the final kill, nibbling on your clit and making your hips jerk before cumming all over his tongue and face, all the while moaning, “Fuck, fuck, fuck!”

Jungkook held onto you as you rode out your orgasm, and after your thighs started shaking he helped you off of him, finally removing the blindfold so he could help you lay down beside him. He took in your current state: Hair wild on the pillow, your eyes shut tight, your thighs shaking slightly and your chest heaving from the force of your orgasm. It was so endearing that he just had to lean down and kiss your cheek, realizing too late that he just got your cum on your face. You finally opened your eyes and looked at him with the most satisfied and fucked out expression he’d ever seen on your face. “You okay?”

“Wow…” You mumbled, closing your eyes again in satisfaction, the dominant persona fucked right out of you. “How did _your_ reward turn into _my_ reward?”

Jungkook chuckled, leaning down to kiss your lips this time, your mouth parting slightly as you licked your cum off of his lips. His laugh quickly turned into a groan and he was reminded of how badly he still needed to cum. “Noona…”

You pulled back and looked up at him before glancing down at his red, weeping cock. “You’ve been so good for Noona baby, where do you wanna cum?”

Jungkook whined as your hand found his cock and began pumping him. “Inside you, please!”

“Okay baby, you’ve earned it.” And with that you let go of his length and instead spread your legs so he could settle between them. Jungkook looked down at your slit, admiring the way your lips were puffy and red, and your juices were spread all round. He scouted closer to you, his length in his hand, and he slipped two fingers though your slick to rub on his shaft before sliding his head into your entrance. You both groaned as he slowly slotted himself into you before puling out just as slowly. Jungkook was sliding back in again when he got an idea. _Hmm…I wonder if I can make Noona cum again before I do._ He was suddenly swiveling his hips around as he pumped into you a few times. “Jungkook, come on, what are you—?”

But you were cut off by your own moan, Jungkook finally finding your g-spot. “There it is.” And then Jungkook began a relentless pace, shocking you as he began pistoling his hips into you at a speed you hadn’t experienced from him before. 

“Oh fuck!” You exclaimed. Jungkook took in how your eyes were screwed shut and you were fisting the sheets and he frowned in concentration as he chased his high. 

He could feel himself so close to the edge, but he held off just long enough to hit your g-spot repeatedly a few more times, and make you cum again just as he exploded inside of you. He gripped your waist as you came down from your high, his cock still twitching inside of you and spilling cum for a good thirty seconds after you had already finished. Jungkook was panting as he pulled out, blushing even more at the squelching sound that accompanied the removal of his cock from your full core. He collapsed next to you and you both laid there for almost five minutes, just trying to catch your breath. 

Eventually you reached your hand over for Jungkook’s, intertwining your fingers but not attempting to move anything else. “Well,” You said, squeezing Jungkook’s hand as he rolled his head over to look at you. “If there was any doubt before, our friends _definitely_ know what we do in the bedroom now.”

“Oh god.” Jungkook groaned, remembering all the dirty words the both of you had yelled with Yoongi and Jimin sitting right in the living room. “I can never leave this room again.” 

“Maybe that’s not such a bad thing.” You said with a smirk, making Jungkook chuckle as you leaned over to kiss his lips softly, the mood back to being one of love and admiration. The two of you kissed softly for a few minutes before falling right off into a deep, well earned sleep. 

______


	20. Meet The Jeon's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Jungkook+Reader | Plot/Fluff/Angst/Smut  
> Warnings: Low Blood Sugar | Insulin Injection | Cursing | Shower Sex | Unprotected Sex | Cream Pie   
> Word Count: 6.2k

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook is so sensitive and soft sometimes and it’s something I really love about him. He's not afraid to cry when he' feeling emotional.   
> YALL! I am so sorry this took so long to post. My semester ended and I was caught up with tests and my social life and I’ve started my summer job and I just didn’t have the time to write. But here is the next chapter none the less, so many days late. My posting will be irregular now, but it won’t stop! The story is almost over, and I’m finding the motivation to keep going.

At some point in the middle of the night, Jungkook woke up shivering. He frowned as he reached for the covers, finding them completely wrapped around you. He smirked at first, thinking how cliché that was, ‘my girlfriend is hogging the sheets’ bit. He rolled over towards you, going to pull the sheets back towards him, when suddenly he realized you were _really_ shaking, and he started to panic. “(Y/n)?” He called shaking your shoulder. “(Y/n), wake up!”

Your eyes fluttered open, and the look you gave Jungkook scared him half to death. He knew that look. _Oh, god, her blood sugar!_ You seemed like you were too out of it to respond, so instead he helped you sit up in bed before running to the kitchen and fetching you a soda. Jungkook was back in a flash, and he came to your side of the bed, opening the drink and pressing it into your waiting hands. He sat there filled with worry as you gulped down the sugary soda, pushing your hair out of your face, holding your hand. You downed the whole drink in about two minutes, and when you were finished you handed Jungkook the empty can and just leaned against the headboard with your eyes closed and breathed for a while. 

After what felt like forever to Jungkook, you opened your eyes and gave him a small smile. “Hey.”

As soon as the word was out of your mouth Jungkook burst into tears, his head falling into his hands and his shoulders shaking. “You scared me to death!”

“Hey, hey, it’s okay, I’m okay.” You called, reaching for him and pulling him to your chest. “Shhh.”

Jungkook didn’t know why he was having such an extreme reaction to your low blood sugar episode. This had happened multiple times before, it wasn’t anything new. But seeing you like that, still asleep and shaking, and your eyes when you finally looked at him. It had been jarring. “I hate it! I hate when this happens to you.” Jungkook sobbed, clinging to your chest as you held him tight and rubbed his bare back. “Noona, please, we…we have to remember for you to eat something before bed. I can’t stand seeing you like this anymore.” Jungkook continued to cry, but worked on getting his breathing slowed down. You seemed to be waiting for him to calm down, and when he finally made to sit up and wipe his eyes you leaned over to the nightstand to get your phone. “What are you doing?”

“I’m setting a reminder in my phone.” You explained, showing him the screen. “I should’ve done this a while ago.” You tapped away for a moment before continuing. “There. Now my phone will go off every night and remind me to eat something before bed, if we haven’t already.” Jungkook looked at you with wide wet eyes and his bottom lip trembled slightly. “Is that okay? Does that help?”

Jungkook nodded, leaning back down to rest on your chest. “Yes Noona.” 

The two of you were quiet for a moment, Jungkook finally calming down all the way, before you spoke again. “I really sorry Jungkook. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“I know.” He sniffled, reaching up to wipe off his face again. “I…I don’t know why I reacted like that.”

“It’s okay.” You reassured him, leaning down to kiss the top of his head. “It was scary. You were scared. You’re allowed to get upset.” Jungkook sighed but didn’t say anything, just enjoying the sound of your heartbeat in his ear and your hand playing with his hair. He was feeling himself straying to drift off when you let out a small curse. “Shit.”

Jungkook jerked back to consciousness as you started to sit up and push him off of you, making to get out of bed. “What? What’s wrong?”

“I forgot my injection again.” You said, moving to the bathroom and flicking on the light, making Jungkook wince in the sudden brightness.

“Noona~” Jungkook whined, upset that you had forgotten your medicine again.

“Look, the last thing I was thinking about before we fell asleep was my insulin okay?” You called to him from the bathroom, rummaging around in the cabinet for your medicine bag. “I was too busy getting railed.”

Jungkook burst into giggles at that, and was happy when he saw you smiling as well from his spot on the bed. He laid there quietly, finally feeling better, and he watched as you quickly did your injection and put everything back up. When you came back to bed, you smiled at him as you got in, and laid down with your back to him to be the little spoon. Jungkook reached for you, but to tap you on the shoulder instead. “Noona? Do you think…I could be the little spoon tonight?”

He watched as you carefully turned over and leaned forward to kiss him softly on the lips before replying. “Of course baby.” Jungkook smiled as you opened your arms to him, and he quickly turned around so his back was to you. He felt an immense sense of calm and security fall over him as you scooted forward and fit yourself against him, your arm coming around under his arm to his chest. He felt his heartbeat slow and his eyes flutter shut, and he suddenly understood why you loved to be held like this. It was the most comforting thing, so intimate and safe. Jungkook felt completely content, his heart overflowing with love. “Goodnight.” You whispered in his ear, kissing his hair softly.

“‘Night Noona.” Jungkook rumbled, reaching up to hold your hand draped across his chest. “I love you.” 

* * * * * 

Morning came and Jungkook woke up feeling the most content he’d ever felt in his life. He stayed in that semi-awake stage, thinking about the night before. He never would have thought of himself as a person who would _like_ to be vulnerable like that. But with you….it was so natural, and it made sense if Jungkook really thought about it. He was completely inexperienced when he met you, so you taking charge of everything in the bedroom just made sense. You’d been his first everything, and you’d guided him though all the steps, and he felt so comfortable in your hands. Letting you take control of him and his body was an experience he never thought he would come to crave, but it was true. Jungkook loved being your submissive.

But it wasn’t just the sex. It was everything else, everything after. The cuddling. The way you held him when he cried. The way your nurturing was mixed in with your love. Laying there last night in your arms, feeling your warmth wrapped around him instead of the other way around, Jungkook felt like melting. God, he loved you _so_ much. With every fiber of his entire being, he loved you. More than food, more than sex, more than dancing, more than music. 

He sighed, finally deciding he wanted to wake you up, possibly with with kisses, and tell you how much he loved you. When he rolled over to reach for you however, the bed was empty, much to his disappointment. _What the…_ Jungkook frowned as his eyes adjusted to the mid morning light, and he realized he was alone in bed. He begrudgingly got up and pulled on some sweatpants before going to the bathroom to pee and brush his teeth. When he came back out he heard the TV on in the living room and waddled out to look for you, his hair fluffy and falling in his face. “Noona?”

“I’m over here baby.” You called as he turned the corner, finding you sprawled out on the floor with art supplies all around you.

“I wanted to give you kisses but you weren’t there.” Jungkook mumbled, his voice still gravely from sleep. 

“Well come here and give them to me.” You sat up and opened your arms to him. 

Jungkook came over to you and plopped down in your lap, making you groan at his weight, but he didn’t care. He wrapped his arms around your middle and connected his lips to your neck, kissing up to your ear and over your cheeks. You giggled as he pecked all over your face and neck before finally catching your lips, and you wrapped your arms around him as well. The two of you shared a very sweet moment before Jungkook pulled back and leaned his head on your shoulder, finally looking at your activity. “What are you doing Noona?”

“Well, I figured if I was going to Thanksgiving at your parent’s house, I didn’t want to show up empty handed. So I’m making your mom some floral paintings.” You said, pointing to the three canvases laid out in front of you. Jungkook saw that you had already sketched out your designs on them, and leaned forward slightly to take a closer look. “I don’t know what flowers your mom likes so I decided to keep it simple.”

“Roses, lilies…and what’s this one?” Jungkook asked, pointing to the third canvas. He recognized the flower but didn’t know what it was called.

“Baby’s breath.” You told him, absently rubbing his back. “Do you think she’ll like them?”

“Of course Noona!” Jungkook said, turning to smile at you fondly. “But you didn’t need to make her anything…”

“I know but…I want to make a good first impression.” You said with a shrug. 

“They’ll love you (Y/n), because I love you.” Jungkook said, snuggling back into your neck. “When did you have time to do all this? How early did you get up?”

“Only a few hours ago. I actually had some sketches laying around…” You trailed off, showing him the folded pieces of paper to your left. “I was planning one of these as my next tattoo but…”

Jungkook frowned, lifting his head from your shoulder to look at you. “Why can’t they still be your next tattoo?” He asked, but as he took in your expression he realized the answer. “Oh…” _Namjoon was her only tattoo artist…_ You had explained to him a while ago about how you liked to stick with a tattoo artist you knew did good work. “If—If you wanted to go back to him to get work done, I would understand.”

“Kookie, no.” You said firmly, shaking your head. “I appreciate you saying that, but I want nothing else to do with Namjoon. I guess I’ll just have to find someone else.”

Jungkook felt relief at that, because the idea of the two of you going to see Namjoon (because he would never let you go alone) was daunting to him, and he really didn’t like it. “Okay Noona. If you’re sure.”

“I am.” You leaned down and kissed the top of his head, and held him for a few moments before letting out a light sigh. “Baby, you know I love when you get clingy, but I can’t work on this with you in my lap.”

“Try Noona~” Jungkook whined, pouting and making you giggle with endearment as he clung to you with no intention of letting go anytime soon.

______

 

It was finally time to take Jungkook home for Thanksgiving, and the two of you were packing up your car the Wednesday before, getting ready to make the three hour drive to Jungkook’s hometown. 

“Wait, what about Lil’ Meow Meow?” Jungkook asked you as you helped him put his little fish, Tony Stark, into a travel tank. You were taking him home with you because the two of you would be gone for five days, and Jungkook didn’t want to leave him alone for that long. 

“Yoongi took him with them when they left for Jimin’s yesterday.” You said, explaining what had happened to the cat.

“So that’s why I haven’t seen him around today…” Jungkook trailed off as he looked around your shared bedroom. “Is that it?”

“Should be, unless you forgot something.” You said, picking up your purse from the bed. Everything else was already packed into the back of your car. 

“No, I think I'm good.” He said, giving you a radiant smile.

“Let’s go then, baby~” You cooed, making Jungkook blush as he followed you out of your room, turning off the lights behind him. You locked up the apartment before getting into the car, Jungkook carefully putting little Tony between his feet on the floorboard. You got the two of you out of the apartment complex and onto the road before you spoke again. “So, what were you planning to do if I said no to going to Thanksgiving? Were you just gonna take a bus?”

Jungkook chuckled before replying. “No, my Dad probably would’ve send my brother to pick me up.” 

“Jungkook, why is it you don’t have a car? You’ve said before your family is crazy rich, and you have your own trust fund, but you’re out here bumming rides off your old lady?” You teased him.

“Oh my god, shut up.” He giggled, turning from the window to look at you before answering your original question. “My parent’s have never been fans of letting me have any freedom. I guess they figured if I had my own car in college I would go wild, party all the time, and drive to nude beaches for spring break or something.”

“Huh,” you said, narrowing your eyes at the road. “How do you think they’ll react to finding out you like to be blindfolded and tied up?”

“NOONA!” Jungkook yelled, an expression of wide eyed horror splayed across his red face. You on the other hand started laughing so hard you almost drifted into the truck in the next lane and wrecked your car.

* * * * * 

After a 3 hour drive turned into a 4 and a half hour drive, you were dying to finally get to Jungkook’s house. Between the horrible traffic you encountered and Jungkook’s apparently pea sized bladder, the trip took much longer than expected. All you were thinking about as you followed your phone's directions was getting out of the car and finally stretching your legs, which is why when you pulled into the huge circle drive your jaw dropped wide open. This wasn’t a house, it was a mansion! “Jungkook…” 

“What?” He asked, his head lifting up off the headrest as you came to a stop in front of one of the biggest houses you’d ever seen. 

“You grew up in a fucking _mansion_?” You asked, awestruck as you parked your beat up hunk of junk behind some super nice Audi car that probably cost more then your entire combined six years of college tuition. 

“It’s not really a mansion…” He said, but trailed off as he took in your incredulous look. “Okay, yeah, it’s huge.”

You shook your head as you shut off the car and started to get out, Jungkook following your lead. He came around and started getting your bags out of the trunk while you held the fish for him, and then before you knew it you were standing in his house’s entry way as a maid took your luggage away, along with the fish. “You…have maids?” You asked Jungkook with awe as he just shrugged, reaching down for your hand and leading you through the lofty foyer.

“And a valet, and cooks…” He seemed embarrassed to admit it, and you realized your reactions to everything weren’t helping. Jungkook was one of the most humble, grateful, and kind people you’d ever met, and it was so shocking to see what high class lifestyle he really came from. His demeanor and personality in no way reflected what you’d expect this rich and flashy lifestyle to create. He lead you though a living room, a sitting area, and finally another hallway until he came up on a small patio. Jungkook pushed the French doors open to the outside as he called out, “Mom?”

“Jungkook?” You heard a voice answer him from outside, and as the two of you came out to the patio you saw a group of Jungkook’s family all seated in delicate looking furniture, tea and assorted foods spread out on the tables between them. You recognized his mother, father, and brother, but there were several other people gathered as well. His mom stood up as the two of you returned the flood of greetings, Jungkook still holding your hand. “You’re later then I expected, I set out places for you at Tea almost an hour ago.”

“I know, I’m sorry mom.” Jungkook said, finally letting go of your hand to give her a hug. “Traffic was really bad.”

“Well that’s to be expected, with the holiday.” His dad added, sipping from his cup.

“Yeah.” Jungkook agreed, stepping back from his mom and looking over at you, motioning for you to step up next to him. “Mom, Dad, you remember (Y/n).” He said, and you smiled. “Everyone, this is my girlfriend.” You waved as everyone greeted you, and Jungkook introduced you to each family member sitting outside. Two aunt’s, two uncles, one set of grandparents, and Junghyun and his girlfriend. 

“(Y/n), thank you for driving Jungkook home.” His mother said, going back to her seat and motioning for you and Jungkook to take the open spots next to Junghyun.“I know my husband appreciated not having to make the six hour round trip.” 

“Oh, it was no problem.” You replied, taken aback at how nice and civil Jungkook’s mom was being, seeing as she kept eyeing your pink hair the first time you met. But to be fair, Jungkook had given her plenty of warning this time to prepare for your visit. 

“Oh come on Mom, you know Dad was just gonna make _me_ go pick him up anyway.” Junghyun said, making everyone around the table chuckle, and his Dad smiled at him over the newspaper he had just picked up. 

“He’s quite right, dear.” Jungkook’s dad admitted with a chuckle, making his mom smile softly and shake her head over her tea. 

“Well either way, thank you (Y/n).” She said.

“Of course.” You replied politely, folding your hands in your lap and trying to hide that fact that you really, _really_ had to pee. It hadn’t been that strong when you got to the house, but watching everyone around you drinking tea and hearing a fountain gurgling in the back of the patio made it much worse. You had expected to be directed to your room when you arrived, not swept out onto the patio to join everyone at High Tea. This was all a little more civilized than you were used to. 

Jungkook seemed to be aware of your discomfort, for he reached for your hand and intertwined your fingers and leaned into your ear to whisper, “Just five more minutes.” You nodded slightly, crossing your legs and trying to focus on the conversations everyone had picked back up. Off to your right you heard the aunt’s talking about their children, who seemed to be older than Jungkook and off at other family’s gatherings. His uncles were discussing politics, which you quickly tuned out lest you get irritated, and his grandparents were speaking to each other quietly in Korean, which you found rather cute, despite not knowing what they were saying. 

Then you were caught off guard when the girl next to Junghyun leaned over to you to speak. “(Y/n), right? I’m Yuko.” She said, repeating her name again, for which you were grateful because you had already forgotten it. 

“Yes, hi.” You returned her dazzling smile, and finally took in just how beautiful she was. She was petit, with long black hair and beautiful, big brown eyes, and you suspect from her name that she may be Japanese. You realized she was dressed head to toe in Chanel, and you immediately knew she was also from money. Your eyes caught on the sparkling diamond ring on the third finger of her left hand, and you gasped slightly. “Wow, what a gorgeous ring.” 

“Thank you!” If it was possible, her eyes brightened even more. “I guess Junghyun hasn’t had a chance to tell Jungkook yet, but we just got engaged.” She explained, saying it loud enough to get both Jungkook and Junghyun’s attention.

“Wait what?!” Jungkook exclaimed, looking from Yuko’s hand to his bother’s face, realization dawning on him. “When?”

“This morning.” Junghyun said, his arm snugly around his fiancé’s waist.

“During breakfast of all times.” She replied with an eye smile, her gaze never leaving Junghyun’s. 

“Well, congratulations.” You said, your heart warm just by seeing them so in love. You barely knew either of them but they seemed to genuinely happy that you couldn’t help be feel so yourself. 

Jungkook echoed you, and the conversation remained happy and light for a few more minutes, until you were reminded of your need to use the restroom, and you finally elbowed Jungkook and gave him a look. He squeezed your hand reassuringly as he turned to address his mom. “Mom, do you think you could show us to our room? I know both (Y/n) and I would like a little time to rest before dinner later…”

“Oh of course, you must be exhausted from the drive (Y/n).” His mom replied, immediately getting up from her seat and leading the two of you around the table and back towards the house. “Now, since we have so many guests this year, all of our spare rooms are full, so I’m sorry to say you’ll have to stay in Jungkook’s room.”

“Oh, that’s not a problem at all Mrs. Jeon.” You assured her as you and Jungkook follower her through the house and to a large staircase.

“Hey, what’s wrong with my room?” Jungkook grumbled from beside you and he ascended the stairs behind his mom.

“Well, our guest rooms are so nice, thanks to my interior design, and yours is full of…stuff.” His mother’s pause before the word ‘stuff’ made you apprehensive, but when you finally got to Jungkook’s room you found it almost exactly as you’d expected. It was big, which you had anticipated based on the sheer size of the house itself. On the right side was a queen sided bed with simple blue, grey, red, and white striped comforter and pillows. The furniture was all dark wood, and the walls themselves were a soft grey that matched the bedspread. On the walls Jungkook had put up posters of his favorite metal, punk, and rock bands, all of which you approved of. Off to the left of his room sat a set of workout equipment, including weights, a large punching bag, and a very scary looking Bowflex type machine that you intended to stay far away from. The floor was a very soft looking cream colored carpet, and you noticed a bathroom attached against the far wall. As you stepped into the room properly you saw your luggage on a chair next to the bed, and Jungkook’s little beta fish on his desk. “Jungkook of course will be sleeping on the couch in the game room.” 

“Mom, what—” Jungkook started to protest, but quickly stopped when he saw the stern look on his mother’s face.

“I’ll leave you two to get settled.” She said, smiling at you politely as he moved towards the doorway. “Dinner will be at eight.”

“Thank you.” You called to her, and she nodded before leaving the room but leaving the door open, clearly a sign that she didn’t want to give you and Jungkook _too_ much privacy. As soon as she was out of sight you bypassed Jungkook and went straight to the bathroom, shutting the door behind you and finally relieving yourself. Once you were all done in the bathroom, you came out to find Jungkook seated on his workout bench pouting. “What's wrong baby?”

“I don’t wanna sleep on the couch in the game room…” He grumbled as you came over, finally looking up at you as you stepped between his legs, his head level with your chest. “Why is she being so…” He trailed off, his eyes falling from your gaze to your chest as you came closer still and leaned down, your cleavage perfectly at his eye level.

“You know, it’s probably for the best. I can’t control myself around you, and the last thing we want is her walking in on us with you tied up to your childhood bedpost…” You let your voice slip from your usual tone into your bedroom voice, smirking when you heard Jungkook gulp and watched the pink creep into his cheeks.

“Noona…the door is still open.” He whined, but sat up straighter as you ran your hands through his hair, his eyes coming back up to meet your smoldering gaze. 

“Well you better be quiet then, baby boy.”

* * * * *

After a heated make out session that left you both gasping for air, you and Jungkook ended up taking a short nap before dinner. By the time Junghyun came to get the two of you to come downstairs, you were starving, and happily followed him to a huge and ornate dining room full of antique looking furniture, paintings, and all kinds of expensive looking knick knacks. Dinner itself was uneventful, and everyone was being rather polite to you, which for some reason was making you slightly uncomfortable. It was almost like…someone had coached them in how and what they could talk to you about? Everyone seemed to be keeping every conversation so…purposefully bland. _I almost_ wish _I’d get asked a personal question at this point._ The only people who weren’t acting this way were Junghyun and Yuko, and it made you like them even more. But every subject they brought up, Jungkook’s mom seemed to quickly bring it back to weather or food or interior design, subjects you had little to say on. 

The whole thing left you exhausted and with a bad headache, and finally after the 3 course dinner, desert, and coffee were over, you excused yourself to Jungkook's room. You saw a flicker of satisfaction on Mrs. Jeon’s expression before she controlled herself and everyone wished you goodnight, but you were too put out to think anything of it at the moment. Jungkook tried to follow you, but you insisted he stay and continue his conversation with his brother, because both of them seemed to be really enjoying the opportunity to catch up. Jungkook reluctantly let you go up, and you were grateful for the opportunity not to have to fake a smile anymore. 

_God, this is all so different than I expected._ You retreated to Jungkook’s room and retrieved your overnight bag from your luggage and went to his bathroom. You finally took in the simple decor as you got ready to take a bath. Jungkook’s bathroom may have been the least ornate in the house, but it was by no means small. He had a huge Jacuzzi tub next to his glassed-in stone-tile shower, and you were excited to relax in the hot water. You prepared your bath water with the bubble bath and bath salts you'd brought, and as you sunk into the water you felt the last of the apprehension from dinner slip away to make room for relaxation. 

You soaked for a long while, and as you were preparing to finally get out, there was a soft knock on the door. “Noona? Can I come in?”

“Yes.” You answered, and waited for him to come in and shut the door behind him before saying anything else. “Is everyone in bed?”

“Pretty much. Sorry I was downstairs so long, the time got away from me.” He said, rubbing the back of his neck as he came to the edge of the tub and sat down. “You feeling okay?” 

“Much better now.” You reassured him, reaching for the plug and letting the water out of the bath. “The bath was exactly what I needed.”

“Good. I’m gonna take a shower before I head to my _couch_.” He said the last word with annoyance, and you chuckled as he shook his head and stood up, taking off his shirt. You felt the water draining around you, but you froze as Jungkook began to undress, taking in every inch of his tanned and muscled body. As his shirt fell your gaze followed the lines of his chest and abdomen, firm and defined from all of his dancing and exercise. He saw you watching and smirked, turning around before dropping his pants, much to your displeasure. However, the view from behind was equally appealing as you saw the ripple of his thigh muscles as he made his way over to the shower. 

_Hmm. Just because we can’t share the bed doesn't mean we can’t still have a little fun._ As Jungkook turned on the shower and stepped inside, desire quickly overtook you. When you stood in the bath and the water finished draining out, you watched the streams from the shower roll down his lean muscles and tanned skin. Jungkook’s back was to you, so he couldn’t see the way your nipples hardened around your piercings, or how you were biting your lip as your eyes trained on his ass. 

You carefully got out of the tub and made your way over to the shower, opening the door and surprising Jungkook. “Noona, what are you—”

But you quickly cut him off by pushing him up against the wall of the shower, flushing your naked bodies together and pinning his wrists on either side of his head. “Shh, baby, or someone might here us and come looking.” Jungkook whined as you rubbed your breasts across his slick chest, feeling his cock quickly spring to life against your hip. “I know my baby is sad he won’t get to stay in bed with Noona, but how about a treat for being such a good boy?” 

Jungkook looked down on you with desperate eyes, hips wriggling and nodded enthusiastically. “Yes, please Noona, I’ve been such a good boy.”

You smiled then, leaning up to kiss him and pulling his wrists down from the wall to lay on your hips. He took the hint and gripped your wet skin, his mouth molding to yours with such ease and familiarity it made you want to sing his praises. You were in no mood for teasing, and you let your hand slip between you to his hard cock, gripping it and flipping your wrist in a few easy strokes, loving the sounds that emanated from his throat. His hands cupped your ass and squeezed, driving you mad with lust. “Baby, I want you inside of me. Can you fuck me up against the shower wall? Will you do that for Noona?”

“God, yes.” Jungkook readily agreed, letting go of you so you could turn around and switch places. As soon as your tits were pressed against the cold tile you pushed your ass back so it slid across Jungkook’s crotch, making him groan when his cock slotted between your ass cheeks. “Oh fuck.” He grunted as you adjusted your position so the head was pressed against your entrance. 

You braced your hands against the wall as Jungkook gripped your hips, preparing to slip inside. “Fast and hard baby.” You instructed, then gasped as he entered you in one smooth motion. 

Jungkook took your words to heart as he pounded into you, the sounds of his balls smacking into your clit echoing around the bathroom in the lewdest way possible. You bit down on your fist in an attempt to swallow your cries and whimpers of pleasure, but it was hard with the way Jungkook was completely railing you. You absolutely loved this side of your boyfriend. Most of the time you were in charge, and even now you still were, but sometimes you just needed to hand the reigns over to Jungkook and let him have his way with you. And tonight was exactly that kind of night, especially after the exhausting day you’d had. You _needed_ this pounding as much as you’d needed that bath. 

You gasped when he suddenly brought his hand down on your ass cheek, and you felt yourself clench around him. “Fuck baby, again.” He pressed his chest flush against your back and connected his lips to the back of your neck before straightening back up and fulfilling your request, smacking you one, two, three more times before your cried out and came on his cock, your knees shaking slightly as you came down from your high. Jungkook finally stilled his hips, cock still inside you as he wrapped his arms around your waist and held your steady until you had your breath back.

“Are you okay? That was a really hard one…” He was breathless too, and still desperately hard, but still your needs came first. 

“Yeah…wow.” You giggled a little then gasped when his hands slipped down to your neglected clit, teasing you as the hot water continued to pelt your skin.

“Think you can do it again?” He whispered, his breath tickling your skin on your neck and sending shivers down your spine. You were definitely down for another climax.

“Look at you, talking dirty to me.” You replied, leaning your head back onto his shoulder as he started to rub your clit in earnest, at the same time starting to fuck you again. “I really am corrupting you.”

Jungkook hummed into your neck, letting his tongue dart out and taste your skin as his movements became sloppy, both his hips and is fingers. “I-I’m close Noona. Can I come?”

“Not yet baby.” You replied. “You have to wait until I’ve come on your cock for the second time.”

That was all the encouragement he needed it seemed, because the next thing you knew Jungkook had you flipped around and was hoisting you up by your thighs to fuck you against the wall for real, the only thing supporting you the hard tile and his strong arms. You wrapped your hands around his neck and watched his face, his brow furrowed in concentration as he finally hit your g-spot, making your eyes roll in the back of your head. After that there were a series of curses and moans between the two of you as Jungkook came inside of you even as you clenched around him in your second orgasm. 

When the two of you had finally caught your breath, Jungkook lowered you carefully to the floor, pulling out with an obscene squelching sound that made both you burst into giggles. After that, you both showered at your leisure, Jungkook washing your hair, which he loved to do, and you massaging soap onto his muscular back, which you loved. It was so easy, the way you moved from friends to lovers and back again, and how comfortable you felt in each other’s arms. 

After drying off and changing to pajamas, Jungkook lingered in the doorway to his room with his arms around your waist, reluctant to leave. “Baby, you heard your mom. As much as I want to sleep next to you, if she wakes up in the morning and you’re not on that couch, I’m pretty sure she’ll throw me out on the curb.”

“She would never!” Jungkook protested, an air of humor in his voice. “Come on Noona, I know you can’t sleep unless I’m there, and it’s the same for me. Why should we both suffer when there’s such a simple solution?”

You looked into his wide, shining doe eyes and you knew you were going to cave to his wishes eventually, whether it was now or in an hour when he snuck back into the room. _Well, might as well get it over with now_. “Okay fine, you can stay, BUT!” You pressed your finger across his lips to silence him so you could continue. “You are setting an alarm and you will be on the couch before you mother wakes up, understand?”

“Yes, yes, yes!” Jungkook exclaimed as he swept you up into his arms, kissing your face and neck and making you giggle. You wrapped your arms around his neck and held on as he kicked the door shut and carried you over to the bed, plopping the two of you down in a huff. You continued to giggle as you got under the covers, Jungkook coming in behind you and wrapping his firm arms around your form, pulling you flush across his chest and snuggling his face into your neck before whispering, “Goodnight Noona. I love you so much.”

You felt your face flush with affection, and brought one of his hands up to your mouth to kiss his knuckles. “I love you too baby.”

_________


	21. Space Is A Dirty Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Jungkook+Reader | Plot/ANGST/Fluff/Smut  
> Warnings: Cursing | Cock Warming | Unprotected Sex | Vaginal Sex | Cream Pie  
> Word Count: 7.3k

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this whole Thanksgiving thing is probably unrealistic, and because I’m not Korean American and don’t know what their Thanksgiving dinner’s are like I’m just basing this off my own holiday experiences. I don’t have enough time to do the research lol;   
> This chapter is SO EMOTIONAL so please be prepared :’) Its basically the end of the story, this is the last full chapter. However, there will be a short epilogue after this <3

Per your insistence, Jungkook had set an alarm for early the next morning, well before he knew his mom or dad would normally get up. When it went off, he carefully extracted himself from your arms and left to sleep on the couch, so when his mother checked on the two of you around six am, you were both in your separate beds and she was none the wiser about your extracurricular activities from the previous night. 

Jungkook was happy however to be the one to wake you up around eight, to let you know it was time for breakfast. “Ugh, just let me sleeeeeep.” You drew out the word as you tried to hide under the pillows, but Jungkook was already wide awake and wouldn’t take no for an answer. 

“Noona, it’s time for breakfast, come on.” Jungkook went in for your sides, tickling you until you were giggling and trying to fight him off. Eventually you sat up and smacked him with your pillow, but let out a sigh now that you were awake. “Feel better?” He asked after the pillow fell down off of his face.

“Honestly? Yeah.” You said with a sigh, giggling at Jungkook’s eye roll.

“Is that how you treat your boyfriend who _specifically_ asked the cook to make chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast?” Jungkook asked with a quirked eyebrow, earning an excited exclaim from you.

“Really?” You came back over to him and planted kisses all over his face and neck, making Jungkook flush from neck to cheeks. “Thank you baby.”

“Just go get dressed so we can go downstairs, I’m hungry.” Jungkook playfully pushed you away, and you let him, because you were also starving. 

Breakfast was great, and Jungkook felt like he was on cloud nine. You were here, in his house, with his whole family, and it all seemed to be going great. You were laughing and smiling with his brother and Yuko, and his mom and dad were making polite conversation, which was more then he could’ve hoped for. Everyone seemed to be well rested and ready to spend Thanksgiving together as a family. With you as _part_ of that family. 

However, as the day passed from morning to afternoon, Jungkook started to notice your demeanor change. He wasn’t sure if it was because you were hungry or maybe still had a residual headache from yesterday, but as he watched you he realized your smile never quite reached your eyes. After trying for about half an hour, he finally pulled you aside right before dinner to ask what was the matter. 

“(Y/n), are you okay? You seem…off.” Jungkook asked tentatively, resting a loving hand on your waist and watching your expression.

“Yeah, uh…I think I just need to eat. Low blood sugar.” You matched his eyes and gave him a genuine smile, but for whatever reason Jungkook felt like you were lying. 

You didn’t have the usual low blood sugar look, your hands weren’t shaking, and he’d just seen you snacking on appetizers only half an hour ago. Just as he was getting ready to ask again, you tilted our head up and gently pressed your lips against his. Jungkook brought both of his hands around to your lower back and held you close as he returned the kiss, and a moment later when you pulled back he wasn’t worried anymore. He knew something was still off, but you’d just reassured him whatever it was, you would tell him later. For now you would just enjoy the dinner with his family. 

“Alright everyone, let sit! Jungkook, (Y/n), come over here by Junghyun and Yuko.” Jungkook’s mother called for you as you entered the dining room, gesturing to two empty spots on the far side of the room. 

Everyone was dressed in their best clothes, most of the men in slacks and warm looking sweaters, the ladies in dresses bought just for the occasion. Yuko and Junghyun were in matching colors, a pleasant shade of cream colored cashmere, a sweater for him and a sweater dress for her, and they sat as close as possible to each other. Jungkook was wearing black slacks with a matching black turtle neck and suit jacket, and you were in a stunning maroon peplum dress that Jungkook had spied once in the back of your closet. After Jungkook’s aunts, uncles, and his grandparents were seated, his dad called for the servers to start bringing out the food. Everyone ooed and awed as the various dished were placed on the elegant dark wood table: mashed potatoes, rolls, corn, green beans, gravy, stuffing, macaroni and cheese, cornbread, ambrosia salad, sweet potatoes cooked with cinnamon and marshmallows, and lastly a massive turkey, with the cutting knife and serving fork placed neatly beside it. As the last of the dishes were placed, everyone clapped and Mr. Jeon thanked the cook, who’d come out to personally cut the first bit of turkey. 

The food was served quickly, and everyone got to eating, apparently still starved despite the fact that appetizers had been served all afternoon. Jungkook ate well, taking at least one serving of everything, and extra of turkey, potatoes, and mac and cheese when he’d finished his first plate. 

After the initial eating frenzy had calmed down, conversations started up again, and Jungkook felt your hand fall affectionately to his thigh, catching your soft smile when he looked over at you. You didn’t exchange any words, but Jungkook felt the love radiating off of you once again, and was so grateful you were here with him. And that’s why, right after that moment, he made a split second decision and cleared his throat, interrupting conversations to get everyone’s attention. 

“Mom, Dad, I have something I’ve been meaning to tell you.” He said confidently, and your head swung around with concern now etched on your face.

“Jungkook what are you—”

“I’ve decided to pursue a Dance Minor along with my Vocal Performance degree.” Jungkook continued, and when he was done he saw relief on your face. _What had she expected me to tell them?_ He wondered. 

The table was silent, and Jungkook looked around, suddenly worried. Had this news been bad? He hadn’t thought it would matter that much, but when his eyes landed on his father’s expression, he blanched.

“Jungkook, I can’t hold my tongue any longer.” His dad said, setting his knife and fork down with a clatter that rang round the ornate dining room. “I should’ve stopped you when you told me this idiotic dream of yours. Being an opera singer? In this day and age?” Jungkook was frozen in shock, and his father continued. “But no, your mother said it would be best to let you live out this fantasy, so I let it go. Then you told us you were stepping away from singing to be a stage hand!”

“That's not—”

“And now you want to deviate away from your major yet again? Well I’ve had enough! You are a fool if you think you can really do all of this, and I refuse to pay for you to waste your time at university!” He finished with a stamp of his fist on the table, shaking wine glasses and making a few forks teeter off plates. Everyone was silent, as well as Jungkook, shocked by the sudden turn of events. Jungkook was just trying to come up with a defense when you let go of his leg to turn toward his father. 

“Mr. Jeon, I have to disagree with you.” You said in a polite tone, but Jungkook heard the underlying anger in your voice. “Sure, a degree in music isn’t the usual choice, but it is still a valid and practical one. I myself received my degree in Voice before deciding to get my master’s in Stage Management, and now I’m in talks with the university about a permanent position there. What we do isn’t easy or normal, but it is hard and honest work.” You paused to catch your breath, and Jungkook watched his father’s stony expression with fear. “I’ve been in this field for almost six years now, and I’ve never come across anyone as talented or dedicated as your son. He wakes up early to go to classes that aren’t even required for his major, just because he wants to be the best. He showed great initiative when I asked him to be my assistant for this semester, and he has amazing potential. And after watching his dedication and skill, I believe he has what it takes to pursue Dance along with Opera. And if you think of it more openly, you will see that it actually offers him more opportunities when he graduates, because he will be more unique then his fellow tenors. Who won’t want an incredible singer and actor who can also dance?”

Jungkook felt such love and pride hearing you speak of him with such confidence and revere. He also noticed a small smile on his mother’s face, but his heart fell to his feet when he looked back at his father and read his expression. “You come into my house, as my guest, and have the audacity to tell me what is best for my son? Who are you to disagree with what I think is right? Did you raise him? Do you pay for his education?”

Jungkook watched the muscles in your jaw twitch as you took a moment to reply. “No, but I have taught him over the past four months, and I know what he is capable of. If you could just—”

“Oh, I’m sure you’ve been his _favorite_ teacher!” Jungkook’s and his mother’s eyes both widened at the same time, Mrs. Jeon turning to stare in shock at her husband. “Tell me, is letting a freshman sleep with you part of the curriculum now?”

Your mouth fell open, completely take aback at his comments. Jungkook himself was reeling, and heard several gasps around the table. _I’ve never heard my dad talk like this to anyone before. What is happening…_

You tried to regain your composure. “Mr. Jeon—” 

“Enough! I think it’s time for you to leave.” At his utterance a collective gasp rang out around the table, several people speaking at once. 

“But Dad!” Jungkook shouted, his voice stricken with panic.

“Dear, that really isn’t necessary.” Mrs. Jeon reached for her husband’s hand, only to be waved off.

“Dad, seriously, you’re being ridiculous.” Junghyun exclaimed, frustration clear in his voice. 

“No, it’s fine.” You finally said, setting your napkin on the table and pushing your chair back, your face flushed with embarrassment and humiliation. “I’ll leave.”

“(Y/n), no!” Jungkook called after you, getting up frantically from his chair and following you from the now silent dining room. You were looking down and making a b-line for the stairs. “Please, you don’t need to leave, he’s just angry at me.” You were quiet all the way to the bedroom, Jungkook’s anxiety increasing as you just shoved everything into your suitcase and zipped it up without looking at him. “Look, you just stay here and I’ll go talk to him, or maybe my mom can do something!” Jungkook heard his voice rising in pitch as you pushed past him back out of the room with your bag, heading back to the stairs. He felt hot wet tears blurring his vision and running down his face as he followed after you, all the way to the front door. You were all the way outside before he could reach your arm, but finally he grabbed you and pulled you to look at him. “Noona, talk to me!”

You looked up at him finally, and he was heartbroken to see matching tear tracks on your own face. “Please, don’t call me that.”

“But…I always call you Noona.” Jungkook’s voice hiccuped and you reached up to wipe a tear off of his cheek.

“Jungkook…” You trailed off, closing your eyes, a few more tears spilling out. “Your father is right.”

“What? No! He just doesn’t understand—”

“He does. He said exactly what I myself was worried about in the beginning. I’vebeen trying to justify this relationship because of how much I love you, but the truth is I’m taking advantage of you. I’m your teacher, your mentor, and I never should have let this happen.”

“(Y/n)…what are you saying?” Jungkook felt his throat closing up as he heard the sound of tires pulling around the driveway, and he saw the valet park your car and step out to get your bag.

You let out a deep sigh and suddenly gripped Jungkook’s face and pulled him into a fierce kiss that was all pain and passion and tears. As he kissed you back he felt like you were saying goodbye, and his heart was breaking. When you finally pulled back, you gripped his shirt and buried your face in his chest, your shoulders rising and falling quickly. “I…I need some space. Please, just let me go.” Jungkook couldn’t speak, and it was taking every ounce of strength in his body to keep him upright. He felt you release his shirt and quickly untangle yourself from his grip, moving away before he could catch you. His hand was still extended to you when you got to the driver’s door, finally looking back at him one more time. “When you get back to school on Sunday…Please stay at the dorm.”

And with that you slammed the car door and tore out of the driveway, leaving tire marks on his parent’s perfect pavement. Your headlights hadn’t even faded when Jungkook let out a choked sob and fell to his knees. 

________

 

The drive home and the days that followed all blurred together, a mess of tears, waking nights, and hours deep in depressive thoughts as you contemplated what you’d done. 

“Wait, so you two haven't talked at all since?” Yoongi asked, sipping his wine.

“He texted me once right after I left, asking if I’d tell him when I made it home. I did, and that was it.” You stared down at your meal, suddenly not feeling very hungry anymore. 

In reality, it had only been three days since that night at Jungkook’s house, but it felt like it had been weeks since you’d held him in your arms. _No, stop. You're not doing this here, now._ Every waking minute had been torture, but you knew this was necessary. You couldn’t think clearly when you were around Jungkook. You loved him too much to really consider what was best for him, your feelings were selfish. Even considering the possibility that you should end things had nearly sent you into a panic attack each night.

“Well I’m glad you still felt up to our date.” Yoongi said, giving you a soft smile across the table. 

“I do better when I’m not alone right now.” _Although that’s exactly what I did. I left Jungkook alone._

“Good. Well if you want to talk about any of what’s going on in that pretty pink head of yours, I’m here for you.” You smiled gratefully at Yoongi and were so glad he wasn’t pushing it further.

“I think I’d rather just enjoy this night with my best friend.” You lifted your wine glass and clinked it with his, signaling it was time to move on in the conversation. _If I get into it right now, I know Yoongi will convince me to stay with Jungkook. Ever since he’s been with Jimin he’s turned into this huge romantic, and I have to do what’s_ right _, what’s best for both of us, not just what I want._

You just weren’t sure where ending things with Jungkook fell in those two categories: right or wrong.

_______

 

Jungkook had barely spoken or eaten in four days. After collapsing in the front drive, his brother had found him and helped him to his room, where he’d stayed ever since. He was inconsolable, although that hadn’t stopped his brother or Yuko from trying. He just laid there silently crying while they tried to talk to him, always eventually giving up in the end. 

Sunday mourning his mother finally came into his room and sat on the end of his bed. “Jungkook, it’s time for you to pack up to head back to school, Junghyun is getting the car.” He remained silent, not looking at her. “Sweetheart—”

“Don’t call me that.” Jungkook abruptly sat up and got out of bed, going over to his open suitcase and throwing things inside messily, quite the opposite of his usual character. 

“Look, I know you’re upset, but your father is trying to do what’s best for you.” His mother said in a soft but firm voice. “And I agree with him about (Y/n), although I wouldn’t have said what he did in front of everyone.” She added in an undertone.

At her last words Jungkook finally froze and turned to his mom, his expression icy and hard, the culmination of all of his dark thoughts over the past few days finally spilling out. “Do you want me to come home for holiday’s mom? Do you ever want to _see_ me again? Because if you and Dad try to force me away from (Y/n) and my music degree, that’s what’s going to happen.” She stared at him open mouthed as he continued. “If Dad wants to cut me off, that’s fine. I have a place to live, and I can get a job and take out student loans to cover my education. People can survive without relying on their parent’s for everything.” _Watching Noona has taught me that._ “So I suggest, if you want to be a part of my life, you either talk Dad down or I’m _gone._ ” Jungkook turned and reached for his bag, and was about to storm out, when he caught sight of the paintings you’d made for his mom. With all the drama, he had completely forgotten them. He felt tears prickle his eyes at the thought of you, but quickly blinked them away as he reached for the canvases. “Also, (Y/n) spent hours making these for you, and even after everything that happened I know she’d still want you to have them.” He handed her the paintings and she looked down on them with awe. “Goodbye mom.” And with that he left the room.

Jungkook’s footsteps echoed hollowly through the hallway as he left his mother behind, and for the first time in his life this place didn’t feel like home. It felt empty, cold, unwelcoming. But the farther he got from his mom and his room, the more he felt his despair falling away. The pain and anguish was being replaced by one thing: determination. _Noona is just getting in her head. She told me herself that we are meant to be. I know she still loves me. That’s not the problem. If I know (Y/n), she’s clung onto what my Dad said about being my teacher, even though that’s not even accurate. But what if I wasn’t her ‘student’? Can I get her out of her head and back into my arms?_ Sure, he hadn’t heard from you since the ‘Home safe’ text, but he wasn’t letting that get to him anymore. You _loved_ him. You were _meant_ for each other. He could fix this. 

Down at the driveway Junghyun was waiting for him in the car. Jungkook threw his bags in without a word and got into the passenger seat. “It’s good to see you up and about. You seem more energetic and…I don’t know. What happened? What changed?”

Jungkook let out a sigh as he looked straight ahead. “I have a plan to get (Y/n) back.”

________

 

Monday morning. You rolled over and snoozed your alarm with a groan. _Oh god, I feel like death_. You hadn’t been sleeping well at _all_ the past few days. It was really true, you couldn’t sleep without Jungkook next to you. Between that and the anxiety you were feeling about your relationship, your nights had been unbearably restless. 

You closed your eyes again and let Jungkook’s image swim across your vision. His fringe was getting long, falling beneath his sightline, but you could still see his bright doe eyes staring at you hopefully. You could see his little freckles and the scar on his cheek, and the sheen on his lips after he’d just applied lip balm. You opened your eyes as tears streamed down your cheeks. This was unbearable. You thought asking for space from Jungkook would help you see clearly whether this relationship was really healthy, but all you had done the past five days was miss your boyfriend. Your whole body ached for him. _God, I’m so close to just giving in and taking him back…_

You sat up slowly and looked around your room in the morning light. Evidence of Jungkook was everywhere. His textbooks and sheet music on your desk, his favorite pair of converse on the floor by the closet, and his black Thrasher hoodie that he wore at least twice a week was hanging out of the laundry basket. Emotion gripped you, and you got out of bed and waddled to the hamper. You picked up his hoodie, slowly bringing it up to your nose and inhaling. _Oh god, it smells just like him._ You started crying in earnest, and in a moment of weakness you pulled it on over your tank top, enveloping yourself in his scent, deciding to wear it to school. So much for clearing your head.

The entire morning was grueling, and by the time you’d finally gotten ready, you were out of time to eat a proper breakfast. _I guess I’ll be settling for a granola bar from my desk…_ When you got to school you couldn’t help but look down the hallways hopefully for Jungkook, even though you knew he was in class next door in the music building. It was just, usually, he would meet you outside your office between classes just to talk or sometimes share breakfast. As you approached your office door the hallway was empty, and you felt that last bit of hope that he would stop by fall away. You felt the depression pressing back down as you unlocked the door and flipped on the light. 

When you looked up from your feet, you gasped. The office was filled floor to ceiling with bunches of long stem pink peonies! “O-oh my god…” You dropped your bag on the floor as you picked your way to your desk, where a card was waiting for you, along with a small Tupperware with the word ‘breakfast’ written on it with a sticky note. You immediately recognized the handwriting. _Jungkook…_ Your heart swelled just at the slant of his penmanship, and the way he’d written not your name, but ‘Noona’ on the card. You opened it quickly and read the message. 

 

One flower for every hour 

that I have loved you  ♡

~ Your Jungkookie

 

You clutched the the card to your chest and took a deep breath, trying to keep the impending tears at bay. You opened the Tupperware to find apple slices, peanut butter, grapes, and a hard boiled egg: a perfect breakfast for your blood sugar. Jungkook had done all of this…and with no reassurance of how you were feeling. You’d asked for space and he’d agreed, no questions. He’d filled your office with hundreds of your favorite flowers, with a message that completely melted your heart, and he’d even somehow known you’d need breakfast today. You collapsed into your desk chair, completely torn. Everything in your heart was telling you this relationship was making not only you, but Jungkook better. You were more open, more honest, more willing to compromise. Jungkook was more mature, more responsible, more confident. _If I could just figure out a way to get around this weird student teacher relationship. I’m not even a teacher at this university, but I do have authority over Jungkook as his stage manager… Having him as an assistant made my job so much easier, but it also gave me more authority over him…_ You looked around the office, wondering how you were going to fix this situation… And also how you were going to get any work done with every surface of your office covered in flowers.

* * * * * 

Several hours later, you were at your desk, working on an essay for your literature class when someone knocked on your office door. “Come in.” You called, sitting up in your chair and praying it was Jungkook knocking.

“Hey, what are you—Oh my god.” It was Yoongi, and he was standing in the doorway dumbfounded, looking around at the abundance of flowers. “What the hell?”

“Jungkook.” You said, gesturing around the room. “I walked in to these this morning along with breakfast and this card.” You said, holding the note out to him. You sighed as Yoongi crossed the room and read the card. “What am I gonna do?”

Yoongi looked from the note, to you, and around at the flowers. “That kid is insane.” He said shaking his head and handing you back the card as he took a seat, looking at you through bunches of peonies. “Do you want my honest opinion?”

“Yes. No! Wait…yeah.” You said with a pout.

“(Y/n), you have been my best friend for over four years, and I have _never_ seen you this happy. Jungkook is perfect for you in every way, and if you can just get over your issue with the age difference, you can finally have your happily ever after.” Yoongi said with sincerity, lacing his fingers together. 

“But—”

“Nope! No more talking. You wanted my opinion and you got it.” Yoongi said, standing up again. “Now, I came in here to get you for Jimin and Hobi’s dance showcase.”

“Oh shit!” You exclaimed, facepalming. “With everything going on…I completely forgot. I’m sorry Yoongi, I didn’t even get a ticket.”

“Tell me you love me.” He said, reaching around to his back pocket and pulling out two tickets.

“Oh my god, I love you!” You beamed, smiling for the first time in days. Yoongi somehow always managed to get you out of your own head, and between his advice and the flowers surrounding you, you were finally starting to think clearly. 

“Come on, the show starts in twenty minutes.” Yoongi carefully maneuvered back to the door and waited for you, wrapping you up in a hug before following you out of the office.

* * * * * 

The end of the semester Dance Showcase was where every dance class (ballet, jazz, modern, etc.) had their final performance. Jimin had been raving about it for weeks, and with all the drama the past few days, you’d forgotten it was the Monday after Thanksgiving break. 

You followed Yoongi a few halls over to the dance theater and through the double doors to find your seats. "Which classes is Jimin in this semester? I know ballet and one more…”

“Modern.” Yoongi answered as he settled next to you, a bunch of peonies which he’d grabbed from your office in his lap, with the intention of giving to Jimin after the show. “He has it with Hobi.”

“Ah okay, so that's what Hoseok's other class is.” You nodded absently.

“What else is he in besides modern?” Yoongi asked, brow furrowed.

“Hip hop.” You said casually, but then choked. _Hip hop!_ That was the class Jungkook was auditing this semester. _Is he going to be in the showcase as well?_ Your heart suddenly began to pound at the thought, but before you could react the lights dimmed and the show started. 

As each class came out and danced their learned routine, you waited anxiously to spot Jungkook’s lithe form. You hadn’t seen him at all since you left him crying in his driveway, and the thought started eating away at you. You picked out all of your friends as each class danced, finding Stephanie, Emma, Kaitlyn, and other dancer’s who were involved in Dido in each class. Finally Jimin was onstage, dancing elegantly in a black leotard with his ballet class, and then in loose, flowing clothes along with his modern class and Hoseok. 

You were starting to think you really wouldn’t see Jungkook at all, when suddenly a heavy base beat blasted through the speakers, and you saw the unmistakable lines of Jungkook’s silhouette onstage. _Kookie…_ The song was upbeat and fast, but you felt tears pricking at your eyes as you saw him step into the light. Jungkook was in camouflage cargo joggers and a black loose t-shirt that he’d paired with a bucket hat and his black timberlands. Your heart was doing weird summersaults as he started to dance, hitting his moves with a level of precision that you’d never seen before. This was the first time you’d seen him dressed this way, and doing this type of dancing, and he had you by the throat from the moment he took his first step onstage. 

You were mesmerized, and in the total five minutes he was onstage, you forgot all about the fight and the following pain and separation. While Jungkook was onstage, the only thing that mattered to you was watching his every movement, breath, and step in sync to the music. He was captivating and breathtaking, and everything you could ever want in a man and a partner. He was yours, and yours only, and you knew you didn’t want anyone else to have him. 

The number ended and you were snapped out of your weird trance by the applause. You joined in absently, wiping the single tear from your eye and sitting up straighter as the next class made their way onstage. But you weren’t paying attention anymore. _He’s so incredible… What was I ever thinking, trying to live without him? Jungkook is…. Yoongi’s right, he’s meant for me…But how to fix this student teacher problem?_

______

 

Jungkook walked backstage drenched in sweat but feeling satisfied with his performance. He’d worked hard all semester with Hoseok on this routine and he hoped he had made his hyung proud. Just as he was about to look around for him, someone caught his shoulder. 

“Jungkook! Great job tonight.” Hoseok pulled him into a tight hug and Jungkook gladly returned it. “And I’m happy to hear you’re getting your dance minor. I look forward to being able to work with you again next semester.”

“Hobi, thank you so much for all of this.” Jungkook thanked him sincerely, patting his back before pulling away and sharing a smile. 

Hoseok moved on to the next student and Jungkook politely excused himself, searching for his water bottle while he waited for the final class to be done so they could all bow. At the conclusion of the final piece, all the classes lined up on the stage to take a final bow, and Jungkook smiled as he felt the warmth from the stage lights on his face. He truly belonged on the stage, in any form. 

After the bow's finished, the house lights were brought up, and Jungkook got whiplash turning back to the crowd after he’d seen a mess of pink hair in the back row. _Noona?_ He stood on his tiptoes, eyes trained to the crowd for the messy bun. The past hour of the show had been the first time in the past week that he hadn’t been consumed with thoughts of you. When he was onstage, all of his personal problems fell away and he was just a dancer, or singer, or actor, consumed in his role. It was a blessing and a curse. _Did she come to see me in the show? What did she think of the flowers? Did I make everything ten times worse?_ His thoughts were back to racing as he finally left the stage, his search for you a failure. _Was it even her or am I just going crazy?_

Jungkook sighed as he made his way backstage to greet friends and fellow students. He was making the rounds when he heard the unmistakable sound of your laugh. Loud and boisterous, his head snapped around and he finally saw you, at the very end of the hall, talking to Jimin. You were wearing his favorite hoodie. Yoongi stood beside you, a bunch of peonies in his hand. _He must’ve taken them from Noona’s office…_ Jungkook didn’t know if this was a good or bad sign. And more then anything he wanted to run up to you and embrace you, but he didn’t want to push his luck. If he could just get you to look at him, meet his eyes, he could finally figure out what you are thinking… 

“(Y/n)?” At the sound of his voice, your head swung around, spotting him in the crowd almost immediately. Jungkook gulped as you started to make your way toward him, your expression completely unreadable. He was starting to worry he’d done something wrong as you got closer, your eyes watery and your face flushed. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have called out to you—”

You suddenly slammed into Jungkook with full force, wrapping your arms around him in a vice grip, your hands fisting in the back of his shirt, and your shoulders immediately shaking. “Don’t be sorry.” You hiccuped as Jungkook stood in shock, completely taken aback by your reaction. “I’m the one who’s sorry.” 

“N-noona—”

“No, Jungkook, I was wrong.” You pulled back enough to look at him, and Jungkook’s hand went instinctively to brush a strand of hair from your face. “The answer to this wasn’t for me to run away and shut you out. The past five days have been the hardest thing I’ve had to face in a long time, and all because I’ve been an idiot.” You took a shuddering breath before continuing, all the chaos and people around you long forgotten. “Walking into my office, seeing all those flowers…I don’t deserve to be loved by you.”

“Hey, don’t say that.” Jungkook shh’ed you, pulling you close to his chest again as you resumed crying. He felt his own tears rolling down his cheeks at your words, and he knew after this moment he would never let anything come between you again. You’d been hurting just as much as he had, and he never wanted you to have to go though something like this again. “Noona, it’s okay. I’m not leaving you. I’m never leaving you again, no matter how much you yell or cry, or try to convince me otherwise.”

“I just…I don’t know how to fix this.” You pulled back again and wiped your face. "I still think your Dad was right. It’s wrong for me to be your teacher _and_ your girlfriend. Having you as my assistant was so much help, but it gave me so much more authority over you—”

“I know. And I’ve been thinking too, about what you said and what he said, and I have a solution.” You looked up at him with wide eyes. “I officially resign as your assistant. From now on, I’m just another normal opera student, not your right hand, or your lackey, or whatever you wanna call it. You have no more authority over me than anyone else.”

“Jungkook, I can’t ask you to quit—”

“You’re not. I came to this decision all on my own.” He said, seeing the glimmer of hope come back into your eyes. “And besides, I’m not gonna have time to, since I’m officially enrolling as a dance minor next semester.”

“Jungkook…” You trailed off, looking at him with renewed hope and a hint of excitement. “Are you sure? I know you enjoyed it as much as I did. And I don’t want this to come between us.”

Jungkook leaned down and kissed you full on the mouth, gripping your shoulders as he tried to convert all of his assurance and love into this one kiss. “I’m sure. I’m not gonna let anything come between us ever again.”

* * * * * 

Jungkook refused to let go of your for the rest of the night. Not when he was talking to his friends after the show, not when they went to eat dinner, not in the car on the ride home. After not seeing or talking to you for almost a week, he was stuck to you like glue. And not once did you complain about how clingy he was being, because you were doing the exact same thing to him. The rest of the night turned into this kind of blissful blur, and between the two of you was this huge amount of pent up sexual tension, to the point where when you got back to your apartment, Jungkook started stripping before the front door was even closed. 

You dropped your bag and then you were on him. Jungkook clung to you for dear life, with his arms and his lips, kissing you with the fever of pent up passion. How he’d craved your touch, your body, your lips. His hands were in your hair, on your waist, under your shirt in the small of your back. With your usual sexual games, you'd have already chastised him for touching you without permission, but in this moment you were past the kinks. Jungkook could see in your eyes that you needed him just as much as he needed you, and without breaking the kiss, he hoisted you up by the waist and carried you to your room, your legs going around his waist instinctively. 

“Noona, I need you so bad.” Jungkook mumbled into your neck as he kicked the bedroom door shut and plopped both of you down on the unmade bed. “I’ve never needed you more in my whole life.”

“I know baby.” You paused in your grabbing of his chest to hold his face, and Jungkook saw the same desperation in your eyes. “I need you too.”

Jungkook leaned back down over you and kissed you slow, full of so much emotion. He moved his lips tenderly, changing the mood from frantic desire to slow sensual need, and you followed right along with him. When he finally pulled away your breathing was slow and relaxed, and you beamed up at him as you reached for the hem of his shirt. He helped you get it over his head, and then returned the favor, getting his hoodie off of you along with your tank top and bra. But instead of trying to get naked as fast as possible, Jungkook went back to kissing you.

He wanted to caress every inch of your soft, warm skin. He wanted to memorize every freckle, every soft curve, blemish, stretch mark. In this moment everything felt equal between the two of you. Jungkook had the freedom to touch you as much as he wanted, and you had the ability to relax and let him take the lead. He was bathing in your glow and he savored every soft whimper and moan you let out as he licked from your ear down your neck and finally to your chest, kissing the valley between your breasts and continuing down over your rose tattoo to your belly button. 

“You’re still wearing too much clothes.” You commented, making Jungkook giggle and sit up. He helped you slip out of your yoga pants and underwear, and you sat up to undo his belt and help him get out of his camo joggers. And still, after you were both naked, Jungkook went back to kissing you. He couldn't get enough of your lips. Your hands went around to run up Jungkook’s back to his hair, eliciting a whine from him when you tugged at the roots. He pulled back from your mouth to catch his breath, and you kissed along his jaw to his ear to whisper. “I want you inside me.” 

You relaxed back down against the sheets and Jungkook met your gaze, not looking away as he reached down between your legs. He watched your expression closely as he slipped his finger’s through your dripping slit, pressing down on your clit for a moment and making your mouth fall open in a moan. He couldn’t wait a moment longer, and propped himself up on one arm as he lined up his length with your entrance, meeting your eyes again as he slowly slid home. As Jungkook bottomed out he was overcome with the strongest urge to simply hold you to his chest and never, ever let you go. You were soft and warm around him, and he felt more at home here in your arms, connected between your legs, then he ever had back at the mansion. He buried his head in the crook of your neck and wrapped his arms up under your back, simply holding you flush to his chest as he savored the moment. Jungkook wanted to remember this feeling forever. 

You were rubbing his back soothingly, somehow aware of his need to simply hold you in this impossibly close way, but you made a small noise as you felt moisture on your shoulder. “Jungkook, are you crying?”

He lifted his head, and realized when he looked back at your neck that he had indeed shed tears. “I…” He swallowed, looking back at your concerned gaze. “I’m scared if I let go of you, you’ll disappear.” 

“Oh my sweet baby…” You cooed, stroking his cheek and wiping away another tear. You pulled him back down to you and held him close, bringing your legs up and wrapping them around his waist. “I’m not going anywhere. I promise.” Jungkook nodded into your hair, sniffling a little but feeling relief at your words. You snuggled with him a moment longer before wriggling your hips impatiently and whispering in his ear, “Now make love to me.”

“Yes Noona.” Jungkook mumbled, loosening his grip on you slightly so he could pull his hips back, sliding out of you about halfway before slipping back in. Jungkook pressed his forehead to yours as he tenderly ground his hips down, careful to angle his body to get as deep as possible. He wanted to feel every inch of you around him. His pace wasn’t rushed or frantic, but he was already feeling close to climax. He hadn’t had any kind of release since the night in the shower, and his body was already ready to explode. “Won’t—last—long.” He grunted in between thrusts.

“Kiss me.” You countered, pulling him down to your mouth and slipping your tongue inside. Jungkook continued to pump in and out, you now meeting his trusts every time, grinding your clit onto his abdomen, eagerly chasing your high alongside him. Jungkook broke the kiss as he readjusted your position, angling up to hit your g-spot. “Oh god, baby, right there.”

It only took a few more minutes of precise movement to make you come, your walls clenching around Jungkook and milking his cock as he released deep inside of you right after. After his breathing had calmed down a little, he rolled the two of you so you were on his chest, still inside and with his arms wrapped around you, no intention of letting go anytime soon. The two of you laid there in comfortable silence for a moment, Jungkook feeling the inevitable pull of sleep coming to sweep him up. He let out a contented sigh, making sure to say those essential words before he could drift off. “I love you (Y/n). I love you so much.” 

________


	22. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Jungkook+Reader | Plot/Fluff/Smut  
> Warnings: Cursing | Sex Toys | Anal Play | Fingering | Dom/Sub Themes | Noona Kink  
> Word Count: 5.6k

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the FINAL chapter. Thank you to everyone who’s read this fic and gone on this journey with me, it’s been an amazing and wild ride. And no, it’s not a coincidence I’m posting this on JK’s birthday. I love you forever Kookie! p.s. i cried at the end when I finished this :’[

The two of you had a long emotional talk the next morning after your reunion where more apologies were made and accepted. Weeks passed after that night, the semester slowly coming to a close. It took Jungkook almost a month to talk to his parents after the incident at his house. You encouraged him to reach out to his mother, but he refused until right before Christmas. He went through finals and finished the semester all by himself, and when it came time to move out of his dorm, you, Yoongi, Jimin, and Tae all helped him pack up his stuff and bring it to your apartment. It became rather cluttered at your place for the next few weeks, Jungkook living out of boxes and refusing to talk to his family. Eventually after a bit of a meltdown from you about lack of space, Jungkook agreed to try and talk to his parents.

Over the month between Thanksgiving and the week before Christmas, Jungkook hadn’t answered a single call from his mom. When he finally called her, you were in the room, and heard her crying on the other end of the line. Jungkook was shocked by her reaction, as were you, and he immediately started to apologize. You left the room to give him some privacy, but after the call ended Jungkook filled you in on everything that had happened. His mother had missed talking to him a lot, he was her baby after all, and had told Jungkook how sorry she was about what happened at Thanksgiving. She went on to tell Jungkook that she’d yelled at his father about how rude he had been, and had since made him see the error of his ways. She wanted to keep Jungkook in their lives, and also wanted the opportunity to apologize to you for how you were treated at her house. And Jungkook had made it clear that having him in their lives meant having you too. 

That’s how you and Jungkook found yourselves agreeing to spend a whole week in the mansion for Christmas. You’d be lying if you said you hadn’t been worried about the trip at first. Jungkook’s mom had spoken with you on the phone herself, calling you without Jungkook knowing to apologize and talk about the holiday. You’d agreed to bring Jungkook home for Christmas, despite his skepticism as well, because you genuinely felt his mother was sorry for what happened, and wanted to make things work between you. 

Eventually Jungkook agreed to the trip, under the condition that he could give you your Christmas present beforehand. You agreed, because you wanted him to have his as well, and you didn’t think he’d want to open them in front of his family. A week before Christmas you and Jungkook sat down next to your rainbow Christmas tree in your living room to open gifts. 

“I know why _I_ want you to open my gifts early, but I really don’t understand why I need to open yours before Christmas.” You told Jungkook as you settled into your bean bag chair on the floor, Lil’ Meow Meow coming over to investigate who disturbed his afternoon nap.

“Just...because. I can’t explain until after you open it Noona!” Jungkook huffed, slightly exasperated at your continued line of questioning since he brought up the subject and hour ago. 

“Okay, okay.” You backed down, chuckling slightly at his relieved expression. You smiled at his cute little nose scrunch as he dug around the pile of gifts under the tree, looking for the right one.

Eventually he pulled out a flat package, which you guessed was a Manila folder that he’d wrapped up in sparkly Christmas paper. His doe eyes grew wide and hopeful as he handed you the present. “Here Noona.” 

“Should I be expecting sixteen more gifts along with this?” You teased, being careful to rip the paper and not the envelope.

“No~” Jungkook whined. “I promise this is the only one.” 

“Okay good, because we said only one present each remember?” You continued as you opened the envelope. You peaked inside but couldn’t see anything, so you slipped your hand in instead and felt a single sheet of thick paper. Jungkook’s expression was full of anticipation as you removed the paper and looked down on it. It was an intricate sketch of a yellow rose and a pink peony, the stems beautifully woven together in an infinity knot. “Kookie, this is beautiful!”

Jungkook sent you a sheepish smile. “I drew that myself.” 

“Oh my god? You didn’t tell me you could draw!” You exclaimed, your eyes wide. 

“Well, I didn’t know I could.” He explained, earning a dumbfounded expression from you. “I was just bored one day and started doodling, and it was kind of good, so I looked up some videos and then...I don’t know, I drew that.”

“God, I can’t stand you, you’re literally good at everything.” You teased, giving him a wink. “But seriously, I love it. We’ll have to get a frame and hang it in our room!”

“Actually, that’s not why I gave it to you.” Jungkook explained, causing your brows to furrow. “This is kind of a two part gift. Look back in the envelope.” You did as he said, spotting a small square card in the bottom corner of the Manila folder. It was a business card for a tattoo artist in the area. “I’ve been looking for a new artist for you for a while, and I found a girl I think you’re really going to like. I’ve actually already met her and looked through her work and... we have an appointment set up for tomorrow.”

“Jungkook I... wait, _we_?” You looked back up from the sketch to his hopeful expression.

“I thought maybe... we could both get my sketch tattooed?” He explained. “Like, both of us, together.”

“You...want matching tattoos?” You asked, looking at Jungkook in a whole new light. _Is this the same boy I had to convince to get is ears pierced four months ago?_

“I mean, obviously if you don’t want to we don’t have to. I just thought, since it was both of our favorite flowers, and you know, there was the infinity knot, and...but I understand if you don’t want to do the whole ‘couple tattoo’ thing, it’s kind of cliché and not necessarily smart if everything doesn’t end up working out—”

You cut Jungkook’s rambling off with a fierce kiss. He was taken by surprise, but quickly relaxed into your grip, kissing you back just as intensely. When you finally pulled back his face was flushed and his breath was a little labored. “I fucking love it Jungkook. Of course, let’s do it.”

“Really? You want to?” He asked, his eyes bright.

“I really do. Your sketch is beautiful, and it has such a special meaning. This is the best gift you could’ve given me, baby.” You caressed his face as you spoke, and he leaned into your hand instinctively. 

“I’m glad Noona.” He turned his head and kissed your hand before reaching up and holding it in his his. 

“Are you sure you want this one to be your first though? It’s very intricate...”

“I’m sure. I know that it won’t be quick or easy, but you know I’ve alway wanted tattoos, and I have to start somewhere. And why not with one that is so special to me?” You could hear the sincerity in his voice and knew he had been thinking about this for a while.

“Okay.” You nodded, squeezing his hand reassuringly. “Do you have an idea about placement yet?”

“Yeah!” Jungkook exclaimed, letting go of your hand to show you the inside of his forearm. “I was thinking here, for both of us.” He reached over and rubbed the skin from your wrist to your inner elbow. “Is that okay?”

You gave him your warmest smile. “It’s perfect.”

Jungkook beamed at your praise, his nose scrunching up and his eyes twinkling. He looked on you lovingly for a moment until he remembered what you were doing. “So, do you have a gift for me?”

“I do in fact.” You smirked, leaning over to pull a small box from under the tree. “Now this one, you _definitely_ don’t want to open in front of your family.” 

Jungkook had been reaching for the gift from you, but he paused mid way and his gaze flew to your face. “...why?”

“You’ll see.” You said simply, placing the box in his open hand. “Go on.” You chuckled to yourself at Jungkook’s expression, and watched with appreciation as his nimble fingers worked on the wrapping paper. _Oh, he’s gonna like this alright..._ Jungkook’s head was down as he opened the box, but you heard his audible gulp as he saw the present. For Christmas you can gotten Jungkook his very own butt plug. “It vibrates.” You added as he took it out of the box.

“Um...” Jungkook’s face was fully flushed.

Over the past month, Jungkook had taken on his role as your sub in the bedroom fully. He had expressed interest to you about wanting to try new things, and you’d been guiding him through all of your sexual fantasies, and trying a few of his own. That’s how, during your last sexual escapade a few days ago, Jungkook had discovered his new found love for ass play. You were so excited about the prospect of showing him the world of anal play and pegging that you’d ordered him a vibrating butt plug for him to try. “So? Do you like it?”

“I, uh...” Jungkook finally met your gaze. “Yes, Noona.”

You smirked, loving his immediate switch to his submissive tone. “I know how much fun you had last time I had my fingers inside you, and I figured I could show you how to use this toy too.” You reached your hand out to run up his leg and squeeze his thigh. “Would you like that baby?” 

Jungkook nodded eagerly, his muscle flexing under your grip. “Yes please.”

“Hmmm, maybe later tonight? I promised to cook dinner for everyone first.” 

You giggled at Jungkook’s expression, loving to tease him, and watching as he fell back on the floor and let out a huff before whining, “Noona~!”

_______

 

Jungkook sat on your bed, fidgeting as he waited for you to come in from the kitchen. Everyone had just finished dinner, and you were currently chatting with Yoongi and Jimin while they cleaned up. You’d sent Jungkook to the bedroom as soon as he’d finished eating, telling him to ‘clean up and get ready for dessert.’ He was practically giddy as he left the table to curious looks from his hyungs to go shower. He’d been dealing with a semi hard-on since you’d given him the butt plug in the afternoon, and he was more then ready to... play with you. 

He was currently reading the instructions that came with the toy. _‘To initiate Bluetooth connection download our app and follow the instructions in the manual.’ Oh? It’s controlled wirelessly? How much did this cost..._ Just as he was contemplating finding the app on his phone, your bedroom door opened and you came in, finding Jungkook in his towel, fresh from the shower. “This thing is controlled from an app?”

You smirked as you closed the door behind you. “You’ve been reading the instructions?” Jungkook nodded as you walked over to him and stood between his legs, parting them to make room to lean in closer. He shivered as you brought your hands to his shoulders, trailing your fingers down his bare arms. Jungkook felt goosebumps erupt over his skin as you leaned down to whisper in his ear, “Did you touch yourself while I was gone?”

He quickly shook his head. “No Noona, I was just trying to figure out how the—the toy worked.”

“Oh?” You leaned back, tilting his head up to meet your gaze. “What did you learn?”

“It has, uh, m-multiple speeds, and can be controlled remotely.” Jungkook felt his erection growing steadily as he looked into your gaze, your eyes sparkling with a mischievous desire he’d become quite familiar with. 

“Mmm.” You hummed, leaning down and connecting your lips to Jungkook’s. He melted into your touch, feeling whatever nerves he had over the new experience fade away. 

When you had first brought up the prospect of anal play, Jungkook had immediately shied away. His only sexual experience had been with you, and while you’d only shown him amazing pleasure, he was skeptical about enjoying this particular genre of sex. But to prove your point that there was more to pleasure than vaginal sex, you’d shown Jungkook how much you yourself enjoyed anal. You’d taught him how to finger you, eat your ass, insert your own butt plug, and then finally have anal sex. Jungkook was a model student through the whole process, and after seeing how much pleasure _you_ derived from it, he’d agreed to let you show him this new world as well. So last week, while you were giving him a blowjob, you’re asked him if he was ready to try someone new. Jungkook agreed, and you gave him a rim job and even fingered him through his orgasm. Afterwards he’d admitted it was the best climax he’d ever had. 

Now, as he sat on the bed and wrapped his arms around your waist in a kiss, he was hard just remembering how good he’d felt last week with your fingers inside him, brushing his prostate. He was excited to try his new present, but he still had one request of you. “Noona?” He asked, after pulling back.

“Yes baby?” You held his face in your hands, noticing his change in tone. 

“Can we take it slow?” Jungkook saw your expression soften at his request.

“Of course. This is all about you Jungkook, we go at whatever pace you feel comfortable with.” You stroked his cheek once before stepping back. “Will you lay back on the bed for Noona?” 

Jungkook nodded, scooting back into a laying position and lying his towel out under him, his throbbing member flipping up to lie on his abdomen. He watched with trained eyes while you stripped down to just your thong before going to the nightstand and getting a little bottle of lube from the drawer. You came back over to the bed and set the lube down next to the new butt plug, and then crawled over until you were hovering over Jungkook. You leaned down to kiss him deeply, his hands coming up to hold your waist as your lips moved as one. 

When you pulled away Jungkook met your gaze, smiling up at you lovingly from his position. “Are you ready?” Jungkook nodded, biting his bottom lip. He watched you as you kissed down his body, making him squirm when you paused to suck on his hip bones before kneeling between his legs. “Up.” You said, tapping his legs. He did as he was told, bringing his heels up and opening his knees, spreading his legs and exposing himself to you. Just as he was starting to feel vulnerable, you ran your hands up his legs and stopped at his erection, gripping his length and pumping it slowly as Jungkook let out a shuddered breath. “We’re gonna go slow okay?” Jungkook nodded as he bit his lip. “Make sure you tell me if you need a break or want to stop, okay baby?”

“Okay Noona.” Jungkook sighed when you released his length to reach for the lube, pouring some into your clean hands and carefully coating your fingers. He let out a little whine when you wrapped one hand back around his erection, pumping it lightly as you brought the other to his entrance. 

He tensed up slightly at the still unfamiliar sensation, but you cooed at him softly until he relaxed again, letting out more air as you stimulated his rim. “You remember how we did this last time?” You asked him, Jungkook nodding. “Good.” You released his cock to place your free hand on the underside of his thigh as you positioned your fore finger. “Now I want you to clench your muscle for me.” Jungkook did as you requested, feeling your finger press right at his entrance. “Okay, relax.” As he let go of the tension, he felt his body slowly pull your digit inside of him. “That’s it baby, you’re doing so well.” You were careful not to move too much, only enough to stimulate him to want more. 

Jungkook took a few breaths and felt his member pulsate at the prospect of you reaching further inside him. “You, you can keep going.” He let his head fall back into the pillows as you continued to move your finger in and up, reaching for his bundle of nerves. Jungkook let out a low whine, and you murmured soft praises to him as you continued to stretch him out, eventually adding a second finger and working to stretch him as much as was comfortable. 

Only after you were sure he was well prepared did you tell him to hand you the butt plug. “We’re gonna get it inside first, before I try any vibration, okay?”

“Okay Noona.” Jungkook was worried about the stretch of the toy, but he was pleasantly surprised at how easy you were able to slip it in. _She must have really stretched me out..._ He was just about to say something to that affect when you adjusted the butt plug and pressed it against his prostate. “Fuck!”

“Oh, was that it?” You chimed in, looking up at Jungkook’s shocked expression.

He’d never felt a sensation so immediately pleasurable before, and his cock had twitched violently. “Y-yeah, oh my god.”

You pressed on the head of the plug and made Jungkook jerk again at the stimulation. “Does it feel that good?”

“So good, Noona, shit.” 

You smiled, moving away from Jungkook and making him whine in protest. “I’m just getting my phone so we can try the vibration.” Jungkook nodded, leaning back onto the bed and letting his legs relax slightly. “Baby, why don’t you touch yourself a little while I get it set up okay?”

Jungkook didn’t have to be told twice, and he gripped his cock loosely as he lay there, catching his breath and gently squeezing around the toy that was snugly inside of him, testing the sensations. This really _was_ a whole new world of pleasure. He was so glad he had listened to you about trying new things in the bedroom, you had yet to suggest something that he hadn’t ended up loving. _Noona has been so open and supportive as my dom, always taking good care of me and making sure I’m comfortable._ Your relationship had deepened so much over the past few months, and Jungkook had never felt so loved, or comfortable with someone before, and he knew that was the reason he could be vulnerable like this with you. He had his eyes closed, relaxing like you said and slowly stroking himself, so he hadn’t noticed that you’d paired the plug up with your phone, or that you were getting ready to turn on the vibrations. In fact, it was such a shock when you turned it on, Jungkook let out a loud “Ya!”, his eyes flying open.

“Oh, I’m sorry!” You said, turning the vibration back off and crawling back onto the bed between Jungkook’s legs. “I should’ve told you I was starting baby.”

Jungkook took a few deep breaths, releasing his length to sit up slightly. “It’s okay...I just wasn’t ready. I almost came on the spot...” He admitted, making you giggle.

You rubbed your hands up and down his thighs soothingly. “Do you want me to do it again? I’ll start slow. And since this is the first time, you can cum whenever you’re ready baby.”

“Thank you Noona.” Jungkook smiled back at you as he relaxed against the pillows again.

“Just make sure you tell me before you cum okay?” Jungkook nodded and reached to fist his hands in the sheets, preparing for what was about to happen next. 

You kept your eyes locked on his as you slowly turned the vibration back up, making Jungkook whine and squirm under you. “Oh fuck, fuck, oh god.” A steady stream of curses flew from his mouth as you played with the vibration level of the toy, moving it up and down, and even pressing it into him more. Jungkook was a crying mess within minutes, his hair wild from how much he was whipping his head back and forth in pleasure. “Shit, Noona, I’m gonna cum!”

You nodded, reaching for his cock and pumping it steadily, making his eyes fly open and lock with yours, his expression one of pure ecstasy. “Cum for me, baby boy.” And with your words you pressed on the plug again, sending the vibrations right through his prostate and making him spill his seed right then and there, coating the flat expanse of his abdomen as his eyes rolled back in his skull at the force of his orgasm. You continued to pump slowly, milking him a moment longer as you slowly brought the vibration down to nothing. Jungkook laid there spread eagle, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath from the intensity of his climax. You carefully laid his softening member back down on his abdomen before reaching for the plug, easing it out with care. When Jungkook hissed at the loss you shh’d him, stroking his thighs and leaning down to kiss his legs and hip bones, ghosting words of praise across his skin.

You had him lift his body and used his towel to clean off his abdomen and bottom of all traces of cum and lube before taking everything to the bathroom to be cleaned later. You washed your hands and came back to the bed to find a blissed out Jungkook, ready to cuddle. “Noona~ come lay with me.”

“Of course baby.” You said, crawling behind him and making him the little spoon. “Are you okay? How do you feel?”

“Tired.” He mumbled, making you giggle into his neck. “But so good. Thank you so much for my present.”

“I’ve never seen you cum that hard before.” You teased, making Jungkook’s face flush in embarrassment. 

“Yeah well...” he trailed off, reaching for your hand and holding it close to his chest. “Next time I question one of your suggestions, just remind me of how good this felt.”

“Oh, I will definitely bring it up.” you promised, kissing the back of his neck softly. It was quiet for a moment as Jungkook felt his body being pulled toward sleep. “Thank you for trusting me Kookie. I love you so much baby.” You whispered into his hair.

“I love you too, Noona.” Jungkook managed to get out, right on the cusp of sleep. “I trust you with my life.”

* * * * * 

Jungkook slept better than he ever had that night, spent from the force of his climax and feeling safe with your arms wrapped snugly around him. The next morning was spent sleeping in and cuddling, enjoying your presence for a few hours before youfinally insisted you both get up so you could get ready for your tattoo appointment in the afternoon. Jungkook was feeling really good about the prospect of getting his first tattoo, all the way up until he was in the chair next to you, with the artist getting ready to touch the needle to his skin.

“Baby, are you okay? You look a little...” Your voice trailed off.

Jungkook turned to look at you, sitting in a chair next to him with your already finished tattoo all wrapped up. You’d insisted on going first, since you were experienced and it gave Jungkook some time to get ready, but now he was worried that maybe it wasn’t the best idea.

“I uh, I guess I’m a little nervous.” He admitted, looking from you to the artist he’d brought you too, Jess.

“Do you need a minute?” Jess asked Jungkook kindly, scooting her chair back from him and turning off the tattoo gun. 

“Uh, yeah, would you mind?” You asked her, you expression apologetic.

“No problem,” Jess said. “I’ll just go out for a smoke.”

Jungkook sighed as he watched the petit woman of thirty, covered from head to toe in Japanese themed tattoos, leave the room and shut the door. “Kookie, what’s wrong? Do you not want to get the tattoo?”

“No, no, it’s not that.” He reassured you, reaching out to hold your hand. “I want it, I do, its just...”

“You’re worried about what your mom will say.” You said simply, sympathy in your gaze as you squeezed his hand.

Jungkook let out a sigh as he looked around the small room, taking in its red walls covered from floor to ceiling in pictures of Jess’s artwork. She specialized in koi fish and flowers, and her artwork was breathtaking. Jungkook finally looked back at you when you rubbed your thumb across the back of his hand. “Noona, I’m sorry I’m not as hardcore as you.”

“Hey, Jungkook, no.” You sounded surprised. “Your parents, unlike mine, still love and care about you. I know things haven’t been smooth sailing with your mom and especially your dad, but that doesn’t mean you don't love them or care about what they think of you.” You took a deep breath before continuing. “But that being said, if you really want to do this, or anything else with your body, you have every right to. You’re an adult, and no one, not even me, has any say on what you do with your own canvas.” 

Jungkook just looked at you for a minute, taking in what you said with an open mouth. “Noona...how do you know me so well?”

You smiled, and in leu of an answer, you leaned forward and kissed Jungkook sweetly on the lips. You pulled back just as Jess came back into the room, smiling at the two of. “Well, what’s the verdict?”

Jungkook returned her smile and turned his arm out to expose the outline of the tattoo. “Tat away, Jess.”

* * * * *

Christmas came and went, and Jungkook ended up having the best holiday he’d ever had at his house. His mother laid out the welcome wagon for you and him, and the difference between her attitudes from Thanksgiving and Christmas was a complete 180. Even Jungkook’s father was acting civil. He may not have been ecstatic about yours and Jungkook’s relationship, but he was never rude to you again. And his mother had only has a small freak out over his tattoo. In the end she even admitted that is was a beautiful design. 

On Christmas Eve Junghyun and Yuko arrived, taking the guest room and brightening Jungkook’s mood even more. This time around his mother was letting him stay with you in his room, even though she was firm on her open door policy. Junghyun and Yuko were in Junghyun’s room, and other relatives took up the guest rooms, so when Jungkook spoke with his mother about staying in his own room this time she agreed, since the couches were being slept on by Jungkook’s cousins. 

He was so happy to have you by his side. You got to meet his extended family, and all around the atmosphere was one hundred percent friendlier then the last time. On Christmas Day when it came time to exchange gifts, you’d prepared more paintings for Jungkook’s mother. She had told you how much she loved the last ones, so you were sure to complete the set for her. All the gift’s for Jungkook’s parents and brother you had bought together, so you weren’t expecting individual gifts from any of his family members. When his mother surprised you with her own personal gift, you were a little shocked and so was Jungkook. When he saw you open the package and reveal a set of professional painting supplies, he knew his mother was really trying her best to make you happy. You were increasingly grateful, and after that he was finally able to relax fully. 

The time between that wonderful Christmas morning and New Year’s eve, you and Jungkook enjoyed a stress free stay at his home. He never thought he would say that about his family mansion, but it was true. New Year’s eve was spent in his backyard with Junghyun and Yuko, the rest of his extended family having left already, and you were all setting off sparklers and drinking champagne, waiting for the ball to drop on the big flat screen TV on the outside of the house. 

“You two, come refill your glasses, there’s only a few minutes left!” Yuko called to you and Jungkook, who had been over in the grass lighting sparklers. 

Jungkook let you lead him back onto the patio, the stones clicking under your heels as you approached the bar where his brother was pouring more champagne. You set yours and Jungkook’s glasses down for him and Junghyun gladly filled them up. “There you go.”

“Thanks hyung.” Jungkook said to his older brother, taking his and your glasses back. Junghyun nodded before walking over to where Yuko was sitting on the outdoor furniture under the TV. “Here Noona.”

“Thank you baby.” You said, taking the glass and leaning in to kiss his cheek. He smiled back as he sipped his drink, glad his parents had gone to bed early so he could celebrate with you properly. “I’m having a wonderful night.”

“Me too.” Jungkook reached for your waist with his free hand and pulled you flush against his chest, looking over momentarily to see his brother and his fiancé otherwise occupied on the couch before whispering to you, “And I can’t wait to make it even more wonderful for you when we’re alone.”

“Mmm, is that so?” You smirked as you leaned into him, your free arm trailing up his chest to rest your hand behind his neck. “What did you have in mind?” Your voice was just as low as his own, but laced with much more sensuality.

“I was hoping Noona would sit on my face.” Jungkook murmured, aware of how your bodies were flushed, his hand on your waist moving down to your ass, holding your cheek firmly.

“That’s my good boy.” You laced your fingers into his hair and pulled him down to meet your lips, your kiss soft but laced with the anticipation of the night to come. 

Just as Jungkook was starting to feel a stir in this pants, Yuko called to them. “Hey love birds, the ball’s about to drop!”

You pulled away with a giggle before leading Jungkook over to the couch, standing behind it with his arms around you as the countdown began. “Ten, nine, eight, seven, six...” Jungkook turned you so you were looking up into his eyes, his drink forgotten and his hands on your hips. “Five, four, three...” You looked back at him with such love and devotion, your eyes bright with the promise of what the future was bound to hold. “Two, one! Happy New Year!” Everyone yelled before their New Years kiss, Jungkook connecting your lips again, both of you smiling into the kiss. 

Jungkook was so happy, so secure, so ready to take on the new year with you by his side. He pulled back and rested his forehead against yours. “(Y/n), thank you. Thank you for everything. For believing in me, for seeing me as more then just some freshman with an obsession for opera, for encouraging me to chase my dreams and for always supporting me though everything with my parents.” He started getting emotional and cleared his throat to continue, your own eyes shining as you reached up to hold his cheek. “I just...I love you so much, and I feel so lucky to call you mine.”

“Jungkook...” He felt a tear roll down his cheek but you wiped it away with your thumb before continuing. “I could say all the same things to you baby. You’ve made me a more honest and open person, and you know just what to say when I get in my head. I used to think I was selfish for wanting you, but knowing that you feel all the same things for me...I don’t regret anything. I only want you, Kookie. Thank _you_ for everything you’ve done for me...for us.” You kissed him hard, taking his breath away. “You’re the one I want to come home to every day and the one I want by my side forever.” You took one more deep breath before a tear rolled down your cheek. Jungkook kissed it away just as you said your next words. “You’re the love of my life baby.”

Jungkook pulled you into a hug, burying his head in your hair, inhaling your scent and feeling his heartbeat slow down, his whole being relaxing into you. He knew in a minute he would have to pull away, to continue on with life and all its ups and downs, but just now, in this moment, everything was completely and totally perfect here in your arms. And as he sighed he realized he didn’t have to worry because he had this, he had you, forever.

______

 


End file.
